Icha Icha Paradise
by The Forgotten Unforgetable
Summary: Ayaka Sayuri "drops" in Konoha and meets team seven. The perfect new beginning is all she hoped for... until her past catches up with her. Finding love can make people do crazy things, unless they were already crazy to begin with. Renovations on early chapters in progress. KakashixOC
1. Icha Icha Run!

**Icha Icha Paradise  
Hatake Kakashi and Ayaka Sayuri**

Alright, so. A few things:  
-In this story, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and all their little friends are 16-17, but still genins. (This is my story, I can do that.)  
-I do not own Naruto, this is just a fan rendition of my idea of a perfect Kakashi Romance.  
-Sayuri is young for Kakashi, I know. I made it that way, get over it :)  
-This is a remake of the first chapter, because I started it years ago and, well... it was shit. I'm working on fixing the chapters before I finish it up. Also fixing some mysteries and inconsistancies.  
-I didn't exactly spell check this chapter that well, but it should be readable.  
-Other than that, I hope you like it. -M :)

**_Sayuri's Point of View_**

I travelled from branch to branch, barely touching before jumping to the next one. As I flew my green hair traveled behind me. I turned around and saw that they were gaining quickly. A kunai skimmed the side of my face leaving a mild gash on my dirty cheek. My hair darkened to blue as I turned to them and threw some kunai back at them. "Blue!" I heard them yell so they knew that my appearence had changed again. "Purple!"

I smirked as I stopped on a fallen log near some lillies and faced them, wincing in pain as another lucky kunai landed in my shoulder. I closed my eyes and everything went black. My energy was focused on those chasing me. I knew that they all had a common fear of water. What dust nin didn't?

I turned and bolted strait up to the shore of a deep, dark pond that seemed to come out of nowhere and jumped in. My hands made the signs needed for a tsunami jutsu. The men cast a fearful look toward the advancing water and were forced to retreat. Smiling, I got out of the water and returned to my _real_ body on the log by the lillies.  
At least I lost them for a few days.

I found a spot high on a branch so I could take inventory on my injuries. I was pretty badly beaten up."Wonderful,"I sighed weakly before moving again.

Unfortunately, I started to feel weak after only eleven miles. Dizzy. Very dizzy.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

My team and I were walking back to Konoha from Akashiragakure -about forty seven miles away- when they started getting ancy. "Kakashi-sensei!I'm bored!"

"Shut up, Naruto," the already bitter Sakura groaned.

"That's nice, find a way to entertain yourself," I told him.

"Race you back!" Naruto shouted as he bolted away.

Naturally the other two followed him. Worse things have happened than the three of them leaving. I stayed behind enjoying the silence and my Icha Icha Paradise book. I should flag this page, I thought as I turned a page.

Suddenly I heard Sakura scream,"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

After racing to the scene I couldn't help but chuckle, maybe not the best time to laugh, but come on. Sakura was pointing and screaming at Naruto who was poking at the heap that had fallen on Sasuke. Sasuke was on his stomach with his hand on his chin,"Will _someone_ get this girl _off of me_!"He yelled.

I looked up at the hole in the canopy of trees above us. Long fall. I removed the girl from his back and set her on the ground. Mostly covered in blood, save a few clean inches, she was wearing a a short grey short-sleeved cropped jacket, a white tank top, fingerless gloves and grey cargo pants. Bandages wrapped from the crook of her elbows to underneath her gloves and from her knees to ankles. She looked about 20. The nin head band on told me she was from the village hidden in the clouds, but I wasn't sure it was entirely possible.

I looked toward Sakura, she was into these kind of things. "What can you tell about the body?"

She cautiously squatted down near the fallen girl's head. "Her chakra level is really low. She'll need medical attention fast if she's going to make it."

I nodded and made eye contact with all of them. Learning opportunities like this don't usually just fall in place like this. "So team, what should we do?"

Sakura raised her hand, "assuming we're where we are?"

"Yes? Where else would we be?"

Sasuke's question came next. "Assuming we want to save her?"

I looked at the girl's chest and then back at the kids. "Yes.'

Finally, Sakura stepped up with a plan. "Send someone ahead to the hospital to ensure someone is availible?"

"Good. Sakura's in charge. Now, deligate."

She nodded. "Sasuke, run to the village and inform the Hokage."

I cut in, "and give an oral report on the status of our mission while you're there."

"Naruto, run to the hospital and tell them..." she looked toward the girl and back at the blond, "... 20 minutes. We'll be there in 20 minutes with a person, 115 pounds, blood loss, and unconscious. I'll stop the bleeding for now so she doesn't die on the way. Kakashi-Sensei, could you carry her? You're faster." We all nodded and went to work.

As Sakura gauzed the severest of wounds, I asked her what had happened.

"She fell from the tree tops and on Sasuke-kun."

"That's it?"

"Yep!"

"Alright." After no more than 30 seconds, Sakura had done the best she could so I picked up the girl and started running, leaving my student running after us. I examined the girl with my own eyes as I ran. There was a huge cut in her shirt that led to an even larger gash going from one side of her stomach to the other. I wondered how she wasn't dead. She was bleeding heavily through the gauze already and a few kunai still stuck in her with their handles broken off. Thinking back to her headband, I stopped for only a second to look at the back of her jacket. There's a silver star. She's part of the Ayaka clan. Soon to be _was_.

The village came into sight, and I looked down at the girl's face. She wasn't breathing.

ososososososo

She had barely made it to the hospital where they put her under extensive treatment. Now she was sleeping in a hospital bed. Resting peacefully, I didn't know, but I was pretty sure it was a no.

"Hatake-san," a nurse called. "She wasn't in good shape when you brought her here, but she's stable now. She got lucky; if you hadn't brought her when she did..." She trailed off. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"No,she just _fell_on my team. What's the damage?"

"She had quite a few old fractures on her bones, but she must have gotten them a while ago. Most healed correctly. She has eleven broken ribs, dislocated left wrist, broken left ankle, and completely shattered some bones in her left hand. It looked like someone had tried to gut her by the looks of the gash on her stomach. We managed to completely fix the one on her cheek, but it's too soon to tell if there will be scarring. One kunai stuck in her shoulder, three in her left arm, two on right, three scattered on her back, and two in her chest. Either she broken the handles off in her skin, or someone else did, but we had to do a lot of digging to get them out. I don't know how her organs kept up."

"So, why isn't she dead? With all those injuries, the fall should've killed her."

"The fall?"

"She fell from from the trees. About 160 feet up."

The nurse gaped and pointed up disbelievingly."Trees?"

I nodded."When will she be released?"

"Well," she looked down sadly, "she most likely wont wake up. And if she does,she'll have to do a lot of healing; painful healing. So I don't know. But Hatake-san,when we were removing her clothes, we noticed something peculiar on her arms. It appears she had been-"

She was interupted by a loud beeping sound coming from the girl's room and a doctor calling her, "Shizuka! We need you here stat!"  
_  
Sayuri's Point of View_

I sat up coughing. Mother fuck that hurt. Ow! My stomach hurt so much, it was unbarable. I kept coughing. Blood poured from my lips, but if I didn't cough I would choke on my own blood. With each wretch I felt a ripple across my stomach. I couldn't breath now and my vision was failing me. The last thing I could make out was a bunch of people rushing toward me before I blacked out.

_Kakashi's Point of View  
_  
I had watched as all the doctors and nurses healed her as best they could. They sedated her heavily, so she was sleeping peacefuly in her bed again. I felt bad for her and mentally told her to hang in there.

"Kakashi-sensei. I reported to the Hokage on our mission. He requests to see you." Sasuke said as came to look at the girl through the glass.

"Alright."

After a few hand signs and a poof of a cloud, I was outside the Hokage's office. Just as I was about to knock on his door I heard, "come in Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama." I said with a bow.

"I heard the mission was a success," he said, not looking up from his paperwork. "But what I don't know is about that girl. What could you gather from her?"

"Not much. But she appears to be from the Village Hidden in the Clouds." Maybe he thought I was crazy as I said this, because he looked up with a confused look on his face. "More specifically... She had a silver star on her back."

The papers and pens he had been holding onto were gently released. "Are you certain?"

"Unless there's another clan using a silver star, I'm sure it's an Ayaka jacket."

The old man looked troubled, but still relatively calm. "It's possible she could have stolen the jacket, but Naruto told me she had jet black hair... What color was her blood?"

Did I really not notice what color blood she had?

I looked down at myself, looking to see if any of her blood had gotten on me. Sure enough it had. I had a big, long, pink trail of blood going down my forearm. It was shimmering and soft, unlike any blood properties I had ever seen. The Hokage noticed and told me to touch it. It felt like a fine, silky powder.

"That's an Ayaka alright. Hatake-san, do you know how that village got it's name?" I shook my head. The Hokage left his seat and came up to my blood-covered arm, wiping the powder off into his hands. With a clap, a pink and sparklely cloud burst from his palms. There's the cloud part. "Now, don't breathe that in unless you want to go on a nice trip for a second. Ayaka blood has hallucinagenic properties, which is why their Kekkei Genkai is able to work."

"Ichoo Bureeka."

"That's right."

"The clan was a brilliant nin family, but lacked... Coordination, in a sorts. Graceful at times, but constantly in... Naruto-mode. Maybe it was because of their own blood affecting them to some degree. Because they constantly hurt themselves by accident or hurt from missions, their blood was everywhere. Normal blood dries up, but their blood turned into a powdery cloud of hallucinations. They were a peaceful village, but when travelling nin got to breathing it in, some of them got the idea that they were under attack. The village -used to the cloud- merely defended themselves, but they couldn't tell what was an attack or madness from the cloud."

"That must have angered the travelling nin's villages."

"That's exactly what happened. Villages sought revenge, and eventually the whole village was under attack. Many Ayaka's were killed with a lot of blood loss, so it just became a blood bath. If the ruins were still around, it would be littered in glittered powder of all colors. And many corpses. Not a single person, child, or animal was spared, according to the records. Of course this was about eleven years ago, so they were forgotten for the most part. Very strange incedent."

"So she's a survivor?"

"Must be. It's entirely possible she just happened to be away when it happened."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Just... away? While her entire village and clan got massacred?"

I thought he was going to say something more relevant, but all he said was, "keep in mind, the Ayaka's were the bulk of that entire village. I wouldn't be able to trace what line of Ayaka she even is. Point being, people constantly got lost. But Ayaka's are remarkable survivors, even young they could last weeks on their own." He paused. "How old did she look?"

"Twenty, maybe?"

"So she had to be at least nine. She probably wandered back to her village and hallucinated herself away for some time."

"They sound very unique and specific, shouldn't there have been at least some sign of her?"

"That's just one of the mysteries, I suppose." I wasn't sure if he was going to say more, as our conversation was interupted by a knock at the door.

His assistant walked in. "Hokage-sama, the girl has awoken."

"Thank you. Kakashi-san, please bring her here when she is well enough."

"Is she safe to be around, with her blood and what not?"

"Alone, their blood didn't really have any power but to fuel their Ichoo Bureeka. We wont have to worry about anything if her blood is around, assuming it's just her alone."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

tytytytytytyt

As I walked into the room I saw the girl was sitting up in bed. But something wasn't right. She looked like she was breathing and wide awake, but she wasn't moving. I got closer and examined her.

"Kakashi-sensei? What're you doing-" Sakura began from behind me.

"Nurse!" I called, looking around the room.

"Yes? Oh, Hatake-san! What can I do for you," the nurse from before asked sweetly.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"The girl."

Everyone looked confused. "She's right there... Are you feeling alright?"

"That's not her." Before anyone could stop me, I pulled out a kunai and shot it at the girl's chest. The nurse to gasp in shock and run over to the girl in panic. But she stopped in her tracks when all she saw was a lily where the girl once sat. "Replacement Jutsu."

_Sayuri's Point of View_

I moved quickly through the village, knowing well that they would soon find out that I wasn't there anymore. I mentally scolded myself for my lack of direction sense, but I had to keep moving. Looking over myself, I realized I needed to bandage myself again. I came upon a field and on the field stood a tall green blob. A tall green blob _with medical supplies _most likely. A small sadistic smirk played across my lips. "Oh tall green blob... Here I come."

_Kakashi's Point of View_

I had searched all through the village and was soon approaching the fields. I then saw a flat green blob lying in a heap on the ground. I kicked the guy in the stomach. "Wake up."

The green blob jumped up. "Kakashi! My rival!"

"What happened to you?"

"I-" He looked down at himself. All of his pockets were pulled out.

"So she _was_here." I mumbled to myself. "You've been stripped of medical supplies, correct?"

The green guy looked down and patted himself. "Yeah. And two kunai."

"Alright." And I left.

"Hey Rival! Wait! Who're you looking for!"

djdjdjdjdjd

After searching the woods, I was finally able to say, "found you." I approached the girl in the tree. She had a roll of bandages in her mouth, as she was in the middle of patching herself up. She looked up and stood to run.

"I wouldn't run." I said as she was caught by one of my clones from behind. My clone held her put by pulling her arms behind her. The real me walked up to her, "you shouldn't move with injuries like that." She didn't say anything and her face was emotionless, so I went on. "Wh-" I was interupted as I had to block a kick to the head. I lost focus and my clone disapeared, letting her escape. "Shit."

I chased after her, unsure of how she could be moving so well with injuries. Painful ones at that. Eventually I caught up with her, with some difficulty. I jumped and tackled her to the ground.

_Sayuri's Point of View  
_  
"Ha," I grunted from up above my clone, who was on the ground fighting with the guy chasing me. Suddenly my chest convulsed and I coughed up more blood. Hearing a footstep on the branch I was standing on, my head shot up. I quickly glanced down at the ground, only to see my clone still fighting the dude. Clone.

"You really shouldn't mov-" He had to dodge the kunai I sent at him as I got away, but I didn't get far before another clone got in my way. I quickly got rid of the clone and bolted through the trees. He was close behind me so I made a motion of throwing a kunai behind, but shot it forward instead.

Satisfied with the grunt I heard from the real him, I kept going. A few moments later a kunai struck me in my shoulder. I was in pain and my breath was getting more shallow by the minute, but I had to keep going. I jumped into the air and let the guy run right under me before throwing the kunai at him. A direct hit, if it weren't for that fucking vest.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

Somehow, she had managed to land both kunai into me, but I hit her once. I chased after her, but after a moment I realized something. She had no kunai in her shoulder.

Another clone.

I felt a kunai on my neck; cold metal against my skin. I tried to move, but it only pressed harder. In a second I had reversed the roles. I had my arm barred around her neck. She gripped my arm and within a milisecond she had bent over and sent me flying over her shoulders. I landed on my back with a thud. She planted her knee in my chest and stared at me. I rolled ontop of her but she kicked me in the chest and sent me flying again.

And naturally she ran. From the ground my hand came out and grabbed her ankle causing her to fall to the ground where she promptly coughed up more blood. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle much more. Then suddenly she was gone and I had to block a kick from behind. While I was occupied, she snuck three kunai out from my pockets. She tossed each clone one and circled around me. I looked at all of them then pulled up my forehead protector. All of the clones' eyes went wide and they all tilted their head in worried confusion.

The clones all attacked at once, but I read each one of their movements and defended. Finally I found the real girl. We fought evenly; every time we attacked the other one would block and counter.

The girl kicked away from me and weakly did some handsigns. Everything became darker than night, almost pitch black, and suddenly I couldn't see as well. Again, she got away and ran off.

_Sayuri's Point of View_

I crouched down in the dark, I knew he wouldn't be able to see as inhumanly as I could. To me,everything was as bright as day. Below I heard movement, so I jumped down and took it out. Fucking clones. Suddenly I was forced to the ground on my stomach and was held there. I bent my back up and kicked the attacker down in front of me, following up by running. However, the pain had become too much and I fell to my knees, coughed up a little more blood, and blacked out.


	2. Icha Icha Spaz Attack!

**Newly edited! (How exciting!) Lots of new information here!**

_Kakashi's Point of View_

I walked into the room only to see her with one leg outside the window, in only her bra and underwear. They were rainbowy with lace going down the seams. I couldn't help but somewhat feel like a pervert. She was way too young for me, even at 20. I faintly blushed behind my mask and shook the thought. My train of though lasted only in the time that it took me to run over to retrieve her from the window. At least now I knew she didn't haven't any usable chakra. "Let's not do that," I told her. From her waist I carefully lifted her down and sat her back on the bed.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing to her!" Naruto's voice screamed at me. Both me and the girl looked down at our position; my hands were on her hips as I hovered over her on the bed. Oh crap. I quickly pulled my hands back and we silently agreed nothing happened.

"Relax, Naruto. She was just trying to escape again."

"Oh." He mumbled awkwardly as he joined us in the room.

"Eeto-" the girl started, but she was interrupted by a nurse coming in.

"Oh, you're up already?" The nurse asked, but the girl said nothing. "Get back into your hospital clothes, please. Hatake-san, let me dress your wounds again."

"Alright."

"Here, sit right here and take off your shirt."

_Sayuri's Point of View_

The nurse made the guy with the mask take off his shirt and sit down. All of this in _my_room. With me still in it! I couldn't help but glance over at him. He was quite the display. Muscle, muscle, muscle. Naturally I blushed, but I tried to hide it by turning my head.

"Kakashi-sensei, where'd you get those?" The blonde kid yelled at him, pointing at his chest. That was when I noticed the deep gash on his chest.

The man spoke and jutted a thumb at me. "She did it."

"What? You let _her_beat you in a fight! She's injured badly too!"

"Well I-"

"He didn't lose... I did." I admitted quietly. Everyone looked at me and I didn't like that. Everyone was silent, even the nurse stopped what she was doing. "Can I have my clothes now?"

"Not yet. You're not fully healed yet." The nurse replied. "So please remain seated."

He must have sensed my distress, because the man turned and waved dismissively at me. "We're not trying to capture you here -we want to help you- but we have protocols for situations like this." When I didn't say anything, mostly because I was annoyed, the guy sighed. "You really shouldn't have run away. Your body wouldn't be able to take much more. You were almost dead."

"This is part of my life. I always cut it close," I confessed. I gathered as much chakra as I could manage in my hand. It is rainbow colored, with swirls of colors and sparkles. To this day I have yet to meet anyone with the same chakra. I've mostly seen reds and blues and greens, but not ones will all of those and everything in between. I started to place my chakra over the wound on my stomach, but the man noticed and pulled my hand away, ending the flow of power.

"You don't have enough energy for that, don't you know that?"

I looked away. One thing I learned from being on my own is to never give away how much -or how little- skill and knowledge you have.

"Besides," he started, "you're already healing nicely, so you should just sit tight before you hurt yourself even more.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

I studied her. She had the strangest chakra I had ever seen. We both knew she had no more chakra left, but she gathered what she could and tried to heal herself. She reminded me of a wounded animal. When animals are hurt and someone takes care of them, they still try to get away. After a while of silence, she finally said something. "Gomen nasai. For being so much trouble." Her voice was just over a whisper, so I knew she was starting to accept her position.

"It's alright. Just stay until you're fully healed."

All she did was nod.

kjkjkjkjkjkjk

A few days had passed since I had last seen her in the hospital. Today was the day she was to be released. Now that she was up, dressed, and well, I could finally notice some real details about her. Her black hair went down to just below her shoulder blades and her bangs covered her eyes. She was tall and thin, but not scrawny, almost like a model. They must have thrown out her clothes, save for her jacket. Her pants and tank top must have been destroyed. She looked a little odd in her hospital clothes, even though she fashioned them into shorts and a shirt. Still, there was no fixing paper-cotton clothes. "Are you ready to go meet the Hokage now?" She nodded like usual.

Eventually she spoke up, just around the Ramen shack. "Do you know what's going to happen?" The look she cast me told me she didn't have much experience with village relations. She was scared. I honestly couldn't give her an answer. I was almost positive she had nothing to worry about though.

I didn't have an answer, so I just stayed quiet and let her take it as it was. "The Hokage is going to ask you some questions, so don't be shy."

oioioioioioioioio

I knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and we were instantly let in. The old man behind the desk peered up from under his hat. I turned to leave, but he said I could stay. My guess was that I was going to be suckered into doing something and needed the information. I nodded and took my place next to the girl. Finally he adressed her. "I'm going to ask you some questions, but let's start with your name."

She gazed back at him, unsure if she was in danger or not. I poked her. She must have got the message that she was safe, because she answered. For the first time, I heard her name. I wondered why I had never asked. Fail. "My name is Ayaka Sayuri."

Confirmed. An Ayaka. The Hokage seemed relatively pleased. "Are you the only one left?"

She sighed and looked at her hands. "Hai."

The Hokage seemed sympathetic. "I know this is a sore topic... but I have a great deal of interest in your village. What can you remember?"

"I don't remember anything. I remember being lost and coming back to nothing."

The Hokage put on his pokerface. "That's awfully vague. How do I know you're really an Ayaka?"

I wasn't entirely sure where he was going with this line of questioning, but Sayuri was ready. "I was too young to know anything about anything. I was only six."

Fuck. I've been checking out a minor. What kind of 17 year old looks like a 20 year old? I didn't stand a chance without knowing!

"Very well," the man sighed. He picked up a small stack of paper filled with many lines and set them down gingerly. I noticed he was only pretending to return to his work, from my angle, I could see, but I was certain she could not. "It's clear you are not an Ayaka, so you are dismissed."

"Hey! I am an Ayaka!" Sayuri jumped out of her seat, the most excitement I've seen out of her aside from battle. I yanked her back down in her chair by the back of her jacket. "That's all I have!" She stood back up and pushed away from me, but I was up in a second. The Hokage didn't move, but as a nin, it was my duty to defend. I quickly pulled and locked her arms behind her back.

"You clearly have no proof."

"I-I am!" She struggled and pulled at my grasp, but I held tight.

"Then tell me your birthday."

She and I both froze, confused. "April 11th..."

"And the time?"

"11:11. Why?"

The Hokage smiled and laughed, leaving the rest of us still udderly confused. "My dear, did you know that your village constantly lost babies at the hospital? Not lost as in died, but lost as in... lost track of who was who." He motioned for us to sit back down, so I lead her back. "The way they could tell who had the Ayaka blood line was by their birth day and time. April eleven, eleven eleven."

"Why couldn't you just ask?"

"Your lack of knowlege confirms your past. If you knew about these things, then your story couldn't have possibly been right." He started writing for real. "I'm going to make your file. You're such a rare oddity, I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job. I don't know much about your Ichoo Bureeka, but I am positive it is something worth preserving. I extend my welcome to our village. For permanent residence."

The two of us were floored. "Sir... I don't settle down in villages."

"I assure you, you will not find a better village to start. We have many active bloodlines to help you understand your own bloodline. I'm sure adjusting to stable life will be a change for you, but it will be a positive one."

Sayuri bit at her bottom lip. Still unsure.

The Hokage scratched his head. "What you can find in a village, you wont be able to find out there on your own. I'm not offering you a place to live, I'm offering you a home."

"I-I can't impose on your village though! I can't bring my problems here."

"Drop those problems, and you have a place here. That's the only condition."

For a moment I thought she was going to refuse after all. However, a switch flipped in her and her head shot up. "If you're sure..." The Hokage nodded. "Then I pledge loyalty to..."

"Konohagakure," I filled in for her.

"Excellent. We're going to measure you, then have you come back for a few minutes. Okay?"

"Measurements?"We both asked.

"Yes,for her file." She nodded and stood up when a woman came in with measuring tools. They walked off to the back of the room as I stayed with the Hokage. "I want her to stay in the village. She was obviously running from some one. For her safety, it'd be better for her here. She could start over again."

"I agree."I told him.

"She's at jounin level, I'm sure of it. But I'd like for her to be on your team, as a genin." He must have caught on to my confusion. "I want her retrained. As a ninja, not just as a rogue. However, play that skill up. Use her to help teach the others, they haven't been exposed to what she's been exposed to, and vise versa."

"Alright."

"Hokage-sama. Height: 5'5''. Weight: 111lbs. Bust: B," the assistant announced.

This caused me, Sayuri, and the Hokage to start coughing profusely. "T-thank you Meroko, that is all."

"Hai."

An akward silence fell on the room until a laugh errupted in the room. Sayuri was laughing hystarically. She stopped then blushed. "Well, _that_was embarassing!"

The hokage chuckled. "Indeed. So it's settled. I know your abilities are higher, but I would like you to train as a genin with team seven. They meet in three hours."

" you Hokage-sama."

_Sayuri's Point of View_

"What is your name?" I asked the masked ninja walking beside. He was reading an orange book.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake-san, you can call me Sayuri if you want."

"Alright Sayuri-chan. Are you hun-"

"Gyah!" I screamed, clenching my fists toward my cheeks.

"What?"

I pointed to a market. "Do you have a kitchen, Hatake-san?"

"Uh, yeah."

I jumped in front of him, putting my hand over the pages on his book. "Can I cook there? Pretty please!" I even gave him the puppy eyes, but my bangs probably covered them. "Pleeeeese! Onegai!"

He sighed, probably not wanting someone like me in his kitchen. "Fine, but I have no food." By the time he had said that I was already back with plenty of brown bags.

"Ready?" I asked.

"_How_did you get those?" He asked, stunned.

"Money?" Blank stare."I kept it in my bra. It's money from fallen nin. Made it look like they were simply robbed by muggers." He looked shocked to say the least. "Well, I knew that they'd be able to track me, so I made it look like muggers."

He shook his head. "That's creepy."

"Tell me about it."

mfmfmfmfmfm  
**  
**"So this is your kitchen?" I asked as I took my jacket off, he nodded. "Okay, out." He looked at me weirdly. "I will hurt you if you interfere with my cooking."

"Okay, I'll be in the other room call me if you need me- Where'd the apron come from?" He asked as I put the apron over my head. It was pink and white, plaid with cherries on it and lace too.

"I thought it was cute, so I bought it! Would you please?" I asked, ushering to the strings on the back.  
_  
Kakashi's Point of View_

I nodded and moved behind her. The strings were meant to criss-cross from just below her shoulder blades down to her lower back. I lowered my hands down, a dark blush appearing on my face but it was hidden by my mask. Once again, I felt like some sort of pervert. It was just tying some strings. I laced the strings up and tied a bow at the top as she pulled her long hair up into a pony tail.

She turned and faced me. "Thank you, Kashi-kun! Now out!" She playfully pushed me out of my kitchen then shut the door.

I sat on the couch and pulled out my Icha Icha book. I tried to focus on the pages and words, but I couldn't stop thinking about how weird the girl in my kitchen was. First she's sad, then she's happy, and now she's a freak slash Betty Crocker? She was like my whole team squished together into one girl. I wondered who she was going to get along with.

I looked up to see a dark bangs staring at me from in between my knees. Maybe it was a good thing I wasn't able to read. "Kashi-kun, it's all ready." She led me into the kitchen and my eyes went wide; a whole feast was set up on the table. "Tell me what you think, alright?"

_Sayuri's Point of View_

I made all sorts of yummy foods: ramen, onigiri, aburi, gohan, dim sum, miso soup and plenty more. Kakashi looked surprised when he saw all the food layed out. "You didn't have to make so much food, you know."

"I know, but it makes me happy when I get to cook. I don't get to be in a kitchen a lot," I said taking a seat. I plated myself some cake while Kakashi tried some of everything. As I was eating I took a second to look over at Kakashi. He was already finished. How did he eat so fast?

"That was very good, Sayuri-chan. Thank you."

"It was horrible. I didn't add enough seasoning to the miso soup, and the onigiri isn't the right shape, and the ramen just plain was awful. And the-"

He stopped me."It was wonderful. Thank you."

"But the-"

"It was great. Trust me. Now, go sit down in the living room while I clean up in here."

"Oh I can do it-"

"Go sit."

Reluctantly, I sat down on his couch. I was bored until I spotted a certain orange book, the same one he had been reading earlier: Icha Icha Paradise. I picked it up and began to read. My eyes went wide and my heart started racing... It was phenomenal. I couldn't stop reading! I had to read more!

"I'm almost done in here, then we can go meet the team," Kakashi's voice suddenly called from the kitchen. Startled, I jumped and looked at how much more I had to read. I grabbed the book and hid it, saving it for later. Then I tried to get out of my apron only to get lost in a tangle of strings so complicated I couldn't move my arms. Kakashi walked into the room and started laughing.

"Oh shut the hell up and help me!"

He was surprised at my language, but just smiled and helped me. He spun me in a circle to find the best place to start. A brief thought about how nice his hands felt against my skin came to me, but it passed as I realized he was probably in his forties. "There. All done. Ready to meet the team?"

"Wait, _you're_the sensei?"

"Yeah,is that a problem?"

"No, I just didn't put two and two together."

krkrkrkrkrkrk

Just before we we're about to meet the team, it occured to me that I didn't have any gear with me. "Um... Is there any chance we could go back to where you found me?" He looked a little worried, but I didn't blame him. I was a foriegn nin, who knows what I had waiting there. "I tied my bag to a tree just before I fell asleep. I was trying to heal myself when I passed out."

"Yeah, we could do that."

"I don't know how much time we have left before the meeting though."

"We have plenty of time. It's about twenty minutes out. We can do it."


	3. Icha Icha Duck Tape!

Deal with the typos.I know I suck at life.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have the need to make OCs.  
Don't forget this is totally inaccurate.Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura are 16-17 years old and still genins.This DOES NOT follow the story line!And the lovely Kakashi, he's 21 in here.   
Also,I didn't realize that Sayuri is just like me.So did not mean that.So sorry!

* * *

"Gyah!I'm so excited!"I sang out to Kakashi who jumped,he was surprised at my actions."I can't wait to meet them!You know, they're my first team!Ever!"  
He chuckled from behind his mask."Heh...Sayuri-chan,be prepared, they're a piece of work..."he mumbled.As we arrived on the field, there were three kids my age there.

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i'**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_  
When me and Sayuri got to the field she suddenly got quiet and nervous."It's alright,they're not dangerous."I assured her. She held on tightly to the back of my shirt."Team,this is Ayaka Sayuri,she's new. Introduce yourselves. Names, ages,and one fact."  
"Hi!I'm Uzumaki Naruto!I'm 17!I'm going to be the next Hokage!Believe it!And I like ramen!And-"Naruto screamed causing her to tighten her grip on my shirt.  
"Shut up Naruto!"Sakura scolded him."My name's Haruno Sakura, I'm 16 and I like Sasuke."She said with hearts in her eyes.  
"Uchiha Sasuke.17.Fan girls annoy me."  
"N-nice to meet you."She stuttered from behind me.  
I sighed,she was so shy sometimes."Okay,"I handed each of them three ropes.Pink ropes to Sakura, yellow to Naruto,blue to Sasuke, and white to Sayuri."Each of you have three ropes.Your objective is to tie up the other three people...Go."All of them dispersed and hid. I found a boulder to sit on and reached for my Icha Icha book,only to find it not there.I searched in every pocket, but I found my attempts futile._Where did it go?Did I leave it at home?_I looked toward the trees,they wont be done for a while,it'll only take a second.  
I quickly ran home only to not find the book sitting on the sitting room table,where I left it.Then it hit me.

I found Sayuri sitting on a tree branch with her ankles crossed.And in her small hands was an orange book._My_ orange book."Oh, hi Kashi-kun,I mean,Sensei, what's up?"She said looking up and smiling at me.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Reading."  
"Shouldn't you be trying to tie up the others?"  
With out looking up,"um,Kakashi-sensei..."  
I looked up to where she was pointing,only to see all three of them hanging from a branch by white ropes."Where'd you get duck tape?" I asked referring to the tape over Naruto and Sakura's mouths.  
"Pockets."  
"How long have you been sitting there?"  
"Since I caught them."  
"Which was?..."  
"Thirty seconds after you said 'go'."Sasuke answered for her.  
"Yep!"She said smiling.  
"...Riiiiight..."I mentally scolded myself for forgetting that she works fast."You wanna get them down now?"  
"Okay,hold on,just let me finish this page."Without looking she pulled out three kunai and with her left hand she shot the kunai at the ropes. Sakura fell on her face,Naruto landed on top of her,and Sasuke landed on his feet.All three of them fell on the branch we were on.  
"Alright.Well,that was...faster than I had expected."I said scratching the back of my head."Um, Sayuri-chan, please untie them."She closed the book and hid it somewhere.She untied Sasuke first,and made him untie Sakura while she untied Naruto. _He's actually doing what she says?_I shook the thought and spoke again."Lets try that again,but this time I'll hold her back for three minutes...Go."

My original team moved out so I turned to Sayuri.But of course she wasn't there.I looked up to see her climbing her ropes and getting them off the branch above.When she was finished she stood in front of me."Can I go yet?"  
"One minute left."  
"Ughhhh..."She moaned.I chuckled,"What?"  
"Be patient."  
"But I dun wanna!...Hey Kashi-kun how old are you?"  
"Take a guess."  
"Forty."  
I did an anime fall."Forty?Do I really look that old?"  
"Just kidding!Geeze,dense much...No,you look 21."  
"Good guess.Right on.And you're 16,meaning you shouldn't be stealing my Icha Icha book,_for grown-ups_."  
"Bye Sensei!"And in a second she had bolted off.  
_**  
S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i'**__**s **__**P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t **__**o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_  
It was very easy to find Naruto and Sakura. Sakura tried to scream my location to Sasuke,so I taped her mouth.Then Naruto decided to go on a rant about ramen,so I _had_ to end that too.

I had them tied up in a second, Sasuke on the other hand,was a little trickier._Where are you emo boy..._I scanned the trees,then ducked down sending Sasuke right over me and strait into my clone who promptly tied him up too."Sorry Uchiha-san." I said happily as I brought him to the others.I sat them against a tree across from mine,on a branch of course.  
I sat down and took out the little orange book and began to read.After a few minutes he looked at me,"You can call me Sasuke, if you want."  
Sakura's eyes went wide and she started screaming behind the tape. Something like 'wa!Sa ha k! y nere to _m_ ta!' translating to 'What!Sasuke-kun! you never told _me_ that!'  
I looked at her and held up my roll of duck tape, she quieted down quickly.I turned back to Sasuke, "Alright Sasuke-kun.Whatever!"  
Sakura screamed bloody murder making Naruto and Sasuke twitch. The emo boy turned his body and kicked her off the branch.She would've fallen if I hadn't had them all tied to the branch above us.I started laughing hysterically and Sasuke smirked.  
So Sakura hung there until our sensei came back."Where's Sakura?"  
After I untied Sasuke, we both pointed below us."She fell." Sasuke smirked.  
Once Naruto was untied and untaped he screamed at Sasuke,"Don't treat Sakura-chan that way!"And so forth he went on insulting Sasuke.  
I waltzed up to Kakashi,"He's annoying."  
"He can be,yeah-"He began,but stopped when another ninja approached,"Hello Iruka,what'd you need?"  
"The Hokage sent me to tell you that he would like Ayaka Sayuri to stay with Uchiha Sasuke."  
"What!?!"Naruto and Sakura screamed at once."Who knows what Sasuke will do to her!It's not fair to her!"Naruto yelled.  
"That's not fair!My Sasuke-kun shouldn't have to live with _her_!"Sakura fumed.  
"Sasuke?"Iruka asked.  
"That's fine."Sasuke replied.  
"Ooh!Thank you Sasuke-kun!"I said excitedly as I gave him a hug.  
Everyone expected him to instantly push me off,but he didn't, he just stood there,surprising everyone. Sakura's mouth hung wide open,"Sasuke-kun...You never let me..."  
She screamed and jumped at me,but Kakashi caught her. "Let's not fight now, Sakura."  
"I'm sorry Haruno-san."I said sadly."I didn't mean to make you mad." She still glared at me. "...Gomen..." I said quietly as I focused on a spot on the branch.  
I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder,when I looked up it was...

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i'**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder...Which was weird,because,if you knew Sasuke, you _knew _it wasn't like him. The mood was heavy,I swear it could be cut with even the dullest kunai.I coughed to get everyone's attention, "um, training's over for today.Same time same place tomorrow.Dismissed."

As soon as I said 'dis-', Naruto bolted off screaming something about Ramen and how there's a new flavor at Icharaku's._Weird kid._ So I put Sakura down and told her to go home. Sasuke and Sayuri began to walk back.  
"That was...odd."Iruka said breaking my concentration of watching them leave,I hadn't even realized I was doing it.  
"Extremely."I replied in a lazy tone.  
"You're gonna have your hands full with them now. Especially with four of them now."  
"Yeah.Yeah I will."  
"Bar?"  
"Absolutely."

* * *

So that's it for this hour.I'll add more when I wanna. My head hurts,so I might just go to bed...Doubt it,I love my compy to much.

To my very odd friend, Uke Okay!Wuvvles!And don't forget to remind me about mock trial!  



	4. Icha Icha Pedophile!

Alright,so here's the next chapter.  
Don't forget Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura are 16-17,not 12. They are genin!And Kashi-kun is 21!  
Disclaimer:Oh I wish I owned Naruto,but I don't!

* * *

**Kakashi's Point of View**

"How'd they do with the rope drill?"Iruka asked at the bar.  
"Beat 'em in a second."  
Iruka looked a little surprised,"Sakura did?"  
"God no,Sayuri."  
"I've heard she's good.How long did it take?  
"Thirty."  
"Minutes...or..."He looked at me and I nodded. "Wow, thirty seconds.That's a new record."  
"Which was?..."  
"Thirty minutes...So,what did you do?"  
"I held her back three minutes,then let her go..."  
"And that took?..."  
"Forty seconds.She couldn't find Sasuke at first, but he came to her...She has a thing with hanging them from trees... And duck tape...on Naruto and Sakura's mouths."  
"That's kinda scary."  
"Yeah."I said bluntly before having another round of sake.  
"What's your next move?"  
"I'm going to tie her up.And when that doesn't work I'm going to tie her up _and_ make her wait."  
"And if that doesn't work?"  
I smirked from behind my mask,"I have _no_ idea."  
"She that good?"  
"Better.You heard what happened when she escaped right?"  
"Rumors."  
"She was hard to track.She beat Guy up.Almost beat me with _two_ kunai.Both of which she landed on me.She managed to steal three from my pocket... _while_ we were fighting. She did advanced jutsus with barely any chakra._And_ she did all this with _fatal_ wounds.I swear,I almost lost if she didn't pass out last minute."  
He stared at me as if I were lying."She's what?Like 19?"  
"Sixteen."  
"Sixteen?"  
"Sixteen."  
"She's...like a super genin."  
"Yeah.And she's weird too, very weird."  
"How so?"  
"She's gotta be bipolar."He gave me that 'wtf' look. "First she's sad.Then angry.Then happy. And she's a spaz. She kicked me out of my own kitchen, all because she didn't want to be bothered while she cooked."  
"So she..."  
"Yeah.Oh,and it gets better.She _stole_ my Icha Icha book."  
"Like, to keep it from you?"  
"No, like the first time she won the game I found her _reading_ it!She made me wait till she was finished with her page."  
Again, I got the 'wtf' look from him."Kakashi, you've corrupted a kid!"  
"I didn't even read it in front of her!"  
"You...Didn't?"  
"No.Never."  
"That's not like y-"  
He was interrupted by a screaming outside of the bar.We walked to the door and stared at by far to most oddest scene.  
Guy was twitching (badly beaten) on the ground and Sayuri was standing there with Sasuke.  
"Why?Why did such a beautiful young maiden harm me so!?!"  
"Because you're old you fucking pedophile!" Sayuri screamed at him.She turned and looked strait and me and Iruka, making him jump.Her personality changed completely and she was waving frantically. "Hello Kashi-kun!"  
I shuttered at her sudden change to perkiness, but waved back."Yo...Sayuri-chan."  
"Well, we gotta go now!See you later!"She yelled then grabbed Sasuke's hand while running down the street.  
I went back to the bar, but Iruka just stood there mouth agape. Eventually he came back without a word. "See what I mean?"I told him.He nodded. "Yeah.Scary ain't it?"  
"Very."He took a shot,"I wonder what Guy said to her..."As if on que Guy walked, well hobbled in, and sat on the bar stool next to me."Guy...What did you do?"  
"I merely stated what a beautiful woman she was and if she would marry me."  
I face palmed."Baka!She's a teenager."  
"And she's with Uchiha Sasuke."Guy said.  
I just about spit up my sake."She's what!?!"  
"Well,it just looked that way from the ground." The green jump suited guy replied.  
"Oh good,because then no one would be able concentrate on training."I said,I wasn't lying,but it felt like it.  
Iruka then spoke up,"You know, if training doesn't work tomorrow, you could have her play with jounins instead.Surely she couldn't be _all_ of them."

_**S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

As soon as Sasuke and I reached the village, we walked around for a bit."Sasuke-kun,I'm sorry for making Haruno-san angry."  
"She drives me crazy.She's such a fan girl."He simply said.  
"But she hates me."  
"She hates every girl I talk to.So don't worry."  
"But-"I was interrupted by my hand being grabbed.  
"Oh beautiful young maiden,would you pleasure me by accompanying me on a lovely romantic date that would soon lead to marriage and children?!?!?"The man in a green jumpsuit said to me as he stroked my hand.  
I whipped my arm back and hit him in the head, then I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him to the ground.He started to twitch and moan something about what a beautiful goddess I was,yeah right!  
"Why?Why did such a beautiful young maiden harm me so!?!"He cried up to me.  
"Because I'm sixteen you fucking pedophile!"I yelled at him.For some reason I decided to look to my left, and I saw Kakashi!He was at the entrance of a bar with the ninja from before. "Hello Kashi-kun!"I yelled to him perkily.He said hi then I left with Sasuke.  
"That guy's a freak."I told the emo kid.  
"Yeah,he is."  
"Is he always like that?"  
"Very much so."  
"Oh golly...I'm kinda scared for training tomorrow."  
He turned and looked at me."Why would you be scared?You're good."  
"I'm not that good.Plus Haruno-san hates me...I hate it when people don't like me."  
"Look, she-"  
"Ayaka-san!"Naruto interrupted while he glomped me.  
"Yes Uzumaki-san?"  
"You can call me Naruto!"  
"Alright Naruto-kun!What do you need?"  
He started to blush madly and stared at his feet. "Baka, spit it out."Sasuke said to him.  
"Shut up stupid Sasuke!I can beat you any day just you watch!And I'm gonna be Hokage one day!And when I do you'll be banned so fast your emo hair will fall off!And-"  
"Okay Naruto-kun, we get it, what can I do for you?"I asked the hyper boy.  
Again he blushed and looked down, "WANNAHANGOUTWITHME?!?!?" He screamed that whole phrase quite loudly.  
"Why would she want to do that with _you_?"Sasuke asked with venom.  
"Um, sure Naruto,I'd love to.Um,do you know where Sasuke-kun lives?"He nodded, so I turned to face Sasuke,"Sasuke-kun,can I meet you back at your house? Later on?"  
He 'hn'ed then as he walked away he said,"be back in two hours."  
"Okay Naruto-kun,what do you want to do today?"  
"Um...Is there anything you wanted to do?"  
"I'd like to go shopping to get something for Haruno-san.Do you know what she likes?"  
"Besides Sasuke,I don't know."  
"I'm sure we'll find something...Do you know any good shops?"  
"Yeah!Follow me!"  
"Thanks Ayaka-san!You're so cool!"Naruto beamed as he dropped me off at Sasuke's house. "And especially thanks for all the Ramen!"  
"Arigatou for showing me around Konoha!"I replied as I gave him a hug. He blushed at first,but then hugged back. "G'night Naruto!"  
He walked away, and I walked up to Sasuke's huge house. It was so big and so dark looking.It was about seven now, and it was getting dark.I knocked on the main door."Sasuke-kun?Um,it's Sayuri..."  
He slid open the door,"come in."I followed him in and took my sandals off."You can sleep in this room. Mine is right down the hall way."He told me as he pointed to a door fifteen feet away.He left me there so I entered the room he gave me.  
The walls were dark blue and there was two windows. As I got further in the room,I saw there was a bed, a dresser,a closet,and a bathroom. The bed had navy sheets and white and red pillows. Tired, I quickly took off my capris and went to bed in my tank top and boy shorts.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, about midnight.Unable to fall back asleep,I went out my window and layed down on the roof. The sky was so beautifully illuminated by the stars and the moon. What am I doing here? How did I get here? And why am I still here, making friends and having a team?I never used to be like this...There's some one here...I sat up and spoke in a harsh whisper,"You might as well come out.I know you're here."  
A rustle came from on of the trees surrounding me and a tall figure emerged from the darkness. "Very good. You sensed me."

* * *

So long for now guys,I know I'm a bipolar updater,but bare with me!And thank you to the ONE person who has been reviewing. pouts

Review!


	5. Icha Icha Nani!

Alriiiight,so you know the drill.I don't own Naruto,but I wish I did. Kakashi is 21, NaruSasuSaku,they're all 16-17,not twelve,and they're genin.

* * *

Previously:_You might as well come out.I know you're here."  
A rustle came from on of the trees surrounding me and a tall figure emerged from the darkness. "Very good. You sensed me."

* * *

_"Obviously. Who are you?"I snapped.  
The guy was wearing a black cape with red clouds on it. "I could ask you the same thing."  
"My name isn't important.Tell me your's."In a second he had appeared behind me."Before you seriously penetrate my personal space I suggest that you back up and tell me your name."  
"Fine..."He still didn't do as I said,instead he moved closer to me behind me. "The name's Uchiha Itachi."  
"Personal space.Now."  
His voice rustled by my ear, "and who might be giving me the pleasure of presence?"  
"Ayaka Sayuri."  
"Ahh...The last Ayaka, well I'm sorry it had to happen Sayuri-chan."  
"It's not polite to call me that when we first meet."  
"Oh Sayuri-chan, you're a pretty one, aren't you?" He slid his fingers down my arm.  
"Nani?...No way.And what is it with you invading my personal space?"  
"I couldn't resist..."  
"G'night Uchiha-san."  
"You're leaving?"  
"I've got training in the morning." I got up to return to the window,"bye."

* * *

I was walking through the village trying to figure out where the hell the training is supposed to be.I had been waken up by Sasuke, but when I got out of the shower (I smell like _strawberries_ now!(thrilled) Sasuke was no where to be found.So here I am walking around Konoha trying to navigate where I am! "Agh!Where the fuc-"I was interrupted by a hand over my mouth.  
"Language."I recognized his voice and he removed his hand.  
"Hello Kashi-kun!"I said spinning around and facing him."You wanna tell me where the he-"I got the same hand over my mouth,so I licked him until he let go. "Where I am?"  
He sweat dropped,"you're lost,aren't you."  
"Sadly yes."  
"Come on,let's go to the field."

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i'**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

_She swears a lot._We were almost to the field now, "Sayuri-chan, you licked my hand."  
"Yeap.I did."She said with a grin playing at her lips.  
I sighed,"Your name means 'little lily',right?"  
"Nani?"  
"It does."  
She looked up at me confused,"Nani?... Lilies are pretty, so my name doesn't fit me very well... Just answer me one thing, do you have a girlfriend?"  
That made me choke and start coughing."N-no I don't.Nosy."  
She stuck her tongue out at me and it made me want to-Stop!She's sixteen!"And why not!?!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you're hot!"  
_Well...that was..._**blunt**"Um,we're here."  
"Kakashi-sensei!You're late!What's your lame excuse today!?!"Sakura screamed at me.  
"She got lost."  
"Yeah right!She must have a great sense of direction!"Naruto yelled.  
"Um,actually..."Sayuri started.  
"Anyway...We'll be doing the rope drill again today, this time Sayuri will be tied up first.Here are your ropes."I gave each of them the same number and colors as yesterday."Go."Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all ran into the forest to hide."Alright Lilly-chan, let's get you tied up."I worked my black ropes around her, and as I did I noticed she smelled like strawberries. The ropes were tight, I don't even think that a sannin could get out, I used all four ropes on her,hoping to give the other's a chance. "Alright,you can go now."She nodded and disappeared._How?I haven't the slightest clue, I separated her hands so no hand signs could be preformed!  
_"Kakashi-sensei!"I heard Sayuri call not even 11 seconds later,"I'm done!"  
I sighed and made my way toward her voice. _Damn,not even tying her up worked_..."Very good Lilly-chan.Let's try it again, holding back three minutes, _while_ tied up."Sayuri untied all of them and they dispersed."Ready Sayuri-chan?"  
"Mhm."She said lazily.She sat on the ground so I could tie her up again.  
"Lilly-chan."  
"Kashi-kun."  
"How did you get out of the ropes?"  
"I transformed myself and they slid right off!"She replied with a grin.  
"How?I separated your hands?"  
"And?"  
"But how-Oh I give up.Good job...What did you transform into?"  
"Take a guess, Kakashi-_sensei._.."  
"A lily."  
"Bing Bing!You're a genius!Is three minutes up yet?"  
"Not yet."  
"Da-"I covered her mouth,once again,when I moved my hand she said "Dammit!Bye bye!"  
And she was gone._Damn.I missed her_."How does she _do that!?!_"I sighed,it was only going to be a matter of seconds now.

* * *

"Alright.I'm frustrated.Training's over for today. Same time, same place, tomorrow."They all started to leave,"Ah, Sayuri-chan,can I talk to you?"  
She looked at me,then to the leaving Sakura, then back to me,"can I meet you here in like..."She counted on her fingers silently,"11 minutes?Pleeeease!?!?"  
I sighed, I had been doing that alot lately..."Alright.11 minutes."  
"Thanks Kashi-kun!"  
And she bolted off..._after Sakura_?

_**S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i'**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

When I finally caught up to Sakura she didn't even acknowledge my presence."Eeto...Haruno-san?"  
"What do _you _want?"  
"I wanted to...eeto..."  
"Spit it out already!"  
"I wanted to...give you this."I said holding out a dark pink bag with light pink tissue paper. Her eyes went wide as I gave the bag to her with my head down."I...know it's not much...but...I feel bad for making you sad...Gomen nasai..."I began to walk away when I felt arms around my own.She was hugging me.  
She let go and I turned around.She held the silver kunais with the pink ribbons and _**S**_ on them in her hands."It's okay,I overreacted.Thank you very much Ayaka-san.I love them."  
"So...Do you forgive me?"  
"Oh yes!Though there's nothing to forgive...Um... can I call you Sayuri?"  
"That'd be delightful,may I call you Sakura?"  
"Oh!Of course!"  
"Alright Sakura-chan!Well, I have to go meet Kashi-kun! Bye!"  
"Bye!Thanks again!"She called after me.

* * *

"Sorry Kashi-kun!" I called out to my new sensei.  
"No,no,you're right on the dot."  
"So...You needed to see me?"  
"Oh,right,yes.I would like you to go down to our normal training spot in two hours."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm your sensei and I'm telling you to."  
"Are you going to use that excuse for _everything_?"  
"Yes."  
"Meanie."

* * *

"Nani?!?!?"I stood there wide-eyed.He was asking the impossible of me."No way sensei!I wont be able to do that!"I yelled as I pointed to the group of people behind me without losing eye contact with my sensei."How the _fuc-_"  
_Ugh,I got the hand again._ With his hand still over my mouth he turned me around to face the group and held me from moving. "Ladies and gentlemen,and Guy... may I present to you the very _charming_ Ayaka Sayuri."He smiled behind that wretched mask."And she's going to do the rope drill with all of us tonight." _Ugh! He's doing it again!_In a second I bent over and flipped him on his back.  
"Na-oh! I'm not!"I screamed and pointed menacingly at him,all while practically heaving in anger. "And you can't make me!"  
Kakashi got up while dusting himself off and rubbing the back of his "Okay,Sayuri-chan.See this?"  
"See wha-You give that **fucking** thing back to me this instant you ass-"  
**_Effing hand._**  
"You'll get your favorite whisk back _after_ you play."  
"Fine...**Dammit**."  
"What was that?"  
"I said 'yes,oh great Kakashi."  
"That's what I thought...So,Lilly-chan..."He started, but the group of people began to murmur something about '_Lilly-chan?_'"I want you to meet some jounin of Konoha."  
"Jounin!?!No way!"I screamed at him,"There is no way!I'll just get another **super****-****deluxe****-****glitter****rainbow****-****handle****-****one****-****of****-****a****-****kind****-****non****-****stick****-****silicone****-****whisk****-****with****-****multi****-****colored****-****rings****-****of****-****whisky****-****goodness**..."  
Crap.  
"So are you ready to meet them?"  
"Yeshhhh.Kashi-kun.._.who's on my shit list..._"  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing...at...all."  
"Alright..."He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me toward the group of highly dangerous nin. He began to call out each of their name's, and they would come up,say hi, and grab their ropes. "Sayuri,meet Yuuhi Kurenai, with the **red** ropes. Shiranu Genma, with the **yellow** ropes. Might Guy, with the **gree**-"  
"Ah!It's the pedophile!!!"I screamed as the green blob came forward.  
"Moving on. Gekkou Hayate,with the **dark blue **ropes.Mitarashi Anko,with the **purple** ropes. Umino Iruka, with the **brown** ropes.Sarutobi Asuma with the **gray** ropes.And you know me,with the **black** ropes.You of course get your **white** ones."  
_**  
K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i'**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

"Nani?"She asked totally confused.  
"Look.There are nine people playing total. Each person has eight ropes.Your job is to tie up the other people."  
"You mean,to tell _me_,that you want me, to_ try _and beat..._eight_...jounins?"  
"Yeah."  
"What the fuc-"  
"Language...Now go and sit on that rock, and be good."  
"..._Fucking ass-hole_..."She muttered before turning around to go sit on the rock I had pointed to.  
"Alright.We need a plan."I told the huddled group around me.  
"We all heard her about her,we're curious as to what she is capable of."Anko said with a determined but goofy grin."Alright Kakashi, how we gonna do this?Now I'm excited!" Anko grinned,and everyone smiled in agreement.  
"Alright,I'm thinking we'll-"I started,but I was interrupted by someone.  
"Do you smell strawberries?"  
"It's Sayuri's shower stuff."I answered.  
Blank stares.  
"I've been near her all day!Not the point!"I grumbled.  
"Okay,you we're saying..."  
"I say we all go after her first,but once she's caught we play a little tougher against each other."Some one suggested.  
"Hai."Everyone agreed.  
We were just about to head over to Sayuri, when suddenly she called over,"You guys better not be plotting to attack me at once!"  
We all promptly sweat dropped.

_**S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i'**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

"Kakashi-sensei?Can I talk to you real quick?"I asked as quietly as I could, I never felt so small in my life.  
He nodded then left the group,pulling me over to the side."Yes Sayuri-chan?"  
"Eeto...I...d-don't think I can do this...I _know_ I can't do this...You're crazy if you actually believe this is possible-"  
"Lilly-chan,"he said softly putting his hands on my shoulders,"if I didn't think you could do this, do you think I would ask you to?"  
"But Kashi-kun,they're jounins...I wont be able to last five seconds-"  
"I know you'll make me proud.Just try your best."  
"Okay Kakashi-sensei,I'll do it for you."I said sighing.  
He chuckled,"Alright Lilly,come on."  
"Oh,one more thing."  
"Yeah?"  
"If you break my whisk I swear I'll get proper revenge..."  
"How so?"  
"I'll spoil the ending!"I said slyly as I pat a 'little orange book' shaped pocket and walked away.  
"Are you ready Ayaka-san?" Yuuhi said to me.  
"..."I didn't say any thing,I just sort of looked at the ground.  
"Go."Kakashi yelled to everyone. As soon as I heard 'g' I had disappeared._Oh god.How the hell am I gonna pull this one off?..._Just then,before I could finish my thought,a ring of rope lassoed around my arms and I was tied tightly by **Gray** ropes.  
"Well,that was easy.I guess we were all wrong about you."He told the Sayuri.

* * *

Well,that's it for now.

Review if you truly love me dearly.


	6. Icha Icha MY Whisk!

Okay,Don't own Naruto.NaruSasuSaku they're all 16-17,not 12.Kashi-kun is 21.

* * *

Previously:_Just then,before I could finish my thought,a ring of rope lassoed around my arms and I was tied tightly by **Gray** ropes.  
"Well,that was easy.I guess we were all wrong about you."He told the Sayuri.

* * *

_From a nearby branch I watched the guy who had tied 'me' up walk away.I sighed in relief,good thing he didn't realize my clone. Slowly,I pushed my fingers forward, then I waited three seconds then pulled back sharply. The guy's arms and legs were pulled back and bound together. I jumped down next to him as he struggled against my invisible ropes. Earlier I had changed their color to clear,worked well I see.  
"How did you-I just-"I lifted up my roll of duck tape and his eyes went wide.  
"Now,just be quiet."I told him after I had tied him up and changed his appearance and the color of the ropes.  
Then I ran to a new location.

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i'**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

I ran until I saw Sayuri tied up with Asuma's rope. _Aw man.I thought she would do at least a little better than that.But then again,I don't know how long she's been there._Instead of stopping to see her, I kept going, now that she was caught,there were only jounins left to play with.  
After about five minutes of searching for another jounin. I came across Sayuri... again... _Have I been going in circles all this time?_I must have looked awfully confused. But that's when I noticed it. Sayuri was tied up with a **purple **rope...but the first time I saw Sayuri, she had the** gray** rope tied around her.  
_What is going on here?_ That's when I got second hint. Both 'Sayuri's had their mouths covered in _duck tape_! Then hint number three hit me. The Sayuri in front of me had had her kunai pouch on her right side."Sayuri's left handed!"I exclaimed. _Crap! She's been tricking everyone!_

_**S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i'**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

I stared down at Kakashi, he looked so confused. I had one **white** rope left and I knew he wouldn't go down easily now that he'd figured out my plan. I did some hand sign and whispered,"dance my lily."  
I watched down as 'I' crawled over to Kakashi as best 'I' could. I made my fingers dance in the air controlling 'me'. My sensei walked over to 'me' and I saw him whisper 'where is she?'  
I pushed my finger tips against each other in their respective order: pinky, thumb, middle, index,and ring.  
Now that I had a free hand,and Kakashi was occupied, I pushed my left hand forward,then waited three seconds and jerked my wrist back. Kakashi skillfully dodged my ropes._Fuck!Now he knows my location!_ I ran away as fast as possible.But I ran strait into him. He grabbed my shoulders and I felt a rope move around my body.  
In a poof I was replaced with none other than a lily. Behind him,I jumped off his shoulders onto a tree branch. He jumped up and caught my ankle, pulling me down...on top of him. We fell to the ground with a thud then began rolling down a steep hill...that I could've _sworn_ came out of nowhere.  
We landed with me lying on his chest."Ite..."I moaned as I rubbed the back of my head while getting up.  
"Are you alright?"He said as he leaned into a sitting position.  
"Yeah,you?"  
"Yeah,I'm alright."  
Suddenly I found that whole escapade absolutely hilarious and I started laughing. He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Come on, it was funny, painful, but funny none the less."  
"Yeah, you're right."He told me.  
"Um,Kakashi-kun...Should we go get the others?"  
"Probably."  
"Or we could make out?"  
He started to cough and choke,"What?!?"  
"Just kidding!"

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i'**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

_I think she is by far...the weirdest girl I've ever met._ We decided to go find all of the others,and until them...and un-duck tape them,much to my dislike.As soon as it was off their mouths I was accused of helping her."I swear,I did not help her in any way."  
Sayuri shuffled her feet from behind me, but said nothing. "That girl...how were we deceived so easily?" Someone asked.  
I watched as some of the girls pulled her over to the side.I know it's bad, but I couldn't help but hear fragments...Fragments including 'you' 'out' 'drinks' 'us'._What?She's only sixteen!_ "Kakashi!Over here!" I wanted to continue listening,but oh well, I approached the guys.  
"Alright...So she's good. I just can't believe that she could beat us all with out even fighting."Asuma stated."And what's with the duck tape?"  
"She does that a lot-" I felt a tug on the back of my shirt.I turned around and saw Sayuri,"Yo?"  
"Um,can I go now?"  
"Oh yeah, of course!"I answered. She walked away,so I turned and faced the guys again."So she-"  
I was tackled to the ground...By none other than Sayuri.I was on my stomach, and she was straddling me as she frantically searched all my pockets."Ugh!"She screamed."Where is it?!?!?"She searched the last of my pockets and found them empty. Hopelessly she let her upper half fall down on my back."Where is it Kashi-kun!"She whined softly in my ear.  
Some of the jounins murmured,"'Kashi-kun?'" This must have looked wonderful to them.  
I was lying on the ground.  
She was lying on top of me.  
With straddled legs.  
"Come on,I played your game,now pleeeeease..."  
"Um, Sayuri-chan,you didn't have to tackle me."  
"I know!But I wanted to!"She said with a quirky grin plastered on her face.()"So my whisk?Please?"  
"Um..."I started,but she interrupted me.  
"Pleeeeese!I'll make cookies!?!"I would have given it to her without that..._Ditz...Cute ditz...DAMN!!!_  
"Um,Sayuri...you have to get off me so I can."I mumbled.  
"Oh,sorry!"She said as she rolled off me and got up, I followed suit.  
"Here you go." I said grinning,not like she could tell though."Have fun."  
"Thanks Kakashi-kun!"She called as she skipped away with glee.  
"Weird woman."Some one said behind me.  
"Mhm."

* * *

Tired.Bye.Review.Toodles. 


	7. Icha Icha Threats!

Alright,so I know that there will be a LOT of typos.  
Disclaimer:I only _wish _I owned Naruto,but I don't.  
This story is totally inaccurate. I want Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to be genins,but in my story, they're all 16-17.  
NOTICE!: Kakashi is no longer 21!He is 23 now.  
I repeat!NOTICE!Kakashi is no longer 21!He is now 23!  
No time alterations, I just wanted more of that 'forbidden' feel.

_**S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i'**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_  
The next morning while I was out,I went to a couple stores and picked up ingredients for cookies! And I always have fun with that! As I was walking back to Sasuke's house I thought for a moment.I don't really want to cook at his house...But where else is there?...I could go to Sakura-chan's...but she lives with family...That makes me uncomfortable...Naruto...Well,he probably wouldn't leave me alone to cook...Hmm...What about...

* * *

"Kashi-kun!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"Yes Sayuri-chan?"He asked as he lifted his head from the ground.  
"Would you be willing to do me a hugemungo favor for me?"  
"Depends.What is it?"  
"Can I use your kitchen?Pleeeease..."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to bake a giant hippo pastry."  
"Um-"  
"I just want to make a few things,and I promise I wont be messy!"  
"Can you let me up?"  
"Oh sorry!I forgot I had tackled you again."I said blushing as I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Well,I have a mission in about an hour...But I suppose you'll be fine on your own."

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

I unlocked my door and let Sayuri and myself in. Naturally she went strait to my kitchen.Out of nowhere she pulled out ingredients, her favorite whisk, bowls, measuring cups,and other numerous utensils."Um,is there anything you'll need?"I asked her.  
She thought for a moment, looked at a very large bag of sugar,then back at me."...Do you...have some sugar?"My jaw dropped. That bag of sugar was over two feet tall and wide.None the less I went to the pantry and pulled out two normal sized bags of sugar and held them up."Will this be enough?"  
She stroked her chin."Hmm...I'm still a little short...But I can make due!"() "Now out!"  
"I'll be right back,stay put,because I'm going to change." I told her as I walked to my room.

* * *

I left my room, only to hear a frustrated sigh from the kitchen.I knocked on the door as if it were a private bedroom not in my own home. "Ugh!" I heard her moan.  
I opened the door to see her sitting on the ground looking at me pitifully.She had been trying to tie her apron, but failed miserably. "Want some help?"She nodded sullenly. Since her arms were bound to her chest by the strings, I picked her up so she could stand.The apron was a different one than last time's. It was **light blue** with **green** stripes and **lemons** on it. LACEI examined her,"How the hell did you-"  
"Language."She mocked with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes at her,"..._How _did you get yourself into this one?"It was kind of cute how a bow had formed at the top of her head somehow in the entanglement.  
"Oh shut up."After about ten minutes of fumbling with her apron,I had finally gotten her free of the blasted thing. She sighed,"thanks Kakashi-kun."  
"No problem..."...because I didn't mind my hands accidentally brushing your skin...Damn it!Shut up!  
"Can you help me tie it _the right way_ please?"  
"Of course."I replied as she slid it on without strings.She pulled her hair into another ponytail as I tied the string around the back of her neck.This apron was different from the last. Instead of one row of double laces, this one had two,that went strait down her back. Without hesitation I lowered my hands down to her strings and gently tugged them into place. I stared at her back, it was so...  
"Are they all tied?" She asked me.  
"Yep."  
"Thank you!"  
"No problem...I'll be back sometime later."  
"Bye Kashi-kun."

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon, my mission proved to be easy and only look about seven hours, compared to the ten it was supposed to take. I suppose it was pretty difficult, but I felt as if I wanted to get home as soon as possible...I just don't know why. I knew Sayuri would be done in no time, so she had probably gone home...To Sasuke's.  
I opened my door and began to take off my vest and my shirt as I walked into the kitchen. Startled, I jumped back. I was not expecting Sayuri to be bent over the counter with her head resting on it. She was still in her apron and...sleeping? I looked around the room, amazed at the piles of cookies, cakes, cupcakes, pies, and every other desert one could think of. The frostings were all rainbow with sprinkles...So like her. She must have been working all this time baking...

_**S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_I had been baking since Kakashi had left...To guesstimate...I'd say I had baked around...oh say...must be over a thousand things. I must have fallen asleep flat bent over on the counter, luckily nothing was baking. I moaned and looked up to see Kakashi...Without a shirt on again. I looked at his chest, it was so...hot,and muscular,and toned,and _sexy._ But of course my feet gracefully slipped and my head promptly hit on the counter."Ite!"I moaned as I slid back so I was leaning against the cupboard.  
"Sayuri?Are you alright?" Kakashi asked me as he squatted down and lifted my chin.  
I rubbed my head,"yeah,I'm alright...Ite..."I started to giggle,"wonderful."  
He chuckled,"I swear you're gifted."  
"Ass hole." I mumbled inaudibly.  
"I'm guessing you missed my hand?"  
"Shut up, and help me up." He stood up himself,then held a strong hand out to me. I stood and stared at all the yummy things I had made..."Wow.These are horrible."  
"What?!?" Kakashi asked as he marveled at all the food.  
"They must have turned out bad."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because, _I_ made them." I told him,thinking he was stupid for not realizing that if I made them they must suck.  
"Lilly-chan, they're probably wonderful,now what are you going to do with all of them?"  
"...Eeto...Well..." I looked down at a random tile on the floor,"I feel bad f-for tying your friends up...So I made food for them...But they're probably going to die from food pois-" He had hushed me.  
"Sayuri," he said placing his hands on my shoulders. He had bent down to my face level, causing me to blush a deep crimson. I know I had no reason to blush,but I just couldn't help it. "Sayuri..." He said in that wonderful Kakashi voice.  
I swallowed deeply,"Kakashi..."  
"Sayuri..."_Agh!The suspense is killing me!_"You...Freak me out when you talk about poison."  
"I hate you." I simply stated.  
He put his hand over his heart and pouted,"I know you really mean it."  
"Wuvvles Kashi-kun!You wanna help me wrap?"  
"Wrap?"  
"You know,the cookies and cakes and such."  
"Sure."

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

"Thank you Kashi-kun!"She told me as we looked out at the mounds of rainbowy gift-wrapped goodies in front of us."You think you could help me deliver them now?"  
I shrugged,it was more time to spend with her._Damn it.I think I'm worse than Guy._"Alright,are you ready now?"  
She nodded then began to struggle out of her apron,"um,I just have to get out of this dam-"  
I covered her mouth,as I had done multiple times before."Here,I'll get it."She sighed in defeat as I turned her around to untie the laces. I couldn't help but smirk as she shuttered when my fingers accidentally brushed her skin. Slowly the strings pulled loose. "There you go."  
"Thanks,now I'm ready!"  
Since my house was in the middle of nowhere,we were walking for a while before we got to Asuma's home. She rang the door bell and he opened the door instantly. "Ah,Kakashi, what brings you here?" I coughed and directed his eyes down a foot or so. "Oh, sorry Ayaka-san, I didn't see you there."  
She silently fumed and mumbled,"I'm not _that_ short." I think it was then that she realized that she was much shorter than me and Asuma, because she looked up at both of us while mumbling something about 'damn,I am short.'"Any way, I came to say gomen for tying you up, here!" She thrust three rainbow packages up toward him while bowing her head."Gomen!"  
"Um,it's alright.You didn't need to-"  
"Yes, I did,I shouldn't have-"She was interrupted herself.  
"Ayaka-san,your job was to try to win. You're a great ninja,so you won.So no need to apologize."  
"Eeto..."She started,"but please, accept these sweets! I'm sure they'll be as bad as pois-"That's where I cut her off.  
"Well,we'll be off now.See you later Asuma."I said nervously as I pulled her backward with me.He gave me a weird look,but none the less shut the door."Come on,next person is Genma.And maybe it'd be best if you didn't mention poison."  
"It's okay,I'll tell them that only your's is poisoned!"  
I sweat dropped,"moving on...Here's Genma's house."  
"Eeto,gomen for tying you up.I'm sorry.Please accept these sweets." She said when he answered the door.  
"Ah,Sayuri-chan.How are you?" He asked completely ignoring my presence.  
"I-I'm alright.How are you, Shiranu-san?"  
"I'm wonderful, and please, call me Genma."He said with his senbon moving with his smile.I knew what game he was playing.  
"We have to move on now,so you're home before dark." I said quickly. He gave me an unnoticeable smirk, but nonetheless, Sayuri bowed and walked away. Gekkou Hayate's place was no more than a couple blocks from where we were so we headed toward there. The ritual repeated :her apologizing,giving the desserts, and walking off.  
We got to Anko's house after that,and sure enough, Kurenai was there with her. "Ah!Ayaka-san! What brings you here?" Anko asked.  
"Gomen for-"The teenager started,but she was interrupted.  
"Kakashi,tell me you're not making her apologize to everyone,"I shook my head,"Listen kid,what you did took skill.You out witted all of us!Be proud!That was so cool!" The jounin said.  
"Oh, hello Ayaka-san," Kurenai said from behind Anko. "What're you doing here?"  
"Ah, g-"Sayuri started once again.  
"Don't even,can I call ya Sayuri?" Anko interjected once again.My student nodded."Okay Sayuri come here." Sayuri nodded again as she followed Anko and Kurenai in through the door. "So,we have a pretty long mission coming up,so when we get back we'll go to the b-"  
"Um, Anko-"I tried to tell her Sayuri's only sixteen.  
But nope, I got shut up with:"Shut up Kakashi. Anyways,the bar and us girls."  
Sayuri just stared at them,so they took it as a yes."Great!" Kurenai said,"we'll see you then! And you can call us Kurenai and Anko."  
"Oh,then, Anko-chan, Kurenai-san, these are for you.For tying you guys up." Sayuri said as she handed both of them three boxes. In rainbows. _She is obsessed with rainbows...The frostings.Were rainbow.With rainbow sprinkles.And rainbow ribbons._ "Sorry if they're not great,I'm not really a good cook-"  
She was interrupted by Kurenai screaming bloody murder, making us all jump. She had hearts in her eyes and drool coming from the sides of her mouth."Sayuri!They're yummy!"  
"...Eeto..."  
"Bye Anko, Kurenai."I said as I slowly backed away with Sayuri. After a block or so Anko called after me. I stopped and moved to the side of the street with her."Yeah?"  
"Work on her self esteem. She has talent, but no confidence."  
"Yeah,I know,but it's hard for her."  
"Just work on it,I'm sure you'll find a way." She smiled and walked away.  
_**  
S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

_Uh-oh.Where is Kakashi?Where am I?_ I hadn't even noticed when he had left, all I knew that happened was we were walking,and the next moment he was gone._ And now I'm stuck in a damn crowd not knowing where the hell I'm going!_ I moaned in hopelessness. "Kakashi!Where are you?..." I groaned out loud. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and there stood Kakashi. "...Where'd...d'you go?"  
"Sorry Lilly-chan, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"I wasn't scared.I just didn't feel like getting lost," I lied.I was nervous without him there with me.It's hard to explain.  
"Alright then." _Damn, he knew I was lying._"Next house?"  
I nodded and looked up at him.I knew he noticed me staring, but he didn't do anything. It was then that I realized...  
...How much I hated that fucking mask.  
"We're here." He told me,"but before you knock, brace yourself."  
"Wh-" I started but I was forced to the ground by big green glompage.  
"Ah, my beautiful maiden, what brings you to my humble abode?You have come in search of me, have you not? Oh sweet beautiful youth! Let's-"  
"Kakashi!" I screamed. He quickly pulled Guy off of me. I jumped up quickly, ready to kill. "Lemme at 'im!" I yelled as I struggled from my sensei's grasp. He was holding me by my waist next to him,so I was parallel to the ground. "Kakashi!Please!"  
"Sayuri, didn't you have a reason for coming here?" He asked me.  
I instantly felt bad and calmed down. When I had stopped moving around he let me down."Gomen, Might-sa-"  
"Call me Guy!" He said enthusiastically with stars in his eyes and two thumbs up.  
"Gomen for tying you up...And sending some 'subtle' threats toward you." I said, he looked confused, so I gave him examples. "Like, 'I'm going to rip out your eye balls and burn them if you continue to look at me like that' and 'I'll snap your arms if you don't stop trying to grope me' and 'your legs will be broken, then ground up so you can never stalk me again.' Those threats." Both him and Kakashi shuttered, but Guy was the only one to go off and hide in a dark place. "Well, please take these treats." I said as I handed them to him.  
Instantly he jump up and began to kiss my hand,"oh thank you beautiful goddess sent down from heaven's very own paradise-"  
"Did I forget to mention 'ripping off your lips and making you watch birds eating them as you slowly and painfully bleed to death?' Hmm, I must have not."  
Dark corner.  
"O-okay... Um, next up, Iruka's." Kakashi said as once again he pulled me away from the pedophile.  
"Kakashi! My rival!You stole the beautiful woman from me!Once again!You upped the score!" We heard Guy whine as we walked away.  
"You creep me out sometimes." Kakashi told me as we approached Iruka's.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Kashi-kun." Once again I walked up to a door and knocked. "Hello Umino-san.I came here to apologize for tying you up. So gomen...Eeto...Please accept these." I bowed as Kakashi handed him the boxes.  
"You didn't have to apologize, it was what you were supposed to do, and you did it, so no problem."  
"Thank you Umino-san."  
"You may call me Iruka if you want."  
"Hai,Iruka.Well,I gotta get to Sasuke's now!" I turned to my silver haired being,"Take me there please!"  
He nodded like a good little sensei and walked me there.

* * *

Well,that's it for whatever chapter this might be,I forgot.But the next chapter is terribly short,so beware.But keep in mind I will add a huge cliche after it. You know what to do if you wuvvles me! 


	8. Icha Icha Grapes!

**Alright,so I know that there will be a LOT of typos.  
Disclaimer:I only _wish _I owned Naruto,but I don't.  
This story is totally inaccurate. I want Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to be genins,but in my story, they're all 16-17.  
NOTICE!: Kakashi is no longer 21!He is 23 now.  
I repeat!NOTICE!Kakashi is no longer 21!He is now 23!  
No time alterations, I just wanted more of that 'forbidden' feel.**

* * *

"Okay, team, meet me here in two hours, pack for one and a half weeks.We have a mission."Kakashi told us the next day. We all nodded and began to walk away.  
"Sakura-chan!" I called after her, she stopped and turned around,"eeto...Would you...um...Y'see I...Would you please accompany me s-shopping?" I managed to stutter out that last word. I hadn't really gone clothes shopping in years, so I figured I'd need a girl's help. _The last time I went shopping was when I was like ten. When sadly I stopped growing.Which explains my height.--'_  
"Shopping!?!" She screamed jumping up and down.  
"I've realized that I don't really have any clothes besides these ones."I told her.  
"Sure!And we could get you to look girly!"  
"I don't think so."(HA!See,not like me there!HA!)  
"Okay,we'll work on that. So you ready?"  
"Mhm!"

(insert cliche time HERE)

"Okay, our mission is to escort a wealthy land owner's daughter to Shoukagakure(Author:lol,that has something to do with grapes Bystander: Lack of imagination.)  
"Really!?!Who's the lady!"Naruto yelled in excitement.  
"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled.  
I was too busy not paying attention in a tree to notice that the woman had arrived. At her appearance Kakashi grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. Landing most gracefully, might I add.(Bystander:Liar.She busted on the ground.) "Puh-lease tell _me_ that I'm not being guarded by a bunch of low class _children_."  
"_Puh-lease_ tell me that we don't have to babysit some slutty bimbo." I asked mocking her.  
Kakashi promptly hit me over the head,"I can assure you Risoukei(Author:forgot what it means,but knowing me it's not very nice)-san, these genin are excellent."  
The coughs chesty woman glared at me, but turned to Kakashi with hearts in her eyes."Well, at least I have you, Kakashi-kun...And you can go ahead and call me Nikaaaaaawaaaaa...(Author:means GLUE...no joke.)" She totally drawled out on that one.I smirked knowing Kakashi wouldn't even react to her, but that dropped when I saw him blushing.  
"This is going to be one loooooong trip." I muttered to no one in particular.  
"We'd better head out now, so we can get there faster." Kakashi said, so the blond bimbo threw her stuff at me and clung, like glue, to Sensei's arm. I muttered something very 'not nice' as I attempted to load all her shit on my back, thankfully my team helped me.

* * *

After only three hours of walking, the blond woman wanted to stop for a rest. She had definitely started to get on my nerves, why, I didn't have a clue,but it was annoying. The whole time was 'Oh, Kakashi-kun, you're so strong' and 'Ooh, I bet you're the most handsome man.' But what drove me over the edge was what she said next, 'Ooh,_Kashi-kun..._' This tore me apart, I don't know why it hurt so much for her to call him that, it was just a silly nickname, after all.  
"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some water." I told them, but no one really was listening. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all fighting with each other and Kakashi and bimbo-girl were flirting, so no heard me.  
I sighed and rinsed my face off with some water in a stream. _Why is this girl getting me so worked up? She's just another mission..._The water fell down my face as I put my hands on my neck."Ugh...So stressful."  
"What's stressful?" A somewhat familiar voice asked.  
"Nothing, Itachi.Now go away." I mumbled,so not in the mood.  
He came and sat next to me,"now,now, Sayuri, what's wrong?" He put his hand on my shoulder,when I shrugged him off he murmured into my ear,"not in the mood?I can fix that..."  
"Go away."_  
_"No."  
"Itachi, please."  
"You're lucky someone's coming." That was the last thing he said before I looked up to see Kakashi.  
"Sayuri,why'd you run off like that?"  
"I did tell you I was leaving."  
"You did?"  
_Yes.When you were flirting with Madam Uwakionna_[1."Yeah.I did."  
"Are you alright?You look upset."  
"No,I'm fine,just give me a minute."  
"Alright,don't be gone too long," he said before walking away.  
"Listen girly,and you listen well." I heard the wretched voice of _her_. "You stay away from Kakashi, he's mine."  
"Okay,whatever." I said sounding like I really didn't care, which in turn got her pissed.  
"Listen, Kakashi deserves someone like me, not you.He deserves a _woman_, you're not even legal."  
"Look, we don't even like each other, we don't have a relation-"  
"While you were gone all he did was worry about _you_,and that's gonna change. Because you're going to stay the hell away from him.Don't you dare talk to him, touch him, or even think about him.Got it?"  
"But, we don't like each other like that...He's just my friend-"  
"You should be thanking me, I'm saving you from embarrassment. Why would he like an ugly little girl like you?Especially when he could have a beautiful,voluptuous _woman_ like me?" I just stared at her. She came up and held my cheek in her palm,"aww, poor little girl...Don't get upset, it's not like this is sudden. Have you not noticed how much he really _hates _you?He can't stand you.He wants a life that doesn't involve you.He'd be happier if you just went away."The woman then walked back to where the group was.  
Her words echoed in my head, _really hates you..._ Shortly after,when I arrived I saw Kakashi holding her in his arms..._can't stand you..._"Oh,Kashi-kun!I was so scared!I was lost in the deep dark forest!And she,"she pointed at me,"she wouldn't even help me find my way." She was sobbing._..Doesn't involve you...  
_"Sayuri,this is your mission too,you know." Kakashi told me.While his back was turned the lady smirked at me and worded _'mine.'_

* * *

The next couple days sucked,I barely talked at all, because I didn't talk to Kakashi at all."Sayuri, are you all right?" Sasuke asked me about a days worth of walking from Shoukagakure.  
"Yeah,I'm fine.Why do you ask,Sasuke-kun?!?" I changed my voice to my 'perky' personality pretty quickly.  
"Just wondering...Um...Do you think you would want to get ramen or something when we get a break in Shoukagakure?"  
Completely oblivious to the fact he was asking me out,"well,sure Sasuke-kun." He knew I was clueless,but took what he got.  
He smiled,"great."

* * *

[1uwakionna: means bimbo/slut

It's about to get really emo for now,but I promise to try and raise the crack level.But I absolutely PROMISE crack filled stuff is coming!

Tell me what you think pretty please


	9. Icha Icha Deception!

Alright,so I know that there will be a LOT of typos.  
Disclaimer:I only _wish _I owned Naruto,but I don't.  
This story is totally inaccurate. I want Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to be genins,but in my story, they're all 16-17.  
NOTICE!: Kakashi is no longer 21!He is 23 now.  
I repeat!NOTICE!Kakashi is no longer 21!He is now 23!  
No time alterations, I just wanted more of that 'forbidden' feel.

* * *

"Are you ready?"Sasuke asked from outside my hotel room.  
"Yep,I am," I responded as I opened the door."Just a sec, knock on Kakashi's door and tell him we're going out for a while."  
Since Kakashi's room was conjoined to mine,Sasuke had only needed to knock on the door that joined our rooms. Nikawa insisted that she stay with Kakashi in his hotel room before she went to do business the next day.  
"Sayuri and I are going out now." Sasuke simply said,not even opening the door because 'no one knew what would be going on in there.'  
Since we got no reply we left out the hotel and went out.  
_**  
K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

Sayuri hadn't talked or even looked at me this whole trip. Every time I asked her something she would advert her eyes past my shoulder then she would shrug and walk away. It was so strange, she always had talked to me...She just wasn't herself lately. I was about to go see her,but Nikawa held me firmly by the waist. When I finally got out of her grasp I headed for the door that joined our rooms. I was just about to open it when I heard Sasuke on the other side."Sayuri and I are going out now."  
My eyes went wide,and I wanted to say something, but lips were planted on mine until I heard Sayuri's door shut.They were gone. Finally Nikawa's lips left my own. I swallowed hard as I looked at the seductress before me. I glanced outside the window to see my two genin leaving the hotel, but Sayuri was looking at me...she saw that kiss, and Nikawa noticed this too. "Ooh, Kashi-kun, they're so cute together!They're going to have so much fun tonight with each other...And so will we..."  
"I...I have to go-"I started, but she put her finger to my lips, and sat me down on the bed.  
"Kakashi dearest...Let her be happy, she's a beautiful young girl, she deserves someone as nice as Sasuke..." she told me. I felt an unfamiliar twisting pain in my chest, whatever it was, I didn't like it. "And plus, baby, you're twenty-three, she's only sixteen...She's your student, and it's illegal.She'd get in so much trouble,it'd be wrong for her, it would hurt her so much.It'd be so painful and it would kill her from the insides out.Do you want her to hurt like that?"  
_I...Never even...considered her feelings...Nikawa is...right._"...No...I don't..."  
"Good, so you should forget all your thoughts abut her...And what better way to forget her...than me?"  
_**  
S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_  
I was looking back at the hotel as me and Sasuke were leaving, and I saw Kakashi kissing the woman we were escorting. My chest burned, but she was right."Is here alright?Sayuri?" Sasuke asked as he stopped in front of a ramen stand.  
"Yeah Sasuke, it's perfect." I smiled a genuine smile, Sasuke could probably make me happy.

* * *

It was a bit dark as we started to walk back to the hotel. Something brushed against my hand, when I looked down, it was Sasuke's hand. I blushed,"Sasuke-kun...are you trying to hold my hand?" He 'hn'ed and laced his fingers with mine. As we walked I felt a presence, but I didn't say anything about it. We were just outside the hotel doors when Sasuke stopped. "Sasuke-kun.That was fun!"  
"Sayuri...I..."  
"Ye-" His lips planted on my own. It was just then when I realized that he had asked me out...on a date. His arms laced around my back and pulled me closer. And I...Kissed him back...After a moment or so, he pulled away.  
"Sayuri, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I...Uh..."I glanced up toward Kakashi and Nikawa's room,then back at Sasuke."Yes...I would love to."  
"Good." He kissed me again, but a little more intensely, it was cute and flirty, and he was my boyfriend now. So kissing him was fine.

* * *

On the way to drop Nikawa back off at her Village I walking in the back with Sasuke. Every now and then when no one was looking Sasuke would kiss me and whisper loving words in my ear. He laced his fingers with mine and stroked them with his thumb. "Sayuri -chan..."he told me,"...you're so beautiful..."  
"Don't lie to me Sasuke-kun."I told him back.  
"No...No, you are gorgeous."_**  
**__**  
K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_  
"I'm not gorgeous Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sayuri scream from behind me. I looked back at her, she was holding hands with Sasuke. This was the first time I looked at her since I was told to forget her. _I guess she's going out with Sasuke now..._  
"Kakashi my love, can we stop for a while?" Nikawa asked me sweetly.  
"Yeah, I think everyone could use a break." When I said this Sayuri went off with Sasuke somewhere and Nikawa pulled me somewhere else.  
"Kashi-kun...I want-"  
"What?What do you want now Nikawa?"  
"You."  
"What?"  
"You heard me," she moaned in my ear before kissing my mask-covered cheek.She tried to pull down my mask but I stopped her. "Ugh!I bet you would let that ugly little kid look!"  
_Ugly.Little.Kid?_  
"You're all _mine_."  
"You will never have me." I went in search of Sayuri, there was so much I wanted to talk to her about. But when I found her, I was at a loss of words.Her lips were on Sasuke's and his hands were running up and down her sides.  
"Sayuri..." Sasuke moaned as she ran her fingers up his spine._She...loves Sasuke...Wait a minute...I never really liked her...She's just hot for her age..._I shook my head, realizing how foolish I was acting about this.She wasn't anything more than a student to me.

* * *

Lovelies!I must go!And Write more for you!  
Love me! 


	10. Icha Icha Oh golly!

Alright,so I know that there will be a LOT of typos.  
Disclaimer:I only _wish _I owned Naruto,but I don't.  
This story is totally inaccurate. I want Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to be genins,but in my story, they're all 16-17.  
NOTICE!: Kakashi is no longer 21!He is 23 now.  
I repeat!NOTICE!Kakashi is no longer 21!He is now 23!  
No time alterations, I just wanted more of that 'forbidden' feel.

* * *

_Previously(Kakashi's point of view):I shook my head, realizing how foolish I was acting about this.She wasn't anything more than a student to me._

* * *

**Kakashi's Point of View**

We were one day away from a finished mission, and I had to talk to her, so I lied."Take Nikawa.There's trouble behind us.Hurry up."

"Hai!" They all said and ran off with the bimbo,much to her dislike.

Sayuri was about to follow,but I held her shoulder. "Not you." When they were out of distance I merely began to walk like normal, and my genin caught on to this. "Sayuri."I said, but she ignored me."Sayuri, pay attention." Again,I got nothing, so I turned around and grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me. "Sayuri, look at me."

"I can't."She simply told me as she turned her head to the side again, avoiding eye contact.

"Please, talk to me."

"...I'm not allowed to."

"Who told you that?"

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend?" My head shot up to see Kisame standing fifteen feet from me.

"What are you doing here Akatsuki?" I spat. "Are you after Nikawa?"

"Why,we're answering your question,'who told you that?'" He told me. "Sasori, enough now." Sayuri tore from my grasp and smirked at me as she walked over to him._She was a puppet?Sasori must have made a copy of her..._

"Where's Sayuri?" I asked with venom.

"She's right here." Itachi said as he appeared next to his partner with her passed out over his shoulder. "Sasori did well,did he not? You never even noticed she was gone. But don't worry, she was safe." He held her upright by the waist as he ran his finger up her neck."She is a pretty one, isn't she..." I clenched my teeth and tightened my fists as he planted a kiss on her collar bone. "I bet you don't even know what she truly looks like,since she always hides behind her hair...My my, I got off topic, it's hard not to though, with such a pretty girl I have..."

"She's not yours."

"And what?She's _yours_?No,she wont even talk to you."

"Give her to me."

"You know what? I don't think you should have her near you, it's dangerous...And wouldn't it relieve you if she 'just went  
away?'"

"Why would...

"Nikawa.Who else?God, you're so stupid.'You hate her.You can't stand her.You want a life that doesn't involve her.You'd be happier if she just went away.'" My eyes went wide. "After all, why would you like 'an ugly little girl like her?'...What, surprised? Oh, it was quite the little display she gave Sayuri."_So...that's why Sayuri hates me...I can't believe she'd believe her..._

"How do _you_ know this?"

He smirked,"I've been following her for a while now.And now I'm going to take her away from you, it's not like you ever liked her."

With that all four of them disappeared.  
_**  
S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_  
"Ugh...Where am I?" I moaned as I glared at the moonlight.

"Good morning Sayuri-chan," I heard Itachi say.

"Itachi!Where's my team?!?"

"They're gone.I'm taking you with me."

"But...my team...they...How long have I been out?"

"They'll be fine, don't worry, just relax, it's been three days since we took you. They're probably back in Konoha."

"Oh..."

"And plus, don't you think you've stayed in one village for too long, they'd find you soon."

I looked down,he was right, it was only a matter of time."Yeah, I guess.Thank you then..."

"You're welcome."Somehow during the process of me waking up he had gotten closer to me."You know Sayuri, my brother was right...You are pretty."

I mock hit his cheek,"you lie, just like him."

"No you are...In fact..." He ran the back of his hand down my cheek."You're almost irresistible..." He turned my face and leaned over me. "I think I might have to steal your-"Before he could finish I had bolted off. _No!Omigod...Is he trying to-_I had run strait into his chest. He grasped my wrists tightly.I tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened."You're not going anywhere."He pulled me to the ground and took out a kunai._Oh god...Is he going to kill me?..._With one hand holding my wrists above my head he kissed me and straddled my stomach. He pulled away and put the point of the kunai to my neck.

Leaving only a small trail of blood he pulled it down my skin to the top of my tank top, slowly he cut down my shirt, just barely breaking the skin.

I was paralyzed and scared, but that sure didn't stop him from cutting my belt off. The weapon got my capris off and he stared at my body, with only a bra and underwear left on it. A tear slid down my cheek, not from the pain, but from what I was about to lose. He went forward and cut the straps off, only the rainbowy cups were left. Luckily the bra itself was tight enough to stay without the two straps, but only for a moment before he went to cut what kept them connected.

Before he could a kunai flew over my head and struck Itachi in the shoulder.He growled then disappeared. Finally able to move I rolled over on my hands and knees and stared at my savior. But not for long, I got up and dusted myself off and gathered what remained of my clothes and started to walk away. I didn't get far before Kakashi gathered me in a tight hug."Sayuri...I'm so sorry...I didn't get here sooner."

"...It's okay...I get that you were busy."I started to push away.

"Oh god, no, don't think that way...Please, let me explain..."

"Look, I know how you feel about me.And I'm alright with that-"

"Sayuri, I can't believe you would listen to that woman."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"She was so incredibly wrong, Sayuri."

"But she said I was an ugly kid,so how is that wrong?"

"You're not ugly.Nowhere near it."

I blushed.Why was he acting this way? "Hatake-san..."_**  
**__**  
K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

_She called me Hatake...San...She never used to call me that...Was it because Nikawa called me Kashi-kun?_ "Don't believe her. I could never hate you,ever."

"B-but she said you-"

"Never Sayuri."

"So...I''m allowed to talk to you now?"

"Mhm."

"And I...Can look at you?"

I nodded.

"And...I can...Think about you...As much as I want?"

"If you want."

"Good...Because I don't think I could've helped it.You're a great friend,Kashi-kun."

* * *

Well, my lovelies, that's it for today, love you all, thanks for reviewing!

Sorry it's short, but y'know 


	11. Icha Icha Happy Yet!

Alright,so I know that there will be a LOT of typos.  
Disclaimer:I only _wish _I owned Naruto,but I don't.  
This story is totally inaccurate. I want Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to be genins,but in my story, they're all 16-17.  
NOTICE!: Kakashi is no longer 21!He is 23 now.  
I repeat!NOTICE!Kakashi is no longer 21!He is now 23!  
No time alterations, I just wanted more of that 'forbidden' feel.

_**S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

It's so relaxing not having a mission or training for a week._SO relaxing_.For some reason Kakashi wants me to stay away from  
training and missions.I sighed and sat down on a stool at the local slushy stand."Jones' Crushed Mellon flavored, please." I told the owner. He smiled suggestively at me,but I just rolled my eyes._Perverted old man._I sighed, this was going to be one long and boring week.

Suddenly I saw a flash of green and my teeth clenched."Oh beautiful black haired beauty!How lucky I am to see your face on this fine day!Such youth radiating off your fine skin in the heavenly golden sunlight!"

Rigidly I turned around in my seat about to kill the pedophile who **dared** to go near me after my _very subtle threats._(Author:Hey! I managed to use three effects in one scary sentence!Whoot!) I was just about to

Lunge.At him.  
Choke.His neck.  
Cut him.With a rusty.Dull.Kunai.  
Beat him.With a blunt object.

And.Burn. Off. His. Eyebrows.(giggles)

...but luckily for him my slushy came and I turned to grab it. When I turned at glared at the pedophile I realized that he wasn't the real freak...but _a miniature ugly little clone...It...Scares...me..._"Listen Moby Eyebrows Jr. If you value your kneecaps,I suggest you just walk away before I shoot them out."

"Oh beautiful maiden!-"

"Shuuuuuuutuuuuup!"I screamed at the kid, who happened to be identical to _Might Guy: Professional Pedophile_.

"But your youth!-"

"Noooooooooowah.I hate you.Go away."

"Allow me to introduce myself,I'm-"

"No.Shut up.I don't care."

"May I hold your-"

"No!Get it through your thick ass eyebrows that you're annoying me beyond belief to a point that I wont hesitate to murder you and leave you on your pedopheliac hero's doorsteps!"

I was heaving in anger when I felt hands on my shoulders. "Hello Sayuri."_Sasuke...  
_  
"Oh no!Tell me you're not his girlfriend!" The little freak moaned.

Sasuke smirked."She is."

"I am."I sighed, _this idiot's still not getting it..._

Turning his attention back to me Sasuke turned my shoulders to face him."Why didn't you come to training today?"

"Kakashi decided to give me a week off."

"Why?"

"Because...I..." I couldn't tell him what happened with his brother, I knew he hated Itachi horribly. _And I don't think I'm ready to talk about it._ "I told him I hated him,so he suspended me!"()

He stared at me, I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything. He grabbed my hand,and I grabbed my slushy and he pulled me through the crowd. I sucked through the straw,practically inhaling the sweet syrupy taste. He led me up a hill and sat next to me against a rock. He kissed me sweetly, but it didn't feel like books had written it. There was no feeling of flying, no desires to frolic(and not sprain the anklecoughAndreacoughcough), and no fireworks. _It feels like a kiss,and nothing more...I guess the books were all wrong about relationships._

We pulled apart like we were on fire when we heard a cough from none other then our sensei."Breaks over.Get to the training ground." Sasuke nodded and disappeared.

"Kashi-kun..."Because lord knows why, he looked a little mad, but he turned and looked at me,"Um,could you taste this for me?"I said holding out my slushy. For some strange reason,I had the urge to put some in my mouth and kiss him. _But that would weird. Because he's my sensei. My older sensei. My hot sensei. Damn! Shut up!You're with Sasuke!_

"Um,why?"

"Because I want to make sure that...You know what?Shut up and taste it!"

"Ugh, fine."  
_**  
K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_  
_  
I could just taste it another way...Shut up!She's sixteen._"Okay,I tasted it."

"Was it yummy?"She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes?"

"I know!"She screamed and spazzed out. Birds even flew off to safety, after all, her slender arms were sticking in the air and her  
knees were bent and she looked ready to pounce.

Which she did.

She pushed me to the ground and sat on me with her arms attempting to hold my shoulders down.I could've easily moved her off, but I didn't. "Um, Sayuri, what're you doing?"

"Keeping you from training."

"Why?"

"Because,you wont let me train." I frowned.There was only one reason why I didn't want her at training, and I couldn't even tell her. _She'd probably hate me._

"I'm sorry, but...I'm the sensei."

"But I miss the team..."  
_  
No...You miss Sasuke._"One week, I promise."

"Alright...But I think I may need longer."

"Why?"

"Because I got Sensei germs."

"That's your fault."

"I could die."

"Most definitely."

"Are you sad?"

"Oh, yes."

"I'm dying.Be happier."

"Why would I be happy."

"Because I'll be dead.Now get to practice...Ass hole..."

"What?"

"Nothing!Oh great and sexy Kakashi!"She blurted out.Instantly she blushed and turned her face around."Um, have fun at practice!You can leave now!Bye!"  
_**  
S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_  
_  
Crap._ I looked around after Kakashi had left. _Oh deary... now how did Sasuke get me here? _"I'm a genin, and I can't even find where the hell I am..."It was then that I felt the presence of four people. I shuttered, "Nooo, please tell me it's not _them_." The presence change. "Damn it," I moaned as I headed toward my personal hell.

"Oh!Beautiful goddess! You're becoming more and more beautiful each time we meet!" Two wretched voices greeted me in unison as I approached.

"Shyudup. Now. You annoy me, _both_ of you. Look,what I need is some one to bring me back to downtown. Now, who want's to do it?"

The girl in pink smirked at me, "why, are you lost."  
_  
Damn it._"Nooo...I'm sooo...not lost..."

"Yes," the pale eyed boy said, but he _had_ to pause for dramatic purposes, "she is lost."

"No shit Pasty.Now will one of you please just help me get to town?"

Two green arms shot up immediately.

"Oh, please not those two. Tenten, would you please help me out here?"

"H-how did you know my name?" The whole team was a little surprised, but she looked the most uneasy.

It was my turn to smirk, "when that kid noticed my approach, he told you. And since your little heart has a thing for him, your over-protective and over-competitive nature influenced you to send a kunai at whoever was coming."

"That doesn't explain how you know my name."

"Oh, that's the easy part. Someone slipped a kunai in your pouch, with your name on it." I tossed her the unscratched kunai.

She looked around frantically,"but...who? No one has been around me all day! And I checked my pouch this morning!"

"Oh golly, you're slow. You didn't even notice your team mate getting nervous when I started."

Slowly she looked over to her left to see the white eyed boy avoiding eye contact. "Neji...you-"

And that's where the love story began, right when he kissed her.

When they released, Tenten looked happy, like fireworks had gone off. _I never look like that when Sasuke kisses me...Hm...maybe there's something wrong with me...heh...I always knew I was defective..._ "So, who's gonna take me?"

"I've been waiting for my whole life for a woman such as yourself to ask me such a question!" Might Guy yelled with tears and hearts in his eyes.

"Not that way!" As he went on I took the liberty of asking Tenten and Neji, "if you could just draw me a map or something, that'd be _great._"

"Oh sorry, I can take you!" Tenten said.

"Alright! Thank you! If I had to walk with them I'd probably-"

She chuckled and finished for me,"kill yourself?Yeah, I totally know how you feel!"

I contemplated for a moment,"actually, I'd probably kill them first!"

"Oh, yeah,You were the one who beat him up,right?"

I blushed,"oh...Well,I..."

"I've heard of you!You're a weapons master,right?"

"More like an intern."

"Oh yeah, they said you were a modest one! And you know what I heard?"

"What?"

"That you were dating that Sasuke kid, is it true?"

"Yep."

"There's going to be a lot of vicious fan girls after you..." at this I shuttered." But I think there's going to be way more fan boys than fan girls!"

"I didn't know the _whole_ village was into him!"

Tenten sweat dropped,"Baka, the fan boys want _you._"

"What? Golly you're a horrible liar-"

"I'm...not lying...you're very pretty."

"Shut up, before I gag you."

"Well, here you go!" Tenten told me as she led me over to the slushy stand.

"Thanks Tenten, and gomen if I freaked you out with your name and all..."

"Oh please!I'm so happy you did!Now I'm with Neji!So I'm happy! Now, to get rid of Lee..."

"...Oh,please do, I can't stand him and his pedophiliac friend."

"Will do! Now, I have to head back to training, see you around!"

"'Kay!" _Hmm...now what to do?..._

"Hey!You're Sayuri!Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hi Yuuhi-san,nothing, really."

"Why aren't you training? I could've sworn Kakashi-san and the genins were training today."

"Oh, they are, but for some reason, he's being a meanie and wont let me train for a week."

"A meanie? Why?"

"Oh golly,I don't know."

"Do you want to train?"

"I sure miss going to practice, if that's what you mean."

"You can practice with my team if you want."

"Oh I couldn't impose-"

"Nonsense, come on, I'm sure my team will welcome you."

* * *

"Everyone, meet Ayaka Sayuri, she'll be training with us for a while."Kurenai said as she pulled me out in front of her. The girl with black hair gave a small wave while the other two boys just sorta just stood there."That's Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Howdy..." I started, "sorry for intruding."

"It's...alright...you could...spar w-with...m-me?" Hinata asked as she fumbled with her fingers.

"...Um...sure...if it's alright...with you?"

"Thank you..." 

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_  
"Alright guys, training's over for today.You guys can go home."I lazily said as I stared off into space, I couldn't help it, _some one_ had my Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Alright! I'm gonna go find Sayuri and see if she wants to hang out and-!"Naruto started with excitement.

"Oh no you're not, Baka," Sasuke scowled, he was probably going home to fix up a bored-to-tears Sayuri...

"On second thought, Sasuke and Naruto, why don't you guys spar for a while longer, Sakura, you can head home, you did well today."

"Alright Sensei!Bye Sasuke!" She said excitedly, then with less enthusiasm, and slight anger,"bye Naruto."

"Okay, you guys, spar."

"But sensei!You're not even watching!" Naruto hollered as Sasuke watched me intently, _I wonder if he knows the reason why..._

"Yeah I am...Now go fight each other." I said as I waved him off, there were better things to think of..._Like a beautiful little flower...Oh my god,I need to shut up..._

"Sensei!We're finished!Can I go now?"Naruto yelled impatiently.

I sighed, there was nothing I could really hold them for now. "Yeah, you can go."

"Yes!

"But first, can you go get Sayuri and bring her here?"

"You bet!"

Naruto bolted off, but Sasuke stayed and stared at me. "Do you need anything Sasuke?"

"I hadn't sensed any trouble, the day you told us to go ahead."

"The Akatsuki had come."

"But they weren't after the _woman_. And you came back without Sayuri. Where did she go?" Sasuke's voice was calm, but demanding.

"That wasn't Sayuri, it was a puppet made by Sasori to fool us."

"And you didn't notice this?" Sasuke glared at me intensely, he knew I was hiding some thing.  
_I didn't notice, did I? I couldn't tell a puppet from her...But she was ignoring me, but I was ignoring her...She was emotionless, so Sasori hadn't need much to copy her traits...But I never noticed her, when I was given so many hints. She didn't smell like some fruity shampoo, she wasn't blushing at all, and she didn't find the sunshine beautiful, she just knocked it off when Sakura mentioned it...So many hints, and I never got it. I was too selfish to notice her. _"I did not notice, Sasori is an excellent puppet master."

"I'll repeat, where did she go?"

"I found her in the woods. Now, head home. I have to go." Sasuke scoffed and disappeared.

A couple days later, as I headed home from a mission with Guy and Asuma, I felt a sudden burst of weight on my back. I put my hands under their knees, holding them up with ease, and continued walking. "Hello Sayuri."

"Hello Kashi-kun! Caaaaannnn I use your kitchen again?"

"Why?"

"To shower." She smiled, "to cook of course! Believe it or not, but that _is _what people generally do in kitchens.So can I?"

"Yep."

"I'll make you something too, you look beat." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "So how'd the mission go?"

"Well, but I'm tired," I said as I adjusted her legs.

She wrapped her legs fully around my waist,"well, you can sleep while I cook, and when you wake up, there'll be food for you."

"You don't have-"

"Shut up. Just shut up now, because you and I both know you're gonna lose this one." She giggled as she toyed with a kunai in her fingers.

I fumbled in one of my many pockets for my key, but Sayuri had already pulled it out of the correct pocket.It was creepy."Erm...Thanks..."

"Yep!" Sayuri's body slid off down my back and she dragged me in. "Now, you go sleep, and I'll cook, but I promise to be quiet."

If I weren't so damn tired, I would have objected, but I was so I said nothing. She skipped (without twisting her ankleandrea) into the kitchen. Right before I was about to sit down on the couch she came back into the room with pale yellow cloth in her hands. The fabric unfolded into an apron as she held it up with two hands. There was a pastel pink cupcake on the front with purple and blue sprinkles on it.

"Think you could help me?"

I nodded and let her put it over her head before working the intricate laces through their appropriate places."What are you going to do if I'm not here to help you put these on?"

"Cry and wait for you to get home."

"Alright."

"Mhm.Thanks Kashi-kun!Wuvvles!"

I was sleeping on the couch when I felt someone above me. I sat up and and looked up at Sayuri. Her feet were on the ceiling and she was just hanging there.Gravity took hold of her bangs and they fell off her face.

She stared at me, it was then, for the first time, that I had ever seen her eyes. Her bangs had always covered her bright animated gray orbs. It took all my strength to not lean forward and kiss her, right then and there. My hands moved on their own accord and moved to hold her face in my hands. She blushed a beautiful cherry color on her cheeks.

She tranced me.

Quickly I shook my head and put my hands on her hips. I pulled her from the ceiling and turned her upright.  
_**  
S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

"Kakashi...I think I-"I was interrupted by vicious knocking at the door.

"Kashi-kuuuuun!Let me in! It's-" I went and opened the door, the person was still knocking though, so I got hit in the face. "Move kid," Nikawa scoffed as she pushed me aside and went strait for Kakashi. "What's _she_ doing here Kashi-kun?" He was about to answer when the woman grabbed the top of my tank top and dragged me out the door. She pushed me against the wall, "didn't I tell you to stay away from him? You ugly child. Now leave."

I stared at her, realizing the ugly truth again.

"No, I think you should." Both our heads shot toward Kakashi standing at the door. "Come on back inside, Lilly-chan." I ducked underneath Nikawa's arms and went back inside with Kakashi right behind me. "Don't worry about her Sayuri," he told me, "she-"

"No, it's alright, I have to go home anyways." I turned my back to him and held my hair up, so he began to untie the laces that ran down my back. "Your's are in the fridge, just heat them up and enjoy." When he finished I let my hair back down and turned to him. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, "thank you Kakashi. I mean for saving me and all."

It was Thursday morning when I was walking back to Sasuke's house with some treats (with some help from some villagers who told me the way). "Sasuke-kun! I'm home!" I called as I walked into his house. "Sasuke? Where are you? Sasuke?" I searched around the whole house before I found a small white note on the counter.  
_  
'Sayuri,  
I've gone out for a while, be back soon.'_

I shrugged and moved to the living room and pulled out some wrapping paper. One had ladybugs on it, another had dog bones, one with sunflowers, and the last one with red stripes. I began to wrap the round boxes of cupcakes in the brightly colored paper. _I wonder why Nikawa was there..._

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist, I looked up to see Sasuke kneeling behind me."Hello Sayuri," he said as he turned me around. Lips pressed against mine as I was pulled against his chest. I knew I felt a familiar presence, but it soon left. As I continued to kiss Sasuke, I couldn't help but wonder about that feeling.  
_  
What was Kakashi doing here?_

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

I left the Uchiha manor after I dropped Sayuri's whisk off, I knew she would've missed it. _She...looked happy...when she was kissing Sasuke.Who am I to stop her?_

* * *

Megan here!Sorry!Long time no update!Sorry!Night! 


	12. Icha Icha Alcohol!

**Hi all,I'm BACK!Muhahaha!Sorry for not updating!**

**Alright,so I know that there will be a LOT of typos.  
Disclaimer:I only **_**wish **_**I owned Naruto,but I don't.  
This story is totally inaccurate. I want Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to be genins,but in my story, they're all 16-17.  
NOTICE!: Kakashi is no longer 21!He is 23 now.  
I repeat!NOTICE!Kakashi is no longer 21!He is now 23!  
No time alterations, I just wanted more of that 'forbidden' feel.**

* * *

_**S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**'**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

**Friday morning came quickly, just one more day before I could go back to training with the team and Kakashi. I could barely hold in my excitement as I packed some kunai in my pouch for training with Kurenai. Moments later Sasuke came down the stairs, so quickly I hid the kunai pouch, I had figured it would be better if Sasuke didn't know. If he happened to tell Kakashi that I was training, I'd be SO busted.**

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." I greeted him as he adjusted his kunai pouch.

"Good morning." Sasuke walked around the island style counter and kissed me on the cheek softly. "Sorry you can't train, I don't know what Kakashi is thinking."

Looking down, I wiggled my toes in my sandals. "Yeah...Me neither."

"Well, I've got to go," was mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my slender waist and kissed me playfully on the lips.

I easily got bored and pushed away, "hurry, or you'll be late."

"Right, see you tonight."

"Bye!"

xxx_**She's been picking me up, since you know, couldn't find my way. **_****

"Hello Sayuri-chan, are you ready to go?" The woman with crimson lips asked as she approached.

"Yes, Kurenai-chan."

"Sayuri-chan!" A voice called as we were walking to training. "Wait up!"

The black haired woman and I both turned to see Anko running up to us. "Hello Anko-chan, what brings you around?"

"You.Me.Kurenai.Bar. Tonight." She said without waiting a moment for her presence to settle in. _**Oh, Kakashi was going to have a feild day with this one.**_****

"Yeah! Sounds just about right!At 11:30?"

"Right!"

"Um, I don't know how to get there?"

"Oh, we'll pick you up!" Anko said as she slapped a hand on my shoulder."What are you going to wear?"

"Nani?"

"Sorry, but you're a lot smaller than us, other than that we would let you borrow our stuff!"

"I-I can find something."

"Oh good! Now, on to practice!"

This time on the way to my temporary practice, I didn't get lost. But that's only because Kakashi put up little stickers around the village that lead to certain places. I followed the smiley faced ones from Sasuke's to the slushy stand and waited for Kurenai to pick me up.

xxx

At the end of practice I pulled out the beautifully wrapped presents. I gave the red one to Kurenai, the bones to Kiba, the sunflowers to Hinata, and the ladybugs to Shino. "There you go!I wanted to say thank you for letting me train with you guys while Kashi-kun was being a meanie."

"You-you didn't have t-to...but...eeto...Ar-arigatou." Hinata stuttered out.  
"It's no problem, thank you for putting up with me." I said with a smile, "Kurenai-san, will you pick me up at Sasuke-kun's house please?"  
"Of course. Now, see you at 11:30."

After that I ran to Kakashi and the rest of the team. They were just about to finish up when I arrived, but they all stopped when I got there by the command of Kakashi. "Alright, practice is over, here tomorrow, an hour earlier too." Naruto left immediately, but Sakura, Sasuke, and of course Kakashi stayed. "What brings you here?"

"I need Sakura's help.Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

I answered the pink haired girl, "do you have a couple of hours to spare?"

Her green eyes glowed, "of course!Let's go Sayuri-chan!"

"Eeto...Okay!..." I stammered as she pulled me away from my boyfriend and sensei. As we neared the Haruno residence she asked me what I needed. "You see, Kurenai and Anko are taking me to a bar tonight, and I guess I shouldn't wear the same clothes I train in-"

**"Say no more!I know what'll look great on you!Follow me!" After quickly bowing to her parents, we rushed upstairs to her bedroom and she threw me on the bed as she dug through her closet. After digging through her closet for five minutes, she came out holding clothes.**

"There is **no**** way that I'll be getting into that thing."**

"Oh come on! At least try it on!"

"Fine." I muttered, knowing well that she wouldn't stop bugging me if I didn't.

"See!You look great! I know it's a little loose, but that's what you get for being skinnier than me!But luckily you have boobs, so they'll help hold it up."

"I can't wear this!Are you crazy?!"

"Pleeeease wear it!"

"Fine...Bitch."

"What was that?" Sakura asked, I knew she couldn't hear that last part, so I said nothing. _**Now I have to wear that damn thing.**_

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**'**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_**  
It was 11:45 when I arrived at the bar, and it was then that I noticed that I've been going to the bar a lot more frequently since that trip with the escort.  
Iruka walked in through the doors first, but he stopped dead in his tracks. I pushed him aside to see what exactly he was gaping at.**

Then I saw it.

A gorgeous girl with amazing legs was in a black short silk skirt and a tube top that barely covered her was standing at the bar with two woman. The beautiful girl flipped her hair as she continued laughing. _**What is she doing here!?She's underage!**_** I quickly ran over to them, "Anko! Kurenai!What were you thinking!? She's only sixteen!"**

Anko turned to Sayuri who had wondered off somewhere."She is?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Then damn she's got some nice boobs!"

I sighed.

"Kakashi, just let her have one night of fun. And plus, she's already drunk as hell."Kurenai interjected.

"What? How many has she had?" Iruka asked from behind me.

"Well, she had one...two...three shots of sake." Anko said, completely sober.

Kurenai explained, "see, the first one got her all dizzy and talkative, the second got her tipsy, and the third one's a charm." Appearently she was sober too.

"Over a span of how much time?"

"Let's just say she has a r_**eeeeally**_** low tolerence for alcohol."**

"Crap. Where is she now?" All four of us searched the room with our eyes, finally one had spotted her.

"Well, it looks like Genma just asked her to dance, and I think she's going to do it." Anko replied nonchalantly.

I moved quickly through the mass of people. Sayuri had her slender wrists hanging over his shoulders as his hands held her hips. They swayed to the music in odd time.

She glanced toward me and grinned, "sorry! Gotta go! My Kashiiiiiii-kooooiiiii is here!" 'Koi...She called me using _**that**_**...Koi...Koi...Koi...' She left Genma, who just smirked at me... 'yup.I'm gonna beat his ass.'**

"Hi meh derlin'!" Sayuri said as she pulled on my arm.

"Sayuri, it's time to go home." I told her firmly as I led her out of the bar.

"Aww...Why?We just got here!"

"Sasuke's probably worried about you."

"But I don't care...I don't like him very much..."She slurred.

"Yes you do Lilly-chan, you're his girlfriend."

"But I like someone eeeelssssse."

'Now,is that just the alcohol talking?Or is it true?' "Whatever Sayuri-chan...Now,come on,let's get you home."

"Can't I spend the night at your place?"

"That wouldn't be right,you're my student." I tried to reason with her.

"It'd be alright if you were drunk too though,right?!So come on,pleaseeee Kashi-kunnn?"

"No,it's not right."

"Please Kashi-koi...Please...I want to spend the night with you...Pleaseeee..."

I sighed, "Fine,but as soon as we get there you have to go to bed for me."

"How about _**with**_** you?"**

"Geeze Sayuri,you're not making this easy on me..."

When we got to my place I immediately got her one of my tee shirts and handed it to her in the living room. "Here you go,you can change in there-" I started,but she had covered my mouth with her hand. She then pushed me down into the chair behind me. Somehow she managed to do a messy hand sign and I was glued in place. 'I can't even move my eyes!'

"Stay put now...Kashi-koi..."Sayuri said with a drunken slur. If my eyes could go wide,they would have,because I couldn't help but watch her as she moved to soundless music. She then tugged on the end of her skirt and bent over slowly while pulling it fully off. 'Oh god,this is bad...Really bad...I'm going to get in SO much trouble for this...'

Soundlessly she rose and began to take her top off, revealing a lacy rainbow bra that was oddly..._**sexy**_**...I slapped myself for that one.But her body was just flawless,I've never seen better.It was as if an angel gave her form. She watched me,and I watched her as she pulled my tee shirt over her head. After a moment of looking at each other, she finally released me from the jutsu.She placed her hand in mine only to pull me up and drag me to my bedroom. 'Oh no!  
This can't be happening!'**

"Come on Kashi-kun, tuck me in..." She drawled as she snuck under the covers, which was actually the side that I keep empty...

I pulled the covers over her body and said "Good nig-" but I realized she had already fallen asleep. I knew it wasn't appropriate,but I kissed her forehead.

I was about to walk away when I heard a low mumble, "Kakashi..." She grabbed my wrist, "Kakashi,stay with me..."

"Sayuri,this could-"

"Just for the night,just stay with me...please...Come in bed with me..."

I sighed, "alright, hold on."She watched me as I took off my vest and pants,leaving only my mask,head band,tee shirt,and boxers on.

"Thank you..." She mumbled when I got in bed next to her. Slowly,she turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled herself in.

"Kashi?"

I looked down at her beautiful face in aw. How am I supposed to sleep when this gorgeous creature is lying next to me?I wont want to sleep...I'll just keep looking at her,watching over her closely. Nervously, even though she was wasted, she lifted her head to mine and paused for a moment.

I stared at her 'what is she doing?'

Then she kissed me.Her soft lips on mine. She was kissing me...I was kissing her! Every conscience in my head told me this was wrong...Student/Sensei,they taught you to never do that,but here I am, kissing my sixteen year old student...And I'm enjoying every second of it.

My body moved on it's own and kissed her back for about thirty wonderful seconds. I had never felt so happy in my life. When we pulled away,she had a look of satisfation on her face. "Good night,Kakashi..."

And she was out like a light. I watched her sleep,she was so peaceful and at ease, without a single care. She mumbled something barely audiable.

"I..love...you...Kakashi..."

XXX

**When I got up, as expected,Sayuri was out like a light.Knocked out cold. I touched my finger tips to my lips and froze.'Did last night really happen?' I did, however, smile to myself, I got to kiss her...KISS her!...I don't think I could be happier...Then it struck me like lightening,and depression set in. Sayuri was completely wasted,making all her actions...And words compromised.It didn't matter that she kissed me or said what she said. She was sleeping and her mind wasn't thinking strait. I sat in bed and looked over at my young student. 'Why is this making me so depressed?...I've been trying to avoid this but...I couldn't stop it if I tried...'**

'I'm in love with Ayaka Sayuri.'

I knew this was wrong,and I couldn't risk her getting hurt...So,I concluded that the best way I can love her is by always being there for her and protecting her. 

**I sighed and got up and made my way to the kitchen. I couldn't cook much,but I at least knew how to make onigiri... Well, thanks to Sayuri, one day she decided that I would starve if I didn't know how to make at least one thing.**

xxx

So once I made the onigiri,I checked to see if she was up yet, she wasn't so I took a quick shower in my other bathroom. I figured she'd be sick once she got up,and I didn't want to use the bathroom that'd be closest to her.**  
**_**  
S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**'**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_**  
I woke up the next morning, to the headache from ****HELL****. Eventually I realized I was wearing a large black tee shirt that went to my thighs. When I lifted it to my nose,I recognized the scent immediatly. I wondered what the heck could've happened last night...'I know I went to the bar...Saw Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan... But after that,nothin'...' I finally decided to roll out of bed and immediately I was struck with a need to puke. I stumbled to the bathroom that was convientently located in the bed room. As soon as I got there I dropped to my knees and practically died.**

With my head in the toilet,I stared at the porcelin and concluded that we were going going to be together for a loooong time. I thought we might as well get aquainted,'Hi toilet,I'm Ayaka Sayuri,nice to meet you...' After I was sure that the food I ate from the last twenty four hours was in the bowl,I collapsed and rested my head by the base of it.

Moooooaaaannnnn

'Oh,here we go again!' I though as I whipped my head up and back in the bowl I went. When I was puking my brains out I felt hands touch the back of my neck. I amost went defensive before I realized that the hands were holding my hair back.

I heard Kakashi whisper soothing words behind me like,"it's alright Lilly-chan...You're alright,you're alright...I've got you, don't worry...It'll be over soon."

xxx

Forty five minutes passed before I was finally able to move without getting motion sickness. I still couldn't walk,so Sensei put me back in his bed and got me some hot tea and some sweet bean onigiri. "Thank you sensei,thanks for putin' up with me...Sorry..."

He patted my head, "it's alright,but I don't think you'll be making it to training today-"

"No way!I'm so going!"

"You can't even stand though."

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**'**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_****

The birds chirped,and the sky was a brilliant blue.A little late as always, I walked to practice. Training was supposed to start FOUR hours ago.Usually I'm not_** that**_** late.I seemed a little slow today...Okay, a LOT slower. I must have sped up at some point, because I heard Sayuri moan from behind me,**

"Kakashi...Slow dowwwwnnnnn..."

"Kakashi-sensei!What's on your back?!" Obnoxious Naruto asked as I walked towards the group.

Sasuke finally realized what I had on my back: Sayuri. "What did you _**do**_** to her?!"**

"Sayuri-chan is sick today,but insisted on coming to see everyone anyway."

**After a few seconds I saw her slender finger point over my shoulder to a boulder that was in the dead center of a field and it was in direct sunlight. "Take me over there as fast as you can,do that creepy 'poof outta nowhere' thing if you have to,'kay?"**

"Sure thing."

I did a few hand signs and in a poof we were at the boulder and I was laying her down on her back. "The sun feels good Kashi-Ashi-kun."

"I'm glad."

"Um...Kashi-kun?I'm sorry for being a burden-"

"It's alright,I don't mind, really."

"Okay Kakashi."

"B-Bye Lilly-chan..."

She reclined back on the rock, "see ya soon Kakashi..."

Annnnnd she was out._**S**__**a**__**y**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**'**__**s**__** P**__**o**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w  
**_**  
About six hours later, I woke up, still on my rock-'What the hell?!' I screamed **_**bloody murder**_**. My fists banged against the glass casing, 'Why the hell am I in here?!'**

I looked through the glass and saw Kakashi and the rest of the team coming near me. I gave them the most pitiful look I could muster. I heard Kakashi and Sasuke yelling at someone, "What the hell?!"

"Let me out bakas!"

"Sorry!Let her out!"

Finally the glass was removed and I found myself still on the rock, but surrounded by assorted flowers. "My angel has awoken! Step aside rival!" A certain green clad pair yelled."

I sat up and dusted myself off, I also realize that I was wearing a creepy white kimono(sp?lol). My head yanked over to face Kakashi's 'rival'. "YOU."

"My hime-sama!-" Guy called as he ran to me.

"PERISH!" I chased after him in the woods. 

_**K**__**a**__**k**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**'**__**s **__**Po**__**i**__**n**__**t**__** o**__**f **__**V**__**i**__**e**__**w**_

**Five minutes later, Sayuri came back from the woods... Without Guy... 'Oh god... did she kill him?...' "Sayuri-chan?"**

**"No," she sighed, "I didn't kill him."**

**I let out a breath of relief, I didn't want her to have to go to jail...**

**"I tied him up so nature would."**

**"Sayuri, don't make me have to bail you out of jail.**

**"I wont get caught though!"**

**"Sayuri."**

**"Fine...Meanie..." Pouting the whole way, she went back into the woods... Probably to dig up his corpse... I shuttered. She came back with something dragging behind her. "Here, happy?"**

**"Did you remove the exploding tag?"**

**"...Yes..."**

**"Sayuri."**

**"Aww, come on,you're no fun!"**

**"If you're in jail you can't have your whisk."**

**"ANGST!"**

* * *

I'm sorry!I've realized that I suck at life (and updating) I'm be better, I promise. It just that although I love Kashi-kun dearly,I am losing inspiration on this story!But I'll try,you have my word


	13. Icha Icha Choices!

Sorry,sorry,sorry!

* * *

Sayuri's Point of View

"There is a message from the Hokage about a new mission!" Iruka called as he dropped by Kakashi and the team. Kakashi was just about to say something, but Iruka spoke first. "It's actually for you and Sayuri-chan-"

"Nani?" Me and Kakashi both asked.

"I don't know what the mission is, so don't ask. Anyways, the Hokage requests to see you two immediatel y."

"Alright."

xxx

So Kakashi ended practice and we walked to the Hokage's office. "I wonder what kind of mission it could be..." I wondered to myself.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon," Kakashi replied.

I watched the copy ninja walking next to me, mentally slapping mself for getting comepletely trashed. 'The night I get to spend at Kakashi's, and I can't even remember any of it... Damn it!'

"What are you thinking about Lilly-chan?" Kakashi suddenly asked, trying to break the silence.

"Nothing..."

"Sayuri, you can tell me anything,you know that, right?"

"I do now!No worries! Say, can we go to the slushie stand? It's on our way!I promise!"

"Hmm...Alright, quickly."

"Thank you Kashi-Ashi-kun!"

"Yeah yeah..."

xxx

I was very pleased when I got my slushie, it was grape and mango! Of course I had Kakashi try it to see if he liked it, he said I had weird tastes. But he did smile and pat my head and say I was a great little chef. When we enter the Hokage's office, I slirped on my slushie obnoxiously.

"Ah, hello Ayaka-chan, Kakashi and you will be taking a trip down to the village hidden in the rocks to get a scroll, it's not exactly a dangerous mission, but I figured the rest of your team would find a way to make it difficult."

"What is the scroll?" Kakashi asked.

"It's scroll number 88504. They stole it from us years ago, and today I feel like getting it back." The old man answered. "Oh, and Guy will c over your team while you are gone."

"Alllright..."

"Good, you'll be gone for one week, it's a long ways, so you'll have to stop a few times in between.It's a simple c rank, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

"Hai!" Me and Kakashi said at the same time, it had a good ring to it- I shut myself up before I could think anymore thoughts that if spoken would get me in trouble.

"You two can leave today."

"Okay, well, ja na!" I called as I walked out of the room with Kakashi. "I guess I'll meet you at the gate, 'kay?"

"Alright, but have some one walk you, so you don't get lost, okay?"

"Kashi?Can you take me to Sasuke's, I'm gonna get lost..."

"Alright, no problem, Sayuri."

xxx

"Sasuke-kuuuun! Kakashi and I are going on a mission to um...Well, I forgot, but we have a mission and we'll be gone for a week, okay?" I called as I walked up to my appointed room. I was packing my bag which sat on my bed. A few shirts, shorts, and all the weapons I wanted, all sealed conviently in scrolls.

My boyfriend stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame. His expression was serious,"Just you two?"

"Yeah, why?"

He didn't think I noticed, but I did; he was clenching his fists. "Why not the whole team?"

"Because it's pretty simple, no need for five people to go... Well, I'm all pa-" I was interupted by Sasuke's arms around my waist and his lips at the base of my neck, I heard him murmur something inaudiable before he turned us around2 0so I was facing the window instead of him. He pulled me backward slowly, his back heading for the bed. I was then grateful that I had moed my bag on the floor. I would not have been a happy camper if everything had spilled out. With sudden freedom of my head, as Sasuke concentrated on my shoulder now, I looked out the window to see a pair of eyes staring at me, their mouth pulled up at the corners in a smirk. _'What's Itachi doing here?!' _I wondered frantically. The older Uchiha put up a finger to his lips, instantly silencing me before I even tried to speak.

Regretfully I looked into his eyes, then I could hear his voice in my head.

_"Hello Sayuri-chan...Are you having fun with my brother?"_ I just glared at him in response. _"Is he a better lover than I? Doubt it... He was never good at anything really. He couldn't follow signs if his life depended on it... So what are you going to do about Hatake Kakashi on your mission? Let's play a game with Sasuke, shall we? That'll just prove how weak he is."_

By now Sasuke had moved us to my bed and was currently hovering over me with one hand on my hip. I still stared out the window, upside down, but looking no less. I quickly used my Ichoo Bureeka and blocked out Itachi's voice. I changed back before Sasuke could even notice. "Sasuke, I have to go now, do you think you could please take me to the gates, because it'd be bad if I got lost..."

He sighed and got off of me, "sure."

xxx

After Sasuke insisted that we hold hands, we finally got to the gates. Naturally Kakashi wasn't there, late as usual. Lately I've been starting to think about ym relationship with Sasuke. It was nice and somewhat comfortable, _'That's how it should be, right?' _I don't know what I did when I was drunk that one night, but I do remember waking up happy, even though I had a hangover from hell causing chaos in my head. _'Time with Sasuke is nice but it feels strained and tense!'_ I set my things on a bench that was closest to the village walls and sat down next to it, Sasuke followed in suit. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. _'Come on Kakashi! Show up!'_

"How long will you be gone?I'll miss you..." He purred in my ear in what I was sure was supposed to be a sweet and kind loving voice.

"Um...A week... Ish?"

"That long huh? With just Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"You spend a lot of time with him..."

"I use his kitchen alot, if that's what you mean-"

"No, it's all the time, you spend more time with him than you do your own boyfriend! Sayuri, you're even living with me and I don't see you as much as him!"

"He's my sensei and-"

"And I'm your boyfriend!"

"It's just work-"

Sasuke-for the first time ever-glared at me. "...Well then you need to chose between work and me."

Kakashi's Point of View

I was only half an hour late when I got to the gate. When it came in sight I saw Sayuri and S asuke sitting next to eachother on the bench, she didn't look to happy. _'I wonder what's wrong...'_ As soon as I arrived, Sayuri-chan saw me, grabbed her bag, grabbed my arm and bolted past the gates. _'What's going on? Did I miss anything?'_

So we ran, we ran without stopping. She never said a word, not even once. It surprised me when she stopped, I guessed we were about thirty miles from Konoha. "Kakashi..." She mumbled with her back toward me. "...I need to stop for five minutes."

I took a step forward, "are you tired?" I asked, but I knew it was unlikely. She wasn't the type who gets tired of running after only thirty miles.

"No, I just need a moment is all...Um... please walk away about fifty feet and stay there for five minutes, okay?"

I didn't know what she was up to, but I complied to her wishes anyway, walking steadily away.

xxx

I waited five minutes then walked back to where I had left her. A part of me was scared that maybe she had left, but I was relieved to see her yanking a kunai out of the strong bark of a near by tree. Taking a better look around I noticed that there were hundreds of the small weapons scattered about. "Feel better?" I asked her quietly from behind her. She nodded once before taking a final yank at the weapon that was lodged in tight in the wood. The force of the pull knocked her back in to me, making both of us fall to the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked as I held her in my lap.20She turned her torso around and looked at me, "Kakashi-" Then she just strait out hugged me. For five minutes I simply held her in my arms. "Don't worry,I've got you."

Sayuri looked up at me then smiled, "love me enough to help me pull out all these kunai?"

"And more "

Sorry, but I do love you all, I'm trying!


	14. Icha Icha Mask!

Sorry if there's typos...lol

You all know I don't own naruto, but boy do I wish I did...

* * *

Sayuri's Point of View

We continued to run, walk, and jog until we were already a quarter of the way there, tomorrow we would be going to the half way village. "We made great time,  
we should settle here for the night." I told her as we came to a stop.

"Yeah, my legs are a little tired anyway...Wanna spar with me?!" I gave her the 'wtf?' look and decided that we should set up camp. "Okay, after then?"

"Alright alright," I told her with a smile. We set the camp up simply, small smokeless fire, and one tent. She forgot her's so for the night we'd both be in mine. _'This is going to be bad... Very bad... I can just tell...'_ When I finished building the fire I looked inside our tent that she was setting up. Clearly you could see a 'his side' and 'her side', normally I wouldn't have noticed, but she had set up little peices of wood on either side that she had carved our names into. "Uh, wow... Sayuri, you did a good job." I smiled at how she put little swirlies on the name plates.

"Thank you, Kashi-kun! Can we spar now?!... PLEASE?!... !..."

"Yes, I suppose..." I agreed with a grin. Today will be the day that I take down Ayaka Sayuri. "But you're not going to win20this time!"

"Okay, but in this sparring match, no holding back!"

I sweat dropped. I never held back with her whenever we fought. "Y-yeah...No holding back... got it..."

"Okay! Readysetgo!" And she charged at me, as fast as ever. But she made the mistake of charging head on. I quickly delfected her attack only to be pounced on from above. As expected from some one like her. Despite her light weight,she was able to pull me down to the ground, so she was sitting behind me while I was flat on my back. She laughed at me, saying something about winning, but I grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over so that she was on her stomache in front of me. I quickly sat up and held her down, she wouldn't be able to move. But none the less I felt two feet kick me from behind and the clone in front of me disapeared._ 'Ah crap.'_ After she had kicked me from behind she ran, but this time I did not chase her; I just squated down not moving and inch.

Just as expected ten minutes she cautiously emerged from the trees. I still did not move. Five minutes later after observing me, she finally came closer and put her hand on my shoulder. I waited two more minutes before moving. I jumped from the trees where I was hidden and bear hugged her from behind. She was clearly surprised, but she still kept a strait face and struggled against my arms. "Give up Lilly-chan?"

She smirked, "nope." Suddenly she did a front flip, taking me with her to the ground. With great spe ed she launched herself off me and started to run, but she didn't get far. I had captured her ankles with a shadow posession jutsu. The sudden stop caused her to fall forward. "Ow..." She whined cutely, "that hurt Kashi..." She was rubbing at her eyes now.

"That's not going to work Sayuri." I informed her as I got closer. I made her body completely immobile, I even made her stand up.

"Dam-" She tried to say, but I covered her mouth with my hand from behind her.

"Language."

"Oghf sute upth! (oh shut up!)"

"Now that's not very nice Sayuri."

I removed my hand from her mouth. "Can I at least have a hug? Now that you've got me locked up here?" I sighed and without thinking I hugged her... But I couldn't let go. _'Damn it...She got me...' _I tried to move, but I knew it wouldn't work, all I could do was hug her like I was. "Kakashi, who do you think benefits from this hug?"

I thought about it, technically neither of us had one, we were both locked in with eachother. "Neither."

"No, me, because I got a hug from the great copy cat ninja."

"It doesn't happen often."

"...Can it... Eeto... Happen more...of-often? Maybe?"

I was frozen, not by just the jutsu anymore, had she been drinking when I never noticed? The more I looked into it, the more I knew that I would love for me to be able to hug her more often, though I knew I could never be the one to initiate it. In a way, that was how it always had to be, I could n ever touch her unless we were sparring. Also because she was Sasuke's girlfriend. Because she was sixteen. Because I'm her sensei. So many reasons were pulling at my mind, and before I even noticed, she was hugging me, her arms full around my waist. I hadn't even noticed either, but I was no longer frozen by her jutsu, I was simply hugging her.

She didn't say a word to me, she just looked up at me and frowned. "Gomen nasai...I um... I didn't mean to... Uh, sorry..." She tried to move away from my hug, but I didn't let her go.

"You can hug me when ever you like, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

xxx

It was akward when the two of us got ready to go to bed, I looked around the tent, _'Did the tent get smaller?'_ I rested on my side and stared at her, she was already fast alseep, off in her own little wonderland. Her long dark hair was down, and her bangs scattered across her eyes. My right eye travled over her features, around her hairline, past her jaw line, and down to her collar bone. All the lines and contours of her skin were perfect. There wasn't a single flaw on the beauty that rested before my eyes. Before I knew it my hand drew out and stroked her cheek, she moved a bit, and it startled me enough that I drew back my hand. She shifted and threw her arm over my shoulder and pull me closer. I smiled despite myself, I knew it would be pointless to wake her up or move her, so I settled down and went to sleep. I would wake up before her anyway, so she wouldn't remember me even being there. "Good night, Sayuri..."

"Night..."

_'Oh god.'_

Sayuri's Point of View

I woke up in the middle of the night, I took a moment to realize where I was. Cuddling with Kakashi-I smiled at that- in a tent in the middle of the forest. Since I was up I decided to go for a walk. After making sure Kakashi was dead asleep I left, carrying only a few kunai knives. As it usually happened, I felt the familiar presence of the older Uchiha brother following behind me. "What do you want Itachi." I spat as I sat and leaned against a tree. "You have no buisness here. Stay away from me. I'm warning you."

"Aw now Sayuri-chan, what's the matter? You act like you don't want to see me..."

"I don't. Do you know what you almost did to me?!"

"But look at where I got you after that."

"What?"

"Look how far you and Hatake have gotten, you wouldn't be there if it weren't for me."

"...You could've done it another way."

"I got my fun out of it."

"Good bye Itachi." Before I could walk away, he put his hand on my shoulder. "What do you want?A thank you!? For scarring me for life?!"

"No, just a thank you would suffice."

"Fine, thank you. Good bye." I walked away slowly, with a cat-like stride. "And Itachi, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't show up ever again."

xxx

I went back to the tent and layed next to Kakashi, he was so handsome... His face was always covered by that blas ted mask... It would only take one jutsu to remove that mask and see what's underneath it, probably not even that. I could just pull it down right now...After waving my hand in front of his face and making _sure_ that he was asleep, I kneeled down next to him and stared at him._ 'Okay, let's see his face...'_ I slowly-very slowly- reached for the brim of his mask and managed to slide my fingers under his mask. But no! Kakashi's hand darted up to catch my wrist.

But I was too fast for that one. I dove under my blankets before he could even open his eyes. _'Very well done if I do say myself...'_ After he didn't move for a minute I figured it was just a reflex...

Until I felt him cross his arms on top of my shoulder. "Sayuri-chan, you're going to have to try harder than that to get my mask off."

"Damn-"

"Language."

xxx

The next morning was beautiful. Kakashi had woke me up just as the sun was rising. Of course the sky was the most perfect color of lavender, rose and creamy dreamy orange. "Kakashi... Beautiful... Isn't it?

Kakashi's point of view

As she said that, I found that I was staring at her, "Yeah, beautiful..."

She looked up at me, her gray eyes boring into my visable eye. "Kakashi?"

"I...um..."

"Ka-...Kakashi! Duck!" She screamed as she dove for my waist and tackled me to the ground. A kunai flew over us, right where my head would be. _'Attackers?Here? We're in a partner village.'_ The two of us jumped up into2 0a high tree.

"Okay Sayuri, the plan is-Sayuri?" She wasn't with me, I could've _sworn_ that she was with me in the tree. I looked below me, and there she was, smiling up at me as she twirled a kunai around her finger. I looked around her at all the twenty bodies lying around her. Man, I felt like an idiot.

"Good job!I was testing you!"

"Well, they're all dead now, so come on down!I've got cake!"

xxx

"You know, there _are_ other uses for your scrolls." I told her as I finished the last of my slice.

"Then how could we have fresh cake in the morning?"

"Okay Sayuri, okay... So our plan today is to travel till we get to the next village that we need to be in. We'll be able to get a hotel there..."

"Okay! "

"...So um... I take it you know why they attacked, seeing as we're not in enemy territory."

"I'm supposed to be dead, remember? I've joined other villages, but people keep following me, so I left them. Running scared I guess, huh?"

"Who's chasing you?"

"Well, it started out with rouge organizations, then it turned into villages hunting me down too... Kakashi, I'm sorry, I've turned this dangerous-"

"Sayuri, I'm going to help you no matter what..." I looked down and put my hand on her shoulder, "and I'm going to protect you."

She frowned, "no, you can't..."

"But I will." By now I was grasping both of her shoulders.

She shook her head, "why?"

"...Because I l- I'm your sensei...It's my job."

"...I see... Well, we should get going now."

_'Man...I scuffed up...'_

xxx

Lately I've been wanting to be closer to Kakashi, I know it's wrong, because he's my sensei and he's seven years older than me... I'm only sixteen... A man like him would never be interested in a kid like me... It's just like Nikawa said, she was right after all. I crawled into the tent, Kakashi was already in there, laying on his back.

"Hey..." He said when he saw me come in. "What's wrong? You look depressed."

"No, I'm fine... g'night." I got down and covered my head with my sparkley rainbow blanket.

I heard Kakashi move around, then stop moving, he must've went to sleep. I layed there thinking about what he said, it's his job. Damn it. His job. I suppose I shouldn't be disapointed, it was his job after all... I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. My eyes were wide, blinded by the blankets however. Since I was curled tight in a ball, I was easily cuddled with, I could feel his knees under my legs. Kakashi's arms were around my waist too, pulsing pure bliss through my veins. I've never felt more comfortable in my entire life,I loved how easily I molded into his shape, and I certainly adored the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me. All the feelings I've been denying had rose to the surface, leading to my pulse speeding up, I feared that he would be able to hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Then a thought occured to me, _is he asleep? Totally unaware of his actions?_ My heart sunk, I would lift the blanket off my head to check if he was conscious, but I didn't want to wake him and have him move. For now, I sighed, I'll just enjoy the time.

Kakashi's Point of View

I was fully aware of my arms moving to hug her in her slumber. I knew what was happening, but it wasn't like I would be able to stop. She felt so right in my arms, with her body pulled flush against my chest, like she was meant to be there. I knew of course she wasn't though. It was taboo to even think of a sixteen year old being supposed to be with a man who was so much older than her, her sensei none the less! But I still tightened my hold around her. AND I didn't care. She didn't move at all, so I decided that she was already asleep, a good sign I would say. I'll get up early, so she wont even notice what the hell I had done.

xxx

The morning came. WAY. Too quickly. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to, so I didn't. I held her closer and played with her hair until I realized that she no longer had her back to me, at some point during the night she must have turned around. Her little hand was grasping the collar of my shirt and her other hand was on the small of my back, as was my other hand. My chest fluttered when I saw that her lips were pressed against my chest, not kissing me, just pressed there by our position. Crap. This girl is the love of my20life, and she can never know that. "Aishiteru...Kakashi..."

My voice hitched and all sound was lost in my throat. _Love?_ Oh god. Her lips were right there. _Right_ there. I gently and carefully, _very_ carefully, lifted her chin with one fingers and pulled her face up to mine. Her lips. _Oh_ her lips, they're pink, a beautiful rose color that would make the most pretty sakura blossum look pale.

And _warm_.

I could tell as soon as my lips feathered across her's. My mind haulted and my heart came to an abrupt stop. God. I can't do this to her! I ran away as fast as I could, it seemed like less than a milisecond that I touched her lips I had bolted away. I sat on a tree branch and stared at our tent, thinking about what I've done, I felt like a little kid. I'm pretty sure what I did was illegal, kissing someone in their sleep!? That was low. Part of my mind growled at me, pointing out not only that I kissed an unconscious person, but a sixteen year old unconscious student of mine. Man, this is horrible. _I_ am horrible. I moaned loudly,how could I do this to her? "Damn it!"

"Language..." I heard her liquid smooth voice say from behind me, when did she get there? I smiled lightly at her, but I knew she didn't buy it. "What's the matter Kashi?"

Did she know? It didn't seem like she did... Or maybe she just was so discusted she tried to-I don't know. This is bad. "Nothing,um... are you ill?"

"Ill?"

"Yes."

"No, should I be?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"No, sorry..."

She had a concerned look on her face as she came closer and set her hand on my shoulder, "are you okay Kakashi?"

"Um, Sayuri?"

"Yes?"

"Can I show you something?"

Sayuri's Point of View

My heart beats started to get faster and faster as his hand moved up to the edge of his mask. I nearly died when his fingers slid underneath his mask...

Ooooh!What's gonna happen??


	15. Icha Icha Jealousy!

**Lol so I know I suck, and I know this is short, but I'm posting two short ones, so it'll be like one... Well, still short average one!  
Y'all know I don't own Naruto...  
Love love!**

**xxx**

Alright, so previously, Kakashi was pulling down his mask...

And.. GO!:

Kakashi's Point of View

As I stared in her eyes, I couldn't help but want to give her everything. Why I was pulling down my mask for her, I didn't know. Then, like a shock wave I realized what I was about to do and snapped both hands over my mouth, thankful tat I hadn't pulled it down more than half an inch. What was I thinking...doing something like this? She looked ready, anticipating the reveal of my face. _**I'm sorry Sayuri**_**. "Gomen nasai."**

I looked at her sadly, looking for a reaction, waiting for her to get angry. But she didn't, she smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "Why don't you go and run surveillance on the area..."

I felt horrible, and guilty, but she knew me well. I nodded and ran around the area.

xxx

It wasn't necessary, but I ran around until dark. When I finally returned to where we had set up camp, well, where I _**thought**_** we had, there was nothing there. Our tent-gone. The ashes from the fire-gone. Bags-gone. All that was left was a note hung on a tree by a kunai:**

_**Kakashi,  
I'll meet you in the next town, at the first hotel you see... I'm sorry...  
Love Sayuri**_****

'Love Sayuri' huh? I wish... With a sigh I folded the note and put it in my pocket. This was going to be weird, I could just tell.

Sayuri's Point of View

I knew it was immature of me to just leave like that, but I was hurt. _**Does he really not trust me?**_** While he was off, I packed and made it to Chiribana, the next town in under two hours total. I laid down on the bed in the hotel room. The Ranji hotel was the first hotel was the first hotel I've ever found to be even remotely interesting. Everything was red and wooden, but that's not quite what caught my eye...There were mirrors everywhere in this room. The whole ceiling had a mirror! Wonder why...**

I stared up at myself on the ceiling. (AN: that sounded so funny) Like a bolt of lightning it hit and stunned me,_** Kakashi... Kakashi, I...Sensei...Sensei...Heh... How come I didn't think about this before?**_** I laughed quietly to myself. **_**I get it, I get it now, why I'm so attracted to him!**_** And I did get it, it was so clear. The reason I was so fond of him was because...**_** I want to be sensei.**_** That must be it. **_**Why I got so upset with Nikawa and Sensei together, I must have wanted a close relationship like sensei had! See! Much clearer now! And when I was hurt over having to ignore him, I was just mad that I lost an opportunity to learn how to be him! That must be it!... And the fluttery feeling in my stomach when he touches me, that just has to be... Jealousy. There's no other explanation for it.**_****

I looked outside and decided that I had a few minutes to spare, at the very le ast. From my pack I grabbed my sparkly-glittery blanket and some scissors. It was mere minutes before I had a mask. And in less than five minutes I had a girl version of Kakashi's clothes. Now, for the final thing to look like Kakashi, and the best was to do it was to hang upside down. So with a quick shock of charka to the soles, I walked to the ceiling. I took a kunai out of my new pockets and raised it to my…

When Kakashi came in.

He was startled at first, but quickly recovered screaming "Sayuri! What are you doing?!" Faster than I could say no, he ran over to me and ripped the weapon out of my hand. _**I can't believe it! He's trying to stop me from looking like him! How mean!**_** I glared at him and pulled out another and tried again.**

This time, when he stopped me, he pulled me down, flipped me over and held me tight against his chest. Before I could argue he put his hand on the back of my neck and cradled my head. "Sayuri… what were you thinking?… Please, please… _**please, don't do this to me…**_**" With one finger he lifted my face so that I was looking at him. He looked very upset, **_**over hair**_**? "How… **_**How**_** could you even think of doing this to me?" He dropped us both to our knees. "Don't you know what that would do to me?… I… I couldn't take it…0 He whispered that last part, making it barely audible.**

"Kakashi…" He finally stopped and looked at me. "It's not fair… I-"

"I know, I shouldn't do things like that…" After he said that, I knew we had a compromise: I would try to just like him and he wouldn't try to stop me… But I think I'll keep my hair, just for him.

Kakashi's Point Of View

Suicide? What was she thinking?! How could she even think about that?… I'm so relieved that I caught her just before she could do it… If I was only a second late… Oh god, I can't even think about it... Who would've thought that me not showing her would leave to such actions? Never again. I will never again try to show her.

"Sayuri-chan, I'm so sorry."

She looked confused, "For what?"

"I'm sorry for leading you on with my mask."

She smiled a mask covered smile, "It's okay, I'm fine about it... It actually makes it easier for me."

_**Easier for her?**_**...**_**What does that mean?... Easier for her to not like me?**_****

xxx

Shorty, I know, but I do lubs you all!


	16. Icha Icha Ecchi!

**'Kay, STILL don't own Naruto! And again, short, but you love me!... Probably not because I'm a horrible updater...but still!**

**...**

**Sayuri's Point of View**

**Kakashi and I didn't talk much for the rest of the night, but we did end up sleeping in the same -well,_only_- bed. We were just on our backs, staring up at the ceiling. He was still my sensei, even if I wanted to be him. "Kashi?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why is there a mirror on the ceiling?"**

**He started to cough, so I quickly started to shake him out of it. Once he was finished just about choking, he stammered. "It's um..." He paused as if trying to decide if he should tell me or not.**

**"Oh, come on, you can tell me..."**

**Kakashi's Point of View**

**I wondered if I should tell her why there were mirrors on the ceiling of our single bed hotel room. Then I had an idea. "Remember chapter three of Icha Icha Paradise?" I asked her. She nodded, but her expression clearly showed she didn't remember what exactly happened. This wasn't exactly a matter that I wanted to expound on with my student. " When Sayu and Riashi were at the uh... Love hotel?... When they were about to um..." I blushed; this wasn't normal sensei-student conversation.**

**"I don't get it, what were they doing?"**

**I didn't want to tell her. Why was she such a dense little girl? "Well, he was... um..."**

**"What Kakashi? I don't remember, what was he doing?"**

**"Um..."**

**She smiled and sat up, hovering over me. "Here, why don't you just show me?"**

**My eyes went wide._Sh-show _her?! No way! If anyone found us in such a provocative pose... Oh the consequences! "Sayuri, that wouldn't be right..."**

**"Oh come on! You can't _tell_ me, so show me!" She was bouncing up and down now. "Please! Please! Please!"**

**I sighed heavily, "fine." She smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement. I sat up and scooted forward, pulling her in front of me. "Turn around," I instructed carefully. She did as I said, so -like in the book- I pulled her back flush against my chest. I bent my knees now that I had her sitting in between my legs.**

**She breathed heavenly, "then what?"**

**"He pulled her legs open..." So did I. "And..." I stroked her knees, slowly going up her thighs. I dropped my face next to her neck and breathed hotly through my mask. My hands got dangerously close to her center when I heard her take in a sharp -sexy- intake of breath. My mind was clouded when I took one hand and tilted her face away so that I could breathe in the scent of her bare neck.**

**She quietly stuttered out, "Th-then w-what?"**

**I toyed with the collar of her shirt, playfully tugging it down. I let one finger dip in and trace her collarbone. Her breathing became heavy as I nuzzled my mask covered lips on her neck. She quietly moaned out my name. "Kakashi..." It was the most beautifully erotic sound I'd ever heard. With one finger I tilted her chin up so the back of her head rested on my shoulder. We both looked up at our reflection. She blushed under the slightest touch. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly..._sexily_... "See?" I whispered in her ear, "look how you blush..." I pulled her chin so she was looking at me. I could kiss her. I _would_ kiss her,I _will_ kiss her. I was about to kiss her, mask still on, when I noticed _her_ mask. I snapped back to reality and forced myself to kill -no, _murder_- the mood. The mood that shouldn't have been there to begin with. "Lilly-chan, why do you have a mask on?"**

**She didn't answer, instead she mumbled, "...I like the mirror..."**

**I grinned. Although I was angry at myself for losing control, I was so pleased that I did. "Me too."**

**...**

**I had so much fun writing that... And sorry if you're finding random "20s" in here, they wont go away fer some reason...lol bye!**


	17. Icha Icha Secrets!

**Short one, sorry loves. Still don't own Naruto, but I wish I did... I dunno, I've been feeling very dramatic lately, so to ease my cravings... Drama goes here, sorry peeps.**

yeah...

**Kakashi's Point of View**

****************************************************************

xxx

I was on my back watching her reflection on the ceiling in the moon lit room. It could not be helped that I watched her pale shoulders rise and fall with each slow breath. I don't know when it started, but I made it a habit out of watching her sleep. Her rainbow blanket matched her new mask,so sparkley... I wonder why she has a mask on... knowing her I shouldn't even ask... Sudden movement from her sleeping form forced me to close my eyes and act asleep. I felt her sit up and move her blanket to the side. With a quick jutsu under the blanket I was able to set up an invisible eye so I could watch her without seeing her.

She silently walked over to the window, looking frustrated, she grabbed at her hair, pulling at it to aleviate stress. I heard her sigh and lean against the window that lead to the balcony. Almost silently I heard the door that led to it click open. Had it not been for my jutsu, I would have never known she had kneeled on the railing and jumped over the side. _**Where is she going?**_** I decided to follow her, I had no choice. Aside from being her partner on this mission, it's also my mission to protect her.**

Because of her speed, she wasn't easy to follow, but in my panic I rushed and caught up with her in no time. The forest she was going through was thick and dark, as no moonlight could find a space in between the heavy leaves. _**Why is she leaving?! Is she running? Abandoning?... Why?**_** Before I could question even further, I heard a branch snap, and it wasn't from either of us. I looked forward into the night, I sensed the chakra from fifteen men. "Ayaka Sayuri. You're wearing a mask now... How disapointing, and we were all looking forward to seeing that pretty little face of your's..." As the leader said this my fists clenched tightly, "...maybe have **_**fun**_** with you on the way-"**

"What do you want Kamamoto."

"You're wanted from Zatsuri. He's very upset with you, so you better come peacefully or..."

"...Like...Hell!" She screamed as she dragged a kunai from her pocket.Suddenly her fingers shot open as if she suddeny realized something. "No..." she whispered incoherently. She took a step to the left, blocking my view.

The man of the pack stepped forward, lurching me into action. But I couldn't move, my feet were frozen on the ground, and I was paralyzed.

"What?You found a place to stay? A place where people love you?" He spat. Sayuri choked down her rage as he went on, "do you think they really care about you? They're trying to steal your talents, they don't love you. They hate you."

My heart ached. _**No...No... Don't say this to her... She'll... believe you...**_

"You'll never find anyone to love you. They wont care if you leave, if that's what you're worried about. And if they do, and come after you and try to take you back, you can just kill them. No one cares about you, so what's a few slit throats amongst them..." He pause and a menacing smirk formed on his lips. "Ah...Perhaps you haven't gotten love... But you have love for someone else? Hmm... This will be fun..."

Sayuri clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth. Raising her voice she replied, "no, I haven't fallen in love. I _**don't **_**fall in love with people... I **_**destroy **_**them."**

The man clapped his hands, "good, then it should be easy. So come on now, don't make us take you by force."

I never saw her throw her kunai at the speaker's throat, all I saw was his limp body falling to the forest floor with blood pouring out of his neck.

"Hey Ayaka! You killed him! You gonna get it now!"

Sayuri got a demonic aura as she crouched down, almost animalistically. I was barely able to see her run at the new leader almost invisably, neither did he, but he successfully blocked her attack with another kunai. She was able to land another kunai in his jugular while at the same time deflecting the attack from behind. I tried to move, but the jutsu held strong, rendering me helpess and unable to protect her when all of the men came at once. It killed me to watch her being attacked and not be able to help her. It must have been the light making me see things, as I could have sworn her hair turned pink, but I'm sure it was just my imagination. Like a pulse, in an instant everyone dropped to the ground, dead or writhing in pain. _**What happened?! Is she alright?!**_** She sighed and her seemingly pink hair turned midnight black again. As she walked back towards my way -I couldn't tell if she was looking for me because of those bangs of her's- I didn't know if she had known I was there or not. A man, one of the writhing ones, must of had a sudden burst of courage, as he started to stand. He stumbled silently forward, kunai at the ready, behind her. Before she could turn around, he lunged at her back. I tried to move to protect her, but I was still immoble. Luckily she noticed and quickly dispatched him by holding a kunai at his stomach. "I suggest you run now before I slice you open from navel..." she lightly dragged the weapon up his chest, "...to nose." The man swallowed roughly but stood his ground. "Last chance," she questioned as she pressed the tip into the hollow of his neck, drawing a small dot of blood. He continued putting on a determined face. "Fine." I looked away while she stabbed him in the throat and dragged it up.**

**Finally the fight was over and she walked past me, suddenly my feet were free. Wordlessly I walked behind her back to the hotel.**

How could this have happened?

* * *

Meh, short, I know, sorry! But this is a double update thing!Wuv! 


	18. Icha Icha Punishment!

**Mmmm... its not late here but I'm deathly sick right now lol so yeah... sorry its short, don't own Naruto, sorry for typos... too lazy...**

**

* * *

**

********************************************************************************

**Sayuri's Point of View**

I knew he was behind me when I finally was facing those men, I did my best to act natural when I blocked his view... I didn't want him to be exposed. I was thankful that the men hadn't noticed his presence. To protect him from any danger, I had no choice but to keep him still so he wouldn't try to help me. I knew my changes of winning weren't good, but I couldn't risk him. Even if I died, the jutsu I had on him would fade so he could defend himself again.

When we got back to the hotel room, neither of us said a word, I sat on one side of the bed with my back facing him, as he did the same. "...Kakashi..."

In a flash he was in front of me, holding my shoulders tightly, with a glare that could kill. "...What... Were... You _**thinking**_**." The grip he had on my shoulders tightened with each word. "Sneaking off! Fighting alone! Freezing your sensei! Do you know what could have happened?!" He was furious, obviously, but now he was shaking my shoulders violently. "You could have gotten killed! If you **_**EVER**_** try to pull a stunt like that again I-... **_**Like it or not, you are still **__**my student**__**, and you **__**will**__** learn the consequences for this. From now on you are on person arrest. You will not go **__**anywhere**__** without me. Twenty four hours a day you will have your chakra numbed. You are on twenty four hour watch now... Now go to bed, your punishment is to take place immediately."**_

I stayed there shocked. _**N...Nani...?**_

"K-K-Kakas-"

"I repeat... _**Immediately.**_**" He lifted me off the ground and layed me on the bed and covered me with my blanket.**

"...You...You can't do this!" I cried as he swiped his hand over my body.

"I'm your _**sensei**_**. I can."**

I felt all my chakra drain.  
I felt my blood grow weak.  
I felt my... _**heart sinking.**_

I watched him as he went and sat in a chair at the foot of the bed, and I knew he would stay there, fully awake, all night long, for however long my punishment was... _**Oh no...**_** "Ka...Shi... How long...?"**

"Two weeks."

_**No...No...No!... I don't have that time! They're coming for me in ten days! I don't have enough time for this! How can I protect him?!**_** I looked over at Kakashi, who had his arms crossed over his chest and eyes watching me sternly... **_**Angrily**_**. Salty tears formed in my eyes, rolling down my cheek. **_**He hates me...**_

-X-xx-X-

The next morning Kakashi silently got me up and we moved silently to the village of which we would steal the scroll from. It hurt when Kakashi took away my mobility so he could go get the scroll. I wasn't allowed to move or do anything, and I had no chakra to top it off. I sat on the tree where he placed me, in a deep thick forest so I wouldn't be found. Sudden movement caught my attention however. "Sayuri-chan, hmm... you seem to be in a bit of a bind..."

"Itachi." I spat. "I thought I told you to never approach me."

"Well, it's not like you can stop me now." He snickered, and in a flash he was crouching in front of me with a finger tracing up my throat. "Huh, a mask, and replica of his clothes? How strange. Why?"

"I figured I'm jealous of Kakashi, that I want to be like him."

"Why?"

"Well, I narrowed down what the feelings in my stomache were."

"Feelings?"

"Yes. I must idolize him, that's the only explanation."

Itachi sighed, "you're a stupid little girl."

"Then leave, you don't have to be here."

The older Uchiha smirked, "I have reasons for being here, when you're so helpless..."

I glared at him, how I hated this man.

"I'll let you go for a price.I know you're waiting for the time when they come... But you'll be unprepared without much chakra, wont you?"

This caught my attention.

**"Explain."**

"I give you a way to break free and get you your chakra back just in time."

"In return for..."

"You leave Konoha for five weeks and stay with me."

"But I can't! They would consider me a traitor!"

"I'll make it look like you were kidnapped."

"It's impossible."

"You want to protect your..._**Idol**_**... don't you...?"**

"Deal."

"What?"

"Deal. Deal. It's a deal. Done. Final. DEAL."

His cold hand stroked my cheek, "so enthusiastic...This will be fun..."

I jerked my face away from his hand, "it's been finalized, now go away." Fortunatly he dissapeared, leaving only a fading wonton laugh behind. I thought about Kakashi now that I was in silence, how could he do this to me?! Leaving me with only the chakra I would need to be alive..._**All for what!?I'm able to protect myself!**_** He just demonstrated that he doesn't trust me; that he hates me. Before I could continue my self destructive rant, I felt him land on the branch in front of me. I got up, flexing my legs, "how did it-"**

"Quiet." He instantly responded, wordlessly he ordered me to walk behind him as we made our way.

"This isn't fair."

Once again enraged, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me against a tree. "Fair? Not fair _**for you**_**?! Do you know what it felt like to watch your student being attacked without being able to help it?! You don't!" He applied pressure to my wrists before sharply turning away and walking.**

I felt a shadow loom over my eyes as I stayed where I was, watching him intently. "Student." Abruptly he came to a stop, still facing away. "_**Student**_**." I spat out the word like venom, how could he? Yes, I am his student, but I thought we were more than that... **_**I thought...I thought we were...**_

"Yes. _**Student**__**."**_

**xxx**

yeah, thats it fer tonight...toodles... sorry it sucks...  


* * *


	19. Icha Icha Oh No!

**Icha Icha Paradise****  
Hatake Kakashi and Ayaka Sayuri  
****  
Alright,so I know that there will be a LOT of typos.  
Disclaimer:I only **_**wish **_**I owned Naruto,but I don't.**

NOTICE: This one is incredibly short for a reason, but I *** **** ********** ***, okay?

Alright!Recap time! "Yes. Student." Like a true emotionless ninja, he began to walk again without another word.

Onward!

I turned around and hugged my ribs, as if that could stop my chest from cracking open. I was sure I had no injuries, yet it felt like I was about to burst. My breathing got heavy and I stumbled forward away from Kakashi. I gasped for air and suddenly felt like my arms wouldn't hold me in anymore. I took another step and my legs gave out, causing me to drop. I fell into a chest and their arms wrapped around my neck and shoulders. _Huh? How strange..._ I knew Kakashi wouldn't catch me if I fell... _that was clear_.

"She's no longer _your student._"

_Itachi?_

"Consider her M.I.A."

Kakashi said nothing, and I couldn't see a thing, but I knew he did nothing. _I knew he wouldn't._I felt my body get lifted off the ground and I was being carried by Itachi, he was about to take off, but Kakashi finally spoke. "She's useless without her chakra you know."

His words cut like a knife through the already gaping hole in my chest.

Itachi scoffed, "I can revive that. She'll be _very_ useful to me, especially now that she wont be injured by you anymore. Now, I believe you are on a misson, don't you have a scroll to return?I believe so. Now run away, go ahead and tell them she was taken, and you couldn't save her." Itachi lifted us off the ground, but in a second I recognized Kakashi's smell; we were behind him now. I heard Itachi whisper. "You don't even have to tell them that her injuries were inflicted by _you_."

When Kakashi said nothing I felt more hurt than before, making me cry out in pain. Itachi stroked the back of my neck, "Sayuri, you're not going to be hurt by him anymore."

"Sayuri you will-"

This time I interupted Kakashi. "You wont come after me, will you?"

**Kakashi's Point of View**

_I wont let her go...I wont...I refuse to let her get taken..._ "I wont-"

Instantly she disapeared, leaving the two of us alone."Good job." Itachi spat before disapearing himself.

_No...No...Please..._ I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands. _What.... Have I done..._

**Sayuri's Point of View**

_It's been a while...since I've moved_....I've only sat here in this empty cave, never leaving... never eating... never sleeping... I've been curled up on this damp stone floor for only a day I believe, and I'm just fine... Though I've tried not to think about Kakashi, his words kept flowing in my head.  
_  
"Student."_

_"She's useless..."  
_  
_"You wont come after me,will you?"  
..."I wont..."  
_  
I clutched my ribs harder, pressing them in to keep it together. I finally sit up, pulling a kunai out of my pocket _...I have to get this out...It hurts too much now... _I stab myself in the chest.

_It still hurts_.

I stab again, and I still feel pain. "**GET OUT OF ME!**" I scream before crashing to the floor. "_please....Just get out of my heart_..."

* * *

Okay! Be back soon! ^_^ I've got other stories too, you know!They need my attention too! ^_^


	20. Icha Icha Flowers!

Hello all! How's it going? Well, here's chapter twenty as promised....

But first I'd like to thank eveyone who has reviewed, it really does make me smile!

Still don't own naruto....damnit....

OH! And does anyone feel like kakashi should be older? I dunno, it keeps nagging at me....anyway, please let me know...

Recap time!:

I stab again, and I still feel pain. "**GET OUT OF ME!**" I scream before crashing to the floor. "_please....Just get out of my heart..._"

---(begin the story!)

I woke up to voices a little while later. People around me, all yelling. "We found her!...Found her!... Get her back quickly!...We need a med nin asap!..." I didn't recognize many of the voices, but now they were touching my numb body. "Ayaka!...Stay with me Sayuri!...Come on!...You can still hold on!" _But I don't want to hold on_... Things were getting hazy as I watched people all around me. In front of my eyes I could see black, I liked the black... My eyelids grew heavy and I allowed myself to embrace the darkness. "_She's losing it!....Where's that med nin?!_..._Come on!..." _Their voices sounded so faint...

Kakashi's Point of View

I was sitting on the edge of my bed in my place. Ever since I got home six days ago..._Without her..._ I haven't moved once. After reporting to the Hokage what happened, he sent out a search party... And I wasn't allowed to go. So I've sat here the entire time...Knowing that I wouldn't see her ever again... _I was so stupid...I wont forgive myself...ever..._

A quick knock on the door and someone running in didn't even make me stir. People have been coming in here checking on me, but never once got a response. I figured they'd check and leave, like always, but they were yelling something at me. But I didn't want to hear it... I lost the girl I-

"_They found her!_...._They've found her!"_I could barely hear their distant voice.

_What?_"They found her! Come on get your pathetic ass-" I was already out the door, running full speed. People on the street knew what was going on, "the hospital!" They called out to me, so I headed there.

When I got there there was a crowd of med nins all working on one person. Immediatly I knew it was her. My heart sank... they wouldn't have so many working on her unless she was on her last breath. I called a nurse over, "tell me,tell me what's happening!" I demanded.

"Ayaka-san... I don't know very much, but I know she was brought here with chest wounds."

"How's...it looking for her?..."

The nurse shifted uneasily, "I'm sorry Hatake-san, but it doesn't look so good."

xxx

"You can go in now, she's stable." My heart jumped in my chest as a nurse told me that. I raced to the room she was being held in and stopped abruptly at the door way. The room was dim, barely lit by the sunlight seeping in from behind the there she was, her body laying flat. I sat next to her and stared at her. She wasnt looking so good, I could tell as I approached her cautiously and stood beside her bed. It broke my heart seeing her like this...so weak... so... broken... _And she's like this...because of __**me**_... This guilt overwhelmed me with haste, causing me to drop to my knees, holding her still hand to my cheek. "Sayuri... I'm so sorry...Maybe if...If I had loved you less o-or... played you slyly...You wouldn't be here..." I squeezed her hand against my cheek, it wasn't right how cold her usually warm hands felt, but I kept the optomism in my head that maybe, just _maybe_ I could warm her back up.

xxx

After a while of apprehension and selfdestructive thought, a nurse came in to check up on her status. I tore my eyes away from my sleeping student and watched as the white clad woman frowned as she looked at Sayuri's charts. The woman shook her head at the papers, unaware of my dysphoric suffering self watching with not even a gleam of joy in my expression. Finally she noticed my presence and realization washed across her face. "Hatake-san..."

"It hasn't rained in days...Can this be real?...Can the sun really be shining when she's dying in here?" The nurse shot me a look of sympathy, but my anguish was flooding my senses. "The rain falls whenever it's not needed, but when she's laying here, it can't even show its face?"

"Hatake-san-"

"And the sun is out there, _right now_, it feels no regret nor remorse... It shines, _but can't it feel this?_ It can't hide for one day when this is all crashing down?She's _dying here_, and it mocks her? It should not shine today, the weather should be dismal, the weather, should know when it's time to rain." I knew my voice was cracking through out my speech, but I could not weep,like the rain, my tears refused to fall. Was it some sick joke that I am not capable of forming wet drops on my cheek? Because I am well aware of the wrenching feeling in my stomach, the nauseating tremmors in my chest, and the ache in the wretched place that many hold their heart. I looked at the nurse, who held a surprisingly calm visage. "Gomen, I didn't mean to go off on you about weather..."

"It's alright Hatake-san, given your circumstance you're doing what's expected."

"Tell me... Is there any... possibility of her... coming out of this?" I asked as I returned my attention back to the girl I've longed for for so long. I ran my thumb over her cold fingers, hoping, but knowing anyway that the long bones inside would not move.

The nurse said nothing, instead she brought a chair from the adjacent wall over and sat it next to me. My heart twisted, does this mean it's not good? Sayuri wont come out alive? "You should sit down, Ayaka-san wouldn't want to see bruises on your knees when she wakes up."

I looked up at the woman, "when...or _if_?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and guided me up to sit down, "Ayaka-san came in here with almost fatal chest wounds, if she hadn't come in when she did, she wouldn't be alive now... She might wake up from this Hatake-san."

"What's the degree of 'might'?"

"Sixty percent chance she'll wake up."

My heart sank, there was a fourty percent chance of her not seeing the light of day ever again. "...Is there anyway to know?"

She shifted uncomfortably in place, "the doctors said...that if she doesn't wake up in the next day or so..."

"...Then what happens if she doesn't?"

"She...wont wake up at all...Her body wont be able to function properly, and she'll..."

I tried to keep my breathing steady, I was sure if I stopped paying attention to my lungs I would stop taking in air completely.

"Hatake-san... There's still a good chance she'll make it-"

"But there's still a big chance I wont ever see her open her eyes again,right?"

"I'll leave you alone to spend time with her..." She said as she turned to walk for the door. When she reached the door she turned around and spoke quietly, "Hatake-san, please be optimistic, you'd be surprised how much that helps her chances..."

xxx

That night I waited for her restlessly, waiting for some sign she'll wake up. With not any hope left, I started thinking about what I'd do if she doesn't make it out of this. _I have lost so many people close to me, I've watched countless names get etched on memorial stones... But this time I don't think I can survive this, this isn't like all the others...__**She **__isn't like the others I've lost...I'll have no use for a life if she's not in it..._ I stared at her as her chest barely rose and fell, I noticed how her long ebony hair formed a dark halo around her head. I couldn't take it when I looked at her sleeping, not since I knew she might not wake up. My agony took control of me and forced my head to land on top of our hands. "Sayuri....Sayuri..._please_, my little lilly..._please_...You _have _to wake up... I... have never cared about someone as much as I do you...and if you wake up I swear -I **swear**- I'll tell you every day... how much you mean to me..."

xxx

The next morning a knock at the door startled me, the lack of sleep had made me jumpy, as well as the anxiety of knowing she might not wake up. I let go of her hand, because when I looked over I saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto standing at the door way. All three had solemn faces, none of them speaking. Even Naruto grasped the situation and was silent as he watched Sayuri sleep. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura started with a small voice. "How is she doing?"

How is she doing? She's _dying_.

"It doesn't look too good right now..." I said honestly, barely able to hide the pain in my tone.

"Oh..." Sakura said with a dejected look as she set down a small bouquet of pink daisies, complete with a magenta ribbon.

Naruto walked past me, and for the first time I noticed the huge wad of every type of wild flowers imaginable he held in his arms. The ball was at the absolute least a yard wide, and had twine and other forms of string wrapped all around it, barely able to hold the jumbled mess together. It made me smile when I saw it, because I knew how much it would mean to Sayuri if she saw it; she'd be so happy. The monstrosity was gathered by Naruto, and made for her, with his sincerest wish that she would get better. When he set down the gob of flowers on the table, a large crack was heard as the table crushed inward.

"Naruto!" Sakura clammored in a hushed yell.

Naruto just gave a smile, "sorry!"

"We'll...go get some water for the flowers... Come on Naruto..." Naruto smiled faintly and nodded, he shuffled over to follow her out the door.

When me and Sasuke were alone, he spoke steadily, "how does it look for her?"

I knew that he was mature enough to hear this in detail, "She's got a fourty percent chance of not waking up and dying..."

Sasuke frowned and set three navy blue roses that were tied with black ribbon down on the table at the foot of her bed. "She's....not my girlfriend anymore..." He mumbled as he looked away.

What? Is he seriously trying to break up with a _dying_ girl in a _coma_? What the **hell** is wrong with him?! Rage filled my core. "Sasuke-"

"She broke up with me." He interupted me. "Right before your misson, when we were waiting for you, she said she didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore..."

Even though I was hopeless and depressed, it made me feel a little better that she wasn't with him anymore. "Sasuke-"

"It was for the best, I'm sure she had her reason, and I have an idea who that reason was." He said staring strait at me, for reasons I didn't know, but I continued to look away. "She loved y-"

"Kakashi-sensei!We're back!" Naruto said loudly, interupting Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled again, this time punching him in the back of the head.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, don't look so sad! She's gonna wake up you know! Because I know Sayuri-chan, and she wouldn't leave us like this! So don't worry!... She wouldn't want to have everyone dwell over her, she'd want everyone to be happy! So don't mope! Because she's coming back!Real soon! Beleive it! Kakashi-sensei! If you don't believe she'll wake up then she never will!"

I stared at him, speachless.

"Kakashi-sensei... I think Naruto might be right..." Sakura agreed quietly.

Maybe they're right? Maybe if I wish hard enough, she'll wake up... Its a narrow time frame though -the doctors told me that if she wasn't up by tomorrow, she wasn't going to stay alive. But maybe, just maybe it'll work... But is it possible to save someone purely with hope?

"She'll wake up..." I mumbled to myself, testing the words on my tongue.

"Plus!" Naruto said with excitement, "she's gotta see this field I found! It's covered in millions of pretty flowers!She'd love it! But..." He furrowed his eyebrows, "she might have to wait till next spring..." He motioned to his wad of flowers with a cheesy grin.

I smiled, maybe she'll wake up soon.

xxx

A half hour after they left, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma came to the room, flowers in hand. "Kakashi! How's she doing? She up yet?"

I smiled feebly at Anko, who set down some purple orchids down on top of Naruto's mound. "She's got a sixty percent chance of waking up..."

"That's good, Sayuri-chan's a strong girl, she'll make it, don't worry." Kurenai replied as she put a hand on my shoulder. She too brought flowers, this time a bright red bunch of strange flowers.

Even Asuma brought flowers, grey 'oldies' of course, the color matched the color of the smoke from his cigarette. "Yeah, I'm sure she will, knowing her."

"Will you put that thing out!?This is a hospital!"Anko yelled at him then turned back to me, "well, we gotta go, we wanted to stop in before our mission, so see ya-Oh! And tell Sayuri when she get's up that we all gotta go drinking soon!"

"I refuse to, and you know that," I mumble as I glance at Sayuri with a smile. "Have a nice trip."

"Yeah yeah!" Anko replied.

Kurenai walked over to Sayuri and bent to whisper in her ear, "hey kid, wake up soon, okay? Kakashi really misses you..."

"Bye!" They all called before leaving out the window

Not even minutes later, a small, barely noticable knock was heard at the door. "H-hatake-s-s-sensei... I w-was just s-s-stop-p-ping by to see how Sayuri-chan i-is d-doing..."

"Hello Hinata, we're just waiting to see if she'll wake up now..." I told the nervous girl.

"O-oh..." She answered. From behind her back she pulled out a big sunflower. "T-this is for h-her... I hope s-she gets b-better soon..."

"She will,I'm hoping she will,at least..."

Hinata gasped and blushed as two arms wrapped around her waist, the owner of the arms none other than the dog-boy Kiba. "K-k-kiba-k-kun!"

"Hey, how's Sayuri doing?!" He asked, addressing us both.

"We're waiting to see if she'll wake up."

"Of course she will! She's Sayuri!"

"Y-yeah...p-plus we n-never g-got to thank her for..." Hinata's blush grew as he sentence trailed off to nothing.

"She got me and Hinata together! She's awesome!" Kiba finished happily for her.

"Oh, she did?"

"Yeah! And we're so happy!"

"Y-yeah!" Hinata said with obvious joy. "Oh, and Shino-kun is away with his parents, s-so he wanted me to give these to Sayuri as well..."

I was handed three sets of flowers and said thank you, "She'll love these flowers, I'll be sure to tell her you came if she wakes up."

"Well, ja na! Me and Hinata are gonna go on a date now!" Kiba said with excitement.

"We...W-we are?" Hinata wondered with her biggest blush yet. Kiba grinned a goofy smile and led her out of the room.

I was just about to sit down when another knock came from the doorway, and it wasn't a particularly good person to come. I don't like the way he looks at her, like he's going to pounce on her and rape her. "Shiranui Genma... What brings you here?"

"Just checking on Sayuri-chan, she doing okay?"

"Maybe, she has yet to wake up."

"Hmm, that's too bad, either way, I'm sure she'll open her eyes soon."

Don't think that I don't see the two red roses you have behind your back, bucko.

"Yeah."

"Well, these are for her, tell her to stop by sometime when she recovers."

"When _I_ feel that she's fully recovered."

"Ja."

I smiled to myself, everyone believes that she's going to come out of this deep sleep. And damn it, I hope she does.

"Hatake-sensei, how is Ayaka-chan?" A voice came from the door, it was TenTen, and next to her was Neji, who was holding her hand.

"She's hasn't woken up yet, but there's still a chance."

"We're so grateful for her help,so we had to stop by and check on her..."

"Help?" I asked.

She gestured to her and Neji's hands, "that girl brought us together, and we couldn't be happier."

Who knew Sayuri was such a good match maker? Better yet, how does she do it? No, no, even better question, how can she match people up, yet not notice how I feel about _her_?

"Oh."

"Well, these are for her!" She said as she handed both her's and the flowers Neji was holding to me, both of which I set on the crowded table.

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll enjoy these," I replied honestly. She'd love to see all these.

"SAYURI-CHAN!MY LOVELY FUTURE BRIDE!" Two voices rang out at the same time, and sure enough Guy and his little twin jumped in. They were both holding twelve obsurdly large bouquets in each arm. Most of the flowers were all green or orange, who would have guessed? Both of them ran over and fawned over her body.

"Get off her, _before_ you kill her." I demanded firmly.

Both of them slunked off and said in unison, "we'll go get the rest of the flowers!!!!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Tenten, "we'll make sure they don't come back to the room, don't worry." She assured as they walked out of the room.

True to her word, they didn't come back in, but more flowers kept coming from them.

xxx

Well, thats it for chapter twenty, I was going to break it down more, but I decided that I should repay everyone since I suck at updating... But thanks loves!


	21. Icha Icha Friends!

Hello! I'm back! Sorry! And I know this one is short, but I will post again later tonight I think! :] I just couldnt resist the next chapter and all you will see why this is rated mature!  
sadly, Naruto and all related characters are not mine

xxx  
Kakashis Point of View

By the end of the day, Sayuri had still not woken up, but it was only five, there was still a chance. I sat down next to her and held her hand, knowing no one would come in as visiting hours were over. I was grateful they let me stay though. As my eye fanned across the room I was amazed. During the day most of the village had stopped by with flowers, everyone wishing her well. I had no idea that in the short time she was here she could have made so many friends. I mean _everyone_ came to visit her, resulting in the room being filled to the brim with flowers of every color. The room was a shiny rainbow, I couldn't take a single step without stepping on a flower... I made sure to aim for the green and orange for her, I knew she'd love it.

xxx

It was six now. And she still hasn't woken up. But there's still a chance.

xxx

It was seven now. Her eyes are still closed, but she might come through.

xxx

It was eight now. There must still be a chance she'll make it.

xxx

It was nine now, and my spirits were slowly dropping and my doubt was raising. I had become more anxious by the second. There wasn't much time before her body would shut down and I would lose her forever. Pressing my head on our hands again, I mumbled. "Sayuri...It's getting so hard to be hopeful...I really can't stand the though of losing you... You only have a little while left...so please wake up..."

xxx

It was midnight now. There is no chance now, she has not woken up, her eyes have not opened, and she probably wont see life again. But I'll stay by her side forever, I promise. "I'm sorry Sayuri, I'm so so sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save you...Maybe if I hoped more, tried more, I could have held you for a summer more...I've lost you now... but I promise....I _promise_....but you wont be alone for long...I'm...on my way...."

xxx

For hours I stayed there, with my head burried in my hands,the shock that I lost her had kicked in hours ago. I didn't have the strength to go get the doctors, I couldn't leave her side. For the first time in a while I looked up at her face -I wasn't able to see her so lifeless before- I wish these words came easier. "Well, I have lost you, and I lost you terribly... I left you alone, made you feel stranded... lost... I never realized what a terrible person I am, until now... I knew you were hurting, but I would never try to help you... Sayuri, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you..." Once again the pain overwhelmed me and my head fell on our hands again. "... I miss you..." I held her hand tighter, maybe if I held it tighter I could keep her longer...

What I wasn't expecting was a squeeze back.

My head shot up and I stared at her in disbelief as she wiggled her little button nose and her eyes fluttered open. I could not believe what I was seeing... _this_ is impossible... I told myself. Her downcast eyes finally found mine and locked on for a moment before I lunged myself at her. I lifted her shoulders up and hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her. Next, I moved my actions of affection over to her face and kissed her everywhere, her forehead, her chin, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. _Even if this is a dream, I wont let her go..._ Once again I held her, pressing her head against my chest.

After a few moments of silence I mumbled in her hair almost incoherently, "I'm so so sorry..."

She said nothing, and I started to realize that I probably wasn't the one who she wanted to see right now, so I pulled back and held her at arms length. She wasn't looking at me, instead she was watching the sheets intently. Her lips parted -she was about to say something- but they closed again.

I closed my eyes. _She must really hate me..._

Almost not believing what the warmth wrapping around my stomache was, I melted in her arms. I held her again, she was in my arms, living and breathing... _right here, right now_... _Just after I lost all hope._..

Sayuri's Point of View

I knew I had lost myself, for hours I felt my body slipping away, and I was sure that I would be in this darkness forever... _but that's okay with me_... I made up my mind, to leave it all behind... But I felt like I was being dragged away from this peaceful dark; like I was being held back by my hand. My hand was being gently pulled back, to where, I wasn't sure, but I knew that maybe if I followed willingly... Things might...come together.

Finally I lifted my feet and let myself get pulled to some unknown place. I floated for what seemed forever, but soon I started to feel my body. I could feel that my hand was warm, I could feel that my chest hurt, and I could feel that my heart felt heavy. I closed my eyes -just for a minute, I thought- maybe it could help me figure out what was going on. When I opened my eyes again I was greeted by a strange color. I wiggled my nose, trying to focus my attention on where I was, and soon found that I was in a room, basked in a warm sepia glow. I could still feel my body, but most of all I felt a burning, yet comforting- heat coming from my hand. I looked over to see the one who was most special to me.

He had a look of surprise, or horror... Probably horror.

_Maybe... He didn't want me to wake up..._

Before I could even react, he threw himself at me, I flinched, thinking maybe he was going to try to hurt me; make me go back to the dark place. Those thoughts were completely forgotten as soon as he moved his face to mine and started to caress my skin with small and gentle kisses, and ended with a longer kiss on my lips. I was too shocked to react, though my body tried its hardest to return the pressure. Far too quickly, he pulled away and held my head to his chest.

For reasons unknown he started murmuring apologies into my hair, I could barely make out a word, but I knew that he was suffering in agony. I was confused, I wanted to know so much. _Why is he hurting? Why is he saying sorry? What did I do to hurt him? How can I make him better?_ I realized that during my disarray he had moved away and held me away from him. I didn't want that, I wanted him to hold me, and not let me go, even for just a moment. Not knowing what to do and after deciding that actions spoke louder than words, I wrapped my arms around his stomach and held him close. My ear was pressed up against his chest, and I could feel his heart beating just as rapidly as my own most likely was.

Immediately his arms wrapped around me, and I now I _knew_ my heart beat was accellerating, and I was sure he knew it too, because a high-pitched beeping kept going faster and louder. We both looked at the source of the noise; we weren't able to hold the seriousness for long before we both let out a small laugh at my heart monitor.

After a while we sighed and continued to hold eachother. Nurses and doctors came rushing to the door, but they just looked in, paused for a moment, and turned away smiling.

Within minutes Kakashi was laying next to me on my hospital bed, not once letting go of my hand. I had pulled him down with me, and he didn't object. We stayed in silence, but something kept hooking in me. "...Kakashi... My chest hurts..."

Immediately he shot up and tried to move, "oh god, I'll go get some doctors-"

I held his hand and refused to let go, "please, don't go, don't.... leave..."

"Sayuri..." he started, but I gave him a look that made his urgency fall and his expression soften. "Okay, I'll stay..."

I felt more at ease when I felt him come back down with me. "Kakashi... am I really...only your student?" I felt him wince beside me, and I knew he was uncomfortable. This was something I needed to know, so to make this easier for him, I stared at the ceiling.

"What...do you mean?" he finally questioned hesitantly.

I felt tears brimming at my eyes, my chest was starting to really sting now, more specifically my heart. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, soon feeling an arm wrap around my shoulders. "I thought... I thought...." I couldn't stop the tears that were hitting my knees now. "...I thought we were friends..."

I heard him sigh and start chuckling. _He's laughing at me now? Fantastic. Way to go Sayuri_... "Sayuri, you idiot..." _Oh god, here it comes_... But it didn't come, instead he gave me a full hug, "of course you're my friend, what would make you think other wise?"

My eyes went wide. _He doesn't hate me? I'm not just his student? I'm his friend!_ Turning around quickly, I lunged at him, hugging the life out of my teacher. "I'm so glad!"

"S-sayuri!" He laughed and pulled me back on the bed and played with my hair. "You're such a silly girl, I can't believe you didn't realize how much you mean to me."

"Gomen..."

"Ne... Is that why you left? You didn't know that I cared about you?" I nodded and burried my head next to his shoulder. "Well... I do... And... Please don't leave like that again... I was so scared... I thought... I just..."

I looked up and rested my chin on his shoulder, "you just what?"

"...I just didn't know if I would ever see you again..." he mumbled. Once again we just layed there quietly. "...The doctors told me... that your wounds were..." he paused and searched for his words, "...self inflicted... were-"

I flinched, I knew he would get upset over this. "My chest hurt..." To make my point I placed our hands over my heart. "Right here... It was the only way I could think of getting the pain out..."

Kakashi's Point of View

From the begining I knew that she had been alone since childhood... She had no family or friends to teach her about feelings and how to deal with them... Poor kid... "Sayuri... When people get their feelings hurt, they don't stab themselves... they... Well, you just talk to me, okay?"

"O-okay..."

"Sayuri?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too..." I wiggled a bit, making myself more comfortable. "Ne, Kakashi, why are there flowers here?"

"Everyone was very worried about you, so they all brought flowers for you, to make you feel better."

"They're for _me_?" She asked in astonishment.

"Of course."

Her eyes fanned over the room, eyes going wider at every glance. "They're so beautiful..."

"Just like you." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said they're pretty."

"Okay."

xxx

"SAYURI! YOU'RE BETTER! I'M SO HAPPY! AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU LISTENED TO ME KAKASHI-SENSEI?!!?!" Naruto yelled a few hours later after he heard word that Sayuri woke up. He was now jumping on top of her, and I was pretty sure he was trying to squeeze her new life out of her. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"G-good to see you too Naruto!" Sayuri managed to choke out, her struggle making me realize she needed Naruto off.

I picked the hyperactive ninja off her and set him down next to her, "Naruto, she's still injured, you must be careful."

"Sorry Sayuri-chan!"

"It's okay Naruto, don't worry!" She responded once her air got recirculated through her lungs. "By the way Naruto, thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

Naruto gushed, she was such a sweetie, she always had this effect on people. "Naw, it was nothing!"

"No really, it means a lot to me! And- Oh hey Sasuke!" Sayuri exclaimed, eyes toward the door where the younger Uchiha was coming in.

"...You're awake, I'm glad." He wandered in from the hallway and stopped in front of her bed.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're wonderful!" Wow, even Sasuke can blush from her...

Sayuri's Point of View

Once Naruto and Sasuke left, it was just me and Kakashi sitting in the room. I managed to get him to go get me a smoothie, because hospital food is gross. So we were just chilling out in this colorful room, enjoying eachother's company. I was sitting up in bed and he was sitting in a chair next to me leaning back with his feet crossed and laid on top of my thighs. I insisted that he enjoy a smoothie with me, but he politly declined by saying that it was only for hyper little girls like myself. I didn't care, I like them.

I pulled out a certain orange book from the side drawer next to me, which made Kakashi-sensei raise an eyebrow. "You're never going to give that back to me, are you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I might, you never know!"

"Whatever." Putting on a goofy grin, I laughed at Kakashi when he gave a cute little pout under his mask.

It was fun to watch his panic when I made my next suggestion, "I coooould just read it outloud-"

"N-no! That's quite alright, you don't have to do that now silly girl...."

"Ne, why is there a page marked in the begining?"

Many would be sickened by what he marked, but oh, not I; I burst out into a giggling fit. And the fact that Kakashi's cheeks went bright red made it even better.

"Noooooooo reason...must be a coincedence..."

"Sure sure, whatever you say Kakashi-sensei."

xxx

Its 5:49 in the morning right now, but when I get home I will post this! And then some! Toodles!


	22. Icha Icha Pakkun!

Kakashi's Point of View

After about fourty-five minutes Sayuri got tired of just sitting there doing nothing, it _bored_ her. It wasn't long before she moved the covers off her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "You know you have to stay in bed Sayuri-chan."

"But Kaaaashiiii-kuuuuunnnn! I'm so bored!" She jumped off the bed and started to head toward the window. Before she try to jump out I caught her and told her, "if you leave, I'll have no choice but not give something you really love back."

She froze.

"I mean, it would really hurt my feelings if you left, because then I wouldn't be able to give this back..." In my hand was the one thing she just could not do without.

"Give me back my **super-deluxe-glitter-rainbow-handle-one-of-a-kind-non-stick-silicone-whisk-with-multi-colored-rings-of-whisky-goodness**!"

"Promise not to run away?" I said while sitting down on a chair by the wall, I was confident she wouldn' t be able to run without it.

She moaned and walked away from the window. "But Kashiiii! I need to be free!" With her hand she made wiggley movements to emphasize the 'free.' "Come on, please!" Sayuri started to dance around the room, I wasn't paying attention until then, but when I looked up she was spinning.

God. _Damn_...

She must have forgotten that underneath her hospital gown... she had nothing else underneath except for a rainbowy bra and panties... Completely oblivious to this fact, she kept swirling and moving her hips to silent music. The pale blue gown kept going up everytime she spun around, revealing her pale body. I was tranced by the way she moved her hips in erotic circles and I couldn't look away, her body just called to me and I felt the urge to just press her up against the wall and-

"I-I need to go....R-right now! I'll be back so stay here!"

xxx (AN: Please keep in mind that this _is_ rated mature for a reason, if you don't want to read this up coming part then just wait till I say it's okay to look, kay? Thanks!)

I was almost to my place, barely able to hold it all in. _Damn it! Why does she have this effect on me?!_ By the time I made it in the door I was already running to my room, ripping my clothes off and throwing them off in random places as fast as I could. I was running so fast down the hallway that I slid during my turn and my side slammed into the wall. But I didn't care, _nothing_ was going to stop me from doing what I was about to do. In less than seconds I was in the comfort of my own room and laying on the bed. It wasn't long before I let my fantasies -and my hand- take control.

_She squeezes my thighs, running her hands up closer and closer to my package._

I let my fingers slowly massage the thick muscles on my thighs. My heart rate started going faster as my mind and body registered that I was soon to be pleasured.

_She brings her hand up to my balls and starts rolling my sac around in her long pale fingers. Her lips press against my head and her tongue darts out for a small taste. "Mmm.... Kakashi... I'm so hungry...." she says. _

"Nnn..." I moaned as my balls were finally touched, and with my other hand I took my thumb and started making small circles over the tiny hole on my head.

_She licks up the slit then begins to plant feather-like kisses down my shaft._

My fingers lightly traced up the underside of my shaft, ending at the tip. With the palm of my hand I rolled over the the end. "Nnn....Ssssahhh..."  
Finally I rubbed my fist down my shaft, roughly, and loving the feeling and the fantasies I was going through. I started out slow at first, moving...

She can't wait any longer, she plunges most of my length into her mouth. My cock twitches at the feeling of her moist cavern.

_...slowly, testing to see how much teasing I could take. This girl knows me too well, and it's getting hard to not to beg. She moves her head up and down, staring up at me with anxious grey eyes with lust pulsing with each movement._I wasn't able to take the slow movements any more, so my fist began pumping faster and faster. My moans were no longer quiet, instead they were louder and more distinct, "Say...Rrrrgh!"

_She puts her skilled tongue to work by swirling circles all down my length. With sexual moans and groans coming from her lips, the vibrations are felt through my entire body. Suddenly she stops and looks up at me with the most delicious look, "I want more of you Kashi..."_I started to pump faster, allowing the friction to heat up just like a fire. I was close, and I could feel it...After all, with this inspiration it was hard not to release early... I tightened my grip and stopped at the head, squeezing tight, then letting go, alternating.

_She blushes at her own sexual actions before moving back down to suck on the tip alone. Again she uses her tongue to tease the slit. She sucks harder after hearing my labored breathing. Her hot little mouth is trying to suck me dry..._I started to pump my hand faster, it was getting almost painful to have not climaxed yet. My breathing got unsteady and it was hard to take air in, so with one quick jerk... "Ahh! Fuck!" I yelled as I came, shooting my hot seed everywhere.

(AN: You can unsheild your eyes now! Just know that Kakashi _did_ just jack off with her in mind :])

I stayed there, panting, loving what I just did, but hating how morally wrong it was... "S-Sayuri...."

A knock at the door sent me into a panicked frenzy. _Shit!_ "Just a second!" I yelled while jumping up and shaking my head, just enough to figure out what I should do. My chest was covered with my creamy liquid, and some even touched my chin.

Answering the door like this was no option.

It was too late to pretend to not be home....Damn it... I heard a creaking sound come from behind me and my eyes went wide in horror. The creaking was from my window. "You know there's someone knocki-"

Frantically I grabbed the nearest thing in my reach and held it over my junk as best I could and turned around to see who was there. "P-Pakkun!"

The small brown dog looked at me and shook his head muttering. "Kakashi..."

Lets take a closer look at this situation, shall we?

-I just finished jacking off -to my sixteen year old student's image.  
-Someone knocked on the door.  
-I'm standing there stark naked.  
-Pakkun's at the window.  
-I've got cum all over me.  
-And I've covered myself up with a picture frame that doesn't cover anything.  
-Fuck.

Pakkun was still shaking his head when I finally snapped out of the initial shock. "I-I!" I studdered out.

"Kakashi...Go take a shower, I'll go tell the person to come inside, talk to them when you get out." Pakkun grumbled -completely disturbed- before pouncing over the balcony.

Absent-mindedly I nodded by head and removed what I used -well, _tried_ to use-to conceal my package. My eyes were the size of saucers when I looked at the picture...

Of me and Pakkun...

I did a strange angsty movement/dance before dashing into my bathroom to shower.

I washed up quickly and got dressed into my usual attire before walking slowly into the livingroom. Taking a deep breath, I managed to trudge into the room, feeling relieved that Pakkun wasn't there. That was one issue I would rather die than have to deal with.

"Hey Iruka, what brings you here?"

He looked uncomfortable, that was obvious, and I knew that he brought news that wasn't exactly pleasant. "I've a message from the Hokage..."

I plopped down -still exhaused from the previous events- in my big comfy recliner across from him. "Well, what is it?"

Again the academy teacher shifted uneasily, "he'd like to have a word with you and Sayuri about... what she did..."

"Shit. I forgot about that."

Iruka must have caught on to my distress, "I'm sure she'll be fine, I mean, yes she did run away, but..."

"You don't think he'll imprison her, do you? Because she wont last there!... She likes bright colors and rainbows! And cooking sweets and jail food would probably kill her! Not to mention an enclosed space!She'd go crazy! Absolutely mad! I mean 'cause her mind is all over the place an-"

"Kakashi! Calm down!" The brunette had to yell at me to get me to stop my ranting. "Geeze! What's the matter with you? I mean you used to always be very calm and composed, and now you're... Well, I don't know how to describe it... You're all jumpy and all over the place!"

"...*mumble mumble mumble*..."

"What was that?"

I sighed. Why couldn't he hear this?! I was saying it clear as day! "I said *mumble mumble mumble*..."

"Kakashi, I can't hear a word you're staying, speak up-"

"Shit."

"What?"

"Iruka."

"Yes?"

"I think I like her."

We were both silent for a long -very long- time. I had my elbows propped on my knees and my hands wrapped around my neck when he finally said something. "...Kakashi... She's sixteen..."

"I know..." I mumbled.

"It's illegal..."

"I know..."

"And she's your student..."

"I know..."

Again with the silence. "Mm...Maybe it's just a crush!...I mean... She _is_ a very... _attractive_... Young woman.... Maybe it'll just pass..." Iruka is a good friend of mine, and so nice for trying to justify my perverted feelings, but that still didn't make me feel any better.

I sighed heavily, "what can I do?"

He sighed too, stressed that he's now aware of this new information. "Well... Not much... You absolutely _cannot_ go after her... It would not only ruin your life if you got caught, but her's too..."

God, I melted right there. I knew that I couldn't go after her, but hearing Iruka verbalize it all just reminded me how much this situation sucked.

"But...." He started, "if it's just a crush, then you could always..."

"Always what?"

"I hate to sound crude, but... Why don't you try..."

"Try what Iruka, this isn't helping."

"Why don't you try finding... A replacement..."

"Replacement? What do you mean?" I asked lifting my head to look at him.

He looked away, "Well, I mean... If you're attracted to her... _sexually_... Then you should be able to get over her if you... do it..."

"You know I can't do that with her."

"No no no, of course not! I meant do it with someone _else_.... To...get it out of your system..."

I looked up and thought for a moment. If I was able to fix this, I would do anything I could, I would _die_ if I ruined her life. "Iruka, how much time before I have to go see the Hokage?"

"Twenty min-"

I was already at the window ready to jump out, "thanks Iruka! Bye!" I lept out the window and began running.

Behind me Iruka called from the window, "Kakashi! You're going to try to do a quickie in _twenty minutes_?!" This caused all my neighbors to look at me leaving.

Bah, whatever.

xxx

Thank _god_ Jiraya was in town for the weekend. He easily let me... _borrow_... one of his 'subjects' for a bit.

::::Fa-fa-fa-flashbackkkkk::::

_"Sure thing Kakashi, but I only have one here right now, the rest are at the spa..."_

"Sure sure, anythings fine, as long as she's hot."

"Of course she is,but...This isn't like you, you okay Kakashi?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm completely fine, just uh....m-manly stuff? Right?" I stuttered out trying to bullshit my way the whole time. "So uh..."

The legendary sannin looked suspicious, but dropped it anyway. "Riiiiight.... Well, Hinori!" He called out loud. A girl with large breasts and blonde hair came out in a skimpy kimono from another room."Can you go with Kakashi, for some 'research'?" The girl looked at me up and down before nodding quickly and grabbing my waist. "You can take her now-"

"Thanks! I'll have her back in fifteen minutes!"I called back as I headed for the door.

"Fifteen minutes? Damn..." I heard him call back right as we left.

::::Flaaaaaaaashhhhhback endssss::::"The forest? Jiraya will _love_ hearing about this one..." Hinori mentioned as soon as we made it to a very secluded part of the surrounding forest. "So how do you want to do this?"

I blushed, "umm.... really quick.... If that's okay with you..."

"It's fine, I like the idea of a quickie in the forest, where we could easily get caught! ^_^" She said happily and started to take her clothes off.

I gulped. She was right...we could get caught at any second. "Y-yeah..."

---

(AN: Again, this is part is mature, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. Just start when I say so :])

Before I knew it I was on top of her and screwing her senselessly. I was close, really close, and panting with sweat all over me. She was moaning loudly, clearly having a good time. "Oooh! Ka-KASHI!!"

_That_ made me stop for a second.

But I quickly made up the lost time by going twice as fast. The increase made her start screaming again, but louder. She just kept screaming, "Kashi!Kashi!Kashi!"

I wouldn't be able to finish in these conditions. I quickly shut my eyes, latched on to both of her double d's, and moaned for the first time. I blindly bent down to kiss her, instantly getting a reaction: her tongue in my mouth. With both my hands I ravished her plush lumps and thumbed the pink buds. I removed my lips from her's -as we both were starting to require air- and she immediately let out a long moan. "K-Kashiiiiiiiii!! I'm so close!"

I continued to keep my eyes closed, I really hated this, but I knew I had to do it, so I kept going. My own self-hate fueled my body for faster thrusts, resulting in her yelling more and meeting my thrusts with her own hips. It wasn't more than a few seconds before she climaxed and her hot liquid wrapped around my dick. Hearing Hinori gasp 'Kashi' once she was spent had threw me over the edge, making me scream out in pleasure when I came. "S-SAYURI!"

Oops.

"What?!" She looked up from her panting, unbelieving.

"U-u-uhhhh..." I didn't know _what_ to say, all I knew was I was having trouble breathing. I was still inside her when I sat up and ran my hands over my face in frustration. This better have worked.

"You're not going to cry are you?" She asked bluntly.

"What?No!"

A branch snapping made both our heads turn in horror toward the noise. And there stood Pakkun, mouth hung open and eye twitching. I looked down at my position and then back up to my little dog friend. "Kakashi...." He grumbled darkly.

"Pakkun, I-" I started as I quickly pulled out of the blonde girl.

Unfortunately she let out a loud moan as I did so.

First I looked at her in horror, then back at Pakkun in shear fear. "Um-"

The angry little dog was steaming mad and had a rather large vein popping out of his forehead. "Kakashi. PANTS ON."

I looked down at myself and realized that I was just standing there in front of him stark naked with my dick in 'after-sex-mode'. "I-uh-"

"NOW."

Sloppily I scrambled to put my boxers and pants on as fast as I could.

"And your other clothes Kakashi."

Those too. Shit this was embarrassing.

"Now, you have to go to the Hokage's office, right now. And you better hope he can't tell that you smell like _sex_." Pakkun mumbled in annoyance.

I ran over to the little dog and patted his head -at which he was extremely grossed out by- and said thank you. "Thanks Pakkun! Gotta run!" I was about to leave when I spotted Hinori, who was still lying on the ground naked. "Oh, could you please take her back to Jiraya's for me? Thanks! Ja na!" I called the last bit and ran like hell.

I was not going to stay with him for now!

xxx

Yeahhh, I really had a LOT of fun writing this one!Well, that's probably all I'm going to post tonight! Thankies!


	23. Icha Icha Replacements!

Hi darlings, I'm just gonna appologize, i suck at posting, but I'm gonna keep it short. Hope you like it :[

Still Kashi-kun's point of view!

xxx

It didn't work.

When I saw Sayuri in the waiting room for the Hokage, I nearly passed out. Since she had just come from the hospital, all she had was what Sakura brought for her, which was a short skirt that barely hung on her hips because it was a little loose, and a tube top that stretched around her breast and had straps that kept falling. Hoooooly hell. "Hi Kashi!" She squealed and gave me a big hug once she saw me. _Please don't smell the sex! Please don't smell the sex! Please don't smell the sex!_

"Kakashi-kuuunnnn! You can go see the Hokage now!" A rather busty woman called to me from the reception desk. When she blew a kiss at me I flinched like I was slapped in the face, making her give me a funny look, but I retaliated by giving her a small side wave.

I led Sayuri in the room by her shoulder, though, part of me wanted to go first, you know, just in case the old man had wanted to kill her. We both bowed, which made me grateful because it told me that she was aware of her situation; I knew that under any other circumstance she would call out 'yo Hokage-sama!' or something of that nature. "Hokage-sama."

The old man looked up at me, then at Sayuri, before speaking. "Sit down, this might be a long chat, or it could be a short one." We both did as we were told and sat in the maroon colored chairs that were placed in front of his desk. It was silent for the most part, beside the faint noise of the Hokage writing on a few last documents before he finally coughed and started talking. "Now, I'm not exactly sure what happened on your mission..." I gulped, I really hope he isn't going to make us explain what happened in detail. "...But...Since the mission was successful, I wont ask any questions." Oh thank god. "Ayaka-san,I would like to speak with your sensei for a moment, could you wait in the hallway until I call you back in here?"

"Of course." My student said warily before she bowed and left the room.

I wasn't aware I was watching her leave until the old man drew my attention back to him. "Kakashi... Are you alright?"

"Huh? Never better..." I didn't mean to mumble, but apparently I wasn't certain enough with my answer.

His gray eyes eyed me suspiciously for what seemed like forever before he started again. "When you reported on your mission...And her disappearance, you said that in the first few days you were attacked by rogue ninjas, in allied territory, correct?" I nodded. "They weren't rogue ninjas,were they?"

I shook my head. "They appeared to be after her."

"Which brings me to my next point."Kakashi... I've been getting reports that you've been acting strange and out of character lately, do you feel this is true?"

I sighed and replied honestly, "...Yes I do."

"Do you know what the source of all this is?"

"I have an idea..."

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you alone. When Ayaka-san first came to the village, I assigned you to be her protector, but on this mission she went missing and got hurt. Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

That hurt. "...That I'm not fit to protect her..."

"You _are_ Kakashi, just not in your current state. Which is why I'm temporarily relieving you of your duties."

"What?!" Was he seriously going to remove me from her?!

"Kakashi, calm down. It's just so you can take some time to figure out why you're acting differently." Before I could interrupt the man before me he began again. "Ayaka's safety is our priority. Even you know when gangs send out a small crew to take her out and it fails, they send more... Everyone in this village has grown attached to her, so it'd be better for her to be protected. We just want her to be safe. For now I'm going to put her under the care of someone else until I see fit."

"But-"

"Ayaka-san, you may come in now." In the short time it took for her to hear and come in the room, he said one last thing to me, "Kakashi, I know you want to protect your student, so take this time to figure out yourself, so that you can come back and protect her with your fullest, okay?"

"Alright..."

Sayuri's Point of View

All sorts of things were running through my head as I waited in the hallway. I mean lord knows what's going on! What if Kashi gets in trouble for me running away? _What_ is going on in there?! ..._What if he's not allowed to be my sensei anymore? What ever would I do if I wasn't allowed to see him anymore? Would I even be able to make it?....Would I even stay in this village, without my dearest friend?..._Finally I heard word that I was to go inside and I all but ran inside to hear the verdict. "Yes Hokage-sama?"Even from behind I could tell that Kakashi was distressed. He was upset about something..._and it's all my fault..._ His head was tilted slightly downward in his chair, telling me that he must have really gotten it._Damn it....Why do I always fuck up?..._

"Have a seat..." I sat next to Kakashi, who looked up at me and saw my concern and gave a reassuring smile. _Thanks for trying to make me feel better,Kakashi, but if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be in this situation._ "Ayaka-san, we're going to put you under protection for a while, just until things settle down. For now you're to move out of Uchiha Sasuke's house and into your protectors'." My eyes went wide as saucers -so did Kakashi's, but only briefly for he never showed that much surprise. "Your protector for now is... Shiranui Genma-"

"No!" Kakashi suddenly stormed, making both of us look at him strangely. "You can't put her with him!" When he finally caught that we were looking at him, he managed to lower his voice and sink back into his chair.

"Why not Kakashi?" The old man asked, curious as to why he would be so opposed to this pairing.

"Kashi?" I wanted to know too! _If Kakashi doesn't like this guy, then I probably shouldn't either... He usually knows best..._

"He's...He's-"

"I'm what?" A voice called from behind us, scaring the living daylights out of me...

Of course I screamed and jumped quite a few feet into the air. Somehow I managed to cling on to the ceiling and stayed there until I realized everyone staring at me. _How embarrassing!_ I was trying to cover my face.... With my hands.... While still on the ceiling... _That_ didn't work. I fell the instant I let go, but thankfully I was caught... By Shiranui-san... "Th-thank you..."

"See Kakashi, you've nothing to worry about." The Hokage mentioned as he motioned to Genma, who was still holding me bridal style. "He seems like a fine protector to replace you."

" 'Replace'?" I wondered outloud. The room got quiet within seconds. "Kashi..." I pushed hard on Genma's chest so he'd be forced to drop me so I could stand on my feet, the power behind it sent him flying to the floor on his back with a loud _thump_. I stepped closer to Kakashi and looked strait at him, "you're not...going to be...my sensei...anymore?" My face scrunched up in worry, and I knew my voice got weaker as I asked.

He stared at me indifferently for a moment, and for a second I thought that it was true, until he said, "Sayuri-chan, I'm still your sensei, we're just going to take a break off of training for a bit. Don't worry, kidd." He ended his answer by ruffling my black hair, making it a mess.

I grinned up at him and for a minute I was sure we just had a 'moment'. "Okay Kashi!" I was so relieved, I didn't know what'd I'd do if he weren't my sensei anymore... I shook my head, I didn't want to think about that.

A cough interrupted my thoughts, it was from behind us. "S-sorry I'm late..." Gekkou Hayate was standing there at the door with his hand over his mouth. "I had a coughing fit on my way here...Gomen."

"Anyway, Ayaka-san, Gekkou Hayate will also be protecting you as well."

I nodded toward the sickly man, then turn my attention back to Kakashi, who seemed to relax a bit more. _Maybe it's because I'll be with Gekkou-san too?_ "Um... Hokage-sama... Why do I need protectors, by the way?"

"Simply a precaution my dear."

"Oh... Okay-"

"Sayuri-chan, why don't we go get your things from Uchiha-san's house?" Shiranui said before I could ask anymore questions.

"Okay... Um... See you later Kashi...." I trailed as I was pulled out of the room by my new protector.

Kakashi's Point of View

After Sayuri, Hayate, and Genma left I turned back to the Hokage who looked at me, trying his best not to laugh. I didn't know what he found so funny... _Spit it out old man! If you have something to say, say it!_ "So..._Kashi_..."

"Oh, that." I mumbled, answering my own question. "Hokage-sama, she's a...very... _unique_ girl..."

"I've noticed. Two weeks after she arrived she sent me a drawing of a mango and cupcake dancing together as a thanks."

"That's... Yeah. That's something she'd do..."

The Hokage then rummaged through one of his drawers and motioned for me to look inside. When I did I saw hundreds of weird paintings that look like they were done by a two year old. "She draws mostly cupcakes and bunnies."

"She likes cupcakes...."

"That I've noticed too...."

This was one of the strangest conversations I'd ever had with the hokage. "May I be dismissed now, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, but one last thing." He began as I started to rise up from my seat, "I'm giving you a break for a reason, so please use your time wisely."

"Will do."

Sayuri's Point of View

"You're moving out?"

I nodded, unsure of how I should act in front of my ex-boyfriend. "Y-yeah..."

"Why?" Sasuke inquired. He was sitting on my bed while I shoved my clothes into my rainbow suitcase. It's awesome! It has rainbows and unicorns and glitter on it!

I struggled with my travel-thingy out of the room, answering all the while. "I'm not exactly sure why myself, it was the hokage's orders."

"Oh..." He mumbled, following me out of the room. "Can you still train?"

I dropped my luggage and began picking up random items around the place and put them in a bag as I went. "I dunno, I _really_ hope so, but I dunno..."

"Hmm... If you can't come to practice.... you can...if you can...nevermind..."

"I'll visit I promise." I was going to miss Sasuke, I mean, from the sounds of it I wont be able to be alone much, or go visit him. Plus, who knows how long it'll be that I'm kept by those two. Now that I was fully packed, I pouted and stood at the doorway with Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun... I-"

"Sayuri-chan, we should head out now," Genma said from the gates outside the Uchiha manor.

"O-oh, okay, hold on!" I called back and turned my attention to Sasuke once again. "I guess I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you."

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" After hugging Sasuke briefly, I waved and strolled over to where Hayate and Genma were waiting for me. "So where to?"

"You don't remember where I live? You and Kakashi brought those sweets over that one time, remember?"

"I don't remember how to get there though!" I was laughing to myself, they _actually _think that I'd know how to get there?!

"We'll show you the way, don't worry." Hayate said with a weak smile as he took one of the bags off my shoulder.

"Oh, I can take that, I don't mind-" I tried saying, but Genma took one too.

"Don't worry, we might as well take them, because we're dudes who want muscles."

"Whatever you say man, whatever..." I mumbled, who the heck cared who carried what?! "Can we stop at the slushy stand?"

"I don't think so, it's not a good idea." One of them told me.

_Huh? Kashi would let me go... But not these guys?_ "Pretty please?"

"No."

Damn it! Finally I looked up at them, making my eyes go wide and I put a hand on each of their shoulders, "p-please? I'd really _love_ a _nice, cold_, _wet... _slushy... to just _quench_ this... this feeling of _thirst_..."

Hayate just **gaped** at me, while Genma stared at me intently before mumbling out, "okay, but quickly."

"Thanks!" I said before I sped off in the direction that I _thought_ was the right way to the slushy stand, but behind me I could hear them yelling something at me. I wanted a slushy so much that I didn't even try to hear what they were saying. But before I knew it...

Kakashi's Point of View

I wasn't too entirely sure of what I was supposed to on my 'personal vacation', I mean come on, I've never had one... I settled on the bar, hoping that someone I knew would be there. Thankfully when I arrived, Iruka was just about to come in. "Hello Iruka, up for drinks?"

"Sure Kakashi, whats the occasion?" He asked as he waited for me at the door.

"I'll tell you allllll about it inside." As soon as my hand hit the handle, I lead him into the bar, ordered us drinks, and pulled him to the furthest corner booth.

"Is this about what the Hokage wanted?" After the drinks came he was already was bursting with questions. I guess I did kinda make the suspense though...

"Yeah, I'm on break now, from my mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

I sighed, "Well, when she first came here the Hokage assigned me to be her protector, and well... I guess he thinks I've been acting weird too, because he's making me 'take a break' from it."

"This is good though, right? You can take some time to clear your head now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...But what can I do now? I mean, I got laid but..."

"But it's not working, right?"

"Yeah..."

Iruka ordered us another round and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can figure something out."

"Iruka... She likes rainbows and sweets, but she's deep and sensible... She's not always too bright, but she's the smartest girl I know... She cares for people, way more than they deserve, she's always ready to help someone, she cooks like a mad woman, swears like a sailor, and fights like a senin... She _loves_ Icha Icha Paradise, Iruka, _loves _it."

Iruka smiled sadly at me before sighing and looking at the table, "Kakashi... This doesn't sound like it's only skin deep..."

"...I...I-" I wasn't sure of what to say, but I became distracted when I saw Sayuri out on the street, without Hayate and Genma. "Hold on Iruka." I mumbled quickly before I went to the door of the bar. "Sayuri!" I called to her, just as she passed the bar. She turned around and grinned at me before skipping back my direction. But of course she tripped over nothing and fell face-first on to the road. _Shit!_ I cursed in my head and quickly ran over to help her up. Holding her hands and helping her up, I shook my head, "Geeze! Clumsy girl, be more careful!..."

She laughed a heavenly laugh. _When did her laughs start being 'heavenly' to me?!_ "Well, you know me!" I released her hands once she was sturdy enough on her own two feet and she dusted herself off.

With both hands I wiped my face and sighed, "Okay,what are you doing here? Where are Hayate and Genma?"

Sayuri pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I _wanted_ a slushy, but..."

"Sayuri, the smoothie stand is alllll, the way over there," I noted while I pointed off to where it was.

"_But_ I got lost..."

"Why didn't one of them take you?"

"They were just too slow..."

I groaned, "Sayuri, you know your sense of direction is-"

"Terrible, I know. But I _really_ wanted one, and they just weren't going fast enough!"

"Sayuri!" I didn't mean to raise my voice like that, but I did. As much as I didn't want to admit it, if keeping her safe meant she was always with Genma and Hayate, then I want her to always be with them. Even though she's in a crowded street, an assassin could easily take her out. I put both my hands on either side of her face, making sure she was looking at me. "Look... please, promise me you'll stay with them... Just for a little while, until things clear up... Okay?"

Softly she put her small hands all over my wrists and for a moment she stared at me, looking for something. "...Okay Kashi... I promise..."

"Sayuri! There you are!"

I whipped away from her, leaving her confused. I wasn't sure if she knew that it was wrong for a student to be held like this by a teacher.

Genma and Hayate walked over to us, both relieved that they had finally found her. "Why did you run off like that??"

Before she could answer, I was already quick to accuse, "What are you guys doing here?"

Hayate was about to say something, but Genma got to it first, "Nothing Kakashi, just enjoying a smoothie with Sayuri." I don't think they knew she'd been her for a few minutes.

"Wrong, she likes slushies, not smoothies. Why wasn't she with you? She's got _no_ sense of direction, you can't let her walk alone or she'll get lost." With that I walked back into the bar and back to Iruka.

"What was that about?"

"You know, they don't know a thing about her, and I am more than capable of taking care of her, I mean she-" I stopped my rants immediately. Under my care she's gotten hurt more than once, she's almost _died_... "...I'm not fit to protect her..."

Iruka shook his head, "no Kakashi, you're probably the best and most qualified person to take care of her! You're just having some issues of your own that you have to deal with."

"Iruka, I-"

"Look, I've got an idea for you..."

xxx

Toodles! Please review, they make me happy, but its not like I'm going to stop writing just because I dont get any...


	24. Icha Icha Awkward!

Hey everyone! Just a little update! Thanks for sticking with me (if you are, that is -_-")  
Again, I still don't own Naruto... lol but ahh, the miracles of fanfiction...

tetetetetetetetetetetet

Sayuri's Point of View

"Sayuri-chan, what flavor is your slushy?" Genma asked, swirling his senbon needle in between his teeth. He had his head propped up on his elbow and was sitting _way_ too close to me at the slushy bar.

"Grape and orange with mango." I replied lazily, making an obvious show of moving my stool farther away from him.

Both men gaped at me.

That's when I felt it. A severe unpleasant feeling suddenly washed over me like a tsunami. Just as fast as I had felt the warning, the offending power came bounding toward me like a beast in heat. "My beautiful youth!"

Just as the green clad man was about to glomp me, I stuck my foot out, making contact with his throat. Guy rebounded off of my foot and fell back on the road, holding his heart. "GET AWAY YOU FREAKING CHILD MOLESTER BEFORE I TAKE THIS STRAW AND TAKE OUT YOUR EYES!"

Everyone but me flinched at my choice of words. "...So when would you like to get married?"

"That's it!"

_Pounce!_

xxx

A few bruises and broken bones later, I was pulled off of Might Guy before I had the chance to kill him. "And if you EVER talk to me again I _swear_ next time there wont be anybody to stop me from taking this kunai and gliding it down your esophagus!" I called out as I was pulled down the street by Genma and Hayate. When we were far enough that Guy's limp body was out of sight, and they were sure I was calm, they loosened both of their grips on both of my arms. I mumbled with an annoyed tone as they both kept their hands on my shoulders, just in case. "Shoulda let me kill him..."

"Now now, we wouldn't want you in jail, now would we?" Genma asked with a smile.

"That depends, does he go to jail too? For sexual harassment?" I retorted, crossing my arms. "Because I can do that there too."

Hayate was at a loss of words. "Um... Next subject!"

vVvVvVvVvVv

Awkward. It was the only way to describe the strange tension in Hayate and Genma's main room. We all sat in a circle, none of us knowing what to do or say. A few times one of us would open our mouth to say something, making the rest get excited, but nothing would ever come out, making us sink back in disappointment.

I couldn't take it anymore, there was no way I was just going to sit here and do nothing. With that I uncrossed my legs and pulled out my favorite book.

Icha Icha Paradise.

Both men stared at me, questioning me silently as I cracked open the bright orange cover and started reading. Eventually Genma spoke up, "Kakashi's book?" I nodded. "Has he turned you into a pervert?!"

Just like Kashi, I didn't look up when I talked, "Pervert?"

Even though I wasn't watching them, I knew they were exchaning glances. Hayate tried now, "did he give you that book to read?"

"No, I stole it from him."

"Stole it? That's odd."

"How so?"

"Do you have any idea how many people have tried to steal that dirty book from him?"

I stopped reading to inspect it carefully, "dirty? It's not dirty." I was confused when I saw both their eyes narrow and a large sweat drop form on each of their foreheads. "What?" No answer. "Whatever...."

_Ah, good ol' Icha Icha Paradise..._

Kakashi's Point of View!

I was on my back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. This wasn't working. Iruka told me when one of his students is stressed, he advises them to lay in bed doing nothing for an hour or so.

I've been here for _five_ hours.  
Results: None.

vVvVvVvVvVv

It was an hour past midnight, and I was still in bed. Really, I'm _annoyed_. I can't get her out of my head! She's everywhere! I can't go to the kitchen or livingroom because there's always something that reminds me of her! God damn it... I even covered up my book shelf! All of Jiraiya's books are on it! I sighed and held my head before deciding that a nice hot shower would calm my nerves.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The shower didn't really help, the scalding hot water didn't manage to burn away my skin and worries, but in theory it was wonderful. I decided to sit in my livingroom, even though I knew not to, and thought things over. I was being awfully ridiculous, wasn't I? I mean, avoiding certain places in my own house because I was thinking of her? No, I mean, it's just thinking, and as long as I just _think_, I can be safe right? It's not like I'm going to just screw her senselessly... _although that does sound good right now..._ **Anyway**, as long as I don't touch her, we're good.

Okay, so no touching.

But that doesn't mean I don't want to see her, I mean, I would enjoy her company even if she wasn't insanely hot. _Right?_

Before I could confirm, a small tap sound entered my ears from the window. I looked over, and saw nothing but the dark of night that was occasionally lit by the lightning that flashed in the rain._ Such a miserable night for such miserable thoughts..._ Knowing I wasn't crazy and that there _was_ a tap, I went over to investigate further. Again, nothing, so I pressed my forehead against the glass, as if it would make me see better. Suddenly a face popped up in the window right in front of me, making me jolt back in surprise. Once I got my composure back, I quickly opened the window to retrieve my student from the storm. I pulled her wet shoulders through the pane and scolded her. "Sayuri! What are you doing outside!? In this weather! This late!"

"Without my guardians!" She added with a grin.

I sweatdropped and stared at her, "well?"

"I needed help..."

The forlorn look she gave me was enough to distract me from the thought of her being unprotected and alone at night. "Help with what?"

Her mood easily slipped into her normal quirkiness, as she held up a pink and orange sunflower apron. "You know I can never get them on without you!"

"Why didn't you ask one of them to help you?"

"You do it better,plus you have a _way_ better kitchen!So can I play around in your kitchen? Pretty please!"

Stressed, I sighed. I _did_ want to see her again... But what are the chances?! "Okay, you can stay, but I want you to tell me everything, okay?"

"Deal!"

Sayuri's Point of View

Yay! Happiness came over when I was finally back in Kashi's place. Announcing that my strawberry cake was finished, I placed a slice in front of Kakashi and one where I was to sit. "Thanks Kashi-kun!"

"For what?" He wondered.

"Letting me...come here..." I mumbled, placing a big bite of cake in my mouth.

"It's not a problem to me, Sayuri-chan, I just wish you'd be more careful for a while..."

"Ka-"

"What if someone attacked you? What if you got hurt?... I wouldn't be able to handle that. Please..."

"Okay Kashi..."

"No more being reckless?"

"I'll try..."

"Really?"

"For you."

"Good," he finally smiled, gathering me into a warm hug. "I'm so glad..."

The relief in his voice made me pause for a moment, his sincerity making my heart ache. The strong feeling was running through my entire body, so I quickly took control, breaking the feeling. "Kashi! Omigod! There's an evil kitty trying to eat your cake!"

He pulled away and looked at his cake slowly, "uh, you feeling okay?"

"Yep, you?"

"Uh, yeahhh."

"Good, how grand!...Ne... Kashi..."

"Yes?"

"Wanna color with me?!"

Kakashi's Point of View 3

"Color?"

"Yeah!" Out of nowhere she pulled out a thick paper book that had a cupcake riding on a white unicorn, and both were riding on a giant flying purple bunny. "And I even brought crayons!See!?" Sure enough, after digging around her pockets for a bit, she pulled out a box of 1,000 crayons. I scratched my head, wondering 1x2 foot box could fix in her pockets. "So? Wanna color?"

"N-no thanks, go ahead though-"

"Pretty please?"

"I'm good-"

She looked up at me, and I knew if her bangs weren't covering her eyes, the grey orbs would be glistening. Even though it was a dumb idea, I lifted my hand and brushed the dark strands out of the way. Just as I expected, her smokey eyes were looking at me with such a want. "Please Kashi-kun... I really _want_ you to color with me..."

Damn it. "O-h, alright..."

"Yay!" She exclaimed and jumped up to hug me. "Okay, now," she said, releasing me and situating herself on the floor, "I only have one coloring book, so you gotta come and sit next to me, okay?!" I was about to protest again, but using strange strength that came out of nowhere she grabbed the belt loops of my pants and easily slid me over until I was flush next to her. _Where did that come from?_ "There!"

I was still in shock from her sudden muscles, so I just gaped at her. "Y-yeahhh..."

"Yeah! Okay, so what about this one?!" She said with excitement as she flipped open to a random page. This one had a bird dancing with a pie on the top of a tree made of frogs. Why? I wasn't sure, but it was strait up her alley. I just stared at her, so she took it as an okay. She picked out a magenta crayon and handed me the box, "here! Pick one!"

Hesitantly I pulled out an azure colored one and settled on watching her color. It was so cute how she concentrated so hard on coloring in the eyes of the bunny, and the way she stuck her tongue out just a little bit. She never heard the knock at the door, but I did, and I quickly looked over to see the people coming in. At the doorway stood Genma and Hayate, panting and wet. "So she was here?!"

This angered me, they shouldn't be mad at her! They should be mad at themselves for fucking letting her leave. I stood up, making Sayuri look up and stand up with me. "Yeah, she's here! **SAFE**!"

"Did you take her here?!"

"No! I came here on my own! Don't yell at Kashi!" Sayuri yelled, balling her hands into fists.

"You know you're supposed to stay with us!" Genma yelled at her.

"But-" She tried to defend herself.

Genma yelling at her wasn't going to fly with me. "And what about you!? You call yourself her protectors?! You should've been watching her properly! She could have gotten killed out there!" True, I know she's a master at escaping, but there was no excuse that they could get for this.

"Why did she come here Hatake!?"

"I don't know, but at least she was **safe** here! She's been here for **five hours** and you're _just now_ noticing she was gone?!"

"Regardless, she's coming back with _us_. If I understand correctly, you're on hiatus. You're not her protector anymore."

I glared at the man with the senbon needle, the fact that I was on break is irrelevant. "Will you _actually_ watch over her this time?"

Hatate coughed and spoke for the first time, "I understand you're concerned for your student, but we'll watch over her better from now on, I-" he started to cough again, but he need not continue, I understood what he was saying. "Please, just let us take her, we'll take good care of her."

A tug at my sleeve made me calm down and look down to my favorite girl. "Kashi...don't make me go back..."

I stared at her for a moment and knew what I had to do, "I'm sorry..." I pushed her forward and took a step back, not wanting to look at her face. "...but you have to..."

Genma took hold of her shoulders and led her out of my place. I couldn't bare to look at her face as she was pulled away. I just went to bed and layed there, hoping she'd be safe.

Sayuri's point of view

When we got back to Genma and Hayate's place, I was silent and went strait to my new room. Flopping on the bed, I sighed..._This isn't how I planned... I wanted to spend time with Kakashi... Even though I had to lie to him... I __**have**__ to be reckless and dangerous if I want to keep him safe...I __**have**__ to protect my only friend from harm... Which is why..._ A knock at the door kept me from continuing my thoughts, and I was too restless to send them away. "...Yeah?"

The door opened a crack and Hayate's head came out, "Ayaka-san... Can we-" He started to have another coughing fit, "talk for a moment?"

I pouted, knowing already that I was probably going to get in trouble, so this talk was imminent. "Yeah..." Plus, Gekkou-san was a lot nicer than his friend Genma. With my body laying flat on my stomach, I rested my head on my arms and waited for him to come in.

When he came in I patted the side of the bed, motioning for him to sit down. "Ayaka-san... you care about your sensei a lot right? He's your friend as well, am I correct?"

I nodded, smiling at the fact that Kakashi said that I was his friend himself. "That's right."

"He... Really doesn't want you to get hurt, it would really be trouble for him if you endanger yourself... So you should try not to get yourself in a postition that could cause you harm. He wants you safe, so why not try to lay low and be careful for a while?"

"It _does_ trouble him when I get in danger...huh?" Realizing the truth, I felt bad, but I'd rather have him troubled than hurt.

"Yeah, it does... Look, all you have to do is stay here for a while, no going anywhere without us, okay?"

Not wanting to lie verbally, I just nodded.

"Until things settle down it's our job to watch over you and make sure that you don't get hurt... So please help us out..." Finally he stood up and walked out of the room after saying, "thank you for hearing me out Ayaka-san... Good night, see you in the morning."

I was glad that he closed my door, because I was just about ready to knock myself out and go to sleep, knowing that I would need all the rest I could get for tomorrow. Slowly I waltzed over to my rainbow suitcase and pulled out dusy-rose colored short shorts and a white tank top. Once I slipped on my pjs I finally made it under the covers. Just as I was about to drift off into dreamland, a sudden weight on the bed got my attention. "Ah, Sayuri-chan, glad you're up." The voice of the older Uchiha so close to my ear made me cringe.

"Go away-" I tried to say, but his finger on my lips prevent me from saying anything.

"Now now, Sayuri, I'm here for a reason, to confirm our deal actually..."

"It's a deal, what else is there to confirm?" I snapped.

"Just making sure you're still up for it."

"I am, now go."

Instead of leaving, Itachi took it upon himself to make himself comfortable next to me. "So tomorrow's the big day, huh? And after that... You'll have to come with me for two whole weeks, excited, huh?"

"_Thrilled_." I spat, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Glad to hear that. And as much as I know I enjoy your company, I have to go, because your so called 'protectors' are going to check up on you soon..." Just when I though he left, I felt him tilt my chin with his cold hand so that I was looking at him in the dark. "By the way, it'd be wise for you to not have that attitude of your's when I take you, this is a favor I'm doing for you. Be appreciative. Understand?"

I swallowed the bile threatening to come up at the thought of having to be with him. "Under...stood."

"Good."

yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiy

Well, hope you liked it! Toodles!


	25. Icha Icha Scary!

Yeah, how's it going?! I'm updating because I love this story... because I LOVE Kakashi-kun! I wanna rape him! lol

disclaimer: I still dont own Naruto :]

btw: its still sayuri's POV

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

_What's that noise? I thought as I sat up in bed, looking around for the source of the dripping. That noise... It's not raining outside...A leaky faucet maybe? I slowly pushed the covers off and walked over to the door. Grasping the cold doorknob, I pulled open the door and saw nothing but darkness, and the dripping sounds continued. Bravely, I stepped out into the hallway, not being able to see anything but black. It was strange, my bloodline allows me to see in any dark, no matter how it blinds. As I walked I put my hands out, trying to feel my way, but my finger tips hit something moist and coarse. Huh? Upon further inspection I realized that it was rock of some sort. Finally, a light appeared in front of me, though it did nothing to light up where I was. Naturally I went toward it, but as I got closer I got blinded by how bright it was so I had to shield my eyes._protect_ me?... Why?!"__**die**__ alone... Go __**away**__." His eye closed and his breathing stopped._

"Sayuri-chan... Come here... I want you to come here, okay?"

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" I asked him, wondering why he was standing eight feet into the woods.

"Come here, I really want to tell you something, it's very important..." He started to walk away, so I quickly followed, I really wanted to know what he was going to tell me.

"Kashi! Kashi, wait up!" I called happily as I followed behind him. He looked back and held his hand out to me, telling me to come to him faster. I reached his hand and smiled, glad to be holding his hand in such beautiful scenery. The colors in the forest were so bright and a light mist covered everything, reflecting the sunlight that filtered through the tree tops. Finally we came to a grassy hill which he led me up. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen! The sun was just rising, making the sky look like the bluest jewel one could have ever seen. "Wow, it's so gorgeous!"

"Yeah, you are. Sayuri, look at me," Kashi said, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him. "..." He had opened his mouth and started talking, but no sound came out. I knew he smiled under his mask when he stopped talking. I don't know what he said, but he seemed really happy. Suddenly he gathered me in a hug and swung me around in circles.

Laughing, I wrapped my hands around his neck, "Kashi!"

Eventually we stopped spinning and he set me down, "Sayuri..." I was glad I could hear him again, not to mention he had his arms around my waist, holding me close. He kissed my forehead and looked at me before bringing one hand up to the rim of his mask. My heart beat sped up rapidly, was he really going to show me?!

Just as he was about to pull it down, his showing eye went wide. "Kashi?" He sudden dropped his weight on me,he was a little heavy to hold, I managed for only a while before we were forced to our knees. "Kakashi?!" When he didn't answer I looked down at why he dropped. Sticking out of his back were at least a dozen kunai knives. "Kakashi!" I cried. Frantically I looked around for the assailant, finding no one. Taking the chance, I quickly pulled him over to lean him against a tree, careful not to let the kunai's touch the bark. I held both sides of his face, as he appeared to still be alive. "Kakashi..."

"Why... Couldn't you...

I started crying, weeping relentless tears. "I-i'm s-so sorry-"

He glared at me, "sorry...doesn't save me."

"I-I... I-"

"I hate you... Leave... Let me

"Kakashi, no!" I screamed, shaking his shoulders to try to keep him with me. He was gone. Gone forever. I covered my face with my hand and sat there sobbing, his voice ringing in my head. 'It's your fault' 'You made me die' 'I hate you'

Kakashi's point of view

The next morning, at around nine, I woke up to the sound of urgent knocking on my door. I groaned, sluggishly dragging myself out of bed and headed to the door. I quick checked to make sure my mask was up before asking, "Who is it?" though the door.

"Kakashi! Open up quickly! It's Hayate!" They called.

Frantically I whipped open the door, "What? Is it Sayuri?! Is she okay?!"

Hayate looked worried, "she's screaming and throwing a fit, and she just won't wake up! She's having a nightmare, but we can't wake her up! She's thrashing around, she's gonna hurt herself if she doesn't wake up! We don't know what to do!"

Faster than lightning I threw some clothes on and ran out the door, calling back to Hayate, "well?! Come on!" He finally followed me out the door, so we ran down the streets as fast as possible. When we finally reached their place, I followed him upstairs to the room they designated as hers. When I got in, I saw Sasuke and Genma waiting in there. The older was trying to hold Sayuri down on the bed.

"We've tried shaking her, calling her, splashing water on her, everything, but she wont stop!" Genma yelled above her screaming. "The Uchiha doesn't even know how to wake her!"

On the bed, Sayuri was crying and screaming out, and her face held a look of pure agony. "Shit!" I pulled Genma away from her and sat next to her, holding her shoulders down myself. "Sayuri! Sayuri! Calm down! You're only dreaming!" I tried, but she continued to wail. I stood and stepped back, panicked. I wasn't sure what the hell to do! Without anyone to hold her she whipped herself from side to side, but we all stared in horror when she pulled out a kunai out of nowhere and held it to her neck. "No! Sayuri!" We all called and tried to jump forward, but it was like we all hit an invisible wall. "What is this?!" I yelled to myself, pushing my hands against the blocker. Once I tried to push again, I managed to get though, so I quickly stole the weapon out of her hand. We all stared at her as she calmed down at bit, but she was still rolling.

"She's going to hit her head if she falls off!" Sasuke yelled as she started moving toward the edge again.

Just as she was about to fall off the bed, I dove to the floor, landing on my back. Luckily she fell right on top of me, not hitting her hand on the low metal box that was on the floor. Just when she was about to struggle, she grasped my shirt and cried even harder. "Sayuri, please, wake up." I said sternly.

Sure enough, for whatever reason, her eyes shut tightly before opening her eyes. Startled, she sat up on my waist and flinched, "Kakashi! I'm so sorry!" She dove forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-"

I put my hand over her mouth, "Sayuri, calm down, you're alright, you're alright," I soothed. "Don't worry, I've got you, you're okay."

She continued to cry into my shoulder, but at least she was calming down some. I gently rubbed her back until she stopped and fell asleep. Looking up and everyone else, I realized they were all sitting around staring at me. _How long have I been holding her like this?_ I knew it had been a while, but was it really so long that they had to sit down? Against my will, I began sit up, very **very** slowly, not wanting to wake her up. I was doing well for a while, but she started to mumble and tighten her grip on me. Looking for help, I glanced up at everyone else, however, all they could do was shrug with a helpless look. Finally I was able to get to my feet without waking her, so I had to hold her close to my body, though, with the way she was holding on to me, I wouldn't be surprised if she stayed up on her own. Gently I lifted her on the bed and tried to remove her hands from me, but she wasn't breaking grip. Even when I started to pry her hands open, she wouldn't let go; the girl did always have a vice grip.

When I looked over for their help again, no one had a solution until Sasuke finally spoke up, "just stay with her until she lets loose."

The other adults and I looked appalled -though, I faked it, in fact I rather _wanted_ it- at the idea. "Uchiha, that's absurd and highly inappropriate for a teacher to sleep with their student!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Well," he looked directly at me as he spoke, "she obviously isn't going to let go anytime soon, so he might as well let her hold him until she lets go."

"Well... I don't know..." Hayate mumbled, unsure of what to do.

Genma sighed clearly unhappy, "I guess we have no choice but to do that though... **But** as _soon_ as she wakes up or let's go..."

"Got it," I nodded, easily making it seem like I wasn't disappointed, though I was very happy to be where I was.

"Well, go on."

I feigned confusion, "what am I supposed to do?" _Haha, flawless_...

"I dunno, just let her lay on you I guess..."

I sighed, faking was so easy. "Alright..." Slowly I laid on the bed, instantly she adjusted and got more comfortable. Thankfully the others decided that there was really no point in just standing around, so they all drifted off to do whatever. I held onto her as soon as the door closed and occupied my time by playing with her hair. I didn't dare fall asleep, incase she woke up and saw our position; it'd be even worse if the others came in and saw me asleep.

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

An hour later or so passed by before there was any movement from her, not that I minded her sleeping on me for so long. Now she was unconsciously rubbing her cheek on my shoulder and trying to get closer. It was so cute how she acted when she was asleep, now that I think about it, she's always been a cute sleeper. Talking, mumbling, giggling, _bending_... She's been known to do that... One time on our mission I woke up and saw she managed to have her leg bent back so her foot was touching the back of her head. Yeah, she just bent right over.

"Ka...Kashi..." She mumbled, really quiet, I almost couldn't understand her. But the question on my mind was why she was talking about me in her sleep. I shrugged, I always get myself so excited about these things, then my brain kicks in and tells me I'm dumb for even thinking she likes me.

Man. I am so stupid sometimes.

Sayuri's Point of View

_What a peaceful sleep I'm in... I wonder why...How strange..._ I opened my eyes to be greeted by a faint green glow, the source being the sunlight pushing through the jungle colored curtains that hung over the windows. "...So wonderful..." I murmured.

A familiar deep voice spoke softly from below me, making me jolt up in surprise. "You're awake Lilly-chan?"

"K-Kashi?!" I looked down at our position; I was on top of him with my legs on either sides of him, hands clutching the black shirt on his chest. "W-what're you doing here?" Kakashi then went on how I wouldn't wake up, how I almost fell and he caught me... and how I clung to him. "...S-sorry Kashi-kun... I-I didn't mean..."

"It's alright," he soothed, "don't worry, from the looks of it you were have a pretty scary dream." Suddenly the contents of my dream came flooding back. As I remembered how I couldn't save him, I subconsciously tightened my fingers in the black fabric he wore. I finally noticed what I was doing, unfortunately so did he. He lifted his hand and gently caressed my forehead. His thumb lightly moved my bangs aside so he could look into my grey eyes. "What... was your dream about?"

I didn't want to tell him the I got him killed, so I shook my head and looked away. "Nothing..."

Using his thumb and forefinger, he turned my chin to face him. "People don't cry like that for nothing..."

"S-sure they do..."

"Sayuri, please tell me... What happened that made you so upset?"

Looking at him, I couldn't tell him the truth, so I wracked my brain for a reasonable excuse. "... I um... a bunny stole my whisk from you so I couldn't get it back any more..."

"Sayuri, whenever you have that dream you always get angry, not sad. So please tell me the truth..."

I gave up, knowing he would catch anything I tried. Saving the strange middle, I told him the end. "I couldn't save you..." I started to cry, so I covered my face with both hands and felt the burning tears pooling in my palms.

Lightly I felt his fingers pry at my hands, cracking them open and off my face. "Shh... don't cry, it's just a dream, don't worry..."

Kakashi's Point of View

When I removed her hands, her eyes were puffy and pink, but absolutely mesmerizing. Have you ever noticed when people cry, their eyes turn into a clear crystal color? Her's were the deepest I've ever seen, so just looking gave an intense feeling in my chest. I never wanted to see this color again, for it was dreadful how she must weep to get this color. "Shh... it's okay... Shhh..."

"B-but I let you die!" Sayuri started to choke on her tears, so I quickly sat up and embraced her. She was sitting on my lap, hopelessly sobbing for half an hour before even slowing down. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..."

I stroked her back softly. "It was just a dream... I'm still here... It's okay... I'm here for you...Please stop crying." Eventually her tears ceased, so I went on. "Sayuri... you don't need to save me -ever- so please don't endanger yourself, okay? For me?"

"But-"

"Please, just let _me_ protect _you_, okay?" She said nothing in reply, so I stupidly took it as a yes.

_How stupid was I..._

;';';';';';';';';';'

well, thats it fer now! Oh and I know I sound like a review whore, but they really do make me smile and it takes like two seconds :] loves yas! Oh and yes I know its short, but if I cut off anywhere else it would've been an awkward cut off, so yeah :]


	26. Icha Icha Redemption!

Hi! I love Kakashi! And I've been working on this one! I totally delayed even _touching_ my other ones! But this one I worked on, so updates will be happening soon!I hope you like it, I really do, because I think the making out with Kakashi MUST HAPPEN SOON. ....

I can't hold myself back...

lol

ONWARD

Sayuri's Point of View

I was waiting patiently for the night to become later, anticipating being able to get this fight over with. I was just sitting on my bed, waiting for the right time of action. _I lied to Kakashi... but he shouldn't even __**think **__that he could protect me... It's never going to stop, I know that... Because he is my best friend... I need to protect him, he's most important... But even if I die tonight, at least they'll leave him alone... I'm sorry Kakashi, but because you're so important to me, I must protect you. _A knock and a voice at the window caught my attention, making me forget the fact that I had to betray Kakashi.

"Why so blue Sayuri-chan?" The voice of the older Uchiha made my jump in surprise, though I knew he'd show up.

"Who's blue?" I asked, barely paying attention to the man at the end of my bed.

"Anyway. You must be nervous."

"Not at all. I'm prepared for something to go wrong."

Itachi sat next to me on the bed, pulling me down flat with his cold fingers. "You better make it out alive."

"If I die, I wont care, because they'll not go near him."

"You have to make it out alive for our deal. Besides, I'm surprised that you don't want to win because Kakashi will be troubled, and I know you don't want that."

"Why would me dying trouble Kakashi, if anything it'd... do him a favor..."

"Stupid girl... He wont get paid if you die. Even if your sensei is on break from watching over you-"

"Wait, what? 'Watching over me'?" I wondered, propping myself up on my elbows.

"It's been his mission to watch over you since you first got here. Didn't you know?"

_So...all that..._ "...His _job_..." I mumbled bitterly. "It'd be trouble for his _mission_ if I got hurt or _died_...Right?"

"Yeah, why else would he care if you were dead or alive? To him you're just some stupid runaway that he has the burden of taking care of." Itachi finished, stroking my cheek, but I didn't even care at the moment. Other things were running through my head. _I was...His mission...His...__**job**__... All this time..._ Angst took over me and made me walk over to the wall, I drew back my arm, fist ready to go through the concrete wall. **Job**. I threw my arm forward, but just before my fist made contact, the Uchiha caught my fist. "Don't you dare. You hit that wall, and they'll come running. Anyway, if you live through your fight, come to a cave, thirty miles east of Konoha gates." Itachi held the collar of my shirt, making me look directly in his eyes. "And don't you forget." Roughly he sent me back and walked to the window and jumped out.

"Wait a minute!" I called out in a hushed tone a second after he left. I knew he heard me, and sure enough he appeared at my window. "I _have_ my chakra, so that means our deal has been off for **days**."

Instantly he was hovering in front of me, kunai at my neck."No. The deal is still on. Because I could kill you now, then you wouldn't be able to protect your precious sensei."

"You wont kill me, because the two of them will come through that door at any moment, just like you said." I replied, pointing my thumb at the door. "Plus, you want me for _something_, right?"

Itachi _laughed_, "silly girl, you know not of my true intentions. The deal is still active. Good bye."

"Never!" I spat with venom once I knew he was gone for sure.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

I waited for Genma and Hayate to check on me one last time, around midnight, before I packed everything I would need for my battle. I did a nifty hand sign and transformed a lily into a clone of myself, tucked it in bed and left out the window.

My first stop was Kakashi's house. Reason 1: I wanted to see the man _employed_ to be around me. Reason 2: Since I'm just his **client**, I should make sure he is payed properly. Reason 3: I used a lot of kunai knives on Might Guy, so I'll need to take some **Hatake**-san's.

I figured it'd be best to get two and three out of the way first. His room was the only room lit, which was good for me; made it easier to sneak around his dark house. On his kitchen counter I left a sac of money -more than enough due- and a note that I wrote shortly after Itachi left. Next I snuck stealthily into this empty room that he kept random odds and ends -and kunai- in.

When I thought I had enough, I headed out, but a kunai hitting the wall in front of me stopped me dead in my tracks. It was still very dark, so I knew that he wouldn't see _who_ I was, but he definitely knew I was someone in his house. "Who are you?" He spoke with his deep and serious voice.

Shit! Thinking quickly I covered my mouth, as to muffle my voice enough so he couldn't recognize me. The sound that came out was surprisingly deep. "I... Have a question."

"With the situation you're in, you are in no position to ask the questions."

"You know... people are so stupid... especially that _client_ of your's..." I heard my voice getting angrier with every word. "She was _so_ stupid to believe that-that _cruel_ facade of your's! Think you would actually care about her!... **She was **_**so **_**stupid****.**"

"What are you talking about?! You mean Nikawa?"

"No," I spat, "your _other_ client_._"

"Other client? What other client?"

"God..." I laughed bitterly, "you can't even remember her... Say-on-ara."

_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_

"How lucky, boys, look who came to us instead of making us come to her!" A menacing voice called from the dark forest ahead of me, trying to induce fear in my blood. However, I held no fear; relentless anger, maybe, but I was on a mission to protect. Though I wasn't fighting for my 'protector'; no, that ship has sailed. If I don't fight these people and either win or die, they're going to go after Konoha, and I refuse to let that happen. _So many people I have met and care for, I can't let them get hurt over me_.

"We'll see who's lucky," I spat with dull confidence, knowing that I probably wasn't going to make it out alive this time. Getting to the point I activated my Ichoo Bureeka, making it known as I growled ruggedly.

"Maybe if you don't die in your struggle we'll keep you as a sex slave. That is, if you're lucky."

"You've got another thing coming them. How stupid of you, choosing _my _territory to fight, ha!" I taunted, trying to get them to attack.

"Your territory, you _have_ no territory."

"The moment you all decided to have your attack at night was the worst mistake you could have ever made. Idiots."

"Fine, you want to go strait into this, have it your way, any last words?" The moment he asked that, two hundred men emerged from the shadows, surrounding me.

"Yeah. Don't you _ever_ think that someone like me would **ever** grow attached to some _stupid_ village." This was the last thing I could do for Konoha; diverting them from danger. "I'm a free bird, like I would ever stay there had they not the supplies I needed. Earn their trust and use them shamelessly. Sound familiar? It should. So I should thank you, you taught me a valuable lesson. And I never expected it to be so easy to earn the trust of one stupid village until they gave me everything I wanted. Thanks." I laughed, and clenched my fists. "So, Idiots. You ready for this or what?"

xxx

Kashi's POV

Once I felt the intruder had left for good, I stood there baffled and lost in my own thoughts. The stranger's words kept rifling through my mind, and though I wasn't sure what they meant, part of me started to feel violent torrents washing through me at them.

_...people are so stupid... especially that client of your's...__**so**__ stupid to believe that-that cruel facade of your's..._

...

_...your __**other**__ client..._

_...Say-on-ara..._

These thoughts kept my mind clouded as I headed toward the Hokage's office to report on the incident. The circumstances of the intrusion were strange. They never sought me out while I was in my home, and there's nothing in my house that someone of their level would want. Since I wasn't able to pinpoint that _was_ someone there for a few moments, they must have _some_ skill at the very least. They also sounded hurt, it seemed like they were blaming me. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about them, but I just couldn't think of anyone who they could possibly be. _The Hokage should be able to clear things up a little bit..._

When I got there, the busty receptionist greeted me with a smile, "Kakashi-san! What a _pleasant_ _surprise_! Come to see me?!"

"Um... Not this time... I need to speak with the Hokage..."

"Hmm..." She pouted, "well, you're lucky, he's decided to work late today so... Follow me."

I did as I was told and followed her to the large door and waited rather impatiently as she tapped lightly on the door. "Hokage-sama, it's Meroko, I have Kakashi-san here and he wishes to speak with you."

"Come in." The elderly man rasped from the other side. Meroko did as she was told and opened the door, ushered me inside, and left respectfully. "What brings you here this late Kakashi? Here, come sit."

I went and sat down, knowing that if I didn't he'd just argue and insist until I did. "Someone came to my place. An intruder."

Setting his pen and paper aside, he looked at me, "do you know who?"

"No, I don't. But their voice sounded vaguely familiar, I can't place it, but they definitely weren't there to chat. They were in my hallway when I found them, and they took a moment before speaking. They said they had a question, but never did ask it, but then they went on about people being stupid, and kept repeating 'client' as well as saying that one of my clients was stupid enough to believe 'my facade'. I assure you I don't have a clue what they meant."

"Did they take anything?"

"No, nothing that I know of."

"Hmm... Is there anything else you can report on it?"

"I think they were there a bit before I found them, so I believe they had some skill."

"And they left?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, long gone."

"Alright, you can go home, but be cautious and report back if anything else happens."

"Yes sir."

Sayuri's POV

(AN: I'm not good at all with fight scenes, so please dont mind that its so short!)

Three hours passed, and I was slowing down, I admit; but luckily I was able to take out at least eighty in one foul swoop of my bloodline. My hair stayed at a steady azure blue color, so I knew that I still had a little fight left in me... So I kept fighting.

Finally the leader got frustrated that his men couldn't just kill me, so he ordered them off. "Sharp as ever, glad you haven't lost your touch, though I am rather annoyed you keep living."

"Sorry to disappoint. Maybe if your leader wasn't such a luckless leader, he would have sent other, more capable leaders."

"Maybe you're aware of my cousin, Kaguya Kimimaro?" He said, ignoring my insult.

I swallowed hard, I've heard of him... he's dangerous... "...T-that's impossible... The Kaguya clan was killed, save Kimimaro."

"No, that was only a small part of our clan... Did you know that he's not even in the main, or secondary part of our family? Though, as strong as he is, I am far better, because I _am_."

"If you only depend on your bloodline, you're at a loss." I replied curtly.

"But is it not true that you do the same? Think. Without your bloodline, you'd be nothing, _you're_ no ninja. You're a _user_."

"Are you just going to talk me to death, or actually fight me?"

"Fine, we'll fight. I just thought I'd warn you."

Before I could blink, he was behind me, starting to thrust an extended bone toward my back. Such a stupid move on his part. I twisted to the side and thrusted the tip in to a tree, giving me time to move away as he pulled his arm away out of the bark.

Next he kicked me in the jaw, at first I wasn't panicked, but then I felt a sharp bone in his foot starting to stab me. I quickly pushed away, but I could feel the burning heat of blood falling down my skin. _Okay, I have to work fast then..._

Short and quick, I attempted to punch him, but a bone shot from his and and went right through my palm. I cried out in pain a little because there was now and inch and a half wide hole in my left hand. Fuck, I couldn't use my left hand anymore.

He took advantage of my moment of weakness and sent six razor sharp point through my torso. I coughed up blood and choked as my lungs were punctured. Staggering down to one knee, my vision blurred, and I knew there was no way I could move forward now. _This is it, I'm almost at my end._

"You know, now that I've defeated you... I've got this high, you see, and it needs to be quenched. Hmmm... Where did you come from today again? West was is? Oh! That must be **Konohagakure**." My head shot up, but I instantly regretted the action as a shooting pain came up my neck. "Oh yes, Leader knew all about your little hiding place... Boy, I'll have fun there."

Still trying not to pass out -or die, I mumbled, "n-no..."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to think of you when I slaughter them," he said, ignoring my constant whispered 'no's'.

"...N...o..."

"Your shopkeepers..."

"...N-no..."

"Your Hokage...."

"Nnno..."

"Your fellow ninja..."

I started heaving, despite the protests from my chest. "N-no..."

"Your friends..."

"No..."

"Your _sensei_, your closest one."

Over and over I repeated 'no', my voice strength growing stronger each time.

Suddenly close to me, he lifted my chin and forced me to look at him. I kept protesting, but he kept talking. "It's a pity, so young, if only you hadn't tried to run away, you would've lived longer-"

"NO!"

Not giving him any time to react, I stabbed a stray kunai strait though him. "You!-" He wasn't able to finish, as I used energy I didn't have to slice his throat. Around me I could hear the others, realizing their leader's demise and getting ready to attack. _I've got no energy left...but... I'm not dead yet... I've depended on my bloodline all my life... maybe I'll depend on it till my absolute end... I'd be okay with that..._

The final stage of my Ichoo Bureeka began at my eyes, the pupil turning into the shape of an 'x', and the color to that of frantic static. (Megan Note: think like static on tv) The power flowed to my hair, making my all purple hair become an array of every color in the rainbow. I never even knew about this stage. I thought there was just those other three ..._Maybe... it comes when I'm almost dead, but still have a job to finish._

fpfpfpfpfpfpfpfpfpfpf

Well, typical ending for megan, you know, the whole almost dying thing, butttt this time... I don't know, I guess you'll have to wait and see! Reviews are nice :] but I wont be a whore for them!lol loves!


	27. Icha Icha Hatred!

Yo yo yo... Here's the chapter, sorry that it's short, but I really wanted to update.... Oh well, hope you like it... But I kind of have the feeling that no one is reading it... and I can see why, but I still love this story to pieces...

Kakashi's POVClient? I wondered silently as I went through my place. _Why did they keep saying 'client'_? I made my way to go get a snack in the kitchen, hoping maybe food would help my inner turmoil. _My clien- What's that?_ On my counter there was a small sack on top of a folded piece of paper. Picking up that sack and pulling it open, my eyes went wide. I tipped it over, spilling all the contents on to my table. There was a ton of money. Bigger that my _yearly_ salary. I unfolded the letter; hoping to get an explanation to the mysterious money. As soon as I had it open, I immediately recognized the handwriting and the faint smell of strawberry scented ink.

_Hatake Kakashi,  
Put to rest what you thought of me, as tonight I'll clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty. I was so stupid to even believe you when you said I was more to you than a student. Damn right __**Hatake**__, I was more than a student. I was your fucking __**client**__... I'll give you credit though, you fooled me well, I was so blinded by the absurd idea of a relationship as well as my own stupidity that it never even occurred to me that you would only stick around me for money. Hope the money is __**sufficient**__ enough. While the entire 'friendship' was a lie, I must say that you've taught me a valuable lesson. Trust __**no one**_**.** _You were smart, you never trusted me from the beginning, watching over me every second. But I wasn't as smart as you, I trusted you; believed in such a foul idea of you that tonight I'm to die because I trusted people. I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies,so let mercy come, and wash away what I've done. I'm facing myself to cross out what I've become, to erase myself, and let go of what I've done. Whatever pain may come,today this is how I will forgive myself for what I've done.  
Good bye, for good, __**finally**__,  
Ayaka Sayuri_Point blank, I stared at the note, horrified. "N-no..."

DdDdDdDdDdDdD (Megan: yes, I used lyrics from Linkin Park's 'What I've Done', so no, I don't own some of the letter :])

Running to Genma's apartment had to be the longest minute I had ever experienced in my whole life. While the tree's whizzed by, I hated myself for not being faster, was I always this slow? Finally the place came into view seconds later and I pushed to go faster, but that didn't make me much faster in getting there. As soon as I got there I burst through the door, not even taking the time to knock, and barged into Genma's livingroom, where he was watching tv and Hayate was reading a book. Both looked up at me a little surprised, wondering about my sudden intrusion.

"Kakashi? What're you doing here?"

"Where is she?!" I demanded ferociously.

Genma stood up, immediately on the defensive. "Maybe Hokage-sama was right, you are acting a little crazy lately. She's up stairs, just like she has been."

I ignored him by jumping up the stairs and down the hall to where her 'bedroom' was, naturally they both followed me. Whipping open the door, I saw that she was in fact not there, it was no bluff; she was gone. "Fuck!" I cursed out loud.

"What-" I heard Genma and Hayate say from behind me, but they too noticed her lack of presence. "How did she-"

"Go **look for her**." I demanded viciously.

"Hai." They both left in a rush off to go find her as I ran to the Hokage for more help.

_-_-_-_-_

"H-hokage-sama!" I panted as I burst through his doors. "Sayuri i-is gone!"

"What?"

"She's-She's done this before, on our mission, she ran away to fight these people and she defeated the whole squad and she came back. They're a gang that's after her, I'm sure of it! She's gone off to fight them! Please! We have to find her..."

The old man looked at me, reading me, I'm sure. "...Kakashi... You may go search for her."

"Thank you! Thank you so much Hokage-sama!"

"I'll send out a squad after you, so just go now."

"Thank you!" I called back considering I was already out the door, running faster than I could have ever imagined. _I hate myself... She was standing right there in front of me, giving me hints, and I did __**nothing**__...She'd be safe here... not out there...._ The trees weren't flying past me fast enough, so I pushed chakra into the soles of my feet and ran harder. _Damn it! I don't even know where she could be!_ Realizing that I hadn't a clue where she was, I stopped and cursed. Suddenly, after an angsty moment or two, I felt an actual tug at my heart and a gentle push on my shoulder blades, making me feel urged to move east. I hesitated for a moment... _if this feeling is wrong...it could mean her __**life**_... Another tug in my chest occurred again. _I've got no other choice..._ I took off toward the east, ignoring the logic in my mind.

Sayuri's Point of View

_Just...twenty or so...more... I... __**have **__to __**finish this**_... I was on my hands and knees, staring at all the ninja approaching me. Too weak to even lift my arms, let alone hold half my weight on them, I fell back on to my legs and did my best to stay alive. "She gives up!" One of them called out to the rest.

"Not..._yet..._" I raised my chin and glared at a group of them. With my Ichoo Bureeka, I sent a deadly pulse that made three drop lifelessly. They sent kunai's at me, one's that I wasn't able to block, so they landed right in me. Another pulse killed two more. I coughed in the process of choking on the blood in my lungs.

Angry, one of them sauntered up to me and grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air. "I am so _sick_ of you. This whole _world_ is sick of you. Everyone you've ever known is sick of you." He slammed my head into the tree behind me. "Just _die_."

"N-no!"

He slammed me again, this time I heard a crack. It was either my head or the tree, and I knew it wasn't the tree. "_No one_ cares. They wont even look for you!" _slam_.

I clenched my eyes closed, "good! They're not su-supposed to!"

"Don't you get it?! There's no reason to keep living! So just die!" _Slam_. "Kaguya mentioned your sensei. He's your most important person, right? He _doesn't care_." _slam_.

"I know..."

_Slam_. "So **die**."

Feebly I put my hand on his chest and allowed my ichoo bureeka to pulse and send him flying back. I did not drop, instead I floated down until my feet hit the ground. I felt no pain. I felt no fear. I felt _nothing_. I lightly walked over to where my attacker was on his back on the ground glaring up at me. "_I wont die. Not until he's safe_."

"Don't you get it! He doesn't care about you!Give up!"

I sent a fluid kick under his chin. "_No!... He does not care about me... But... I...I... CARE ABOUT HIM!_" I ripped a kunai out from my arm and shot it at his throat before he could even think to block. I froze in place as his body hit the ground. _I...I... care about him... my own heart... is betraying me... He lied to me, but I still trust him... He forgot about me, but I still know him... He hurt me... but I still care for him... He betrayed me... but... he's still my...very important friend_...I didn't bother noticing the glittery rainbow glow that wrapped itself around me. I felt some of the kunai's that were stuck in me just slide out; some of the injuries I had started to heal and close up. I could even feel a few broken bones and damaged organs repair themselves. I wasn't sure what was going on, and I didn't care.

I never heard one man tell another to hack into my memory.

kjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

"Come on Ayaka! Fight!" Kakashi yelled, hitting me hard, but I didn't notice. "What's the matter? Don't want to hit me?! Fight! Just like you were!"

_I can't do it... I just...can't..._ I just let Kakashi land blows on me as another Kakashi threw a shuriken at my back. "Ka-kashi..."

"That's right. You should just die now." I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into their chest. It felt as right as it felt wrong, _it hurts_.... I was kept still by the vice grip the hands had on me as every thing went still around me. About twelve 'Kakashi's backed off, leaving one holding me and another approaching me. "_Little Lilly-channn_..." A sick version of Kakashi's voice rang from his lips as he walked with menace. "So pretty... Too bad you were too stupid to know what the feeling in your chest was... You're so _stupid_... Thinking it was _jealousy_... HA!" With a senbon needle, he stabbed my left arm that had started to weakly struggle. My arm went numb as he hit a pressure point. "I, Hatake Kakashi, know your feelings and I reject them. I hate you." I let my head drop, it was too hard to look at kakashi. He wasn't going to have it that way though, so he lifted my chin and did something I was _not_ expecting. He kissed me. Roughly his mask-covered lips pressed on mine, but it was evil.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Not really much to say..... But you know the drill...


	28. Icha Icha Kakashis!

Well, it's been a long time, and I dunno why, because I really do have a lot written for the future.... I get nervous when posting because I'm afraid I'll say something that will contradict something that has already been posted. Anyone else like that? Anyway, I hope this one is long enough, I think it isn't gigantic, but it could be longer I guess. So yeah... OH! I got a really sweet review that really made me smile, I'm too lazy to go in my email and look up their name, but they know who they are! Hopefully! Well, to them: I'm really happy that you're reading it, I was a little surprised, but happy none the less. So yeah, you're awesome :] I forgot if you had suggestions or not, I think you did have some, so I should go back and look at that, but I will do my best!

Oh, and I know I'm annoying myself by always making Sayuri so doubtful, but I have the rest of the story planned -not written- out, and I'm happy to say there should only be a couple more fights about that. Sayuri deserves to be happy, ne? lol Thanks again!

Kakashi's Point of view

I cursed. _Why can't I find her?!_ I ran and ran until i could literally smell the blood of a thousand men. I hoped to god that she wasn't included in that. Vaguely I could feel the familiar chakra of Konoha ninja following behind me, barely keeping up. When I finally caught sight of someone, I froze. He was crouching down looking at something, but that's not why I stopped. His silver hair stuck out all over the place. This person was an exact clone of myself. Not wanting to take any chances, I shot a kunai at him, killing him instantly. With stealth I dragged his body and took his place.

I looked to see what he was watching and was utterly confused. In a large circle, there were at least fifteen clones of me, all watching what was in the center. The center was one clone holding what I was sure was Sayuri, and another was... Kissing her? When the man kissing her let go, she was silently weeping. _Shit... I've heard of this before, in the final depths of battle, people lose the rational part of their mind. She must not be able to comprehend that there's no way there's this many Kakashi's. She thinks that's me!... That's not me! Snap out of it Sayuri!_

"I hate you Sayuri. I hate you." He told her, making me confused -worse than before. The man started laughing at her while raising a kunai to her chest, and that's when I knew I had to end it.

I shot two kunai, at the one holding Sayuri, and at the one provoking her, they both died instantly. As soon as it they fell, all of the other's changed back to their actual form and charged at me. I got into a fighting stance, but Kurenai, Genma, Hayate, Asuma, Anko, and Guy all ran ahead of me. "Go take her! We'll handle them!"

Nodding, I ran over to Sayuri, who was just a bloody heap on the forest floor. She was breathing, steadily. _Thank god._ "Sayuri...I've got you... and I'm going to get you home safe and sound..." I mumbled as I hovered over her, checking to see if there were any injuries that had to be treated immediately. I was shocked upon seeing she had no serious injuries, despite the fact her clothes were covered in rips and blood. The only real problem I saw was a huge gaping hole in her hand. It appeared to be healing, but a gaping hole can only fix so fast, so I ripped off a strip of cloth from my shirt sleeve and wrapped it around her hand.

"Kakashi..." She said quietly, and her voice sounded strong for someone dying. "What are you doing here?"

I stopped the ministrations on her hand and looked up at her disbelievingly. "I'm here to get you home, so I can tell you what a silly girl you are."

"Kakashi..."

"Don't talk, save your energy..."

She sighed, "are you saying that because you wont get paid if I die, or are you saying that for the dramatic edge? Or maybe you just want me to stop talking?" I wasn't surprised, knowing her, when she sat up, but I supported her back just in case.

"No no no, Sayuri... It's not anything like that."

"Are you saying that I'm _not_ your client?" She then glanced over to where the others were fighting. "Dang it! I fought tonight so Konoha _wouldn't_ have to fight." I winced as she roughly ripped a kunai from her leg.

"It's more complicated than that." I answered her, momentarily ignoring her other mumblings. She threw the kunai she was holding at the man Anko was currently fighting. It hit him directly in the back of the neck.

"Then explain it to me..."

"Well, the hokage knew-" I had to stop her from trying to stand up, so I held her down by her thighs. "Sit." When I was satisfied that she wouldn't move I went on. "He knew-" A loud explosion, most likely a bomb, went off, so I dove over her to protect her from the flying debris. When things settled, I tried again. "He knew you came from a dangerous background, so he asked me to watch over you and keep you safe..."

She wouldn't look at me, but her shoulders shook so I knew she was crying. I tried to wrap my arm around her, but she pushed me so I fell back from kneeling. "Why?" She looked at me with wet puffy eyes. "Why couldn't you have just _told_ me!?

I frowned, "because you'd hate me, like you do now..."

Slamming her hands on the ground, she got louder. "Damn it Kakashi! I tried! I _really tried_ to hate you! But-but..." her voice got lower. "I fought tonight because I knew they would go after Konoha, where I thought I had made friends... I was _losing_ the fight... but then... at some point... I found my real reason to fight... my closest friend...And I couldn't despise you!... My body healed, I fought _better_...when I thought of _you_...who hurt me... Why Kakashi? Why can't I hate you?..."

When I held her, I was grateful she didn't try to push me away. And though I knew she was hurt, I was still happy. _She doesn't hate me..._ "Maybe... you're just not meant to hate me? And maybe you're meant to come back to Konoha... come back _home_... Sayuri..." I held her face in both hands, "if you weren't important to me, I wouldn't have come after you..."

"... Know what I think?..."

"Hmm?"

"...I think...you should..."

I was curious, very concerned, very curious. "Should what?"

She lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck,"hug me!"

"Silly girl, anytime!" I laughed as I hugged her tightly. But then a flash went off, making me and her separate like oil and water. Standing there was everyone else, pretty beaten up but not fatally.... with a camera. "Why did you bring a camera?"

"To capture student-teacher moments such as this!"

I was about to yell at them, but Sayuri tugged at my vest from below me. "Huh?"

"Kashi... Can you take me _home_ please?... I think my head hurts..."

"You think?..." I didn't think anything of it until I turned her around and saw the back of her rainbow hair was stained with blood. "Damn it Sayuri! Why didn't you tell me you cracked your head open?!"

Immediately I picked her up bridal style, and made my way to run off with her, but she tapped my shoulder first. "Hey... Language."

drdrdrdrdrdrdrd

I wasn't as frantic as I was before, now that Sayuri was safe in my arms. I was carrying her, as if she were my bride -Though I probably shouldn't be thinking like that right now... or ever... but I was so overly happy to have her safe, I was feeling like I had been drugged. From what I could tell, she wasn't dead nor dying, but I had no way of knowing how long she's had a giant crack on the back of her head, so the hospital was mandatory. When I looked down, I saw her eye lids were half closed, so I quickly shifted her to one arm and tapped her cheek. "No no, Sayuri, you have to stay awake, you have a head injury."

"But Kashi...." She groaned, "I'm sleeeeeepy..."

"We'll sleep later, for now you have to stay up." As much as I wanted to be able to let her sleep, I knew that with head injuries, the person must stay awake, or they might not wake up again. "We're almost home, so hang in there, okay?"

"Ne... Can we stop at the slushy stand on the way?" My near-death student asked weakly. I couldn't help but smile a bit, even though she was in a lot of pain, she _still_ wanted a slushy. "Please?"

"You have a gaping hole in the back of your head."

"Then I wont get a brain freeze...."

"Sayuri," I argued sternly, even though all I wanted to do was give into her 'adorable-factor'. "When you get all fixed up, I will be sure to get you one." I set her down on her back, "plus, you haven't even noticed that we've been in the hospital for two minutes."

"No we're -oh...we are..." She blushed a tad. "Well... I feel awfully stupid now..."

I patted her head softly, "it's okay, but now you have to go, alright? Listen to the doctors, and no running away!" She was already being pushed down the hall on a medical bed, so I had to yell out my last words.

+++++ (Megan Note: You know, I'm starting to think the hospital should give her "frequent dyer miles"... :])

"Hatake-san?" A seductive voice said from behind me, drawing my attention away from the door of the emergency room.

"Please, call me Kakashi." Old habits never die I guess... What do I care what a young woman calls me when she could give me news on Sayuri? "What's her status? How's she doing?"

"We'll, we were able to fix the hole in her head, but we did a few tests to make sure everything was alright, so now we're just waiting for the results."

"She's not dying right?"

"Nope! She's tip top!"

"Are you sure? Because she has a tendency to..."

"If her tests come back normal, then she's perfectly good."

"They _will_ come back normal though, right?" Is it so much to ask for some one to just say "everything is fine, she'll be out of here today"?

"Like I said, they're just routine tests, so no worries, Kakashi-kun... _Now_..." Like a typical babe, she tugged at the collar of her shirt and nibbled at the end of her pen. "What do you want to do while you wait?..."

Still in a semi-frenzy and a little sleep deprived, what I said next came out in a hectic blur, "I'msorryforflirtingwithyouitwaskindofahabitbutI'malittleoutofitandwellit'snotlikeIwouldn't flirtwithyoubecauseyoureallyaresexyandallI'mnothittingonyouIswearbutI'mjustsayingI-"

"Kakashi-kun? Are you alright" She asked, finally interrupting my rant.

Shaking my head and looking down, I sighed, "Sorry..."

She half-smiled/half-frowned. "It's okay Kakashi-kun, but please have a seat. The tests wont be out and ready for a while... But if you... _do_... want to find me, my name is Amaya." I sat down in the chair behind me and nodded numbly until she left.

I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hatake-san?" This time a masculine voice sounded from behind me, once again dragging my deep attention away from the white door. "A word?" A man, obviously a medic because of his white coat, came and stood in front of me and pulled out a clip board. "Ayaka-san's test came back, and for the most part they were normal, so she's going to be just fine, she'll be able to go home today." _Yes! Finally!_ "We just want to keep her here for a few hours just so we can make sure her status doesn't change, so in other words she's healthy as a bird." The doctor smiled, but I was still a little concerned about the whole 'for the most part they were normal' part. Really, it was 'for the most part' that worried me, so I asked. "Well, that's what I would like to talk to you about." I nodded and listened intently. "One of the tests we did was scanning her insides for anything out of the ordinary, like stray weapon pieces, lacerations, etcetera. Her insides were all scarred up; basically it was all tough scar tissue." Before I could ask what that meant, he went on. "From the looks of it, she was just about dead, but she was all healed up, she must have been injured and healed all within a few hours time from the looks of the scars; they're new. She should have been dead, because all of her organs -including her heart- were all torn up, but like I said, they were healed. In conclusion, had it not been for the sudden fix up, she wouldn't have been able to come out of her fight with just a head injury. Whoever she fought killed her. I've never seen anything like this, absolutely amazing. Completely fascinating, really..."

I stared in horror as the doctor rambled on to himself. "She's d-dead?"

"No -well, she _was_- but now she's not. Good thing too, she's quite the looker, and her body!- Bwah!" He made a weird noise as I pushed his face back as I rushed past him yelling 'Sixteen!' like some sort of crazy person.

_Classy!_

cycycycycycycyc

So that was it, hope you like it, hope you _read_ it, but if not that's okay, I'm still happy :]


	29. Icha Icha Story Time!

Alright! I updated! This one was really fun to write, so I hope you like it, if not, sorry. But yeah, you guys all rock. Oh, and at the end there's a extra that I just couldn't work into the story, but it was fun, so I just posted it anyway :]

cycycycycycycyc

When I was finally able to go see Sayuri, I saw she was sitting on the bed, dangling her legs over the side with about eight children in hospital gowns around her. She was giggling with children; making goofy faces and throwing her hands in the air like there was something to celebrate. Naturally she looked happy, and I couldn't help but be happy as well because it was so sweet of her to hang out with them. One little girl, who looked about five years old stood up and hugged my student, who gladly hugged back. With all of those children around Sayuri looked so... I don't know, she looked peaceful, and kind of like an angel. Even though she was a top ninja. I watched her face, and just her face, because it gave me a warm feeling in my chest; a feeling that had been reoccurring for a while now. Wrapped around her head was a thick bandage, and tucked into the said thick bandage were two styrofoam cups that she had planted on the top of her head like ears.

She looked like a puppy.

I shook my head, laughing quietly because this was _so_ something she would do. I must have caught her attention, as she suddenly looked over at me with a huge 'Naruto-grin' on her face which instantly lit up. "Kashi-kun!" All the children's little faces looked at me with sly expressions, which made me have no doubt she told them about her sensei. Regardless, she came bounding at me and jumped up for a hug, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Kashi!"

"Sayuri-chan, you look well, how are you feeling?"

She pouted, "That's all you have to say?! No, the sun's bright outside, let's go get out of this room and frolic in the flowers for hours and hours then stop for a few minutes and have some cake that I have conveniently stashed in my shirt that magically appeared in my hands at some point then after that we would ride off into the sunset and try to catch the cute little birdies that dance in the air then we could turn into birds and fly up in the sky then you would be sad because I beat you to the rainbow palace of the bird king who decided we were cool enough to be named honorary birdies and we'll get badges that say 'hey I'm a mean green flying machine' but we're actually blue so they had to reprint them out again but they made them say purple so they had to try again then we could go land because it would be bed time and I would get tired but I wouldn't want to go to bed because for the most part today was awesome, so I would talk to the sun god and ask him if he could stay out just a little bit longer so we could party hardy but then the moon would be sad that she couldn't play so you'd turn her into a human so she could play with us then we would take her to the birdy king where he would let her fly but then she'd say that she doesn't need to fly because she's always in the sky so it'd be no fun for her so we'd take her to the beach and the fishies could teach the three of us how to swim so we'd visit the fishies' palace and they'd crown us king and queen of the deep blue and we'd have fun because they'll sing us a song and dance for us but then you'd say that it's bed time and I'd say 'no way' and run away to the birdies and they'd help me hide but they'll tell me that 'Kakashi knows best' so I'll go back down but oh no I fly into a tree and hurt my wing but you'll catch me right well I hope you will but if you don't that's alright too then after that we can...

an hour later

...yeah that's so not funny why would you even say that because I mean what kind of snail _doesn_'_t_ like the taste of snoshzwangers' and then the snail said that he was snoshzwangerintolerent so then I'll feel pretty bad because I could have killed him if I force fed him like I was planning in the back of my head but I think that's called harassment but that's a whole 'nother story but anyway after we passed the snail trail we realized that the monkey passage...

an hour later

...because you're just so dang adorable' then you say that the undies had assaulted you with their magical glitter but I would say that it wasn't fair because the undies don't have arms and what kind of undies has arms...

an hour later

...and just like that the Doodle says that _he_ was the king of all Doodles and I think I should argue that the true ruler was actually Boobler who had the wig that granted everyone three wishes so then Boobler said 'rooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' and we said 'graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww' and he said 'Isssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww' and killed Doodle with our help because we're cool like that so he granted us three wishes each and we wished that we had cake to put down our...

an hour later

...then the candy would say 'man you two are pretty rad and I want to eat you' but we're human so that's not good so we'd tell him that and he'll just say 'oh that's okay can I eat that beast with the green jumpsuit' and of course we'd say that was alright and in fact we already had Might chopped up and frozen so all he'd have to do was heat him up but I'm pretty sure that even looking at him would blind the candy but the candy said he didn't have eyes so we figured that it was a good plan to let the candy eat him because we wouldn't have to deal with him any more and the cute little candy folks could eat for days and then the candy peoples' leader would say that we could go and have some tea with them if we could get a rainbow seaweed plant for Brachachachachachacha the impaler because even though he's a monster he has feelings too but then when we get it to him from rainbow seaweed mountain we realize he was she and that's why he well she was always sad so I give a hug and she's happy for life which triggers world wide happiness then I see that I'm a little sleepy and I'll ask you if you'll carry me home and then you take me home and make me some onigiri which I now _love_ ever since you made it for me even though I was the one who taught you how to do it but for some reason you make it really good so now I'm really hungry... slushy?!"

...Why?

Because she's Sayuri.

Sayuri's POV

Looking around, I saw that all the children had fallen asleep, which made me smile because they looked so cute. But Kakashi was still there standing with me still wrapped around him for all those hours. _Dang he's strong!_ "Kashi, we should put those kids on beds... they shouldn't sleep on the floor..."

Kakashi just smiled and nodded, "you're right, we should." So he set me down and we started to put the kids on beds. I watched him as he picked up a little girl with short curly brown hair, he held her awkwardly but gently and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked with her. The little boy I had just picked up shifted in my arms, so I had to look away from my sensei and at the boy. He was such a sweetie with bright blonde hair. When we were finished we looked at our work, they were all so small we were able to fit them all on two beds! So kawaii! "There, they should be alright now." He mumbled as he covered the kids with a light blanket, I did the same with the other children.

"They're so cute Kashi! Buy me one!"

Choking, he coughed, "um, I don't think it works that way..."

"Huh? Then how does it work?" I was confused, if you don't buy them, then where do they come from? The sky? That must be it! "Nevermind! I got it!"

"...........................Okay." He said finally, eyeing me suspiciously like he gave up trying to be a psychic.

"Ayaka-san? Hatake-san?" A voice said from the door, turning, we saw that it was the doctor. "Everything is fine and your tests look good, so you can go home whenever you're ready, Ayaka-san. Hatake-san, I believe that Hokage-sama would like to see the both of you whenever you two leave here."

"Thank you." Kakashi said from over my shoulder as the doctor left the room. "Now, Sayuri-"

"I can leave!" Dancing around and swirling around in circles, I laughed at how my hospital gown flew up around me, looking like a giant flower surrounding me. It. Looked. SO RAD! I thought Kakashi would be rolling his eyes at me, so I looked at him and saw an expression that I've only seen on a few occasions, it was kind of different, so I wasn't sure what it was, but I was sure I had seen in on Sasuke's face a lot! Just as I was about to jump on my favorite sensei, his eyes went wide and he stepped aside, dodging me.

"Say-sayuri-chan, I'll be right back, so stay _here_."

"Will you get me a slushy if I'm good?"

"Yes yes! Bye!" Annnnd he was gone. Well, _that_ was weird.

"Whatever! Party time! Woooooooooooooooooooohhh!"

Kakashi-kun's Point of View! 3  
_  
Man, was this going to happen every time Sayuri was in a hospital gown?!.... Maybe I should request that she be fully clothed before I come in to her hospital room.... Gyah! She was just about to bust out of that tiny rainbow contraption she calls a bra! _I thought as I rushed to the front desk where I quickly put on a calm facade. "Hi, could you tell me where I could find Nurse Amaya?"

"Ah, yes, she's been expecting word from you Hatake-san, she should be right down the hall." The elderly woman said from behind the high counter. "Just go strait down and you should just right see her."

"Ah, arigato!" After nodding politely, I pretty much jogged down the hall where the woman had pointed, and sure enough the sexy nurse was waiting there, talking with all her other sexy nurse friends. "Amaya-chan, um-"

"Kakashi-kun! I was hoping to see you!" She looked down. "_Oh_.... Then I have _quite_ the lesson on anatomy to share with you...So follow me..." I followed her like a dog down the hall way after she waved to her friends and walked. _I don't care if it's kinky or not! Fix this! And quick!_ I yelled in my head, and sure enough, she lead me into an empty room and pushed me against a metal supply cabinet. Without saying anything, she took off my belt and tugged my pants and boxers in one down until they fell around my ankles. "Wow Kakashi-kun! Did _I_ bring this on?" _No, no you did not, a certain sixteen year old did._ "You're huge! No wonder people see you as the sex god!" Not even caring to reply, which I didn't, I let her begin to work on my...

(Megan Note!: This next part is rated M! 'Kay?! So you don't have to read it if you don't want to, I'll tell you where you can start to read again, I promise! But just know that Kakashi is receiving... _pleasure_ from Nurse Amaya! Thanks!)

...already hard member. It was already up and ready for her to do whatever she wanted to do to it, not that I minded. She didn't take her time; she immediately started rubbing her tongue from my balls to the tip of my dick, making circles all around my cock. Finally Amaya put her mouth on my tip and began to suck just the head while at the same time her hand massaged my balls. I groaned and thought about some things that I probably shouldn't be thinking of. Once she started to take me in more, my fantasies began to take over and I found myself tangling my hands in her hair and pushing my hips foward. Thinking she was my adorable student, I restrained myself from slamming into the hot wet cavern that surrounded my weeping meat, I wouldn't want to hurt her after all. I knew it was wrong, but I figured I'd yell at myself later, so I continued on letting my mind wonder to forbidden places. When I opened my eyes and looked down I saw that it was no longer Amaya, but _Sayuri_ in a nurse uniform. That alone pretty much made me want to explode. _Sayuri_ continued to suck me in many different angles, her moans sending vibrations up my sensitive organ. "...Ahh..." I was already losing it, my cock was pulsing so hard in her mouth. I began to thrust a little bit farther into her mouth, thinking that _Sayuri_ would now be able to handle that much without choking, and sure enough she was able to handle it _flawlessly_. Just as I was getting closer to the edge, I called out the name of the beautiful angel sucking me off. "A-A-Ayaka..." And just like that my fantasies **ended** when the girl took my cock out of her mouth with a small 'pop'.

She looked up at me, not mad, but genuinely confused, like she hadn't heard right."What did you say?"

I can be an ass when I'm in pleasure. I shrugged and said "Amaya" as I pushed her head back down. To my luck she believed me and continued to suck even harder, though now I was kind of out of it now that it was no longer Sayuri... But I knew it was better this way. Really though, what _the hell_ is wrong with me, a hot babe is sucking me off, and I can't seem to enjoy it because I'm too preoccupied with other thoughts. Thoughts about a certain _teenager_. A **teenager**. Granted a sexy one at that, but that's besides the point.

Blow job.

Fuck, I'll just enjoy it.

rorororororor (Megan Note: You can uncover your eyes! All done!)

**extra:**

**DOCTOR: "Hatake-san, I'm afraid that in the process of Sayuri's recovery, she's lost part of her, the part that made her act her age."**

**KAKASHI:"What do you mean?"**

**DOCTOR:"Well, take a look..." The doctor directed me to the window that overlooked her room, sure enough, there was Sayuri, dancing like a weirdo to no music. "I'm so sorry."**

**KAKASHI:"No, she's always been like this." -_-'**

**DOCTOR:"...Oh..." o_o?**

odododododododododod

well, that was the extra, sure it was short and badly written, but I couldn't help it! I'll try to update soon my dears!

Love, Megan :]


	30. Icha Icha Monkey!

ROFL. I have NO idea what I said last entry, and I'm too lazy to look, how sad is that? Oh, but I really gotta/wanna thank Mimzy, sorry if I spelled it wrong... But anyway, they sent me a review a few weeks ago, and I dunno, it just made me smile from ear to ear. So I have to admit that when I want to write more of my Icha Icha, I look over my reviews for insperation, and that one I save for last. It just makes me glow a little bit... So thanks EVERYONE for your reviews :] You rock :]

Sayuri-chan's POV!

I was still having a dance party when Kakashi came back from kami knows where. I had asked a nurse if she could bring me a bunch of other gowns, and luckily she did! Because I had a blue one on, and the others came in all sorts of colors, so when I put all of them on and spun it was awesome! It was like a rainbow! And since there was no music I just _had_ to make my own! So I did!

(Megan:: Some of you will recognize this song! It's called "Boom boom boom boom" by the Vengaboys! You should totally listen to it! I chopped it up a little so it wasn't so long, 'kay?!)

"Whoa oh whoa oh!  
Whoa oh whoa oh!  
Whoa oh whoa oh!  
Whoa oh whoa oh!  
Whoa oh whoa oh!  
Whoa oh whoa oh!

If you're alone and you need a friend!  
Someone to make you forget your problems!  
Just come along baby!  
Take my hand!  
I'll be your lover tonight!

Whoa oh whoa oh!  
This is what I wanna do!  
Whoa oh whoa oh!  
Let's have some fun!  
Whoa oh whoa oh!  
One on one just me and you!  
Whoa oh whoa oh!

Boom boom boom boom!  
I want you in my room!  
Let's spend the night together!  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room-"

"Sayuri!Please stop dancing! And singing!" Kakashi called out with a husky voice.

I danced and spun up to him and hugged him around the waist, "aw, but Kashi! Why?!" He looked down at me without saying anything, and once again I found myself wishing that he didn't wear that blasted mask!

"Sayuri-chan, it's best if you don't sing songs with lyrics like _that_, alright?"

"Huh, why not?" I like those lyrics! Some blonde dude name Deidara taught me them years ago! I remember him asking me if I wanted to boom boom in his room. I was going to go see the bombs in his room like he asked, but then we got attacked, so I never got the chance! Hmmm... I wonder where he is now..."

"Because they're... Nevermind, why don't you get changed... into _clothes_." Gently he pried my arms off and stepped back as he crossed his arms. "Please get dressed."

lklklklklklklklklklkl

"Are you dressed yet?" I heard Kakashi called from outside my hospital room, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Yep! ^_^ Almost done!"

He sighed, loud enough to be heard by your's truly. "You said that fifteen minutes ago! How long does it take to put clothes on?"

I smirked evil, even though I knew he obviously couldn't see it. "... Then why don't you come in and do it yourself?"

"..."

"Good answer, Kashi-kun..." I laughed to myself as I pulled up-WAIT A MINUTE. SOMETHING HERE ISN'T RIGHT.

Kashi's Point of View

I sighed with my arms crossed outside of Sayuri's hospital room. (Megan: Totally almost wrote _Hotel_ room instead...lol) _How long does it take to put clothes on_? Really. All she had to do was pull up her big girl pants and pull a top on. How hard was that? A monkey could do it. Then again, it _is_ Sayuri, my kawaii student. Maybe I just have a student complex... I shook my head and cleared my thoughts when I heard a light rapping at Sayuri's door, as well as her cheeky voice.

"Kashi-kun?"

"Yes?" Oh, lets see where this one goes.

"It just occurred to me..." She said slowly.

I was waiting for something completely random, because that was usually what happened. But who can be prepared for the random?"What did?"

"I have no clothes." Yep.

"What?"

"Yeah, it struck me when I was pulling my pants up. I realized there was nothing in my hands..."

"So...What have you been doing the past thirty minutes?" I waited for an answer, which I never got, unless you consider a piece of paper sliding from under the door an answer. I picked up the folded pink paper and stared at it. A watermelon, a pencil, and a tea cup. She spent thirty minutes coloring? That's Sayuri for you-"Wah!" I flinched as hundreds of papers shot out from under the door like a tsunami. Surprisingly, I got not one papercut, even though I was up to my knees in papers. As I leafed through them, I saw that all of them were random pictures that I had no doubt she had done in my thirty minutes of waiting. "Sayuri-chan..." I knocked on the door. "I'm going to go get you something to wear... Okay?"

"Sure thing, Kashi!" She called back happily. Just before I took off, I heard her yell to me, "Wait Kashi!"

"Yea-" Before I could get it out, her arms were around my waist, hugging me from behind. "What's this for?" I _just had to ask_...I should just enjoy ... In place, I turned around in her arms, so we were face to face...Rather, face to _chest_. Holding her close like this was just another reason I...

"You're the bestest...Really..."

Smiling, though she couldn't see, I hugged her tighter. Stupid me forgot that it was a _backless_ gown she had on. Whatever, hopefully this wouldn't be the last time my hands would be on her bare skin.

I need to shut up. "Lilly-chan, I'm going to go get you some clothes now, be right back alright?"

"Promise you'll come back?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You could be..."

"I could be what?"

"ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!"

"....I'll be right back...."

opopopopopopo

I thought about what clothes to bring her, I could ask Sakura, but last time Sayuri ended up dressing like Nikawa. I could ask that Hyuuga girl, but I don't want _that_ much of her skin covered... Kurenai and Anko... Bad idea. Ah screw it, I'll just go get something from my place. I changed course and made my way to my place where I found Iruka just about to knock at my door. "Hi Iruka,what's up?"

"I came to ask you something." He said as I unlocked my door and walked in with him following. "I went to the hospital earlier, but they said you were busy with some nurse named Amaya..." While he paused, I took the opportunity to tell him that I was getting clothes for her, so I told him just to follow me and keep talking. "...So I saw Sayuri walking in the hall... and started talking with her."

"Uh huh," I nodded, not really paying attention to him as I dug through my closet to see if I had anything for her to wear. As I searched I threw things back over my shoulder, lord knows what.

"She said she wanted to get an ice cream from the lobby...So I went with her to ge-eh!"

In surprise, I looked back and saw Iruka had a skimpy red bra draped over his head. "Oh...Uh... sorry..." Cautiously, I walked over to Iruka and pulled the bra off him. He was kind of a prude. "Now, where is this going?"

"Well, guess what we saw on the way," As he talked, I returned to digging in the closet.

Again not paying attention, I just mumbled, "hmm what?"

"Some nurse dragging you into a dark room."

_That_ got my attention.

"She figured the nurse was taking you to see a _really_ sick patient. She wanted to visit the _really_ sick patient, Kakashi.I had to tell her that wasn't the case."

Oh, that's good, "nice thinking on your feet!"

"Kakashi...I think she understood without me telling her." As soon as he said this I dropped the clothes I was holding and whipped my head around to look at him wide eyed. "Kakashi... she looked kind of off..."

"What do you mean, _off_?"

He stared at me, with a stressed expression on his face, like he wasn't sure if he should say something or not. The look worried me, it could mean anything. "... I don't know Kakashi... but please try to be more subtle next time..."

I let my body fall back so that I was on the floor facing the ceiling. "Iruka, it's not working..."

He knew instantly what I was talking about. "Things are about to get harder for you..."

"What do you mean?"

"The Hokage told me his plans for her, you're to take care of her."

That's... "...Do you think Jiraya rents out?"

jeejeejeejeejeejeejeej

When I knocked on Sayuri's door, I was partially startled when a certain nurse came out and smiled that smile that just seems so... sexy, but evil at the same time, you know? "Kakashi-kun, here to visit your student?"

Ouch. That hurt.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, which surprisingly had no glove on it, usually I have gloves on... Weird. Anyway. "Yeah, I brought her some clothes, would you mind giving them to her for me?"

She gave me an uncomfortable look as I held up my clothes, because it was clear these were _my_ clothes. Probably due to the lack of glitter and rainbows. "Sure thing..."

"Thank you!" I gave her my most charming smile, one that has allowed me to be spoiled by many women... I don't know how it worked, but it did, and she walked in the room to make sure Sayuri got dressed.

While I was alone, I took sometime to reflect on some things that Iruka told me. It frustrated me when I thought of her seeing me walk into that room with Amaya, part of me wished that the action would have made her jealous, but my rational side told me she had no reason to envy the woman. I mean, she's certainly not in love with me, so seeing another woman take me into an empty room couldn't really affect her. It's not like that at all. I sighed. This was either hurting my ego or my heart. And I knew the answer vividly.

Interrupting my thoughts, the door opened and out came Nurse Amaya with that same smile she had before. "Kakashi-kun... That girl is changing now... but we are all alone in this empty hallway, would you like to make out or something?"

That was blunt.

"Sure." Next thing I knew I was pushed up against the wall behind me with a wet tongue forcing its way down my throat. I began to 'kiss' the woman back, if that's what you want to call it. I bit her lip, clashed teeth, and licked her lips, just as I should. I allowed my hands to explore her body, namely her ass, which was barely covered by her nurses' uniform. As I roughly squeezed, she gasped, just like I imagined Sayuri would do, and that had a bad effect on me. I detached the woman from my mouth and my grip, leaving her with a confused expression. No, gasping is something innocent, and this woman was certainly _not_ innocent. In fact, her not-really-innocent 'gasp' was _insulting_ real innocence, like Sayuri. Sayuri would gasp and blush and say cute things like, 'no it's dirty' or 'p-please touch me...' with an adorable look. This was not was it going to. I put my hands on the woman's shoulders and slowly pulled her off of me, which -as I had expected- earned me yet another confused look. "Look, I'm really sorry, but-"

She sighed, interrupting me, "I knew it, I'm not blind Kakashi-kun... I know you said 'Ayaka' earlier... You're... In love with her, aren't you... That's why you couldn't do things with me..."

I was shocked, to stay the least. _Have I really been this obvious this whole time?_ "No...I-"

"I get it... You're so in love with her..."

"I'm..."

"You are, Kakashi, and you know it."

I gave up, the way she was looking at me, I could tell that there was no way I would be able to lie my way out of this one. When she tells someone, Sayuri's life will be ruined. People will stare at her, even if she didn't do anything... I've _ruined_ her..."...Please...I beg you...When you... tell the officials... please, _please_... be sure to make it clear that this is... onesided..." She tried to say something, but I wouldn't let her. "I... l-love... her... but it's not the same for her!" ..._I'm a wreck... but I can't let this happen_... "Please don't mistake that ...She's innocent... She doesn't feel the sa-" The next thing I knew, lips were pressed flush against mine, stopping me from ranting any further.

After a few seconds, after my breathing sort of calmed down a bit, she pulled away and stared at me with a look that I couldn't quite name. "Kakashi-kun... I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

_Oh thank god!_

"But in return..."

"Anything..."

"You have to act like you always do around Ayaka-san and..."

-------------

Well, just to warn you I left that off for a reason, so when the next chapter is up, it'll jump without finishing it, so be prepared for that :] It's not a typo :]

Oh, and a few people have been saying it's hard to read, so I wanna know what you mean by that... Because that's not good and I want to fix it, be it a writing suckage or technical yeah, if you want it fixed you gotta tell me what the dealio is, kay? :] Thanks dearies! Thanks for readin' Love ya!

-Megan 6


	31. Icha Icha Banned!

Hey everyone! Nice to see you all! Just kiddin'! I can't see you! (or can I?) Well, sorry it's been so long. I suck. This one's really short, but if things go as I plan tomorrow I will post the second part of this chapter. See, I haven't looked at this part in a while, so when I went to go and pick a chunk of it there was BREAK written under this section. I'm assuming that I meant to end the chapter there. Poor planning on my part with the last one maybe.... So yeah.

OH! And one more thing! Does any one know why the heck I put a random six at the end of my name last time? I have no idea... -_-

Sorry, I'll shut up now...

Sayuri's Point of View 3

When I got finished getting Kakashi's clothes on, I walked over the closed door and looked at myself in the mirror that was hanging on it. Because it was a full length mirror, I was able to see my entire _outfit_, if that's whatcha wanna call it. I was wearing one of the black tee-shirts that usually adorned Kakashi-sensei's broad chest. Naturally it swam around me, because he's so much taller and more muscular than I am. _Man I am __**so**__ envious..._ You could barely see my boobs with this tee! I mean, you can see them! They're _there_. But the baggy-ness totally neutralizes them! I took my hands off my hips and watched as the 'man-capris' -as I like to call them- fell around my ankles. _Least I have cute undies on!_ Thinking quickly I searched around the room for something to use as a belt. When I finally found something, I ran back to the mirror and tried out what I found. They don't call me a ninja for nothing! Unraveling the gauze I found, I twisted it tightly and pulled it through my- rather, _Kakashi's_ belt loops. "There!"

When I walked out the door, I saw Kakashi and the previous nurse standing out in the hallway facing eachother. I felt a pang in my chest, but I quickly wrote it off. It was the jealously talking again, Kakashi can make close friends and I can't! "Hi Kakashi... I'm dressed..."

He didn't say anything at first, but the Nurse turned and stood next to him when she noticed me. Maybe they thought I didn't notice her elbow him in the side, but I did. And after she hit him he spoke up. It was weird. Not that I would say so anyway. "Oh! Then, let's go, the Hokage should be waiting."

I'm imagining things! "Sure sure! Let's hit the road! Jack!"

cycycycycycycyc

When me and Kashi-ashi-kun made it to the Hokage's office, I was suddenly very nervous. And I had a right to be nervous. "We're here to see the Hokage." Kakashi said from above me, as he's so tall.

Once again the receptionist giggled and smiled as she told us to wait until the Hokage called us in. She told us that I had to go in first and alone. Scary. The wait was _terrible_. I didn't feel like standing, nor did I feel like sitting in one of those terrible chairs, so I opted out for the floor. I had my knees propped up and my head in between them. _...What's going to happen?...I was so happy before, but now this situation is really settling in on me. _I wasn't expecting to be alive to face this, so I was a little out of it. Nor was I expecting to feel Kakashi sit next to me and pat my back. "Hey... everything's going to be okay..."

"... Not this time, Kashi..."

"No." He lifted my face so I could see him clearly. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise... I'll protect you, don't worry." As soon as he said those words I lost it. With pretty amazing speed I twisted and moved in front of him and pinned his shoulders to the wall behind him. As usual, he had that stoic look on his face; and I stared at him intently, almost like he was my prey.

"Ayaka Sayuri-san, you can go in now." The receptionist called, making it clear she had no idea what was happening.

I continued to stare at my sensei, and I was pretty sure there was either sadness or no emotion at all on my face. Gently I removed my right hand from his shoulder and placed in on his cheek. I let my thumb rub over the hem line on his mask, even though there was only a small part of his skin showing. His skin was heating up. "...That's... not your job..." Using his shoulders as leverage, I pushed off and stood up to walk to my funeral. I left him sitting there dazed, and shocked to say the least.

The short walk to the Hokage's office was killing me, I knew this was it. No village would let a runaway go unpunished. Well, let's see, I ran off from the village, fought with an army of rogue ninjas, dragged a bunch of jounins into my fight, got them injured... And dragged my own sensei into _my_ battle. Battles are not like toys or food, they are not meant to be shared, and that's what I believe. When I pushed the door open I was not shocked to see the Hokage _not too happy_. "Ayaka Sayuri-san. You've caused quite the stir-up around here. Have a seat."

"Hai..." Obediently I sat down, dead center because I knew what was coming.

"I'm going to skip the charges and get to the point, as I know you're well aware of what you've done...You endangered the lives of everyone here in this village. As Hokage I cannot let this go unnoticed. You endangered the lives of your fellow nin."

"No!" I snapped. "They weren't supposed to come after me! I left so they wouldn't have to fight! If I didn't go, they'd come after the village! I-I couldn't let that happen!This village means so much to me!" By now I was weeping uncontrollably. "I _wanted _to die! I knew it would end there...It was a suicide mission, and I knew that... I wasn't _supposed_ to be found! I should be _dead_... I didn't want Kakashi to find me... I wanted to protect him from my fight...I-I..." Violently I cried, the wet tears getting Kakashi's shirt soaked.

"Ayaka!" The Hokage yelled, somewhat startling me. I hadn't even realized how I was shaking and losing my mind. He _had_ to understand. I lunged forward and slammed my hands on the desk. When I tried to talk again, he yelled, but not to me this time. "Kakashi! Get in here and _control _your student!"

I gasped, I didn't want Kakashi to see me like this and hear my reasons. "N-no..." When I covered my face with my hands, I became aware of just how much I had been crying by how hot my cheeks were. I was _burning_. When Kakashi came running in and pulled back on my shoulders, I became aware that I had stopped sitting and stood a while ago. I choked on tears as Kakashi pulled me back until I was sitting in my chair again. This time he stood behind it, his heavy hands holding my shoulders down firmly.

After a few moments of silence and weeping, the Hokage began. While he spoke I was fully aware of the warm hands gently squeezing my shoulders in hope to comfort me. "We took you into this village,even though we knew you had a dangerous past. When I allowed you in this village, I knew what followed you. I was hoping you could part with your brutal past, but with your running off and fighting, you became more and more of a danger. You could have started a new life here, but you couldn't let go of your past." His words cut into me, but I still stood by my choice. "Even if you thought it was best, you should have told someone. This whole conflict could have been avoided, people would not have been hurt." It was silent again. "Your punishment was truly a controversy, but it stands as is. I wanted to ban you..."

My heart stopped. The hands on my shoulders stopped. Perhaps time stopped too.

My head dropped, and I stared blankly at the floor. _This... was expected..._

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Have you ever sang while you typed and started writing the lyrics instead of what you were typing? I do that all the time, drives me nuts. Lol Sorrz

Hope the next one gets out tommorow, if not tommorow maybe thursday, but not friday, because I'm meeting with Satan the next day and I'll be nervous... Sorry, my minds a bit scattered today, so I keep ranting...SORRY :]

---Megan(Not 6)


	32. Icha Icha Loquat!

I promise not to talk to much any more :] Sorry lol And I appologize, but I am way too tired to reread this, so there may be typos. Hope it doesn't ruin it! Oh, and you know how I said I would update yesterday unless something happened? Well, something happened. My mom and I got in a fight in the car and we got into an accident! So like I said, here it is!

**Recap:**

"Your punishment was truly a controversy, but it stands as is. I wanted to ban you..."

**My heart stopped. The hands on my shoulders stopped. Perhaps time stopped too.**

**My head dropped, and I stared blankly at the floor. _This... was expected..._**

**BREAK**(see? That's what I meant! I think maybe I should start making notes instead of vague demands....)

"Sayuri." Ignoring the Hokage, I jumped up and ran into Kakashi's arms, weeping harder than before. My shaking hands latched on to his tee-shirt as I pressed my face into his chest. I was surprised to feel Kakashi hold me, even more when I felt him squeezing just as hard as I was. The Hokage started to talk again, looking past our embrace. "Sayuri. Do you know what an impact you've had on this town?" _What? _"The people you meet are immediately brightened, and you are not easily forgotten. People adore you, myself included, but you are a bit on the wild side. You don't listen well. Kakashi, you as well. I said I _wanted_ to ban you." Kakashi and I both looked to eachother shocked before turning to the Hokage. "You're a... gift to this village, and you are very important to some people. You are still to be punished, so I've decided to take away your chakra until I see fit. You're to be under strict watch. You're to never make contact with anyone from your gang past. Do you understand? And for future reference-"

Violently I shook my head yes and dove onto his desk to hug the old man. "Thank you! Oh thank you!"

When I finally let go, the Hokage looked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I wish to speak with you alone. Nothing bad, just a chat."

Kakashi's POV

I watched Sayuri leave with a goofy smiled on my face. She wasn't banned. _That_ one scared the hell out of me. Well, if she was to be killed then that would be worse, I mean, _god_. But if she were banned, then... I don't know what I would have done... Would I stay and hate humans? Or this village? Or perhaps I would go after her, become missing myself. I'd be okay with that. Regardless! She's not banned! Because everyone loves her!... Gosh... Everyone loves her... NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GET JEALOUS.

I'm ranting like a little girl. Wah! ... I sound like Sayuri. Nuh uh.

"Kakashi, I've never seen you so relieved before."

"Huh?" I finally turned to look at the Hokage, quieting down my crazy rants. "Oh..."

"Anyway, have you figured out why you've been acting so strange?"

'Hmm, you could say that. I mean, I just recently learned I might be in love with my student. Is that what you wanted to know, Hokage-sama? I wanna _do_ her as well.'

No, I didn't say that out loud. No, instead I said, "yes, Hokage-sama, and I've been working on fixing that problem."

"Oh good. I wont ask about it, as it might be personal, but I'm glad to see you're resolving it... I'm bringing this up because... I've realized that the best person to watch over Ayaka-san... Is in fact you."

"What?"

"I thought things were a little unstable with you for a while, but I think that break really did some good for you. Though I know you were a wreck, worrying about your student, you've come upon a revelation, haven't you?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I definitely did."

"Well, starting today, Ayaka Sayuri-san is under your custody... You know, I was even thinking of making you adopt her, but she's almost seventeen, so it'd be pointless. Plus, I have a feeling that..."

_Adopt_ her? No way. _That_ I couldn't handle. Loving my minor/student/_daughter_? Nope... Sick as it sounds. _Maybe_. Man, when I fall, I _fall._

"So she'll be living with you from now on. She is to be under house arrest, and she's to be under strict watch, at all times. Kakashi, I think she could really turn her life around with just a little, so please do your best."

"Hai, I will."

Sayuri's POV

I waited in the hallway for Kakashi to come out, smiling to myself. I could live with this. My eyes have seen some crazy things, but when I found this village... I never expected to find a _home_. And a family. And someone who I can look to. I think they got the better of me, even though the lost and violent part of me was hiding it.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Kakashi walked out with a smile on his face, one that a mask couldn't hide. He looked down at me where I was sitting against the wall on the floor by the door. "Sayuri... let's go _home_..."

I grinned. "Yeah!"

eoeoeoeoeoeoe

Well, this was _odd._

I lied, this isn't strange at all. In fact, this was perhaps the first time I felt truly at ease. Walking by Kakashi's side once again brought a smile to my face. The weather sucked. It was raining, it was dark, and there wasn't anyone in the usually busy streets. There were lights on in the houses and businesses, where people were bonding and glowering at the stormy weather. I didn't find it stormy at all. The rain wasn't _that_ hard. The clouds weren't _that_ dark. And the wind would only knock over someone who _wasn't_ my weight.

My eyes lit up when my eyes set on the glowing yellow light to my right in the distance. Was it? Was that a neon blue sign by the yellow light? "Ka-!"

"Already headed that way Lilly-chan, don't worry." Kakashi said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He was one of a kind, truly!

"You're the best in the world Kashi!" I grinned up at him, the biggest smile I could manage. He stared at me wide-eyed for a second, almost like he froze, but he quickly shook out of it and patted the top of my head. When we finally made it to the stand, I was SO excited to see that the owner had his signature blue hat on, he was thinking just like me: Rain or slushy. Must. Happen. "Hello Henai-san!"

He strained to hear and yell above the roaring of the rain. "Welcome back Ayaka-san, and Hatake-san! Glad to see you on your feet! The usual slushy?!"

"Yes please!" I was pretty sure that came out as 'Yesh pheash!' because it felt like every time I opened my mouth, rain poured in. "I'll try watermelon with starfruit, and with loquat!"

"That's a new one, sure thing!"

iririririririririri

The wind really picked up in a matter of seconds! It was blowing fiercely around me and Kashi as we tried to walk down the street. I hadn't realized how hard it was to keep my ground until I felt Kakashi's hand on my back, gently pushing me forward. I had to admit, it was a lot easier to walk with him helping me. I looked up at him and gazed at his stoic face, admiring his strong expression as he stared off forward. I knew somewhere that this was reflecting how he can stand with strength as he keeps on going. Once again the wind pick up, even stronger than before.

I was _not_ expecting the wind to slip under my feet and make me fall. It pushed me back with amazing force, but before I could fall, Kakashi wrapped his right arm around me and pulled me close. His clothes were wet when I pressed my cheek to his vest, as I expected, surely mine were just as wet. Though the chunin vest he wore was rough, it cradled my cheek and protected me. It was cute how he was almost hesitant once he realized he was holding me. Maybe he wasn't too thrilled about it, maybe not, but I didn't care. I love it.

"Don't worry, I've got you, I'm not going to let you blow away."

"B-but the slushy!"

Then he looked down at me, with that same look he often wore, the look that said, 'only you' and 'you're a weirdo, but I like you that way.' I think he will never be surprised by me anymore, but perhaps that's a good thing. "And the slushy, that too."

"Thanks Kashi!" As we kept going the wind kept getting stronger, but I didn't mind. I mean, every time there was a gigantic gust, he pulled me closer to him. All wet and rough. :]

We got closer and closer to his house, and let me tell you, I was happy to see his front door. It was a sign of comfort. We rushed up the steps to his door and I waited with excitement as he unlocked the door. Rushing inside like I always used to, I was kinda surprised to see that his usually clean and tidy home looked disheveled. The last time I was here, it was dark, and I never even spared a glance at anything else but him. It didn't look like someone had gone through his home, but more like he just never cared to put anything away. From the looks of it this was a long thing he had going on.

"Kashi..." When he looked at me, I knew he knew exactly what I was thinking, and he looked kind of ashamed. I don't like Kakashi's sad face, I want him to smile... He needed a pick-me-up! I sipped loudly on my slushy and grinned up at him with the straw bent in some weird way. "...Kashi! Pick me up!" What? _Pick me up_?! I meant to say something that would _pick-him-up_! Crap! He's looking at me! Um!Um!Shit! "Um... Nevermi-" I wasn't expecting him to actually put his hands on my sides and pick me up into the air. "Ahh!" I screamed, _totally_ not expecting that.

He had me lifted in the air, I was about two feet higher than him, and he just kept me there and stared at me. "What?"

It took my breath away. I wasn't sure what to say, he was just so intense, but light-hearted at the same time. His hands were warm on my wet shirt, and I melted into them. "...I'm..." Gosh, his look is too much! "... really heavy... so..."

Finally he looked down and started to shake his head; very faintly I could hear his chuckle coming out. When he looked up at me I couldn't help but look back at him. "Sayuri, you're very light."

"Actually, the technical term is 'morbidly obese'."

He laughed and gently shook me, "no, it's called _too skinny_."

"Not everyone can be as skinny as you! I'm trying!"

"Sayuri..."

"Yes?"

"Please shut up." He even smiled.

"....Okay, Kashi..."

Kakashi's POV

I laughed at the thought of Sayuri even _thinking_ she was heavy. Now, I'm not overly beefy, but I _am_ strong, so even if she were heavy, I could still pick her up in the air. She looked so cute amongst my messy home. It was adorable how she clutched onto her slushy, and how her wet hair dripped on to her cute little nos- "You're going to catch a cold!" I quickly put her down and ran down the hall to the bathroom and stole a towel from the closet. When I came back to the living room, I had to dash back around the corner upon seeing her take off the wet clothes she was wearing. It was my first night with her since my revelation, I couldn't afford any _bad_ reactions.

Ah...But I should probably get her some dry clothes.

When I came back, Sayuri was still standing with only a bra and panties (don't ask me why they didn't get wet), so I ducked back around the corner and called out to her, "I brought you some dry clothes..." Thus far Ive been staring in the opposite direction of where she was, then suddenly she popped out in front of me, bare as she was.

"Kashi, could I take a shower please?" she asked, her voice full of excitement, as well as a tad bit of nervousness. I could only nod as thoughts of her in a hot steamy shower -MY hot steamy shower- came rushing through my mind involuntarily.

"Thanks Kakashi!"

_Crap. _I thought as she stripped down the hall. I need to do something...

Sayuri

Yes this is the perfect opportunity! I stared around while I was in Kashi's bathroom, trying to take in everything. Now, I've spied on Kashi while he was in here many times in hope to finally see his maskless face (which I think is illegal in some places...) but I never actually went in here...

Perhaps one of the greatest mysteries in Konoha -and maybe in life,too- is that of Kakashi-kun's hair. I can't even believe what Sakura said that one day...

_We -me,Sakura,Sasuke,who was my boyfriend at the time, and Naruto, all sat and waited for Kakashi-sensei to show up. Sakura and I sat on a tree branch, while the boys were on the ground. "Man," Sakura yelled, "can't that man _ever_ be on time?!"_was_ always late, but other than that, I liked him; he was fun. He's just so...likeab- "I'm bored," Sakura groaned, interrupting my thoughts. "Hmm, you know what we should do? Sayuri-chan, we should make Kakashi-sensei over! It makes perfect sense!"_  
Change Kakashi's hair?! What was she **thinking**?! That's crazy! I love his hair! But now I gotta figure it out!

"Yeah! Right Sakura-chan?!" Naruto seconded.

Of course Sasuke had to roll his eyes, "shut up Dobe!"

I sighed. Kakashi

I raised an eyebrow, "what's your logic?"

"Well, if we make him more appealing, he'll get a girl friend! One that wont let him sleep in and be lazy! It's perfect, right?!"

"But that's his personality..."

"Sheesh Sayuri-chan, personality has nothing to do with dating! Anyway, we could change how he dresses and teach him to be a gentleman! And I bet he could get tons-a-girls if we just change that crazy hair of his!"

"N-no!" I snapped involuntarily, earning looks from Sakura and Sasuke.

My boyfriend stared intently at me, "...why do you care?"

"Yeah," Sakura added, "don't you want him to come on time?"

I had no answer, but luckily Naruto spoke for me. "What Sayuri-chan means is that it's not about what's on the outside that counts... Names... Looks... Rumors... None of it counts, what matters is on the inside..."

"Right!" ^_^

How!  
Does!  
Hatake!  
Kakashi!  
Do!  
His!  
Do?!

But I should probably take a shower too... I most likely smell like a wet dog from a hospital. Yeah.

Once I was fully stripped of my wet bra and undies, I popped into the shower and happily greeted the hot water as it fell over my cold shoulders. It felt _**so**_ good.

_That's it. I'm __**so**__ not leaving here. Ever. Nope._

WAIT!

I have a mission! I then began to search for a shampoo that could possibly make his hair stand up strait in the air...And found _**nothing**_**. **All there was was typical dude stuff... that smelled _delicious._

Oh! This was perfect! With his _actual _clothes and using his _actual_ shower stuff.... I **can** be just like him!

pppppppppppppppppppppp

well, that's it! talk to you soon!


	33. Icha Icha Threads!

Hey everyone! Here's an update! I've been updating like a good little kid! Go me! Thanks everyone for being so nice :]

Oh and HurogWalker! I know dude! Him and Lee are soo creepy! This weekend I actually met a dude who looked just like him! He had a weird face, wore green, and had MASSIVE eye brows! His name was Steve, but I kept calling him Guy and Lee on accident...Ooops... Lol just wanted to share that with you :]

And Mimzy! The baby-makin' in progress! I'm working on it right now!

Thanks everyone!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kakashi's POV

You cannot begin to understand how relieved I was to be able to persuade Iruka to come down and stay the night. I figured if he was here, I'd be able to sober myself up enough so that I wouldn't do anything to her. Iruka had said he'd be over in a bit, so all I had to do was behave until he got here.

Easier said than done.

Soon my mind began to wonder; I never even felt my thoughts slipping slowly into a daze. Suddenly the arm of the couch I was sitting in became the most interesting pattern I had even seen. My fingers lightly traced the subtle lines of army green on the army green couch. I never even gave thought to how much detail my plain little couch had. Sure it was all one color, but that doesn't mean it's not allowed to have fun with green thread. On this big cushion, each thread has got to feel potentially useless. When I sat where I was sitting, the ones under me must feel like they did something with their life, but the ones on the other side of the couch must feel terrible too, not being used and all.

Poor threads.

So I sat on them.

So I realized that me focussing on my couch for so long was a sign of me losing my mind, which wasn't too far from the truth lately. Turning my attention on the little plant that sat on my window sill, I counted it.

There were six flowers.  
Seven buds. (Or maybe Eight, as one looked almost like a bud.)  
Fourteen leaves.  
Twenty-six spike things.

Damn! This was crazy as well! Giving up, I slouched back down onto my couch (trying to ignore the frowns the threads had) and looked around.

This place could use some heavy duty cleaning.

Sayuri's Point of ViewWhen I finally popped out of the shower I was sadly disappointed when I saw that the little closet by his sink was locked with a pad lock. Really? Were his hair products _that_ special to him? _Ah, but what to do about the __**lock**_. It _might_ mean that I shouldn't go in there. I am not allowed to go in there. It is not to be entered. It is locked, so I wouldn't be able to get in there anyway.

Good thing I'm a ninja, huh?

After a punch or two, the two doors swung open. I was _hoping_ that it would have a sparkly gold light bursting out of it to reveal the secrets inside. But no such luck. All there was laying in it was an empty roll of toilet paper and a paper clip. Man I was frustrated. He had _no_ products in the closet! At all! Aww..._It's even more of a mystery now!_

............

An hour later, I realized that _maybe_ I was in the wrong closet. And _maybe _the stuff I found in there was just junk. I knew because I had just spent the entire past hour trying weird ways to get my hair like Sensei's using only the toilet paper roll and the paperclip. I rolled, pinned, clipped, twisted, swirled, stabbed, jabbed, and hoo-dittled, all with no such luck. Looking in the mirror, I realized that I looked like a mess. My hair hadn't been brushed since lord knows when, my face was pasty, and I still looked like a down-trodden dog. I remembered I had seen a brush in Kakashi's medicine cabinet, so I took that out and dragged it through my knots. It _hurt_. There were so many tangles and snarls that the bristles barely made it through.

It had taken awhile, but my dark hair was finally smoothed out. There wasn't much I could do about my bangs, but at least they no longer looked like a rat's nest. There were no dry clothes in the room, so I only had the choice to wrap myself up in the white towel I was already dawning and go out. The hallway was empty, but there was a glowing light at the end of the hall, which seemed like the right place to head, under the circumstances. It did smell pretty good here, I had to admit. The air smelled like the clean lemon smell and the scent of Kakashi; which was of wood, pure manliness, and probably sex. That was most likely a yes to the scent of sex. None the less, I still loved the smell of him. He smelled warm. Call it impossible as you like, but I know.

And I'm sure so do the other girls he's been with.

Kakashi's POV

Once again I found myself staring at the fibers on the couch. This needed to stop. Luckily, though, a knock on the door came, so I was up faster than if... maybe I shouldn't even go there. Anyway, the door was knocking, and I was so glad to hear it. I whipped open the door and ushered Iruka in, practically throwing him on my oh-so-interesting couch. He winced as he fell into the cushions; surprised was the understatement of the year. Without even questioning my violence, he already forgave me, most likely because he already knew why I was so tense and jumpy. As a good ninja would have, he noticed the sound of the shower running, as well as the faint scent of pheromones. Not just _any_ female's pheromones, _Sayuri's. _People don't often realize that when women are in hot water they effect men differently. It's like tea. Their pheromones are _stronger_, especially to the man who is partial to them. In this case me.

She was using my shampoo, my soap, my conditioner -and probably playing with my shaving cream- but her scent was lingering in my nose, and it was intoxicating. Iruka could smell it too; he smelled the lush scent of sugar, melon, and bergamot. There was something that I could smell that he couldn't, it was something I couldn't describe with words, but I knew how it made me feel. It made me ache for her, made me dizzy, and made me feel... dare I say it, _aroused._ The scent could be described as innocence, but at the same time alluring. Which was why Iruka was thrown on my couch. "Iruka... Can you not smell it on her? It's not the smell of sex, but the smell in your nose right before it happens."

My friend frowned at me. "I don't smell that Kakashi..."

I squeezed the back of my neck, "you're right... I'll be back as soon as I can..." Iruka stood up and faced me, a silent man-code thing. "...Please take care of her... I know it's not likely anything will happen so soon, but please-"

"Kakashi, you don't need to worry, you know that." He assured me, looking confident. He pushed me out the door so I had no choice but to leave and head for relief.

At Jiraya's.

Sayuri's POINT OF VIEW

When I finally made it down the hall to where the light was, the first thing I noticed was Iruka sitting on the couch, and not Kakashi. The second thing I noticed was that the place was clean, _really_ clean. The third thing I noticed was that the white towel I was wearing... Smelled really good.

Like a gentleman, he stood up when I entered the room. His face flooded with color and he avoided looking at me for some reason. I didn't care. "Ayaka-san... Kakashi uh..." I could tell he didn't know how to say something, but I didn't call him on it. "...He stepped out for a while, so I'm here to watch the house while he's out."

"You're here to watch me, aren't you." I hated it when people beat around the bush. "...I know he's out somewhere that you might not want to tell me... No, somewhere _he_ doesn't want me to hear about. But I'm... Okay with that...So don't try to trick me Umino-san... I've had too much of that lately...I'm not stupid..."

While not smiling, nor pouting, he watched the floor, knowing well what I looked like. I think it was then that he finally realized that I wasn't naive towards Kakashi's lies. "Ayaka-san... He's confused right now... He needs to figure some things out."

"I know it's tough, I know the odds are against us, I know that he's... regretting a lot, and I know that he's not sure that he wants it... But maybe I _am_ just stupid enough to think it will work. Maybe I'm... okay with him not feeling the same..." I was upset and my feelings were hurt, but I had to smile a blasted smile so that I wasn't taken away from Kakashi again. It was my fault for doing dumb things in the first place that got me taken away, so I wanted to go about this with intelligence and grace. "...I just want to be near him... is it so wrong?..." Something flowed inside me, and something flowed down my cheeks. I didn't want to look at him, because I knew he was probably either laughing at me, or hating me. It surprised me when he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"You're not stupid for knowing your feelings... He's the one acting dumb..." He guided me to sit down on the couch and sat next to me. "...Don't get me wrong, he knows what's going on... He just isn't sure how to deal with it."

" 'Deal with it.' I'm an issue now?" He tried to interrupt me, but I stopped him. "Tell me Umino-san... Why doesn't he want me as his friend? You're his friend right? Tell me what to do..." I noticed he was staring at me. "What?"

"Friend. You want to be his **friend**....?"

"My chest hurts..." I bent forward and rested my head on my knees. "I want to be near him... And I want him to protect me, and care about me..."

Hearing him sigh next to me influenced me to look over at him; he was rubbing his face with one hand. "You too..." he mumbled, mostly to himself. "...As much as I don't find it appropriate to say this... I suppose you should know...Your feelings are... Something you and Kakashi need to work out together."

"Oh...I don't think I can do that."

"Why?"

"...Kakashi always tells me I'm more than his student... But then he tells me I'm not... So, right now, he says we're more, and I don't want to mess that up... I'm gonna save it while I can."

"Can you live with that?"

It was a fair question, but I wasn't sure if I had an answer. Sure it hurts my feelings when he changes his mind, but on the other hand, I have to remember why I want to be his friend in the first place. He's a good man. But I know that chasing after him is like chasing after air; when it's wind, you feel it with all your heart, when it's still, you need it to breath. Kakashi was like the air around me, I needed it for survival, but the worst part is knowing that you can't hold air and keep it close. "Not for too long." Maybe not long at all for that matter.

Kakashi's Point of View

What I did was not worth discussing, so I wont.

When I got home, I hesitated at the door to do some mandatory checks. Did my hair look alright? Did I look like a mess? Did I smell like _sex_? Iruka knew what I was doing, but Sayuri didn't, nor was she going to. I had to suck it up, she was my student and I was going to protect her from my bad habits if it was the last thing I did. When I went inside I was oddly happy to see my student, but I was thrown a little off guard seeing her in my boxers and teeshirt. She was on her stomach in front of the couch reading MY Icha Icha Paradise book. "Sayuri-chan, I'm back."

God. She didn't even look at me when she spoke so quietly. "Okaeri!"

"Yeah..." I responded cautiously, side stepping around the couch to Iruka. Jerking my head toward the kitchen, I walked past him, hopefully he got the message. When he got there and I was sure she couldn't hear us, I began to talk. "Why is she acting weird? She was all happy before I left."

"She seemed pretty happy to me," Iruka answered honestly. "She welcomed you back with joy. You should be happy."

"Ah, no," I shook my finger at him like a loon, "she normally would jump on me or something or like lick my face!"

Iruka furrowed his eyebrows, "she's uh, not a dog Kakashi."

"No! She's done it before!"

"Kakashi, look at yourself. She's _reading_, and you're in here acting crazy."

That was another point! "See what she was reading? MY book! And she likes it too... You must not realize how hard it's been..." Iruka looked sad now. "I'm so drawn to her, but I have to keep away from her. I'm attracted to her, but I can't touch her... She's in there right now, in my boxers and shirt, baring a ton of skin and I want her, Iruka. I _want_ her. But I can't. What kind of cruel hell is this?"

"It's hell for her too, you know." He murmured softly, but it was clear enough to catch my attention. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, and I don't want to interfere, but..."

" 'But' what, Iruka?"

He looked downcast, but he still spoke. "But... I will tell you this. You can't keep pushing and pulling her around." I could tell it was hard for Iruka to say this to me, his friend. He must have sensed my "what are you talking about" feeling, "you're pulling her by telling her she's more than a student to you-"

"She is, that's why."

"...But then you push her away, telling her she's nothing more than a student. Kakashi, I work with young people all day; you twisting her all the time isn't good for her. She's _so_ scared that you'll send her away at any moment... She's probably willing to do anything to stay by your side, as your _friend_." There's that word again. "I don't know how you've done it, but she wants to stay with you as long as she can. If you shift your mind on your friendship ever so slightly, it could result in something bad."

"What do you mean by that?" I was genuinely confused.

Iruka was getting frustrated that I wasn't getting what he was trying to say. "You need to decide what you want, and soon. She's not always going to be able to handle chasing after you. Friendship, or no. Decide, and don't change your mind."

"...I will... But not just yet... I have to think for now..."

"Don't drag her around for too long," he reminded gently. "For now go spend time with her, talk with her, stay in silence with her, learn about her. Do everything that will make your choice clearer. Trust me."

"I trust you," I said honestly, "...it's _me_ I don't trust."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Well, thanks for reading guys :] You rock :]


	34. Icha Icha Moan!

Hey everyone! This one is kinda short and really mushy....So depending on your tastes... Man......OH Happy Halloween!

And HurogWalker: The whole couch thing actually came from me getting bored in my writer's block... It made me smile when you mentioned it :]

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sayuri, you look tired, do want to go to bed?" I asked her, patting her head, which was still on the floor by the couch. We just spent the last two hours together, just enjoying eachother's company, which was nice. I remembered what Iruka had told me at the door, right before he left. _And don't let her find out what you're trying to do, she _must_ not know_. Having his orders down pact, I acted fairly normal, loving the moment. Instead of answering my question, she stood up with her back toward me and said nothing. "Little-Lilly-chan?"

She was laughing and rolling around on the floor hysterically. "Dude! Riashi totally just said that!"

I paled, hoping to _god_ that she wasn't getting the wrong idea out of my question. "Oh r-really?"

"Yeah! And then they were about to 'fuc-' " I was _just_ quick enough to cover her mouth before she could get the vulgar word out. Unfortunately I had to _dive_ at her to stop her, ending with me laying on her back. "Hemms!" (Hey!) she yelled in my hand, frustrated.

"Language," I breathed.

Naturally as soon as I moved my hand she was talking a mouthful. "Fuc-" I covered her mouth again, maybe she would never learn. This time she removed my hand herself. "As I was _saying_, fu-" She saw my hand moving toward her mouth, so she zipped her lips. "That _word_. Isn't a bad word!"

"Oh, yes it is," I told her bluntly. I was still on top of her! And I was feeling her cute little butt right under my stomach!

She pouted, "no it's not."

"Yes it is, trust me."

"Kashi! No it's not!"

"I, your _sensei_-" Shit. Wasn't supposed to say that.

She was a little sad, and probably a little confused, like Iruka said she would be. "Fine." I was surprised that she gave up so easily, but it _didn't_ surprise me that she only stayed quiet until I got off her. Immediately she bolted for the doorway, and for a second I thought she was going to leave, but she stopped. "Let's just go ask your neighbors if it's a dirty word!"

My eyes went as wide as the moon before I ran over to her. Like lightning I was over by her, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her away from the door. "No, no! Bad idea!"

Both of my neighbors are elderly.

"So it's not a bad word?"

"Well, yes it-" I needed to rethink that over, "no, you're right, it's not a bad word."

"Fuck."

"Oh god..." Uneasily I watched a triumphant smile grow across her face, I knew where this was going to go. "Let's go to bed."

"You said it again!"

"Yes?"

"Fuck."

I gritted my teeth as I realized what she was doing with her new kyrpotnite. "It's time to sleep now, Sayuri-"

"Together?"

That was **blunt**.

"I don't think so..." I said cautiously. "I have a spare bedroom all set up for you-"

"Aw fuck!"

I've created a monster. A _fuck_ing monster.

"What if I said _fuck_ no?"

"I'd say yes."

"And if I said _fuck _you?"

I'd say I wish.

"I'd say that it wasn't nice."

"If I said _fuck_ me?"

I'd say even better.

"I'd say that's a personal problem."

"If I said... Let's fuck?"

"Illegal."

"What is?"

"Fuc-" I started to say, but my little smart ass jumped behind me and covered my mouth, pressing herself against my back. Rather inappropriately.

She tsk-tsked. "Language Kashi-kun."

"Mhm." I couldn't exactly talk with her hand on my mouth, so I just went along with her whims.

"I'm a little confused about the most recent part in icha icha, do you know what part I'm talking about?"

Oh god.

Sayuri then started pushing me toward the stairs that lead upstairs. I was freaking OUT. My bed room was up there! Forced up the stairs, she took me right toward where I didn't want to go: My room. Oh, but she didn't stop there, she went right in and right past the bed, to my luck...And confusion. Lots of that. Anyway. She pushed me toward the double doors at the opposite side of the room, which had white curtains on them, and ordered me, "open the door Kashi-kun." I did as she said and walked out, she let go of me and walked in front of me on the balcony. She sat at the small round table I kept out there and pointed to the place across from her. I sat down, not sure what to expect, but I went with it anyway. She really didn't say much as she climbed on the table and crawled toward me and sat right in front of me. The table was just tall enough to only fit over my knees, so her nice C's were right in my face while she kneeled. "Sayu got on the table, and kneeled facing Riashi..." She held the book open to me and pointed to the center of the right page. "Read it."

I looked up at her, shocked at her sudden authority. Reluctantly I took the book from her hands and stared at her, gauging her seriousness, which apparently was a lot. She wasn't backing down, so I realized I really had no say in this. I was hoping she really was blissfully ignorant, because I was about to teach her a lesson not too soon to be forgot.

Sayuri's POV

Really. What the heck did it mean? I wondered as I listened to Kakashi's words...

"...Riashi... was not nervous, and with never-shakey hands, he brought her face closer to his..."

Kakashi didn't seem nervous, and with never-shakey hands, he brought my face to his...

"...and smelled her sweet scent,breathing in deeply..."

and inhaled.

"He rested his cheek by her's and slowly tilted his head in for...a kiss..."

My hopes were getting oddly high as Kakashi moved his cheek against mine, turning toward my own lips. Just when I thought he might actually touch his lips to mine, he kissed my cheek, sweetly and softly. Which was just as good.

"...Sayu laced her arms around Riashi's neck..."

Kakashi's hands moved to my wrists and wrapped them around his neck, as told. He swallowed deeply, not making eye contact when he registered that we were now only five inches apart. He didn't need to keep reading. I had it memorized and locked in my head suddenly, but I didn't have time to figure out why it stuck, because Kakashi was moving on to the next part.

And tonight, was _special..._

Icha Icha Paradise Vol.1 Chapter 11  
_Riashi knew both of their boundaries were being crossed, but the only thing on his mind was how he was going to push the next limit. The lovers moaned with the slightest contact, anticipating more and more. Gently he stared into her eyes, wondering when he would be pushed away, but no evidence was seen. Riashi took her longing gaze as a nod of approval before he slid his hands under both layers of her silver kimono, pleased with the heat radiating on her bare shoulders. She shivered at his touch, and suddenly he felt the need to have her closer. After pulling the fabric back and off her shoulders, he snaked his hands out and then around her waiting hips. It only took a light pull to make her fall on to his lap, straddling him. Sayu was still clinging to his neck as he continued to push off the top half of her gown. He was lost in her ivory skin; the picture of perfection. Her bra was the only thing stopping him from the full view that he so desperately wanted to see. He saw she was nervous and scared, but his lust was taking over, and it would soon consume him if he didn't make things right. To distract her so she wouldn't be embarrassed, he found a spot on her neck and began to suck gently. She was enjoying it, and he could tell, especially by how hard she was holding him. While she was distracted, he expertly moved his hands around to her back where he used his deft fingers to pick the clasp on the back of her bra. She gasped briefly, but she was still lost in the pleasure going to her neck. He himself didn't even look between them, simply enjoying the taste of her lovely neck. But alas, his eyes were still drawn the breasts that were pressing against his chest. Riashi only saw the tops of her breasts, as they were pressed to his chest, but to his surprise it was satisfying. His hands cautiously slid down her arms, stopping right at her lumps where he merely took one finger on each hand to stroke the small amount of skin he could reach. Just feeling the smooth two inches of tissue was enough, though he himself could barely contain his own body's reactions. She had her hand going up his shirt to his chest, stopping at his nipples. Her nails gently traced around the circles before trailing down his stomach, which held mighty abdominal muscles. She was making his insides turn to knots while his **outside** part was throbbing with anticipation. He cupped her face in his hands and drew his own nearer, not quite touching, just enough to send shivers down her spine. Riashi teased her by pulling his face down before she could taste him, making her moan. Soon enough her back arched as he buried his face in her neck. He could smell himself on her skin, and the scent was intoxicating when mixed with her's exclusively. Wanting to move things along, Sayu signaled him by running her hands through his hair, but the realization struck him like a brick. A forbidden affair with the princess could get him killed and her hurt. The guards would be coming soon to look for her, so he had to stop and end it before he became incapable of stopping. He pushed gently at her shoulders enough to have room to push her bra back up, then pulled her close enough to reclasp it. When she was once again fully dressed, Riashi held her by the shoulders, "Rest well, my dear Sayu-hime..."_

_"Riashi...please stay with me tonight... At least until I breathe the breath of slumber."_

**"An offer I could never refuse..."**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hurrah for ecchi! Just one thing before I go... That giant paragraph up there....Keep in mind Kakashi still had his mask on, he altered the situation a bit :] Thanks dears! And sorry it was so short!And that it took so long!


	35. Icha Icha Pink!

It's been an entire month since I last updated! I suck! Well, hope your Thanksgiving's were enjoyable! At least the vacation part, for those in school! Well, I hope you like this, if not, sorrrrzzzz

HurogWalker: You totally just made me realize how much I suck. Lol I didn't even think that Sayuri might have thoughts about what just happened! I didn't even think of asking her... Wow, sorry about that!

Oops...

)_)_)_)_)_)_)

**Recap: Ecchi stuff happened!**

Kakashi's Point of View

The next morning I woke up, and naturally it wasn't the best place I should have been waking up. Sayuri was sleeping to my right, with her long black hair scattered all over the place; on her face, her shoulders, her hands, and _our_ pillow. Yeah. I was somewhat hoping the night before was just a dream, but I knew inside that it was real and there was no faking it never happened. Well, at least we both were fully dressed.

I decided that a shower would be really wonderful, after all, it was me and Sayuri-chan locked up in my house! Yay!

She really was rubbing off on me.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When I finally got out of my shower my heart flipped a little when I saw that the right side of my bed was empty. AKA NO SAYURI IN IT. With ninja fast speed, I ran down the stairs and nearly _died_. There she was, safe and sound, in my kitchen, cooking up something delicious. The smell of tasty food drew me into the kitchen, right behind her, just so I could look over her shoulder and see what was in the pot. At least, that's what I told myself. "Kakashi-kun," she whined, "all you had was noodles and spices!" Oops. I just remembered that I hadn't restocked on food since she was last here. And she _hated_ that. "Now all I can make is ramen for you!"

"That's fine, you really didn't have to," I was sounding calm, which was what I was aiming for, but I really wished that I wasn't so well, _not calm_ on the inside.

"Um, I'm going to go shower, so you eat, alright?"She was heading for the hallway, already starting to take her clothes off. When did that become okay? Not that I minded though. Hell, she could walk around naked.

"You should eat too."

She spun around, her top already gone. Man, I _felt_ some of that last night... "You don't have any sugar!"

"I'm sorry, I'll figure out a way to get you some sugar, okay?" It involves me kissing you in places you'd never even dream. "But you should really eat something _healthy_." I passed my physical, healthy as a horse. "Like carrots or something?" What did I know about veggies? I usually live off ramen. Veggies? Not so much.

"Kay... Maybe...." She was backing up slowly, trying to be sneaky, which clearly wasn't working, but it was cute to see her try.

I was by her side instantly, "you better eat your veggies Sayuri-chan."

"You can't make me sensei! I wont let you!"

"Oh," I frowned and leaned against the door frame, "and how are you going to do that?"

She thought for a minute -literally- but I waited for her. "Or I'll take my clothes off!" Oh, and that will make me stop coming? Really. "_Then,_ run around the neighborhood saying their's a killer chasing after me!"

"And you can't do that with your clothes _on_?"

Well, that one got her. "Well...whatever! I'm showering! With out carrots in me!"

I know, I'm _standing right here_.

(Megan: *suggestive smile*)

* * *

I was happily enjoying my delicious ramen when I heard a loud scream come from the bathroom. Before my mind had time to catch up I was already racing toward the bathroom. She could be hurt, she could be attacked, she could be in some sort of danger! I had to get in there! I wasn't about to barge in there, because I felt no presence coming from there. So I frantically knocked on the door instead. "Sayuri! What's the matter!? Are you alright?! I'm coming in!"

I was just about to plow down the door, but she screamed, "no! For the love of _god_ don't come in!"

I stared at the door, obviously confused as hell. "Sayuri, what happened. Tell me, _now_." People don't scream like that for nothing.

I could hear her shuffling around in the room behind the door before I heard her yell back. "I-...I just..." She sounded nervous, so instantly I realized she was hiding something. I'm not stupid, Sayuri. Leaning into the door, I pressed my ear to the wood. She was still moving around frantically in there, but that was only because I heard her wet feet slipping around on the linoleum. "I just..." She really needed to work on getting fast excuses, it was a basic ninja skill. "I got shampoo in my eyes and slipped and fell!"

"Why don't you let me in so I can make sure you didn't hurt yourself?"

"No!" She called back, "I'm...uh...NAKED."

As much as I really wanted to make sure she was okay, and as much as I wanted to go in and see her _naked_, I respected her way too much to disobey her. "Look," I said quietly while knocking on the door, "I wont come in, but I need to make sure you're not injured."

Sayuri's POV

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei..." I mumbled, glaring at the reflection in the mirror. I wasn't fine. At _all_. Up until now I was fine, but when I saw my reflection after my shower, I was terrified. "I'll be out in a little while...so you can check then..."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"...Sure am." I was _not_ sure. Kakashi dismissed himself, and I knew he was anxious by the way he was sounding, and by the way I was too, I suppose. How was I supposed to act when I walked into the shower with black hair and came out with pink hair? I didn't want to know what it meant, I mean I knew I pushed my ichoo bureeka to the limit, but I don't know much about it to begin with, so I don't know what this could mean. I hoped it didn't mean anything, but I couldn't be too sure. I needed some assistance, so I quickly climbed out the window and ran.

In a towel.

I knew there was really only one place I could go, so I headed there. As I was sneaking around town, I started to think. It was not that easy to go around town with only a towel on without being seen. About half way to his house, I realized that I had no clue where I was going. Great. Just great. I was lost, naked, and I didn't look like myself. I was trying my best to find something familiar, but nothing was coming to mind, and it wasn't like I could ask anyone for help. But to my luck as I was hiding in an alley way, I saw a familiar brown pony tail bobbing through the crowd. I had only one shot at this, so I made sure I was accurate when I threw the rock I found at his head. The shot was direct, so it hit him square in the side of the head, knocking him over. Naturally as a good ninja he followed where the rock came from and found the ally where I was. Since my hair was wet and unbrushed, the pink hair hung like wires on either side of my face, revealing my entire face. Which was odd. Anyway, Iruka walked into the alley, immediately going on the defensive. "Umino-san!" I called, happy that my plan had worked.

"Who are you?" He asked, squinting in the shaded ally.

I sighed and stepped forward so that I was in the light and looked less shady. "Umino-san, I'm so glad you're here!"

The man crossed his arms, "I'll ask again, who are you?"

Angrily I clutched at my long _pink_ hair, I didn't even look like me! People I've seen _yesterday_ don't even recognize me! "Umino-san! It's me!"

He leaned forward to examine my face closer; his eyes went wide with realization. "Ayaka-san?! What happened to you!?"

I sighed and leaned against the dusty wall behind me, "gosh...I don't know Umino-san, I just took a shower and got out and _this_ happened... I don't know what's going on..."

"Did you talk to Kakashi about it?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it with him, because I don't know what it is. Umino-san, please, I came to you because I need your help, I don't...Want Kakashi to know about this." I gave him a look to let him know I was seriously in need, and luckily it seemed to go through to him. "I don't want him to worry about this, when I don't know anything about it."

He sighed, "I don't like the sounds of this, you really should tell him-"

"I can't! Not until I know more about this! Please promise me Umino-san!" Iruka didn't look happy, but he was all I had. I needed his help. "Please..."

The man stared at me intently, and I could tell he wasn't sure of what he should do, but I was glad he decided to comply. "Here's what I'm going to do, okay?" I nodded quickly. "I'm going to get you a wig to wear, and I'll get a medic to come take a look at you, and I'll find a way to make sure Kakashi doesn't find out." I jumped up and hugged him tightly, he hugged back briefly, but then pulled me off. "But," I didn't like the sound of that. "If things turn to be dangerous, at _all_, then I'm telling Kakashi. Okay?"

"Yes yes, thank you so much!" I cried, bowing deeply.

"Okay, let's get some things strait though. Why are you even out here? And in a towel none the less."

I frowned, "I just got out of the shower, I screamed, he heard, he came, he left, I left, found you, and now I'm here while he thinks I'm still in the bathroom."

"Okay?" He said uncertainly, "I'll try to be as quick as I can with the wig, and I'll find a way to get it to you, so just hang tight in the bathroom till I get there."

"Thank you!"

Kakashi's Point of view!

I was beginning to get a little worried about Sayuri, or maybe it was just a girl thing to be in there so long. I don't know these kinds of things. I've never had a girl over here for more that one night,so this was going to be new. Just when I was about to go to the bathroom to check up on her, a knock at the door came. "Coming!" I called, abandoning my plans. Iruka? What was he doing here?

"Hey... Kakashi...How's it uh, going?"

He was a terrible actor. But I went along with it anyway.

"Good, what brings you here?"

He rubbed the scar that went across the bridge of his nose, a habit of nervousness that I've noticed with him. "Well, you know, Ayaka-san doesn't have any clothes or anything, so I brought them over from Genma and Hayate's place." Sure enough he had Sayuri's large rainbow duffel bag behind him.

I eyed him suspiciously, "thanks...I'll give these to her as soon as she gets out of the _shower_."

"Oh, well..." Now was when Iruka used his experience with children to his advantage. "She's a girl, she needs her clothes, so I'd leave them right outside the door so she can change..." Score one for the teacher. Iruka usually means well, so I let his odd behavior slide.

"Alright, I to come in?" I asked, holding the door open for him. He nodded and walked in past me. "So I'm assuming you found out about what her punishment was, right?" I asked when we were both seated in the livingroom.

"Yeah, and I'm going to help you with what I can," he sounded happy to do it, but I knew that it was a lot of work, so I felt lucky to have him as a friend. "I know she can't leave the house, meaning it'll be hard for you to leave, so just call if you need."

I nodded, "thank you." I stood up and held her duffel in my hand, "hold on, I'll go leave this outside the door." He watched me as I walked down the floor level hall to the bathroom. He was making sure that I properly knocked on the door and informed her that he had brought her clothes. When I came back, Iruka seemed to have loosened up a bit.

I scratched the back of my neck once I was sat down and comfortable. We didn't say anything, which was fine, because soon after the silence began, we heard the bathroom door creak open. Our attention went down the hall to the door where a toweled head popped out. Sure enough she saw us and grinned before she pulled the bag in.

"So..." He started, "how is the _issue_ doing?"

I groaned, this matter wasn't the easiest to talk about. Should I tell him about what I did last night? Well, what _we_ did last night. He was my friend, but he was one to always obey the law. I couldn't be too sure if he would take her away, or keep it secret. Not to mention, Sayuri didn't even realize what happened was intimate. "Actually..."

"I don't like the sound of that, Kakashi..."

"It was nothing, Iruka." Good thing I'm a ninja, or that would have never worked. "No need to worry, I've got this under control."

"Have you made your choice yet?"

I felt like I was letting him down, her too, so I looked toward the floor. "Not yet."

"Okay... But do it soon." He stood up. "Listen, do you need me to get anything?"

I finally looked up, "oh yeah, if it's not too much trouble..."

"Not at all."

"Well, she refused to eat the ramen she made, so she hasn't eaten anything. I don't have any thing around here. I think she might only eat sweets."

Iruka laughed, "that sounds like her. But she should eat other things, I don't know, be creative," he grinned, "I'm sure you can think of a way to get her to eat healthy."

Yes, yes I'm sure I could.

asasaasa

So, hope it was good enough! Oh, and you know who I just became a fan of? That Justin Beiber kid. He's adorable! I feel like an ass though, because he's like twelve, but I want to pet his head and be like "awwww!"

He'd kill me, wanna bet?


	36. Icha Icha Fail!

Wassup, _yo_. Sorry, it's been a while...Been on vacation, much like most of you...So, hope you enjoyed your holidays (ew)

Uhm... Not much to say, I guess...that's odd...

Sayuri's POV

I was just sitting, minding my own business with my Icha Icha book, when Kakashi snuck up next to me with a plate full of yellow stuff. Yellow stuff that vaguely looked like macaroni and cheese. Sorta. I looked up at him with a raised eye brow, but he only smiled (I think) and held the plate out. "Try it Sayuri-chan, I've been trying to cook."

Wa....The hell?

"Please?"

Looking up at him, then at the food, I gave him a skeptical look. "Why are you cooking Kakashi?"

"I'm....SO jealous of your cooking skills- whatever, just try it."

I squinted my eyes, not believing him for a _second_. He's kitchen-illiterate. Literally. But the look on his face was one of desperation, and I also didn't want to upset him, so I hesitantly took the spoon and scooped up a small sample. " 'Just try it'?" I quoted, and he nodded. As I brought the food to my nose, I dead panned. "Wait a minute....You put yellow squash in this, didn't you."

Kakashi's POV

It wasn't a question. How the hell could she smell that?! There's so much cheese and seasoning in that! There's no effin' way! But none the less, she scrunched her nose and put the spoon back. She tried to be polite when she refused, but my ninja ego was already bruised. I'm a ninja, and I couldn't even get my student to eat squash. "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun, no thank you."

Damn it.

Plan number one: FAIL.

Sayuri's Point of View

The next time Kakashi approached me, I was outside in his back yard idly throwing kunais at a few of his targets. He had something behind his back, and that didn't go unnoticed. "Hey," he said, with a Kakashi smile.

"Hey." I said back.

"Well, I want to train a little,you up for it?"

"Train?"

"Yeah, a special little thing actually."

" 'Special'?" I wondered out loud.

He nodded, "catching stuff with your teeth!"

"Teeth?"

"Yeah!"

Kakashi's Point of View 3

"And just how are you going to do that, Masked-Wonder?"

Shit. I didn't think that far ahead.

"Well....There's no reason you can't try... To uh... Increase special skills, you know?"

She sighed, "what are we catching Kashi?"

"Candies, little red round candies."

That got her attention! Yes! "Okay, good, you stand over there by the fence, and I'll throw stuff to you, and you catch it in your teeth, okay?"

She bounded over to where I pointed and grinned, "Okay! Ready!"

I turned around to set the bowl of red 'candies' on the table next to me so I could access them easily. "Okay! Here comes the first one. Get ready." She nodded and got a determined look on her face. So I tossed her one, which she easily caught in her mouth. Skilled. Impressive actually. She asked if she could eat it, so I quickly nodded my head. "Go ahead!" After that I tossed her a few more 'candies', which she caught perfectly, all but one. "That's okay, if you miss them, don't eat them." She seemed happy to oblige.

As I tossed them, I couldn't tell which ones I was throwing, but she seemed to be doing very well on some, so that's when I decided that maybe, being the smart ninja she is, maybe she was missing some on purpose. So this time I would pay attention. Candy. Catch. Candy. Catch.

Candy. Catch.  
Candy. Catch.  
Candy. Catch.  
Tomato. Miss.  
Tomato. Miss.  
Candy. Catch.  
Tomato. Miss.  
Candy. Catch.  
Tomato. Miss.  
Candy. Catch.  
Tomato. Miss.  
Tomato. Miss.

Geeze.

"You seem to be missing a few at a consistent rate, everything okay?" I asked, slightly irritated.

She shook her head, "no, I wont catch the tomatoes!"

Damn! She said exactly what I _didn't_ want her to say.

Plan Number two: FAIL.

Ain't no rest for the wicked I guess.

Sayuri's POV

"Sayuri, could you do me a favor?" I heard Kakashi call from inside as I sat on the roof coloring. "Please?" I nodded, though no one saw me and went to his aid. I found him in the kitchen; never a good sign. "Oh good, I need your help! Iruka wants to eat a pie, but he can't make them himself, so I decided to make one for him, but I don't know if I did it right, will you try it and let me know?"

I nodded, "sure thing Kashi-kun!" I love pie. A LOT. I spun around excitedly so that I could go sit on one of the stools at the counter, getting ready to eat some PIE! He placed a small little white plate in front of me, it was a dark orange color and it even had a small smidgen of whipped cream on top! Oh yay! As I leaned in I could smell the cinnamon and sugar coursing through it! It was going to be delicious! "Mmm.... Smells good Kashi-kun!"

Kakashi's POV

Yes! This plan could be a success! She was liking it! I finally going to win this! Knowing that my face would probably give away the fact that I was scheming something, I turned around so she wouldn't see. I rubbed my hands together like some evil villain. God. I'm going crazy.

But I spun around as soon as I heard her fork hit the plate, and you know what? There wasn't a single crumb left on her plate! Yes! My elderly neighbors must really be good chefs! "Wow! You ate it all!"

"No, I fed it to the dog."

Damn it. "Why?"

"I'm not a fan of sweet potatoes." She said with a shrug as she slid off the stool. I watched as she slowly walked towards the living room.

How the _hell_ would she know that was sweet potato!? I made sure Keuki-san put lots of sugar and cinnamon to mask it!....

Plan Number Three: FAIL.

Wait a minute.

"Hey," I called after her, luckily she stopped and turned around to look at me, "we don't _have_ a dog."

"Then what do you call that?" She asked, pointing behind me.

It felt perfectly timed as I turned around and saw a massively huge dog sitting there. It was also perfectly timed when a gallon of its drool spilled on to the top of my head. At least _something_ could flatten my hair. "Sayuri."

"Yes?"

I turned to face her, "Please remove the dog from the house."

"Nice Kakashi. Real nice." I spun around and saw that the giant dog was no longer there, but Pakkun was in its place. The hell?

I know I wasn't imagining that dog, I mean, come on! My hair is still flat! "No Pakkun, not you-"

"Oh, then you mean the _other_ dog." He looked mad.

"Yes! The other dog! It was huge!"

He stared at me "....." for a long time. "....Are you on opium?"

Sayuri's POV

Once again I was just minding my own business, coloring pictures on Kakashi's bedroom floor. I wasn't sure exactly where he was or what he was off doing, so I didn't even mind it. After putting my yellow glitter crayon down, I reached into my snack dish -which was filled with candy- and took one out. They were assorted flavored gummies! Delicious! My favorite ones were the pineapple ones...They were just really good for some reason... When I blindly popped a gummy in my mouth I also picked up my red glitter crayon, but before I could color with it, someone knocked on the front door.

Kakashi called from somewhere in the house to get the door, so I got up and went to the door. Unfortunately when I opened the door, no one was there. Strange. It was rather odd, but I shook it off and wondered back to Kakashi's room. To my surprise, when I got there, Kakashi was in his room, standing right by where I was previously coloring, actually, right by my food bowl. "Sooo..." he started slyly, "who was at the door?"

I shrugged, "no one was there."

"Oh, okay..." He said, but I could have sworn his voice had a hint of trickery.

Kakashi's Point of View

I was in the kitchen, waiting for my master plan to finally work out, or at least see if it _had_ worked. I wasn't waiting long though, as Sayuri came down the hall with her food bowl, meaning she must have finished! Great! She shuffled right past me, not a care in her mind, and placed her bowl in the sink. Just as she shuffled off, she stopped by my side and poked my arm, _then_ she went upstairs. When I saw the coast was clear, I dashed over to the sink, but I was not happy.

Plan number four: FAIL

To my dismay, sitting in the bowl were the vitamin gummies. My plan was to distract her long enough so that I could slip the multi-vitamin chewies into her snack bowl so that she wouldn't even notice. She really refuses to eat _anything_ healthy!

Sayuri's Point of View

It was getting on maybe three in the after noon, and I sure was tired, though I hadn't done any training. None the less, I was very tired, so I went up stairs to my designated room and stripped down to my bra and undies. I left my door open, because I honestly saw no reason to close it, plus I had to go to Kakashi's room anyway. After I kicked my clothes to the side on the floor, I left the room and made it down the hall way to Kakashi's bedroom. He was sitting on his bed doing something, but I hadn't cared much to see in detail what he was doing.

The moment I entered the room, he looked up, but his eyes went wide. I don't know what I did, but he turned right around on the bed and didn't look at me. "Kashi? Are you okay?"

"Lilly-chan."

"Yes?" I answered, pretty confused.

He sighed, but it didn't sound frustrated, more like it was as if he was slowing growing accustomed to something. "Where are your clothes?"

"Oh!" That explained it. He must not like my bra and undies...The color maybe. "Well, I'm gonna take a nap... Just a short one though,so I'll make dinner."

"With vegetables?"

I shrugged, "if you want, I will."

"And will you be eating them?" He asked as he turned around in place. I inwardly groaned at his hopeful expression and shook my head curtly. "I guess I expected that. "So why are you half nake-...uh... half-_dressed_ again?"

Dear me! I almost forgot! "Could I possibly borrow one of your tee-shirts?"

"My tee-shirts?" He confirmed that I could, and walked over to one of his dressers so that he could pull out one of his famous black tee-shirts. "Long sleeve or short sleeve?"

I shrugged, but part of me hoped he would want me in his short sleeve. "Doesn't matter."

"Okay, then, short sleeve." Mentally I jumped in the air, but when he explained why, I completely faltered. "That's the kind on top." Ergh. After I was tossed the shirt, I slowly slipped it on, though only half way through putting it on he finally turned around and watched. Instantly I felt self-conscious, but I didn't stop, though part of me deep inside wanted to. It was that same part that pushed me by my chest over to Kakashi. To my surprise, once I was right against his chest he put his arms around my shoulders and gently squeezed. The motion was small, slow, and deliberate, but I clearly felt it. I sometimes wonder about what he was feeling everytime he did something, and that was because _I_ wasn't sure what _I_ was feeling.  
Maybe if I knew what he was feeling, I would have a better understanding of my own. He was older. He was stronger. He was more experienced. And he has been hurt more times than anyone I knew.

Kakashi. It was safe to say he was my hero. He always knew what to do, what to say, what to think. He has killed many people, but he is still a good person. Unlike me. I looked up at Kakashi. He was looking down at me while he held me, like everyone else, his eyes told the story of his entire life from birth until present. "Little-Lilly-chan?"

Placing a hand on his chest, I looked back at him and sighed. Things used to be so simple. "I'm....gonna go take a nap now." Before he could answer, I gently broke away from his hold and left the room, leaving him standing there with an unreadable expression on his face, as always.

My room was empty, I expected that, but part of me felt comforted knowing that Kakashi was right next door. I want to know what he's thinking, but clearly I'm no psychic. He's always hiding something, as ninja often do, but I don't know how much he has to tell.

I climbed into the bed and under the sheets in almost a dreamlike way, I was more focused on my philosophical reasonings to even focus. As I was learning, no one, not even a ninja could hide from their feelings. Kakashi is feeling something, and so was I. The worst part was, I had no idea what I was feeling, and I had no idea what he was feeling. Stupid feelings. Whatever it was, it made me feel like my chest was about to explode. Stupid bombs.

I sighed frustratedly and violently flipped on to my side. Urgh. My heart keeps doing damn fucking weird-ass shit... "...Take that Kakashi!"

"What?" He called from his room.

I gasped and shot my hand over my mouth. "Nothing!" I half-sorta muffled out. This time I rolled on to my front and curled up under the blankets. I was going freaking crazy.

What's next? Counting threads?

I dun think so.

Kakashi's Point of View

This plan must work. For now, all I can do is wait for her to fall asleep, which isn't likely to be soon as she just yelled something at me, that was for me, but not to me. Regardless, all I could do was wait, so I just sat myself on the side of my bed and collapsed back. I could relax for a while, so I tried to do just that, but that didn't exactly last long. Just when I rested my eyes on the ceiling, a scratching sound came from my glass balcony doors. Damn you Pakkun... For a moment I contemplated just feigning sleep and ignoring him, but that never worked with him. Dogs...Sense fear.

Huff.

After a long and dramatic sigh I dragged myself up and off my bed and sluggishly walked over to let him in. Naturally he was grumpy when he walked through, acting like he owned the place, which, knowing him, he probably did. Who knows what he does in his spare time. Anyway, he had two scrolls in his mouth, both of which he dropped on the floor. "What are those?"

"They were on your doorstep. And that first one -disgusting; tasted like someone poured pure perfume on it," he grumbled.

That...Wouldn't be the first time... "And the second one?"

"Also slightly gross."

"More perfume?"

"Worse," he cringed, "_old_ people... and soap."

"The neighbors?" I asked as I picked up that scroll. Why my neighbors didn't just come out and tell me -or even when I went over and asked a food favor from them- I didn't know. "What could they want?" I unrolled the scroll and held an end in each hand, "... 'Kakashi-san, we don't mean to intrude, but could you please not fornicat-OH." Slowly I lowered the scroll, only to see the disgusted face my canine companion was making toward me. "Ha...ha... Gosh that Iruka...Always making jok-"

"Kakashi!" He snapped..._barked_. "There is a _child_ in the house!" .....He has _no_ idea...how aware... I am of that... "You're exposing her to your sexual habits!" I mentally face-palmed. NO idea.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I sighed, "yeah... bad idea...Hey. Want to do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go see if Sayuri is sleepin-"

"Kakashi!" He gaped at me incredulously.

Throwing my hands up in surrender and shook my head frantically, "no, it's not like-"

"That's _disgusting_!"

What a mess.

ooooooo

After taking a while to sort everything out with Pakkun, I opened up Sayuri's door to find that sure enough, she was out like a light. Unfortunately, she was _always_ one to pop up when you least expect it. Luckily this time she didn't wake up at all... She was laying on her side, with her back facing me, but with the way she angled herself in a freakish way, her face was up. Stealthily I pulled out my weapons and got to work. The first weapon, a sugar cube. I didn't know if it would work, but I had a nice feeling it would. Leaning over her side and holding the white cube to her nose, I grinned as she slowly breathed in the smell. I _knew _she would recognize it, even in sleep! Next I put it to her lips, from there I actually pressed lightly with it. Something in me tweaked as I watched my own steady hand press sugar against sugar. There wasn't anything particularly erotic about it, but soon enough I found myself taking a corner to trace the outlines of her now slightly parted lips. Wherever I pressed, her soft lips shaped around it, and for a brief moment I wondered if the coarse grain of the sugar would scratch up the flawless pink, but I realized that nothing could make her look bad in my eyes. Granted, I've seen her at her worst; covered in enemy blood, black and blue from head to toe, covered in my blood, sliced up with weapons sticking out, covered in her own blood, three days of cave life, covered in unidentifiable blood... And probably everything worse than that. Oddly, I could only cringe at her pain, and not at what she looked like. I could have slapped myself, I went from how cute her lips looked to how great she could look covered in all-inclusive 'ninja dirt'... Shaking my head, I focused back on her face, which was somehow still deep in sleep. It was cute. I hadn't realized how close to her I was getting until she suddenly flipped herself over and flung her arm out, hitting me square in the face and knocking me flat to the floor.

I groaned as I layed on my back on the floor.

Lesson learned.

This time when I got back up, I pledged to focus. It was easier to work now that I didn't have to bend over half the bed and her body to get to her. I still had the sugar cube in my hand, though with the shock of the last incident I crushed it a little, but I still had a nice chunk going for me. I was pleased to see that it took only a short amount of time to urge her mouth open again. It didn't exactly surprise me when she almost started to go after it in her sleep. It was time to pull out my second weapon: cotton candy flavored multi-vitamin syrup! Mom guaranteed and child approved. It _had_ to work. After all, not only was this a personal challenge for me, I also didn't want her to die from mal-nutrition. Sighing, I took out a dropper and dipped it in the bottle. I put it up to her lips and squeezed the rubber part so a few drops could fall into her mouth. For a moment I though it was a victory...until she drooled out the pink liquid on her pillow. Trying to stay optimistic, calling it a fluke, I tried again, but she only drooled again.

I was getting frustrated, but maybe I really just wanted to have to find _some way_ to keep her mouth closed.

_I am a terrible, terrible person..._

...is what I thought as I filled the dropper, filled her mouth, and held her jaw closed until I could kiss her. My mask was on, of course, but it was just as effective on both levels. I was happy, and she was zipped. It took a whole minute for me to realize that what I was doing was 1) morally _wrong_ 2) legally _wrong_ and 3) pa...thetic. Moving away from her, I noticed that my stomach felt empty, my chest felt _sad_, my brain felt like an idiot, and my heart, well, that was doing something that I was not familiar with. She remained sleeping, which I was grateful for, because she didn't deserve the baggage I had on her. Plus, if she were to _ever _find out what I've been doing, she would punch me, _hard_.

Well, needless to say, she didn't need to _punch _me. At the sound of a knock at the front door, her head whipped up with her torso and collided with mine. I was sent flying to the floor again, but _that's what you get_ floated across my mind. She fell back on her pillow, holding her head in pain as she made an undistinguishable noise that somewhat sounded like 'ennnnneeerraawwwuuooo.' As she sat up, I could tell from her tired eyes that she felt something was wrong. For a moment I thought that maybe she was weirded out by me being by her bedside, but what she did next made me see clearly.

It happened in almost slow motion, and I saw it go down frame by frame.

She made a distasteful face.  
She wrinkled her nose.  
She tilted her face down.  
She held her hands in front of her.  
She moved her palms into a cup.  
She opened her mouth.  
She drooled out pink cotton candy scented liquids.  
She looked at me.  
She asked _what is that?_  
I said _who knows._

Plan Number Five: FAIL.

__________________________3__________________________

Wellllll, not much to say, so peace out, hope you liked it....

OH...And there is gonna be some dramaaaaa coming up :]


	37. Icha Icha Burn!

**Hi everyone, I don't mean to sound depressing, maybe it's the music... But I don't really feel bad for not updating thing one... I don't really think anyone reads it, maybe one or two. But I love this story, because I want to end it. I think part of the reason I have no readers is because the beginning is soooo crappy and terribly written, because I was sooo young when I started it, but I think I've improved a lot since then... I feel more mature I guess. So, thank you readers, who have looked past my ugly chapters and stuck with me. I love you for sticking it out... I hope to do well by you guys...**

**I will finish this though, readers or not, because I have a set ending, and I love Kakashi way too much to let my idea of the ideal girl _not_ get with him... I have everything planned out, this will have an end, and I just have to keep on, you know? It's a busy time for me, senior year, mock trial, blackbelt testing, family deaths, dramatic friends, and tons of personal growth, so if you want to stick with me, I love you, but don't feel like you have to! **

**Thanks for reading that long rant! Sorry for the delay! And hope you like it!**

Sayuri's Point of View

I swear. Kakashi is trying to kill me. Literally. After all, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Kakashi by my bed, though, I think I may have given him a concussion too... I _do_ have a pretty hard head... So here I was, sitting in my bed with a handful of pink crap while Kakashi went and talked with probably Iruka. Whatever this _crap_ was, it was **gross** and I didn't even want to remember that it came out of _my mouth._ Ugh... Eventually I sluggishly dragged myself out of bed and went strait to the bathroom where I could dump that goo down the sink. As I washed my hands, I vaguely thought back to when I spit it out. For some reason, part of my subconscious mind felt like smearing it all over Kakashi's face for some sort of odd revenge. Why I sorta felt that I didn't know, but I know it would be ridiculous to think that he had some part in it. Ridiculous.

Once I was satisfied that my hands hadn't any pink crap left, I filled my hands with water and splashed my face. It was well needed. As I toweled off and looked in the mirror, I flinched when I saw that _my_ eyes were not my eyes, but were red, like the sharingan. Were I naive, I would have thought that it had something to do with my hair changing, but I wasn't naive. For one, my body does _nothing_ red -hell, my blood is dark _magenta._ For two, my eyes looked menacing at the moment, and I was pretty sure that I don't glare at myself in the mirror...Often...Or at least I wasn't at the moment. For three, those eyes belonged not to me, not Kakashi, but to Itachi. From experience, I knew their purpose: to watch me and to warn me.

I stuck my tongue out.

To my surprise, my own eyes returned to me, but that only got me wondering if I was just hallucinating it all. I hoped I wasn't because that would mean I was a paranoid schizophrenic. (I'm not, right?)

After flushing my face with water again and drying off, I looked in the mirror and jumped about forty feet in the air. In the mirror was...

ITACHI!!!!!

Just kidding. It was Kakashi, but I still jumped pretty high, and just to be sure I wasn't just creating his image in my head, I poked him in the chest. He was real. "Hey, how's your head?" I asked him, as he was looking kind of uneasy.

He only rubbed the back of his neck and wouldn't make eye contact with me, "it's fine, don't worry...Uhm... There's some people I would...Like you... to meet..."

I hated meeting people... "Oh, sure, okay! If they're cool with you, then they're cool with me, _yo_." Well, at least that part wasn't fake.

"Yeah..."

Well, _that_ made me uneasy from the get-go.

* * *

When Kakashi lead me down the stairs, there were two people sitting down on the hunter green couch. The woman I recognized as one of my nurses from the hospital, but the horror-picture-show sitting next to her made me flinch upon first sight. He was a human boy (I think), about my age, who creeped me out, quite possibly more than Might and his mini-mutant twin. His mouth stayed wide open and off to the side, his head tilted down and at an angle where his chin could touch his chest, and his eyes stared off under his creepy eye brows.

[[[[[MeganNote: If you've ever seen The Ring, you know the look I'm talking about :D]]]]]

Just as I double-flinched when his tongue rolled out of his mouth sluggishly, Kakashi held my shoulder in his hand and said, "Sayuri-chan, I'd like you to meet-"

The nurse interrupted him and stood up to hug me, "oh Kakashi, she knows _me_!" _Ew...Get her off._ "But she _doesn't_ know my charming brother! Sayuri," she said, turning to me, "this is my little brother **Thor**! You two are gonna get along _great_! He's so excited to have finally met you!"

I can _see_ that...

Looking up to Kakashi for help, I only got a sympathetic look. Ughhh... "Hi," I smiled numbly, "nice to meet you." He just stared at me like a corpse. "Yeah... I thought the same thing..." I joked, pointing my fingers like guns and snorting. Nothing. "Alright..._Well_... It's been nice meeting you...buuuut....I gotsta go now-"

"Wouldn't it be nice if _Thor_ and your nurse-" Kakashi started to say, but the nurse interrupt him.

"Oh honey, introduce me for what I _really_ am!"

"Right..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck again. "As I was saying before, Sayuri, wouldn't it be nice if _Thor_ and my _girlfriend_ Amaya stayed for dinner..."

Uh, _no_? I thought that'd be obviou- GIRLFRIEND. Did I hear that right?

-------

I stood there stunned, hopfully I didn't show it on my face, but I may have for a brief second. No no no, this couldn't be happening! Me and Kashi have been spending so much time together! She-She'll just mess things up! We were already on the rocks, she's gonna send us rock bottom... I'll admit, my chest hurts so much right now... I-I can't do...No... I looked up at Kakashi with hopeful eyes, but he wasn't looking at me any more, he was looking at _her_. His new girlfriend, his new _best friend._ I knew what that meant. In Icha Icha Paradise, whenever Riashi is talking about his girlfriend he says that she is his best and favorite person. That must mean best friend too... Ite....

Even though I didn't answer, _Amaya_ clasped her hands together in front of her chest and decided it was okay. "Well, Sayuri-chan, you can cook right? Genma-kun and I shared some of your desserts one time!" Ugh. What was she doing with _him_. I am _not_ a big fan of his... "Why don't you cook dinner?" Why don't **you**, _Nurse-chan_? "And _Thor_ can help you! What a great way for you two to _bond_..."

FanFuckingTastic.

Kakashi and Amaya sat out in the living room as I silently cursed while stirring noodles. _I_ stirred **noodles**...While _Amaya_ played with a **noodle**. Ugh. Really. How can he _breathe_ with her face always on his?... Oph... Can't see her head any more.

Stir stir stir.

I sighed and breathed in the steam of the pots, it cleared my head, and my nose. ......................................................... Then I felt breaths on the _back_ of my neck. Slowly I turned around and saw a hideous sight, and it wasn't Amaya making out with Kakashi. Screaming bloody murder, I jumped back from the beast called _Thor_ who had placed himself **right** behind me. Kakashi came running in, isntantly analyzing the scene. "Woah, everything okay in here?" Damn it! Don't you be polite you ass hole!

Instead of getting mad, I nodded without even realizing I was doing it.

"Okay then..." He said slowly. "Have fun you two..." And he left, just like that. I turned my attention to _Thor_ and glared at his stupid ugly face. He still had that :_D_... look on his face, and his eyes still stared into my _soul_. For a few seconds, we had a staring contest, but I obviously couldn't compete with _that_. For fear of busting his face up and making it any uglier, I didn't punch his lights out. Though, I _did_ start to raise my right hand to do _something_ violent to him. Before I could do anything though, Kakashi called from the other room, "Sayuri-chan! Is something burning?" I didn't even have to look at the pots, I knew the sauce was not burning, nor were the noodles or vegetables, or even my homemade candy. I knew this because I knew the pots; none of them were even close to burning.

"None of my stuff," I called back, never losing eye contact with Creeper-face.

Our staring contest continued for a few more minutes before Kakashi came into the kitchen saying, "I still smell burning, you sure nothing's burning?"

The moment Kakashi had walked into the room, my eyes were on him immediately. To my dismay, _she_ was behind him, but I paid her no mind. "I'm sure, really!" I told him, giving him my bestest smile, hoping it would have _some_ effect. Sadly, he only frowned and glanced around the room, searching for something that could be burning. His eye stopped on my hand, and for a second I caught myself hoping he would want it for something, _anything_. When he didn't do anything, I simply asked, "what?"

He kept staring at it, not saying anything; almost like there was something he had to say, but couldn't place it or form it. Then suddenly something must have snapped in his mind because he yelled, "your _hand!_ "

My hand? I picked up my right hand and looked at it, flipping it over once or twice. "What about it?" I must have missed the punchline or something.

"Your other hand!" He then ran to me as I looked at my other hand and realized what was going on. My eyes went wide in both realization and pain. Ahh... It was burning _flesh_... that idiot _Thor_ had snuck up on me I must have slammed my hand down on the burner. That explained the burning Kakashi was smelling. The worst part was that I focused more on what had happened than on getting my hand off the heat; I just stared at it dumbly. Kakashi thought faster than I did, so he pulled my hand off the burner, thinking just like me, that I was an idiot. "Geeze Sayuri!What are you doing?" He snapped before examining my hand.

All I could do was bite my lip and wrinkle my brow. "S-sorry...I-I-" It was then that I realized I was panicking. And I was **scared**. By habit, actually one I had picked up from him, I grinded my teeth together and clamped my jaw nervously. My palms were wet, my eyes were wide, and I was frozen on spot. Everything I was working for with him was dying before my eyes. All this time with him I worked hard not to do wrong by him, I censored myself, screened what I said, watched what I did. I made _sure_ that I followed all basic rules of being good, and I succeeded as best as I could. I listened to him, I never yelled or made him angry...All of it was falling apart, and I couldn't stop it from happening... It feels like watching your own death, but not being able to intervene or stop it. I found myself shaking my head as all my efforts burned in front of me along with all senses of dignity, patience, hope, and the sanity I had left.

"Come on," he ordered, pulling my arm toward the door, and I plainly followed, mostly by habit. Part of me knew I would follow him to wherever he wanted to lead me. "We've got to tend to it now."

**Terrified**, because I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to stop time, reverse it so I could fix it, but by the time he had lead me five feet to the door I realized that the past could not and would not be fixed. What's done is done; but that didn't change the inner chaos I was feeling. When you can't fix the past... _can't fix the past..._ That did it. If _she_ hadn't met Kakashi. If _she _hadn't showed up. If _she... It's all because _of _her. Her_. _**Her.**_ It was her fault! All of it! And stupid Kakashi! That dumb mutant brat! That damn stove! The fucking burner! All of it!

Kakashi turned as I planted my feet and yelled "NO!" like a child. I miserably tried to twist my wrist from his grip, but he was much stronger and had faster reflexes than I.

All three of them stared at me like I was some animal, and I had never felt smaller. "Sayuri," he talked down to me in the most patronizing way possible, "we have to tend-"

"I can do it myself!" I growled, glaring up at him. This time I was able to tear myself from his grip; the yelling helped, I think. Never before had I seen this look on his face, and had I not been so lost and angry, I might have become extremely hurt just by seeing it. Time stopped. Or at least for me it did. As I felt my cheeks heat up more and more, I watched as Amaya stood with no expression. I watched as _Thor_ stood and dragged his dry tongue back into his mouth. I watched as Kakashi stood, looking angry as I felt.

By habit or accident, maybe even pure insanity, I smiled, only at the floor. However, still angry, I marched myself toward the door myself, not with 'help.' Kakashi, though stunned, caught my arm and started to say my name, but my voice and speed stopped him. With surprising accuracy, I thrust my palm under his chin, effectively shutting him up and slamming the back of his head into the cupboard behind him. Even with the fire in my eyes, I couldn't stop myself from taking one of my fingers and sliding it along the crease of his lips. Shortly after, my resolve became clear again. "_Don't __**touch me.**_" The venom ripped through my voice and stung my throat, but I kept on, strait to the living room, strait to the stairs, and strait to solitude.

In the upstairs bathroom, after I had slammed the door with juevenile rage, I remained standing. I didn't want to sit down, I didn't want to 'relax', and I didn't want to collapse. Not so suddenly, I hated **everything**. I hated his stupid floral wallpaper, I hated his stupid no-slip rugs, and I hated his medicine cabinent, even as I nearly broke it open and grabbed what I needed from it. Running cold water, I soothed my hand and assessed the damage. Well, my head and heart sure hurt. My hand was still burning with bright red and char black rings that would, without a doubt, leave ugly scars to add to the collection. With my other hand, I gently traced the circles, but that only took off burnt skin and made the blood come out. As usual, it was a deep pink, but it blanched out in the sink. It was a painful process, but after a few minutes, I had gotten rid of what I couldn't heal and started to dry off my hands. With the white towel so bloody, I knew he was going to get mad, but at the moment I had other things on my mind. Sitting down, I leaned my back against the bottom cupboard, facing the door. I then wrapped bandages around my hand, knowing that it was just going to be bled through anyway.

Having done this many times before, I didn't need to watch what I was doing, so I looked around the floor. It was truely a ninja bathroom. The white tiles of the shower were not ribbed, but had senbon needles, painted white and ready to throw. The kunai blended well in the pattern of diamonds and circles on the floor. The entire wall had shuriken meshed in it. The knock at the door nearly startled me, but I wasn't going to jump for much. "Sayuri-chan?" It was the nurse, and she too had the same condesending voice that Kakashi had used. She invited herself in, knowing that I wouldn't. "You know-" I didn't give her the time of day and shot one of the handy kunai at her head. Not wanting civilian-murder on my hands, I **made** myself miss her head. It still worked. She hauled out and slammed the door behind her.

The second attack would come shortly after, and I knew this because she would tell Kakashi and he would get mad. Sure enough, he came up the stairs and swung open the door. By then I had already stood up and moved toward the far window, but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. The first thing he noticed was the white kunai sticking out of the door frame. "Sayuri! What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled, but he stopped when he saw where I was. As smart as he was, he understood wordlessly that one of us was going to leave. He didn't like either option, but he had no choice.

A while after he left, I finally let my guard down and sat again. Soon I began staring at the hand that hurt myself, and the hand that hurt Kakashi; I wasn't sure which one I liked better. I couldn't cry,because I was too proud and too angry. I couldn't scream, because I couldn't tell if it was something I was too old for, or too young for. I couldn't hit anything, because that wouldn't solve anything. I couldn't hold myself together, because I had already fallen apart.

Locking the door and both windows, I 'relaxed' and layed on the cold tile, still mad at the stupid no-slip rugs. I clenched my jaw with a hurtful word in my head toward life, and unclenched with a hurtful word in my head toward myself.

This has always been something I could do for hours.

I did just that.

Kakashi's Point of View

"Just let her have her temper tantrum, honey." Amaya advised as I walked back into the kitchen, looking as distressed as I felt. She was standing at the stove, stirring the pots as to not to let them burn. I was just about to tell her that I thought it would be best if they just went home, but she had already dished out the food, minus the candy. "There's no point in wasting the food," she said, noticing my distaste. I didn't say anything, so she came over and led me over to the table where she sat me down and pushed food in front of me. For a while she babbled on about mindless things, but my mind was obviously not where she wanted it to be, so she stopped. "Kakashi-kun...."

All I could do was think about _her_, Sayuri, my... Sayuri. I thought about what I did, what I said, what she did, and what she said. Why had this all happened? When Amaya came, she came with subtle threats, leaving me with no choice but to invite her and her freakish little brother, _Thor_. The worst part was when I had to introduce her to Sayuri as my girlfriend... My poor Sayuri looked so caught off guard. I wondered if what I did was wrong, but I knew it was no matter how I tried to justify it. When they showed up, I felt so stressed, then Sayuri hurt herself, and that just threw me over the edge, mostly because I was confused that she let something like that happen. I didn't know why she was so upset about Amaya being my girlfriend, but that had to be why she was so out of it that she actually would let her hand burn like that. Seeing her hurt like that really worried me, but I was just so mad, not really at her, but at everything, that I yelled at her. Another small part of me _was_ angry that she was being so reckless, but even then, it was my fault. It was my fault because she was already on edge lately, and I just pushed her off the deep end.

"Kakashi, she's acting like a child, I wouldn't worry about it." Amaya's voice broke into my head, not by choice, but I may have needed it. I looked up at her and remembered how Sayuri had acted, and perhaps it was childish, but I deserved it. "I mean, she threw a fit, screamed, yelled...That's a child for you, right there." Even I knew she _was_ young, but she had the mind and the mental abilities of someone far older than me.

Then I realized why I was so hung on this, she had never truely gotten mad at me like that.

The second thing I realized is that I have been living on her, and all she has with me. Seeing this suddenly destroyed makes me hurt deeper than I thought I could ever feel.

**Well, that's it, sorry again for the totally long memo! Hope you liked the chapter, and hope it was long enough :] As par usual, reviews aren't required for me to update, but they sure do make me feel special on the inside :] No pressure though, like I said, this story is gonna happen regardless :]**

Thanks!


	38. Icha Icha Oh Dear!

**Dear Everyone, ****Hello! Sorry it's been a while, but I DO see a lazy summer coming up soon! That means I'll update more! **

**Dear Mimzy, your use of the word naughty for some reason made me think dirty, showing just how much of a pervert I am...And that inspired this one!So thanks! **

**Dear HurogWalker, you are just THE nicest person ever! I think that was my longest review as well! Thanks! **

**Dear 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0, It's okay, I tend to disappear off the side of the earth from time to time (clearly :) ) **

**Dear Lyra, quick question, is that your real name? I know it sounds awkward with me asking and all, but I was totally gonna name this really awesome character Lyra (in another story, original). Do you by chance know what it means, or if it even has a meaning? I should probably just go look it up myself, but I'll forget... Again, not trying to be creepy, but just wondering!**

I would put hearts at the end of every sentence, but for some reason, after saving the document, only the 3's show up. Lame. Anyway, thank y'all for your time! *heart* Much better!

Love,  
Me!

Sayuri's Point of View

The next morning I found myself on the floor of the bathroom still, but before I acknowledged that, the first thing I felt was excitement to see Kakashi. From there, as I looked around and saw where I was and remembered why I was there. My stomach felt weak and my eyelids felt heavy -I was almost sure that my heart was ripping as well. In the soul of a ninja, I pushed my hands to the floor to hoist myself up even though I was ready to just lay there until the next night came again. The window across from me was glowing from the bright sun outside; a beautiful day with not-so-beautiful hearts. I considered just leaving, knowing I'd be able to do it as long as Kakashi didn't come after me, but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to chase me or not. Would I even be able to survive knowing that he wouldn't chase me? Even if he did, it would be his job.

That alone sent my fist into wall. Maybe if I slammed my head hard enough, I wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore.

I stood up and walked myself over to the wall across from the window, a small indentation by the shower, and put both hands on it. Testing my distance, I practiced a few times, ensuring myself that I would hit at just the right spot. I did not want to hit my head, I _wanted_ to knock myself out, even just for a moment. _One...Two...Three...And..._ I stopped myself there, realizing that with my temper, I would probably hit too hard and crack my head open. For a moment I wondered if it could be a good thing, but then I figured that I would only be creating another way for him to get into my head. That was the last thing I needed. Completely the last thing I needed.

Still infuriated, I looked in the mirror, and naturally I looked like hell. With the bitter expression I was dawning, one could have thought that I went through torture. The pout on my face reminded me that I was idiot, hanging out in the bathroom. Who _does_ that? I was still infuriated, but I had too much pride to allow myself to wither away in a _bathroom_. Stealthy like a ninja should be, I slid a mirror under the door, checking both sides of the hallway for Kakashi, or even his little bimbo nurse. Neither was in the hallway, and there seemed to be no other signs of previous or oncoming movement. A confrontation would not help my case at all. I knew I was surely capable of killing, but it probably wouldn't get me anywhere, seeing as the village would send someone after me to kill me off. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time a village sent people to do me off, and I _am_ used to running around on my own. Killing that Bimbo and her freakish brother might be worth the trouble, but Kakashi? No matter how enraged I was, the most I could picture myself doing was getting the upper hand on him and bringing my kunai to his neck. I've tried to picture it a dozen times, but I was never able to kill him. Right now I was calm, and I could see myself _not_ killing him... But last night... I was so angry... would I have killed him if I was so provoked?

The best chance I had to make it to my room would most likely be to just book it down the hall. The only place I figured I _might_ come into trouble would probably be in front of Kakashi's room, but I was still going to take my chances. I made sure not to make a sound and I went at top ninja speed to reduce my chances of detection. In less than a millisecond, I was halfway down the hall, and I was close to my destination. Just when I thought I had cleared the 'danger zone' arms whipped out behind me and grabbed me, pinning my upper arms.

I screamed and struggled against his iron grip, but he was persisting. "Let me go!" I kicked at his legs, but in my backed position, my efforts proved to be futile. It wasn't surprising that he grabbed me around my arms high enough to control my torso, but low enough to make handsigns impossible. When I tried dropping my weight he just stood there without a struggle. "Stop stop stop! Let me go!" I started crying out, still mad and still kicking.

"No!" He yelled right back, but I only heard my own panic.

"I'm mad! Let me go! Leave me alone!" Finally after all else failed, I did a stupid little one-handed handsign. It was a body switching one, and it was only effective in turning yourself around. A stupid little handsign that no one ever uses because it's just that useless, who would have thought that it would be useful now? Once facing Kakashi, my fights were much more productive. My kicks started to get him away, breaking his structure so that he only had his hands around my arms. If he was _so_ determined to hold my shoulders, then I would just have to try harder and use it against him. I used his strength of holding me to lever myself up so that I could bring my knees to my chest and kick his chest. He was strong, but his position was weakened by my constant distancing techniques. Somehow I managed to land on my feet after I launched myself off his chest, though it was a little less than graceful and I _only_ got away by less than three feet. "Stay away!" When he tried to come closer, I took a small and clumsy step back, which he took advantage of.

"Why are you so mad?" He seemed upset, and I couldn't exactly read him. His voice sounded not angry nor did it sound exasperated.

I threw my fists to my sides, "you!"

"What did I _do?_?"

"Everything!"

"Like what? How will I know if you don't _tell_ me?"

"Why should I! Everything is messed up already!" With that I spun on my heel and went toward my door. If I stayed and let him confront me, who knows what I would have said or done. It would be better for both of us if I just had some time alone.

He stepped after me. "Wait! We're not done here!"

"Yes we are!"

"Stay!" At that he grabbed my wrist gently but firmly, trying to turn me around, but I struggled back and went to open my door with my free hand.

"No!" Finally with a strong jerk, my wrist was released, taking advantage of his care. "I hat-"

He wasn't going to let me say _I hate this_ so he said exactly what stopped me in my tracks. "You're acting like a child!"

For a moment I was frozen, but my movement suddenly came back to me...as did my rage.

**Kakashi's POV 3**

I regretted the words as soon as they passed my lips. Certainly they were not meant to be said, and they were definitely _not_ true. While she did have some odd quirks, and she was _free-hearted_, to put it in a more positive way, she was grown up and fully matured. Sometimes she doesn't have certain social skills, but that isn't her fault; she didn't _have_ anyone to teach her. For being brought up by mostly herself, Sayuri was extremely mature. However, I was upset myself. She was _so_ mad at me... even going as far as to threaten to leave, which surely wouldn't end up good for her. My bones even ached everytime I yelled at her... For a moment I thought I had just gotten her upset, and not exactly _mad_, but that idea was shot to hell quickly. She had turned around slowly, but I had struck a terrible nerve in her. As a child, she had been forced to be an adult, and now that she's gotten a little older, being called a child could possibly be one of the worst things to say to her. That's what I thought for the most part.

"**What... Do you THINK I AM**?"

I was speechless, but she was far more hurt than I, and she wasn't finished.

She took a meaningful step toward me, making me step back. "I'm _such_ a CHILD that a **village** assigned me a **BABY**SITTER." Step. "I can't be _trusted_ with surviving on my own, so I can't **leave**." Step. "They have _declared_ that I could not be safe on my **own.**... " Step. "I get passed around like some orphan-refugee who _needs_ it." Step. "...You know. I have gone through _things_... Which are _**nothing**_ compared to being tortured here." Step. "With a **BABY**SITTER." With her step forward, I was finally the one with my back against the wall. "One who had to go and ruin _everything!_" I was about to ask her what she was talking about, though I had a few ideas on my own, but she suddenly broke down.

She looked up at me and cried a single tear. "Who _ruined_ **everything...**" She stepped back as if she were being beaten up with her own words and hatred, and with me following her steps. "Who made me _trust_ him... _Just_ to **destroy**it later..." Step. "Who demolished my feelings..." Step. "And made sure my hopes were up..." Step. "Just so she could go and wreck it all..." Step. Now she was really crying, and by natural reaction I reached toward her, but she just stepped back again. "...All of it's gone..." Step. "...Why! How could you let this get so ruined!..." She covered her face with her hands, sobbing miserably. I wasn't sure what to do, but I could feel my own panic building up inside me. Mentally going through my options, I realized that no matter what I chose to do, I wouldn't know what she would do. Finally, I took two long strides until I was right in front of her, using my body to keep her pressed against her bedroom door.

"Sayuri," I murmured, holding her face in my hands, "Lilly-chan... Don't ignore me... Sayuri... Please..." She still stayed silent, so I just stopped trying and just held her. About half an hour passed before she finally became calm and had steady enough breathing. "Sayuri?" I whispered, hoping it was all over with, but I got no answer. Once I leaned back a little, she slumped against me; at some point she must have fallen asleep. This was good. Though it was the morning, she needed more sleep; I'm guessing she didn't get much last night. Probably as little as I did. From there, I picked her up and laid her in her bed. This battle may have been finished, but I knew the issue was far from over and she was still not completely willing to give up just yet. Looking at her, I could lay with her for eternity, but she wouldn't with me, I could just tell.

xxx

When Nurse Amaya came over that night, she left her freakish brother at home, thank god. All day, Sayuri hadn't spoken to me but a petty one or two words occasionally, so I wasn't exactly surprised that she completely ignored Amaya when she was asked how her hand was. Nor was I surprised when Sayuri moved herself from the window seat in the livingroom to her room. It disgusted me how Amaya went after me the moment Sayuri was out of view, which was only half way up the stairs.

Within hours, the stupid kissing ending up leading north, as in upstairs.

Sayuri's Point of View

I held myself together while Kakashi and the nurse spent time together. For _hours_. I wondered what they were doing, and if they were doing the same thing _we_ used to do. For the past hours, I sat wondering, so finally when I heard them go up the stairs I allowed curiosity to get the best of me. Now, I had to be smart about this. They were in his room with the door closed, so I would be quickly detected if I saw with my own eyes.

It was time to get creative.

I grabbed some rope and soundlessly went down the hallway to the closet on the end, where me and a clone locked ourselves in. I had my clone tie me up and shut me up with the rope, making sure that my hands were at a good distance to do handsigns. Nurse Amaya wasn't a ninja, so her hands like this would be useless to her. I double checked that I was nice and tight, completely immobile and unable to talk.

_Body Transfer Jutsu_

Doing that one always made me dizzy, so my eyes -well, _Amaya's_- were closed for a second or two. When they were open, I instantly recognized Kakashi's room...And his bed. That was when I realized how naked I was: only a tiny tank top, miniscule skirt, bra, and undies. I blushed fiercely and attempted to cover up before Kakashi turned around, but I remembered that it wasn't _my_ body, and I needed to stay in character. This wasn't like any of the games we ever played, that's for certain.

Kakashi was standing at the end of the bed, with his ninja pants and mask only. He was hesitating, so I took the time to examine him. Just like me, his chest was all scarred from previous battles, but unlike me, he had _muscles_. Each line was clean and defined- I bet he could be used as a diagram to show all the muscles, since his were so strong. For some reason, the two parts of his bare chest that intrigued me the most was his clavicle bone and these two lines that lead to his pants. Those spots just got my attention. I wondered if that stupid nurse got to see his face, and if I ever would. Finally, he got on the bed with me, most of his hesitation gone. Kashi looked at me, almost as if he expected me to do the first move, but I wasn't sure how to play this game, so he was just going to have to start.

This game sure started weird.

Kakashi took his head band off and placed it over my eyes, tying it in back. At first I couldn't figure out _why_ I was being blindfolded, but then I found out. Kakashi pressed his body on mine, then his lips on mine. My eyes went wide, and I was too shocked to do anything at first, but then I went hog-wild and kissed back. I really wished I was in my own body.

Let me try to explain what it's like to switch bodies with someone. You obviously have full control of the other person's body, and you feel everything as well, but not completely. Things feel vague, in a way. So if you feel everything 100% in your own body, you feel about 80% in someone else's. Granted you can die in their body, but you'll only feel 80% of the pain. You are not the person, so your own feeling doesn't completely align with the other, so like wearing leather and getting stabbed and wearing nothing. Everything the person touches is like a person feeling silk with gloves on, the smooth and sensual feeling of the fabric is acknowledged, but isn't truly experienced. It's hard to explain.

Kakashi hands pulled my tank top strap over my shoulder, where he ran his callused hands over my -the nurse's- soft skin. Part of me wondered what he was going to do; part of me was well aware. Could I even go through with this? Openly deceiving him... He had seemed so smitten with Amaya, was it even my place to step in and try to break that? I was kissing him, and he was feeling it completely while I only felt a small percent of what I had imagined it would be like.

My shirt came off. Considering the chilly night weather, I though I would shiver with the new exposure-especially with the opened patio doors- but I didn't. My skin felt heated and fevered as I grew either more nervous or more excited, I couldn't tell. The tiny skirt I was wearing came off next, which was when I noticed how lifeless his movements were. His arms felt heavy as he used his hands to move up and down my sides and across my chest, groping but not touching. I myself was feeling, but not_ feeling_, and I couldn't credit it to being in another body or his lack of enthusiasm. What I was doing with him felt wrong on two levels. I was impersonating his _girlfriend_ and deceiving him strait in front of him. If he had known who I was on the inside he would never have even looked twice. On the other hand, what I was doing with him felt completely right. Him touching me -me touching him- all of it made my insides tingle, but that could be the guilt building. Finally, after the inner debate was removed -as was my bra- I decided that on all counts it would be wiser to just live through it.

1) This was a once in a lifetime chance  
2) It was Kakashi  
3) If I tried switching back in the middle, she would tell him and he would know  
4) It was _Kashi_  
5) It was just **us**

Kakashi's hands latched on to my breasts and moved methodically as if it were routine. Though the movements were hollow, they meant a lot to me. I squirmed in muted pleasure when he touched me, especially my pink peaks. As he did, I arched my back and rested my head on the bed behind me. One hand flew over my head in pleasure while the other hand found his cheek. He was slightly unshaven, but the little coarse hairs tickled my fingers in a romantic way, and I couldn't get enough of it. His face, so untouched and unseen by women, was in my palm as if I had sole rights to it. He had stopped kissing me many moments ago, so I hoped to lure him into doing it again by running my thumb over the crease of his lips. At that point, I didn't care if he kissed me or not, as the softness caught me from the first contact of my fingers. I blindly moved my fingers across the shape of his lips, tracing the subtle lines. It wasn't until my thumb applied a little pressure when he finally bent his arms down to kiss me again. I desperately kissed him back, hoping some sort of hunger would burst inside him to make him suddenly _want _me. It hurt knowing he didn't want me as much as I was wanting him.

I must have been forgetting that I wasn't _myself_, I was _her_. I was not much experienced in this sort of thing, but I was able to recognize the lack of desire. Even with Sasuke's kiss she had felt it, but with Kakashi... not at all. Perhaps this _was _how kisses were supposed to feel, and Sasuke was just wrong about it. Whatever the case, if I was to spend this moment with him, I was going to enjoy it and get the most out of it. My hand found his shoulder so I could copy his motions. When I remembered that we weren't completely equal, I brought my fingers down to tug at the hemline of his pants. I tugged about four times before I realized he was wearing a belt. Of course he was. Before I could try, his experienced fingers did it for me, but he did let me help ease his pants down.

Once he had most of his weight on me, I felt something press against my undies, but I wasn't sure what. Though I wouldn't consider whatever the nurse was wearing 'undies'. There was nothing to them, so I barely noticed when they were taken off. The exact moment I realized what was about to happen...

I screamed.

I didn't want this to happen! Not like this... I thought I wanted this, in fact I've thought about this happening quite often... but I never wanted it to happen like this. I didn't want to be _her_ when it happened, I wanted it to be me...

Naturally he froze. Instantly his head band was off my eyes and his mask was back up. I hadn't realized that I had been biting my lip to nearly bleeding until he gently released it with his thumb. His eyes searched mine; for a second his expression changed and I almost thought that I saw some recognition in his eyes. He tilted his head and leaned in like a curious kitten, he was about to say something, but he must have stopped himself. "...Say-"

Before he could continue, a banging was heard from the hall way. Both of us stopped and listened for a minute, going into ninja mode. The banging sounded again, but louder. In an instant, he was on his feet and dressed; I was up too, but I was slow and clumsy in this bod- My god! I forgot! "W-wait! Don't go! It-it was the _wind! _" I called frantically, just as he started to head to the door. Damn it! It wasn't working! I ran up to him and grabbed his arm and hugged it to my chest. "Kashi-"

He turned back to me with a fierce look in his eye, "it could be Sayuri. Nothing is going to stop me from getting to her, especially you." With that, he disappeared. For a moment I just stood there dumbly; shocked to hell. I never felt so touched in my life... FUCK! As fast as I could, I did some messy handsigns and brought our bodies back to place.

I was just in time, just as Kakashi found the closet and opened the door, I had just barely untied myself and plastered on a smile. I was still giddy by what he had said, so before he could even say my name, I jumped toward him and wrapped my arms around his chest. The ropes were still tangled around me, going every which way, but I still held on. "Sayuri, what-"

"Kashi, you-"

He hugged me back, "I know-"

"And I-"

"Me too-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Me too..." He brought my injured hand up to his lips, kissing my palm, and I felt it right through the bandages. "Sayuri..."

I raised both hands to hold his face, "my Kashi..."

Just as he was about to say something, a scream sounded from Kakashi's room. I cursed to myself, she _always_ had a way of interrupting. We released and turned toward her just as she staggered out of the bedroom. She looked slutty, even in her panic, as she leaned against the doorframe dressed in only what I left her in. So, nothing.

Ho.

"WHAT the **hell**!" She must have seen Kakashi's confused look, not to mention his shock that she would just _expose_ herself like that to a mere _child_ such as myself. Before I even realized that I was digging my hole deeper, I laughed to myself. Her gaze flipped over to me. "You! You locked me in the fucking closet!"

I gasped and put my hand on my chest a little sarcastically -not too much though, as I didn't want to incriminate myself, "I did no such thing!"

She stormed toward us, making Kakashi take a step in front of me, "what the hell are you talking about? I was with you the entire time-"

"_No_, you were with **her**."

Shit.

Naked-nurse-san pointed viciously over his shoulder at me, "this one locked herself in the closet!"

Shit. Fuck. "Now," I tried to reason, "why would I do that?"

She flipped. "Because you're a _**psycho**_! Kakashi! She switched our bodies! That little pervert!"

Shit. Fuck. Damn.

That was it.

Kakashi visibly froze and rigedly turned toward me. I was suddenly _very_ embarrassed and decided that now was the _perfect_ time to run. However, just as I left, he grabbed my wrist, halting me immediately. "Sayuri, did you-"

"Yes yes," I cried with exasperation, "I _did_, I wanted to know what you guys were doing so bad... and... Wyahhh!" _That _time I was able to take off.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Well, hope it was good! Thanks again everyone for your amazing reviews!It makes me smile when my phone blows up with new review alerts, then they usually make me want to cry (with joy) and laugh my ASS off! C:

Um, don't feel obligated to answer or anything, but I was wondering if any of you have ever gone to Korea... I'm going down for a little while, and really don't want to mess up in a foreign country! Thanks!

BYE!


	39. Icha Icha Anywhere!

Heyyyyy Everyone :) It's been since JUNE! Sorry!

Dear HurogWalker: I freakin' love you! You always make me smile :) So I hope you're still around!  
Dear Hioni: Your reviews confuse me greatly, but they make me laugh a lot :)  
Dear girlx901,SplitPersonaliti,Deidara-sama001, Audri, I really appreciated all your support! I should have updated more because you all are so sweet! If you are still around, I hope to keep you reading! I'll try to be better! I know I've said it before but... Who knows! I don't want to stop anytime soon!

With love, THIS guy :)

~~~~~~~

Kakashi's Point of View

Well. This certainly was a new one. Now I was really stuck. Amaya had gone home, furious. A furious woman was something no man wanted to face. And Sayuri, well, she was embarrassed, and I could certainly relate to that one. I had just totally sexually violated her, my young friend. Now she was hiding in her room, probably covered in her sparkly rainbow blanket. She loved that thing. Part of me found the entire incident highly amusing; as my little Icha-Icha fan suddenly got a live hands-on experience with some of the events from the book. I supposed the best thing I could do for her was give her space, but after our fight, all I wanted to do was be around her.

With that resolve, I marched myself to her room, where I found -to my surprise- the door unlocked. My manners were forgotten as I walked strait in and saw her in a clump on her bed in her goofy but well-loved blanket. "Go away," she mumbled from underneath. I smiled and walked over to her bed and took a seat next to her on her bed. She was laying down, so I layed next to her and held her hidden body to me. "Kashiiii, go _away_..."

I laughed a little and pet where I guessed her head was, "no no Lilly-chan, I think this one we need to talk over."

"No," she muffled, "I think not."

"Lilly-chan, why did you do that?" She shrugged. "Sayuri, how long?"

She was silent for a moment before she said, "the whole time..."

Shoot. "The whole time? Like when?"

"Like... When you were first starting..."

This wasn't good; I exposed her to such horrors... "Um..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Me too..."

"I'm embarrassed."

"Yeah," I agreed, "me too..."

She then rolled under her blanket and pulled a corner down to reveal her face looking at me. "You have a really pretty back," she told me bluntly, looking me strait in the eye. "Did you really have to blindfold me?"

"Amaya," I corrected; I wanted to make sure she made that differentiation.

"So does that mean you'll show me?"

"Of course not."

"Meanie," she scoffed, "I'll get it eventually!" I shook my head, telling her no. "...Kashi?" She was suddenly quiet and joke free, so I looked her in the eye to tell her to go on. "...For a second..." Stopping, she looked as if she was wondering if she should ask or not, "I thought that maybe... you knew it was me..."

That made me choke. To be honest, a few times I had doubts about Amaya's identity, especially when she screamed and I was able to look her in the eye. "I..." As I thought about what to say, Sayuri reached up and covered my lips with her hand, telling me that I need not say more.

She looked nervous again, but she did manage to mumble out a single request. "I know...that today has been pretty awkward...but... Stay?"

She didn't need to ask me twice, as I knew both of us would feel better if I did. As she moved over, I slid in next to her under her goofy blanket. We were on our sides, with her back to me. Granted, _I_ was the one who got flush behind her, tucking her body with mine, but _she_ reached back for my hand so I had my arm around her. I hoped to god she felt safe with me like this; like I felt I could protect her from everything.

Sayuri's POV

It was two in the morning on the final day of the break Itachi had given me when a knock came at the door. I had expected _some_ sort of notification, but I certainly hadn't expected him to be so direct as to make himself known. Beside me, Kashi stirred and looked up at me, alertness in his eyes -with good reason. "It's the door," I told him. He started to get up, but I put my hand on his bare chest. Itachi would kill him if he came to the door. "I'll get it!" Kakashi -against his better judgement- looked me in the eyes and reluctantly agreed.

"Make sure you know who it is before you open it," he gently reminded. "And call if you n-"

"Need you, got it," I grinned, "I'll always need you!"

Kashi rolled his eye and layed back again. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." I laughed and put my hand on his cheek tenderly before I finally got up and left. Part of me was _so_ happy he trusted me; part of me felt guilty for betraying that trust. When I got down stairs, I didn't bother checking to see who it was as I was told; I knew who it was.

...Apparently, _no_ I did **not**.

Iruka stood in the doorway, a cold expression on his face told me he wasn't happy with me in the least bit. "Ayaka-chan," he cursed quietly, "what have you done?" He put a little bit of paper in my hand and stepped back. "Kakashi needs to see that," he told me as I opened it. A little bit inside me hoped it was blank. It wasn't.

A letter had been "intercepted" from Itachi and had been addressed to me. I found it hard to believe that he would just let that happen, he must be up to something. This letter was from the Hokage, instructing Kakashi and I to flee. I blanched. This was not what was supposed to happen, but it was probably all going along with _Itachi's_ plan. Mentally cursing, I sat down in a chair by the wall behind me as Iruka let himself in.

I let out a weighted sigh and he softened his express. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," I told him honestly, "my hair is even back to black." When he showed me no sign of responding, I looked down to where he was staring. A small chunk of hair was turning fluorescent flamingo pink at the end. It was lucky Kakashi hadn't noticed in the dark. "I guess it's been flashing like that..." I trailed off as the chunk resumed being black while another patch bubbled into pink toward the top of my head. Iruka looked uneasy, and I knew what he was going to say, so I stopped him. "I wont tell him. He shouldn't worry about it if I'm not."

The man barely got out a sigh as I went up and back down the stairs to retrieve my wig. "Actually," he started as I began to put my wig on, "I believe you _do_ have a reason to worry." He paused for me to finish so he could have my direct attention. "If your hair becomes a complete rainbow..."

"Lemme guess, impending doom?" Joking was apparently misplaced, as he stared gravely back. I understood. "...I die."

Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, Iruka made sure I was paying attention. "Which is why -if you insist on keeping Kakashi in the dark- you _must_ seek medical assistance as soon as you see the signs appearing." Seeing my confusion, he expounded like he was quoting a passage from a book. "Colored veins will appear as a final warning three to four days prior to death. Location varies from person to person... Okay? You _have_ to watch for them and get help immediately when you see them...please. At least do it for Kakashi."

"I will," I lied, having no intentions of 1) telling him, or 2)being near him when I met my fate. Iruka stood and paused by the door. "Yes? Something else Iruka-san?"

He hesitated. "Make sure you show that to Kakashi. I'll be back before dawn to get you anything extra you two may need before you leave."

"Promise."

:;:;:;:;:

At the top of the stairs, but hidden in the hall, Kakashi was waiting for me. I was too upset to think of a good excuse, but I sprouted one anyway, "damn teenagers." He didn't believe me. "Always with their pranks."

"You were down there for a while."

"I waited for a return appearance."

"I heard the door close twice."

"They had a return appearance."

"And I heard voices."

"There's a medicine for that." I hoped to hell that my wit covered my blatant fib; thankfully it did. Though I hated lying to him, deep down I knew it was for the best. Even deeper down I felt a burning reason to never leave him. That urge brought me forward into his chest. He held me tightly as if he had no suspicions, for that I was grateful. His long and powerful arms covered me like a shield. A searing kiss to my forehead made me realize a few dishonesties in my heart -though I wished I hadn't even acknowledged them before having to leave. All my time spent with Kakashi had brought up feelings that I cowardly wrote off as nothing more than extreme friendship. I knew it was something that went far deeper than what I was calling it.

Hesitantly I placed a light kiss on Kakashi's chest, then resumed resting my head on him. Enjoying his calm, I allowed him to carry me to his room where we layed next to eachother. As it was to be my last night with him, I wanted to be as close to him as I could _while_ I could. Rolling on my side so I could face him, I whispered his name.

"Yeah," he murmured. I didn't need to ask; he wrapped his arms around my waist and closed the four inches of distance between us. With his right arm he cradled my head and captured my lower back with his left. "Lilly-chan?" His deep voice vibrated in his chest, making me attempt to snuggle a bit closer. "What were you thinking about when Amaya-"

I had already told him my motives. "I wanted to know what you two were-"

"When you figured out what we were doing... what did you think of?"

He hadn't asked that one before. I though back a moment before I finally said, "...I was scared." I felt him flinch, but I interrupted his apology. "I was so scared and sad. I was sad because it was _her_; because you were doing it...with _her_. I was scared because I just wanted -so bad- for it not to be her."

Kakashi kissed my forehead again, lingering for a few seconds longer. "It wont ever be her, never again."

"I hated her."

"I wasn't fond of her much either."

Huh? "Then why-"

He snuggled me closer and sighed, "because I thought it would help me solve something, but it only helped me run away from my problems... I'm not going to run anymore."

At that, I began to weep. He just _had_ to say those exact words. If I hadn't decided earlier that I wasn't going to tell him about the Hokage's order, I definitely wouldn't now.

ooooooooo

Part of me had a feeling that was lonely, and it was not welcome. Before I stumbled upon this village, I had no idea what lonely really was; I was content just running around on my own. It didn't exactly take long for that to change during my stay. Maybe this was weakness, this needing. I _needed_ people now...Need Kakashi. Before, I could kill and fight without batting an eye, but I worry now. I worry about the people I cherish. I don't like the worry, it is not happy. Being rogue was a happy time, but now there was a different kind of happy. Would I still feel it if I left? Agony comes to mind when I picture myself apart from here. It breaks my heart. This was the part that tempted me to get back in bed with Kakashi, my teacher, my friend, my...

I put my kunais in my bag along with other various weapons and supplies. I borrowed some medicals, knowing Kakashi wouldn't mind. Everything I would need was packed away, but there was a few things that I still had left to do before I took off. For good.

First was adjust the scroll Iruka delivered. It gave too much away. After a few careful minutes, the document turned from the Hokage warning _us_ to run, to the Hokage telling _me_ to leave. Hopefully Kakashi would read it and know it was for the best. He has a sharp eye, so I looked it over twice to ensure it looked genuine and unaltered. Horribly Perfect.

Next was my own letter to Kakashi. There was space between his side of the bed and the wall,and that's where I wanted to write my letter. While I was packing, I thought about what I was going to say, but when my hand was to the paper, I could only hesitate. With him being right with me, it felt like I was telling him directly, so it was hard. When I finally got out most of what I wanted to say, I broke the floorboard in my room to hide the letter. I could only cry as I packed it in and sealed it.

I looked outside, and saw that it was still dark out; I had a few minutes to spare. Returning to my spot next to Kakashi's bed, I stood to pause for a moment. He was sleeping peacefully, not about to be woken soon. I had time, but the longer I stayed, the more time I would have to convince myself against my original plan. I was going to leave, but there was one thing I needed to do before that. Gently placing my hands on either side of him, I bent at the elbows to leave a teary kiss on his cheek. I wanted to tell him so much, but if I did, it would be harder to leave him. As I stood back up and removed my hands, my fingers caught something under his pillow. A piece was sticking out that I quickly recognized. Carefully, I maneuvered the mass until it was in my hands without waking Kashi. My old Ayaka jacket. He had it this whole time... Silently I broke down and wept into the coarse fabric. When I was finally able to control myself, I tore the silver star off the back and decided which to leave. By leaving the star, I'd be leaving my history, and taking the new me. By leaving the jacket, I could take away my bad history and leave the new me.

I took the star, the killing star of the old me.

Kakashi's Point Of View

I woke up alone; completely alone. There was no one in my arms or in the house for that matter. It didn't feel like my home anymore, and it didn't take long to know why. I could feel her, but it was a fleeting sense that was fading quickly. Panic rose in me as I searched the house frantically for my dear Sayuri, finding not a trace but her torn jacket and a scroll. I read it and was appalled. I searched the house again, ending in her room, where I had to sit down on her bed. I just couldn't believe she just left without so much as a word. I'd thought she would have at least told me.

The Hokage specified that only she was to flee, but... I crushed my hands to my head, all of this was dizzying and heart breaking. Just as I reopened my eyes, a twinkle on the floor caught my gaze. Desperately I dove to my knees on the floor. I wasn't hallucinating, there _was_ something glittering through the cracks of the floorboards. With a handy kunai, I stabbed the wooden plank and pulled it clear out of line. Inside was a letter and on that letter were wet drips of shimmer. She had been crying. It broke my heart knowing how much she must have hurt through this.

_**My Dearest Kakashi,  
If I don't say this now, I will surely break, as I'm leaving the one I want to take. Forget the urgency, but hurry up and wait, my heart is starting to separate. There now, steady love, so few come and don't go. You'll be the only one I'll always know. When I'm losing my control, and the sights spin around, you're the only one who knows, you slow it down for me. It's never half, and always whole, you've begun to feel like home. At times I knew I should go away, pack my bags, head off alone and never look back at the place I called home. I don't know where I'll go, as the sky, the earth, and the water will just make me miss you more. You can rest easy tonight, everything is going to be alright, I promise. Everything may not be perfect, but at least we tried. I know that this hurts you, it hurts me too. I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for you. Sometimes it was too tough, or too soon to call it fate, but I wanted to. Now it's too late to tell you all the wonderful things that I thought of you.  
Sometimes I think about the first time we met, and I replay it in my mind. I had been jumping off the tops of buildings, for the thrill of the fall, ignoring sound advice. My favorite part was when you fought me. My bones were shattered. My pride was shattered. And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain, I knew you were to be my beautiful rescue. I was fooling everyone but you, even myself. No one knew the pain I'd set, but you knew where I was supposed to be; where I needed to be. You fought hard, so did I, but I'm glad you won. If I had won I would not have met and loved the most extraordinary man. You, Kakashi. Thank you for giving me the most precious gift.  
Love,  
Ayaka Sayuri**_

I couldn't let her go.

opoppop

I followed her trail for miles, it was near dawn when I finally got close to her. She must have known someone was following her, as her chakra faded to faint. We both stopped, but I couldn't see her. I crunched her letter in my hand at my side. All I could say was her name, and I wasn't even sure if she could hear me or not. For a moments I was still, never having felt so alone in my life.

It wasn't until I felt her leaving that I finally shouted for all my life, "STOP _RUNNING_!" The force of my yell stopped her in her tracks and she appeared a ways in front of me on the road. Her back was turned to me, but I couldn't stop myself. "_Why?_...Why can't you see? Why haven't you realized... I'll follow you anywhere Sayuri... Back home or across the world! _Anywhere_."

I saw her clenching her fists and her sides, not sure if she was angry or something else. I didn't care. Before she could move, I flashed behind her and held her close as if it would keep her from leaving. I buried my head in her neck. "Sayuri, if you were leading me to the edge of the universe...I'd follow you. Anywhere. Whatever you're running from or running to...doesn't matter. Don't just go without a word... You're not _alone_ anymore." I released her only to turn and hug her from the front. She didn't say or do anything, so I hoped on my life that I had gotten through to her.

For a while we just stood there, she had started to cry, so I held her tighter until she faintly held me back. I cradled her head and waist as if letting her go would be the end of the both of us.

"Together," I told her.

"Together," she told me.

tytytytyt

Hope you liked it, next one should be up shortly!


	40. Icha Icha Flesh!

Eventually we made a fire and started talking. The confession began. I knew it would be hard for her, so I held her hand without a second thought. First she told me about the first couple of times she had tried to leave; the other gangs and villages she had after her. I knew that this was a common occurence with former rogues... That being said, I knew the common outcomes weren't pretty. Sayuri was young going through all this, so she made many more bad choices than someone older and more experienced would have. That didn't matter now. She wasn't alone any more. "Do you think the rest are still looking for you? Who should we be expecting," I asked, knowing her; she probably was telling only the tip of the iceberg.

She shook her head, "I've been picking some off over the years. I think all the big threats have come and gone... Sort of."

That didn't sound reassuring. "Lily-chan, we're in this together. You have to talk to me. Tell me anything and everything."

She hesitated and sighed, "well... There is one more, but I doubt he is anything to be concerned about... I mean, he's just some random guy." I wasn't liking this by the second. "A _child_could beat him. Hardly anything to fear."

"_Who_, Sayuri?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

She shrugged non-challantly, but I was cursing in my was the _last_ thing we needed to hear. "Sayuri," I groaned, "_how _did you get mixed up with _him_?... Why is he after you?"

"He just showed up one day. I've made a few deals with him." From there she explained all of her encounters with him. I found myself clenching my fists so hard that she shook her hand out of mine. I apologized. A lot of mysterious events were explained now, all the way up to her latest deal and all it entailed.

"Well, you're obviously _not_going to-"

Panic filled her eyes. "But Kakashi!- If I just go for the two weeks he'll leave me-"

"He'll _leave_ you to **die**, Sayuri! He's not the kind of person who will just 'let go' of something he's just won!"

She stood and crossed her arms as she looked down at me. "I am _not_ something to be '_won_.'"

From where I sat I pulled at her wrists and brought her hands into mine again, lowering her back to her seat next to me. "I know Sayuri, but I want you safe. I know him, and I know he wont leave you alone after this."

"Me, maybe not. But he will leave... alone," she mumbled inaudibly.

"Leave _what_ alone?" I pushed, but she only turned away to rest her head on her knees where she mumbled again. I pulled at her arms and tried to twist her back toward me, but she moved like a rock. She was keeping secrets, and if we were to run together it would have to stop. With both hands I pulled her off the log where we sat and to the ground where I stretched her out and used my own body to pin her down. "Sayuri, _what_are you trying to protect so badly?" She tried to sit up, so I layed flat on her, chest to chest. When she tried to push at my shoulders and look away, she gave me no choice but to pin her hands down with my forearms and cradle her head in my hands. "Sayuri-"

"You!" She exploded, eyes wetting. "It's _you_, okay! I get it. I suck at protecting myself, but I can protect _you_." Her eyes blinked hard and stayed closed. "Why wont you let me?"

I let my head drop to touch foreheads with her. "You silly girl. Can't you see what you're trying to sacrifice?... It's not worth it. I'm not worth your life."

Violently she shook her head, "yes you are!"

"I will die before I let anything harm _you_."

"No!"

"Yes!" Using the most effective silencing technique, I lowered my head to her's and received the proper I moved my face from her's I whispered, "together, or not at all."

Silently she cried and nodded her head. We stayed like that for a while by the fire until she let out a random giggle. "Funny how I always get you to get me in this position."

ofofofofofofofo

_Sayuri's Point of View_

The next morning, Kakashi and I got up early and took off. It was obvious that he wanted to take us as far as he could, as fast as he could. All day we ran, making only six stops, most of which I had to nearly beg for. We didn't stop to make camp at night either, we just kept going.

All. Night. Long.

And the next day we did the same thing, but made five stops. By nightfall, I could tell that Kakashi, being and older -and more stubborn- male had his head set on continuing, but I had to stop this run for both of our sakes. At least for the night. Since I was on a high tree branch, I used it to my advantage and 'fell,' calling out in 'pain.' "Kashi, I've got to stop, I hurt my..._ankle_."

I'm a horrible actress, I know.

However, it seemed to work, so that was just fine with me. Sure I wouldn't star in Jiraya's next movie, but who are we kidding. You don't need acting skills for that type of movie. Not that she would be auditioning anytime soon...

Anyway. Kakashi decided not to make a fire, insisting that it was warm enough (It wasn't) to go without. He also decided that we would share a tent, saying there would be enough room (There wasn't) to sleep comfortably. The only food I brought were sugary confections, so I apologized as I handed them over to Kakashi as we sat in front of our non-existent fire. As delightful as my cake is, he felt he had better look for some food in nature. (Pfft.)

My helping of cake was finished long before he found any suitable food in the near woods as he refused to leave me anywhere out of sight. With frustration he put his hands on his hips and stared at a tree with his back to me. "Are you _sure_you don't want cake? I can share, you know."

"I'll find something, don't you worry. Eat up." Eventually, he came back and took a seat next to me in defeat. I bet he was pouting under that mask. I just knew it.

I rolled my eyes. "Please have some... I want you to have... some _sugar_." That got his attention. "You are my sensei, afterall." I moved so that I was sitting on his lap, legs on either side of his waist, cheek to cheek. Through his mask I could feel his face heating up. Weither it came from his defeat of not being able to find food or something I was doing, I didn't know. The heat was rising at an alarming rate, so I put my hands on either side of his face. "Kashi-kun, your face is all _hot_. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm-"

"Blushing!" With that, I pushed him back off the log, all while staying on top of him. I giggled, finding this whole matter hysterical. He wrestled me briefly until he was on all fours hovering over me. I boldly reached my hand up to his face and lightly traced the shape of his lips through his mask. "Kashi..." I murmured, calming down as I sensed some sort of tension. He didn't say anything, but reluctantly pulled my hand down. I asked the common question of what was beneath that fabric as I gently and slowly freed my hand. I brought my hand up again, but this time I placed my nimble hands at the top of his mask, dipping my slender fingers in.

When I started to pull down, he stopped my hand. "Sayuri..." He stared at me intently before murmuring the words, "trust me?" At the nod of my head, he reached up and untied his hiate with one hand. Carefully, he then lifted my head and tied the head band over my eyes like a blindfold.

"Kakashi?" All I could see was darkness, and though I had full trust in him, I was a bit concerned when he didn't answer. But soon all feelings of abandonment subsided as she felt a sudden pressure on my lips. It wasn't the familiar feel of fabric on lips. It was... flesh on flesh.

This was new.

His lips met mine carefully,applying only the lightest of contact to press into me. Some how, he fit right into the gaps of my own skin, filling all the spaces. His hand found mine and squeezed our laced fingers as I returned the kiss and brought my other hand to the back of his neck to pull him in. This was one of my favorite things to do with a friend, though it was only acceptable when it was Kakashi. No one else but him. I had to wonder if he did this with his other friends too, but I didn't think about it long, as I got distracted from his heart beat. Through his chunin flak vest I could hear it beating, thumping in time to mine. At this point, I didn't _care_what was under his mask, but I did care that there was a way he could get even closer. My fingers threaded through his hair as his mouth nudged mine open.

This was _way_new.

Heat flooded my mouth as our tongues met and suddenly I felt on fire. A _good_ fire. The flame made me bring my hand toward my own cheek to make sure it wasn't burning, but on the way my hand brushed Kakashi's cheek. I was stunned. It was his _bare_skin! On his face! I used my fingers to memorize the different parts of his face, hoping to get some sort of idea of what he looked like beneath that mask. I could tell he was handsome, though, I always thought he was. Hell, if he were simply a black cloud with his personality, I would still find him beautiful.

I felt him pull away and stroke the side of my face with his calloused, gloved hand. He leaned in for one more brief brush of the lips, just before he whispered, "you're beautiful, Lilly-chan."

I was shocked. "No no no. You are-"

"Shut up please, Sayuri."

"You may have to do it with a silencing no jutsu."

"I'm not familiar with that."

I smirked and tilted my head until my lips found his. "Of course you are."

* * *

Dear HurogWalker: You're my only friend with this story XD Sorry for the delay. I thought a close deadline would make me write... but I suck, and so does the real world. On the plus side, after this is all done, I plan to fix the crappy stuff in the beginning, as most of it makes little sense. Anyway, thanks for being there. Merry Christmas!


	41. Icha Icha Eating!

_So, call me a pervert, but I totally went somewhere with this that I didn't exactly intend on... But whatever. I think it works. If you don't want to read that part, that's fine!_

Also, go back and read! The first two chapters have been replaced with better grammar and new information! Read read read :)

_Sayuri's Point of View_

The next morning, Kakashi and I got up early and took off. It was obvious he wanted to take us as far as he could, as fast as he could. All day we ran and ran, making only six stops, most of which I had to nearly beg for. We didn't stop to make camp at night either, we just kept going.

All. Night. Long.

And the next day we did the same, but we only made five stops. By nightfall, I could tell that Kakashi -an older _male_- had his head set on continuing, but I had to stop this run for both of our sakes. At least for the night. Since I was on a high branch, I used it to my advantage and 'fell.' I called out in 'pain,' making Kakashi stop and come running after me. "Kashi, I've got to stop. I hurt my... ankle."

I'm a terrible actress, I know, but it seemed to work because Kakashi let us stop for the night. Thank goodness.

When morning came, we took off running. We were headed toward Hankoigakure, from the looks of it. Good. We needed some supplies. After four hours of running, we stopped for a few minutes, panting.

At least, I was.

Kakashi seemed perfectly content. I realized that I was way out of shape; I didn't even want to _know_ what my thighs looked like. When I told him of my cellulite concerns, he straight up laughed at me. "Sayuri, if you have _any_ cellulite, then I'm the next hokage of Konohagakure." He laughed, but I was panic stricken. I ran my hands over my back side, as the likely-hood of him becoming the next hokage was high, meaning my ass was probably HUGE. "Sayuri, be realistic," he tried to reason, but I knew he was being far too humble. The fact of the matter was that I had some serious fatty issues going on.

"Kashi," I whined, jumping in front and holding my butt for him to see. "Look at it! It's huge and not _nice_!" He tried telling me otherwise -bless him- but I stopped his arguments short by making him feel for himself. With my hands on his, I made him give a good squeeze. "See what I mean? Jello ass!"

He squeezed again. I couldn't remember if I made him do it or not. "You have a great ass."

It was more my body than my head when I turned around to test a theory. All control out the window, I pressed my chest against him and pulled him by the collar until he was face level. Very close to my clevage. "I don't even want to know how bad my boobs are."

"They're perfect, trust me," he told me in more of a soft murmur. He stood straight with his hand over mine on his collar and smiled. "There's a lot perfect about you."

For a minute, I just stared at him like he was drunk. I was almost sure he was. Even if it was true, I was a ninja, and ninjas always use their resources. "They're not perfect, and neither am I... I can prove it to you if you can prove you have a face under that mask of your's." He froze, visably trying to make a decision. I made it for him. I pulled at my shoulder strap and started to slide it down my shoulder. It got to my elbow before his hand finally darted out to catch mine.

"Sayuri, your plan is not going to work today."

Personally, I would have no problem taking my top off if it meant I could see his face. Even though it would mean he'd have to see all my scars and battle wounds. I didn't want him seeing all those ugly marks and knowing how many times I came close to dying. What a morbid thought. A lot of them were rosy and new, but a lot were pale and shiny from age. Like everything else about me, my scars were sparkley, so they stuck out like a sore thumb. I've often wondered why the hell my blood line was so odd. It was incredibly un-ninja-like to sparkle when you bleed while trying to hide.

I still wanted to prove my chest wasn't as bad as Kakashi made them out to be. I was determined. With my free hand, I stated on the other strap, but he released my other hand to cover my new one.

"Sayuri," he warned in a low, serious voice. "You shouldn't-" He stopped as I started to lead his hand up, making him assist me. He didn't speak again until it was completely gathered around my waist. All he said was a murmur mentioning my scars, seeming deeply unnerved, particularly the crescent shaped one that lined the top of my right breast. While looking in my eyes, he silently asked permission to touch me, that which I gave. His half-gloved fingers traced along the crescent. I was forced to close my eyes with the deep shiver that ran through my body. I hoped he hadn't noticed my reaction, but of course he did.

Not that it stopped him from continuing.

He continued over to the one below my left collarbone. The shivers kept coming, so I had to bite the side of my cheek in attempt to contain myself. He has made me shiver like this by doing less, but I felt extremely weak with the intense gaze he had on me. He wasn't looking at my scars though. Instead, he set focus on my eyes and I couldn't look away.

Unfortunately, he had to be the responsible one and looked away. "We're really close to the next village, so we'll stop in for the night, okay?"

I nodded. Hell, if I only had to show him my chest to get him to give us a rest, I'd do it! Hourly!_  
__  
Kakashi's Point of View_

Sayuri said she'd meet me in the lobby in five minutes, and while I knew she shouldn't be trusted and I was ready to go after her, I still gave her time to get ready. I don't know why she wanted to get so dressed up, but I supposed she was right. The best way for us to be undetected would be to pretend we were just normal people. Ha. Normal people. I was sitting in the lobby's low chairs when I saw her coming down the stairs. I don't know what got into her, or where the hell she got her dress but no man could deny that she looked good. As she came closer, I noticed some finer details on her. For instance, her dress wasn't a dress at all... but our bed sheet wrapped stylishly around her young frame. She even pulled her black hair back in twists and fancy knots. She looked like a goddess.

She walked toward me with her familiar movements, but with a little more swagger than normal. As she stopped in front of me I smelt the lavender oil found in the restroom and a tad bit of alcohol. Someone hit the mini bar in the room. Her eyes were glazed over from intoxication, but at least they seemed happy. While it was a terrible idea for either of us to become impared, it was too late for her now. And I supposed as long as I was sober, I'd watch over her. It would probably be best if she didn't drink anymore, and I wasn't about to drink and ruin our safety.

That didn't last long. Next thing I know, Sayuri and I are draped in eachother's arms, laughing along with the other bar people, merrily drunk. Well, I wouldn't say drunk, but I couldn't walk a strait line if my life depended on it. When the bar-keep made his last call was when we finally stopped drinking, but that was only 45 minutes previous, and it was time for us to head to our room. I was starting to feel a little better, but maybe not. However, I did know that my little Lilly was far, far gone.

We stumbled down the hallway to our room, latching on to eachother so we could pretend that we were walking normally. We weren't. At the beginning of the hallway, we were just holding hands, then had our arms around eachother's waists, by the third hall I almost threw her against the wall and kissed her.

Almost... except I did.

One hand was over her eyes, the other was pulling her face toward mine as my body pressed her against the wall. Her hanging legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer before levering me a few inches away so she could push a hand down to my package. I ravashed her lips and neck as my other hand sloppily pulled at the cotton covering her chest. Even with so many layers of the sheet, I could tell her breasts were becoming swollen with pleasure. It was then that I decided I had to have her, all of her. I was already drunk, but I wanted to be intoxicated with her. I pulled her close to my chest again so I could get us to our room as fast as possible.

I had just closed the door when she pounced on me, eyes closed and mouth open. I accepted. There was a desk behind me that she floored me into, knocking off all the free ammenities to the floor, including the lamp. Usually, I was the dominator, but with a little liquid fuel, both of us could switch the roles. I kind of liked it when she bent me over the table and crawled on top of me, crawling her hands over my vest. I thought about stopping her, for about .0009 seconds, but before I could, she pulled away from my mouth and bent towards my ear. "Onegai shimasu... I'll keep my eyes closed, Sensei." Her whispers tickled my ear.

And some lower regions.

I wasn't sure if I could trust that she could or would keep her eyes closed or not, but it was worth the risk. She sat back so I could see her fully. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were closed tightly. The way she was sitting, her sheet dress folded up her knees so I could see right up through her legs. Shit. I didn't stand a chance. I thought the night couldn't go any more in my favor, but it did. She unzipped my vest and pulled it open so she could push her hands up my chest. My own hands pushed up her thighs, pushing the sheet even farther toward her center. She didn't stop until her hands reached my neck, and I didn't stop until my hands were holding her bare hips. Our hips pressed hard together as she leaned back down to kiss me again, rolling her tongue over my lips hungrily. My hands pulled her hips harder on my growing arousal, making both of us pause to relish the feeling. This was too much.

I slapped the table light to the floor, surprising her to open her eyes. I knew she couldn't properly see my face, as the light wasn't nearly bright enough to see and was already flickering to death. She was also very, very drunk. "Open your eyes," I ordered. She did.

What she could see of my face must have impressed her, as suddenly she got an animalistic expression. I smiled. This was so bad.

So, so good.

I pulled us off the table and against the wall beside it. The sheet was going to fall off soon with how rough we were moving. My knee slid between her's, telling her to spread her legs. We temporarily stopped kissing when I brought my hand up to eye level. She grabbed my wrist with both hands to guide my hand to her mouth where she removed my fingerless gloves with her teeth. If I wasn't turned on already, the sight of the leather between her smile did the trick. I gathered a small amount of chakra and rubbed my hands together to spread it over my palms. Then I pressed one hand against her right breast, and the other between her legs.

Her face was _priceless_. Thank you Jiraiya.

The mix of surprise and pleasure started her panting. She was jumpy and started clawing at my shoulders as if she was trying to climb me. And I wasn't even past her undies. Her no doubtedly sparkly undies. "S-sensei!"

Her mouth crashed into mine and her body pushed against mine so hard I was forced to back up until I reached the opposite wall behind me. Unfortunately, there was a short nightstand, so I was forced to sit. Not a problem. She stood and strattled either side of the table as she pulled my vest off my shoulders and my shirt over my head. My left hand pulled the skirt of her dress up past her belly button so I could lick up her stomach. My other hand simply pressed my palm over her undies. Her hands gripped my hair, pulling my head closer while also pushing it lower. I liked how I was making her feel and was determined to do more.

I stood up and pushed her down on the bed next to us, following closely. Like a kowala she wrapped her arms and legs around me, attacking my neck with her lips and teeth. She wanted to take control, and I let her.

_Sayuri's Point of View_

Kakashi. Holy crap.

I leaned back to examine his chest. His manly, scarred up chest. I wanted to lick all over it. Bite it. Kiss it. Run my hands allllll up and down it. So I did. I wanted to make him feel as good as he was making me feel. His pants were bothering me though, so they had to go. My fingers tried to pry his belt open, but my drunk self just could not manage it. I pulled a kunai out of his shorts and went to cut it off.

"Woah woah woah. Let's not try that," he cautioned, removing the knife from my hands and throwing it lazily into the wall behind me. I sat back on his knees and pouted as he sat up. I must have killed the mood big time. Fuck! So embarassing. But he leaned his head next to mine, kissing my cheek. "Beautiful girl, I want to do so many things with you... But tonight, I want to do everything _for_you. So... let me."

My head shot up and looked him in the eye. Feeling a bit -okay, a lot- better. Thank you alcohol! "But Kashi-" He shushed me and gently moved me aside so he could pull his belt off. I bit my lip, smiling because he too struggled to get it off. But, eventually he managed. When all that was left was his boxers, a sudden burst of deisre swept through me. Next thing I know, my back hit the matress and he was on top of me. Low and behold, the mood was back! As we kissed and his chakra infused hands roamed my body, I brought my hands behind his back and copied what he did before with my own rainbow chakra.

Once again I flipped us over. My hands ran all over his chest... and a little lower than that. I grabbed his hand that was rubbing through my own undies and replaced it with my own hand, so I could stroke him through his undies. I watched his mouth open wide with a gasp as his hips bucked toward my hand. It was an interesting feeling. He was pointing upwards in his boxers and hard as a rock. And hot. Very hot. I started out moving really slow, then gradually sped up; my kissing following pace. He started breathing heavily and the free hand gripping my hip tightened. I hoped it would bruise.

Suddenly he growled and switched roles, standing us up against the other wall next to the bed. He lifted my legs around his waist as he dove in to suck on my neck. Pulling my sheet dress all the way off, I never felt happier to not have a bra on. Seeing my now bare chest, Kakashi moved down from my neck to my collarbone and finally ended on the tip of my breast. His wet tongue circled around my nipple and his teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin, making me grip his hair and pull him closer. "S-sensei... it's really hot."

His smokey eyes locked with mine and he nodded. We flew into the bathroom and straight into the shower. The water was cold as it cascaded over our heads, but I still felt hot. His kiss was as intoxicating as ever as he backed me up against the shower wall. I was thankful the handles were low enough by my knees, because that would have hurt. He gathered more chakra in his hands and ran his fingers over my breasts, coming back to grip them firmly as his mouth nibbled on my throat. I felt dizzy with pleasure, but I had to hold on for what was yet to come. I was feeling so good when he stopped that I pouted when he wasn't touching me. It confused me when he got to his knees, but I trusted him wholeheartedly. Both of his hands gripped the edges of my undies on either side, but he paused first and looked up at me. "Do you trust me, Lilly-chan?" His voice sounded husky. That alone turned me on even higher. I nodded. He smirked. "Hold on."

My panties went down to my ankles. I lifted my left foot as he pulled that side off, the other side he didn't bother taking off as he gingerly placed my right ankle on the edge of the tub. My undies looked so silly dangling from my foo- That was when I felt it. The very tip of his tongue poked at me, making me gasp in shock. What was this? I didn't know, but I liked it. He must have sensed my pleasure, as he kept going by licking the entire length of my heat and sucking on the little point at the top. But that wasn't all. He gathered chakra in his hands again and stroked my legs and around the outsides of the hole he was pleasuring. I sucked in my breath sharply, my hands desperately searching the walls for something to hold on to, but only finding slippery wet tile. I didn't know what to do, the pleasure was almost too much. That was when his tongue dipped in deeply, swirrling around inside me. My eyes went wide and a long moan escaped my lips, and suddenly my hands knew where to go. He looked up from his work to smile reassuringly at me. I gripped at his hair, hoping it wasn't hurting him because when he went back down I held harder. He groaned as I did this, turning me on so much more that I pushed my hips forward. His hands pushed me back toward the cold wall again and kept going. He swirrled his tongue around the little button at the top.

Suddenly my breathing got heavier and heavier and my stomach started tightening up beyond my control. I felt like I was going to explode and implode at the same time. I wasn't sure what to do. I panicked and gripped at the wall, unsure of what was about to happen and unsure if I was feeling the right way. "K-kashi... w-what do I-"

He stopped and looked up at me with a comforting smile, but he didn't say anything. All he did was reach both hands up and laced his fingers with mine. He returned to his business as I clenched his hands tightly against my chest. After just a few strokes of his tongue, he paused just a second. Before I knew what happened, all he did was place a gentle kiss on the little button, and I was finished. Swirls of pretty colors invated my vision, even behind my tightly close eyes. I cried out his name, desperately lost in pleasure.

My chest rose and fell steeply and I felt like I was about to faint. My knees felt so weak, but he stood and held on to me. He reached behind me and changed the water temperature so it was no longer 'sober-up cold' but rather a soothing warm. I felt dirty and right at the same time. My arms draped around his neck, hoping we'd never release.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

I was devastated... in the best way possible. I think I literally just rocked her world... and she was so sweet. "Sayuri... thank you so much for letting me do that." She didn't say anything, but tightened her arms around my neck. I hoped so badly we wouldn't regret this perfect moment in the morning.

She was still shaking as I cleaned us off and led her out of the shower. I was sobering up quickly by now, and I realized as I tucked her into bed that we _destroyed _the room. I'd worry about it tomorrow. I put her in my shirt so she could sleep comfortably and I put her in my arms so I could sleep comfortably. I stroked her hair as she fell asleep in my arms, as perfect as ever.

"Kakashi... What was that?" She whispered as she turned to face me in my arms.

I smiled, mask back on. "That was dessert, Lilly-chan. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_."

_Sayuri's Point of View_

I woke up in the middle of the night with Kakashi's arms around me, spooning my body. I turned over in his arms to face him in our embrace, opening my eyes just a bit, but that bit was enough to see the shadow on the balcony. It had to be Itachi. Eying a pen on the floor, I used my bloodline to switch places with it, illusioning it with a copy of me to place in Kakashi's arms.

I don't know how I manged to get to the door, still drunk as I was. Not to mention my knees were still weak from Kakashi's kisses down low. Once the door was closed, an arm was around my waist and suddenly we were moving toward the woods just outside the little village. I was so confused. When we stopped on a tree branch, I thought I was going to throw up. I sat down.

"A little drunk, are we?"

"No," I grinned, "just me!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "He's not supposed to be here with you. We had a deal."

Waving my hand dismissively at him and layed back. "I have a plan. Two weeks and I'm all your's."

He looked at me closely, thinking he knew better. "Two weeks... fine. Two weeks, and you're mine, and I'll kill who I need to in order to get property over you."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay okay. We have a deal!" I kept laughing until I realized that all I had on was Kakashi's tee shirt. Of course Itachi noticed my discomfort and took advantage of it. In a second he was on top of me. "Yo. Get off me."

"You know, Sayuri... I could do way more than he did for you. And I'd do it for the right reasons," he whispered, stroking my cheek. I shook his hand off. "Fiesty girl, don't you see? He only did that so he could take advantage of you later on." He must have seen my forwn, as he kept going to explain. "You had fun, right?" I nodded. "The only reason he did that was... to teach you. Did you know what he was doing? Now you do."

I've heard this before, and Kakashi has assured me I'm not just his student... But Itachi's words cut deep. "That's not true."

"Fine, don't believe me. But see if he teaches you anything more like that. Or even talks to you in the morning."

My eyes glared daggers at him as I shoved him off. "You don't know anything."

He gathered to his feet quickly, dusting himself off. "Just wait. Two weeks and you're mine." With that he was gone. Leaving me to navigate back. What an idiot. Like I'm going to last two weeks? Ha.

So, my spell check broke. Sorry.


	42. Icha Icha Death!

**This is the second to last chapter. Can you believe that? I can't. Anyway, I reposted the last chapter because I found a couple bits locked away in a few scattered notebooks, so now there's more to the beginning of the last chapter. :) Happy Reading!**

**_Sayuri's Point of View_**

Fucking Itachi was right.

When I had returned to bed, I was confident as I curled back up in his arms. But then morning came and all he was was silent. Granted, he smiled at me and said good morning, but once he came out of the shower, it was like the previous night had been washed away with it.

Maybe he didn't remember what happened. I know the details were a little fuzzy for me, considering I SAW HIS FACE and suddenly don't remember a thing about it. Bummer. But I did remember most of the events. I remembered getting a little tipsy in the room, getting completely intoxicated at the bar, convincing Kakashi to have just one... or ten, stumbling in the hallway, destroying the room... and then kisses down low in the shower. I wasn't sure if seeing Itachi was a dream or not, but he was still right.

Still, I wondered why. Was it because he gave me such pleasure and I didn't give him any? Or because he was back to the whole 'I'm your teacher, not your friend' thing again? Or maybe he regretted it was with me? Because he was only drunk?

To figure out which one it was, I tested all of them. I tried hugging him, but he simply patted me on the back and told me we'd better get going. I tried asking him if he wanted to get matching Best Friends For Life tee-shirts from the hotel lobby, but he said we didn't need them. On the way out, I asked him if he remembered any of the night before, but all he did was nod. Testing it got me nowhere. It was entirely possible that all of those things had a factor, but I didn't feel any better once I thought about his feelings. I felt a little dejected and a little rejected. I felt down. So I got quiet too.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

I was so hung over. Honestly, 40% of the time that I'm late to meetings is because I'm hung over. And especially last night's drinking, I was so incredibly slow. When I woke up next to her, she looked so cute and messy just sleeping with my teeshirt on. I even went back to sleep a little bit so I could cuddle her. For a few minutes though, some doubts passed my mind. They were the same old thoughts about how inappropriate I had been, but as of late, feelings like these have been going away faster and faster once I got them.

But the lingering feeling that kept me down was that I stole some innocence from her... under the worst possible scenario. Technically running for her life, piss drunk, and in a sketchy hotel room. If... anything were to become of us, I would want it to be special, and not something like this. It felt dirtier than some of Jiraiya's books, at least there was romance there. I mean, I felt 100% genuinely last night, but as the receiver, I wondered if she just saw it as my crazy drunk self taking advantage of her crazy drunk self. I ruined what could possibly have been her first time doing that sort of thing, and that alone sent me spiraling into some very deep regret.

I didn't want to show my regret of ruining her idea of romance, so I did my best to smile and wish her a good morning once she woke up. However, when it came to her, my heart was on my sleeve, even if she noticed or not. That being said, I hopped in the shower before I could say anymore that would make her think I regretted the night before. Well, I did, but not for what happened, I regretted not having better circumstances.

The shower gave me mixed feelings on top of my already mixed feelings. My eye caught where I placed her right foot on the tub's edge, where her hands clawed at the walls, and where her deeper regions were. It brought tingling feelings in my hands and knees and chest and stomach... and lips of course. The other feelings were just the former regret rising again. What an awkward shower.

When I got out, she was eyeing me and everything I did. I would be lying if I said it didn't make me feel very uncomfortable. I didn't know what to make of it, but I had a feeling she was regretting the night before too. Her face had tons of emotions on it, so that was my first clue. She seemed annoyed, hopeful, sad, disappointed, quizzical, and everything in between. I figured she must have seen my own distress and hugged me for it, sweet girl, but I didn't want to make her hug someone who wronged her like I did, so I told her we had to leave. Wrong move. That only made her walk behind me like I had scolded her. I'm the one who needed scolding.

Then in the lobby she perked right up again, asking me if I wanted to get hot pink, sparkly tee shirts that said 'Best Friends for Life.' I told her we didn't need them though, because I felt that 1)I didn't want to be friends, but I didn't know what else I wanted to be, 2) Hot Pink and glittery? Come on, and 3) I didn't want her feeling obligated by any means. Sure enough though, she looked like I killed her puppy or something. I couldn't win.

The last thing she said to me before she went completely silent, was her groggily asking if I remembered the night before. I remembered how I was feeling about and how she must have been feeling about it, and nodded. It then occurred to me that she really hadn't said much all morning, her eyes were bloodshot, and her movements were on the slower side. Was I stupid? Maybe some of it had to do with how she felt... but she was probably wicked hung over too. I figured she'd get better in a few hours once the alcohol left her system and she got some fresh air.

Except she didn't.

For a few hours I didn't get a word out of her. I thought it was odd, but I realized I wasn't saying much either. I believed that it was both of us until it came time to eat. I picked up some normal food for us at the last village, but she wasn't hungry at all. Which was fine. She was a big girl, if she wasn't hungry, she wasn't hungry.

_Sayuri's Point of View_

I told Itachi that I'd be ready in two weeks, but I'm not even sure I'll last another ten days. My hair is already turning green, and I couldn't even remember it being yellow. This would be fine if I was using my Ichoo Bureeka, but I didn't have any chakra to use for it to work. I felt my own self decay, do you know what that feels like? If there was one person who I'd want to spent the rest of my life with, I knew it was Kakashi. I've heard people say that before, but the fact that the end was in sight made me all the more certain... Only, I messed up. I dragged my special someone into my fight, once again. Not only that, I only have maybe ten days left to spend with him, but now he wont talk to me. I am literally failing at life. I give up.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

Sayuri looked weary, so I decided to make camp for the night. Not to mention a storm was coming. Too bad we didn't stay at the hotel another day longer. Regardless, we needed a camp. Since the sky was darkening from clouds, it was the perfect time to fuel up on cooked food, seeing as I wasn't sure when we'd get a good chance for a fire again. I offered her some food, but she looked at me with the saddest eyes and declined. I thought maybe she was going to eat some of her cakes, but she didn't. It was starting to get windy, meaning there was either a really big storm coming or the storm was already here.

I looked over at Sayuri to maybe catch some eye contact to initiate some sort of conversation, but she wasn't looking. Instead, her slender hands held her head up as she laid on the ground.

"We should really wrap everything up for the night, a storm's rolling through," I told her, hoping she'd say something so I could hear her voice, but she only nodded. "Sayuri, I-" A crack of thunder interrupted me and soon the rain followed. Naturally I headed for the tent, but when I looked back, she wasn't moving. It was like she didn't even care she was getting rained on. "Sayuri! What are you doing? Get in here!" When she didn't answer, I stepped over to her and picked her up like she was a princess. When I set her down in the tent, she still didn't say anything. "Sayuri... You don't have much chakra, you can't afford to get sick, you know?"

She looked at me and nodded, but still didn't say anything. I got to my knees right next to her and wrapped her in my arms. I don't know what she wanted or needed, but it seemed like the right thing to do. She turned around in my arms, but didn't hug back. "Sayuri... talk to me."

She looked up at me with hollow eyes and said with a shallow voice, "why? Nothing's the matter."

"No, something's wrong, and I want to know what it is."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

I hated when people made that excuse, but it was what she chose. "Okay, let's sleep." We laid down together with me behind her, holding her close. The storm raged over us, lulling us to sleep. I hoped to god she would feel better in the morning.

eyeyeyeyeyeye

She didn't. And she didn't feel better the day after that. Or the day after that. As we were walking three days later, I started to notice signs of someone else in the woods, so I kept vigilant. Sayuri, however, didn't seem to notice. There were match sticks still ashy from recent use, a wrapper from some medical gauze, and some tiny metal shavings from a sharpened kunai. Sayuri was acting indifferent toward everything... so what would she do if we were attacked?

Apparently I spoke too soon.

I sensed a kunai fly past me, but to far away for me to immediately grab. It went past me and right toward Sayuri, who didn't even flinch as it grazed her bare arm. It bled a little, but it wasn't a wound that could hurt her in the long run. None the less, I went in ninja mode. If she didn't care, then I was going to have to take care of this. In a second I had two clones made. "Hide her. Go!" The two copies ran right to her, grabbed her, and disappeared. She didn't even react to them, which I supposed was a good thing. At least I could get her to safety.

It was quiet, too quiet.

That was when I heard it. A change in the wind pattern in front of me. I slid a sanbon needle down my arm and into my hand. A kunai headed my way from dead ahead, as I expected. I easily stepped out of the way. Three more came from the other four corners, but still no sight of the attacker or attackers. This told me they were not willing confront me directly, at least, not at first. It was that, or they were testing me. I did not give them a show, I nearly turned my body to dodge. They shot more, but a little faster and in a closer pattern. I just squatted down. By this point they had to have known I wasn't anything special, assuming they didn't know who I was. Sure enough, they slowly came out of the surrounding woods. I laughed in my head. They were just a bunch of rag-tag gangsters. However, I wasn't born yesterday and I knew to never underestimate anyone.

"What happened to the girl?" The one in front of me asked, spinning a rusty kunai in his hands. "I know she was here, now where is she?"

I smiled and slapped my hand to my forehead. "Oh gosh. I am so embarrassed. I'm just a lonely traveler... she was just a clone someone gave me in the last village to keep me company. You must have popped her when you shot at her."

"You're not too smart for a ninja, are you," he sneered.

"I guess not."

"Empty your pockets, or we'll finish you, Old Man."

I was just about to empty all my pockets, too. But no one calls me old. "What?"

He looked taken back. "I said, empty _your pockets._"

I crossed my arms, "_after_that."

"We'll _finish_you?"

"After _that_."

Now he was really confused. "Old Man?"

"Yes," I sighed. "See, now I don't like that. I'm not old. There's only one person who can call me that, and that's not you."

I heard one of them behind me mutter, "Boss..."

"Yeah, then what should we call you then?"

Seeing as the one in front wouldn't listen to the one behind me, he answered his question. "That's Hatake Kakashi... the Copy-Cat ninja."

The one in front of me looked up. "Shit."

_Sayuri's Point of View_

When Itachi came back to visit, he immediately got rid of Kakashi's clones. "Why so down, Sayuri-chan?" He sat next to me, stroking my hair. "Puked out all your rainbows?" I didn't answer. "Guess so. Now listen, girl, I'm going to need you faster than two weeks time. I need you in a week."

"No. I promised you two weeks."

In an instant, his hand was around my neck, but I didn't care to react. "Why delay the inevitable? Why spend the time with that 'idol' of your's?" I didn't answer. "That was your first time doing anything like that, wasn't it."

"Yes."

"That wasn't his first time though, was it?"

"... Probably not."

"So... you don't think you're the first student he's had, right?" He yanked me back down as soon as I lurched up. "Oh, come on Sayuri. Don't be so naive... He's almost ten years older than you. Don't you think he's had plenty of years to have other students? Other young, female students? None as pretty as yourself, of course... But maybe anyone will do, no?"

A shiver ran down my spine and all over my body. This couldn't be true. I threw up. Nothing but bile came out, and possibly some of my stomach lining. I hadn't eaten in a few days. "No. No no no. I felt everything-" I threw up again, which was when Itachi disappeared and Kakashi came back.

He came rushing over to me, holding my hair back, but I remembered my wig and had to be careful so I pushed him away. He backed off. Unfortunately, that did stop him from following me as I staggered away from him. While losing my gut.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

I watched her throw up. All it was was a clear, lightly tinted pink, sparkly mess of bile. Her bloodline made her weird, but I was sure no one's vomit was supposed to look like that. Thinking back to the past few days, I cursed. I was so focused on the fact that she wasn't talking that I completely neglected to notice she hadn't eat. Not once. "Sayuri... Lilly-chan... When was the last time you ate?"

She looked up to me with the devil in her eyes, "stay away from me."

"What? No," I told her, confused by all of her mood swings. "You need to eat. You don't have the strength to go without-"

Jerking up strait, she pointed at me very angrily. "You don't think I know that?" Suddenly she ripped her hair off, rather, the wig she had been wearing, to reveal teal colored hair underneath. The fuck? I ran over to her and tried to help her up, but she just pushed back. "Kakashi, stop!"

"I'm just trying to take care of you."

"I don't need you to do that... I'm a ninja, I've survived and I don't need your help or your pity."

"You're not getting my pity," I sighed, achingly. "Sayuri... What the hell are you doing?"

"Why do you care?"

I certainly didn't want her to think she was just another woman on my list, so I stupidly reverted back to my safety zone. "You're my student and I care about you." I cursed. I knew she hated when I said that. "No no, you're not just my student." I tried to fix it, but it was too late.

_Sayuri's Point of View_

"You don't say," I gasped, brimming with exaggeration. "Because you wouldn't do things like that with your _male_students, now would you?"

"What are you talking about? I've never... Only you-"

"Oh, I'm sure. You know, I would have believed you if Itachi hadn't told me all about you. He was right! So what is it? I'm a student? I'm your friend? Some one you're just in charge of?"

He took a step toward me, realizing the end of our argument was about to happen. I backed up and gathered a large ball of chakra in my hands. He panicked, knowing I couldn't do that with limited chakra, especially since I hadn't been eating. "Sayuri no, you're everything-"

Well, since I was getting everything out... "And what about the other night? Itachi called that too! He said you wouldn't talk to me! And the day after, you didn't say a word to me! You regretted it because it was me?"

"I do regret it."

I choked. If I had .1% of hope that I was actually crazy, and Kakashi was actually genuine with everything... it was now crushed, destroyed, and blown up with a nuclear bomb. I couldn't take it. I mustered everything I had into my hand and I threw it all away. The rest happened very slowly. The tips of my hair that was floating in the air around my shoulders passed in front, so I could clearly see it change from teal... to blue.. to indigo... to purple... to black. If I hadn't known better, I would have felt like things were back to normal. But my skin started to sparkle and tingle. Not a good sign.

I thought about seeing Kakashi for the first time and fighting him. I remembered all my close calls and him being there every time I fell. Cooking with him. Reading with him. Kissing him. Hugging him. Teasing him. Laughing with him. Dancing with him. Everything.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

Her hair turned the most brilliant array of colors; a complete rainbow from root to tip. She looked up at me, almost shocked. I'm sure I had the same look. She fell, lifeless, but I caught her before she hit the ground. Was not prepared for this. I fell to my knees, holding her, shaking her, willing her to wake up. "No no no. Sayuri! No! Wake up!"

A kunai stuck in my shoulder from seemingly out of nowhere, but when I looked I saw Itachi glaring from a branch. "Great. She's dead. You lost me my tool!" And then he was gone. Not that I focused much on him anyway.

I've seen people die before, but nothing like this. I had to do something. There was just a speck of life in her, I could feel it, but she was never waking up again. There was only one thing I knew I could do. I had only seen one other person do it, and they were dead. I stored it, purely because it was interesting, and told myself I'd never use it. But now was the right time.

_Life Transfer Jutsu._

As fast as I could, I set up Sayuri against the nearest tree and began the ritual. After cutting my left sleeve off from the elbow, I bound our wrists together with a hand sign and took a kunai to our wrists. The knife slid down all the veins, successfully severing all of them down to our elbows. The blood flowed quickly from my wound, but Sayuri's merely dripped out slowly. Together the flow melted into each other's wounds. I started with the hand signs. I knew it would take about seven minutes just to do the handsigns, and I had to do it perfectly. I also had to endure, toward the end it would become increasingly difficult to manage the last few signs.

Incredibly focused, I was six minutes and 4,587 handsigns in. I felt drained with barely any chakra or life left, but I had to keep going. So close. However, my shoulders were ripped back and I was pulled away from my little Lilly, losing all the progress I made. I cursed and turned a kunai on whoever it was.

"Kakashi! What are you doing? What happened?" Iruka yelled, fighting me.

"You ruined it! She's dead! She killed herself!" I flung myself back at her, but Iruka held me back. "I can save her! Stop!"

"She's dead Kakashi! You can't save her! Her life is _gone!_"

I threw him against a tree behind him. "But I can give her mine!"

He ran at me, trying to get me away from her, assuming I had gone mad. Though, he wasn't far off. It was then that I realized a fight was about to ensue, but as a mental agreement, I knew no weapons or jutsus were going to be used. We knew we weren't enemies, but I had to win.

I did a sweeping kick right to his trachea, but he blocked and countered with a kick to my head, which I also blocked. He threw himself into a full punch to my face, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him past me to the ground. Following up by putting my knee on his chest, I thought he was going to give up, but he grabbed my hip and thigh so he could twist me down until it was I who was on the ground. Not giving him time to submit me, I threw a side kick which he dodged, but I threw many more. We took turns attacking each other, slowly elevating from punches and kick to more advanced techniques like shutos and ridge hands. When he got behind me, I reached back and grabbed him by both shoulders and flipped him over my head and to the ground. I landed a devastating blow to the face, but of course he didn't give up.

He kicked out my ankle, bringing my top half off balance just a bit, but it was enough. Grabbing hold of my arm, he twisted it in between his and torqued it just enough that I knew he was about to break it. The only thing I could do was reverse it by out-muscling him. As I did, he grabbed the back of my collar and slammed his elbow down on the back of my neck, but not before my fist whipped out and cracked him in the temple.

I managed to put him in a choke hold from behind, but he took out my knee with a short back kick. I fell to my knees, forced to release him. It was broken. He broke my knee. There was no time for this. I had to end this because there was only a small sliver of a chance that I could bring her back to life. I was sure there was no chance, but I had to try. I had to. I didn't want to live. I didn't want to breath, not if she wasn't next to me. Before he could even do anything else, I pulled out to kunai and threw them right into his palms. The tips went all the way through and stuck him to the tree behind him. I threw as many as twenty other kunai, not directly at him, but through his clothes and into the bark. I didn't want to hurt him but I had to do this.

"Kakashi! I know what you're trying to do but it's too late! Your life is just going to be wasted on a corpse," he yelled, yanking at his restraints as I did a few handsigns to keep him from disturbing me again.

"I have to try, Iruka! I'm not letting someone I love die again." Painfully, I dragged myself up.

"Love? You can't- Kakashi! Behind you!"

Turning on my heel, I was almost shocked to find yet another obstacle keeping me from saving her. Lurching over her was a big mess of black cloak. Launching a kunai I pulled from one of Iruka's hand, I became very confused. It stuck in their shoulder, but they kept going.

A woman's voice sounded. "It's okay, I'm almost done anyway." Panicking, I ran toward her, but she stood and took Sayuri's body with her, stopping me in my tracks. "Don't take a step closer, Hatake-san." In her right hand, she balled up some chrakra and held it over Sayuri's heart. I took a step forward out of reflex, but it was the wrong move. Her hand dove into Sayuri's chest and strait into her heart. She didn't even bleed.

"_W-why?_" My voice cracked as I desperately asked, choking on the word. I fell to my knees. It was too late.

kikikikikikikik

Again, second to last chapter. I'm excited! Already working on the next one! And no, no one is going to get knocked up.


	43. Icha Icha Paradise!

The woman gingerly sat her and Sayuri on the ground with her head on her lap and moved a strand of her rainbow hair out of the way. Her hood fell down to reveal strait blonde hair and a very pretty face. The face seemed distantly familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. She tossed me two sticks and a thick roll of stiff gauze. I assumed it was for my knee, but I didn't touch it. I was still in battle mode with no reason to trust her.

"My name is Ayame. I was just eleven when I first met you and you were seventeen. I was searching for herbs a few miles from my village when the muggers came. They tried to assult me, rob me, and maybe kill me. But a young man," she paused and pointed at me, "came to my rescue. You didn't even kill them, but you hindered them so badly that we never saw them again."

I clutched my fists. What kind of justice was this? "I helped you... Why would you do this!"

She ignored me. "I fell in love with you that day... but you said I was too young and that you were sorry. You said I was wonderful, but not the one for you. But you made me believe someone would come and save me and be my love." The woman brushed some more hair out of Sayuri's face. I was confused as to where this was going. "You broke my heart that day, but I never forgot what you said... But you were right. Muggers came into town one day and a man came and saved me. Hanako Kisuke. I thought about what you said and knew he was the one. We got engaged shortly after, a long engagement, but..." The girl cried a few tears, but went on with her story. "But he got killed in battle. About four months ago. I was devastated and distraught, managing to get myself lost in Hana woods for weeks. The very woods my love was burried in... but I figured out a way to take my mind off it and heal my broken soul. I decided to find you, to tell you how right you were."

"By killing my love," I spat.

Whipping her head up, she shook her head violently. "No! I wanted to thank you for giving me hope! And when I finally found you, I saw you with this girl, Sayuri!... And I saw how much you loved her. Then my goals changed." The girl got quiet and I got more nervous. "Then I wanted to tell her how lucky she was to have you, and I wanted to do that first, since you wouldn't remember me. So I started following her. She always had gang members visiting her and as they started to stop... that Itachi man came." She looked strait at me, knowing my discomfort. "Hatake-san, Sayuri loves you with all her heart, but that man filled her head with ridiculous ideas against you. Telling her you hated her, you were using her, and that she was nothing to you. She believed him whole heartedly and that really hurt her. And that really hurt you. Until now, I didn't know how I could help you."

"What are you talking about!" I yelled, slamming my fist to the ground. My love was dead and I wasn't even allowed to hold her.

"You helped my heart long ago, telling me love can happen, and it did. I found my true love and so have you. It's too late for my love, but your love is still alive and well. I have to do this. Thank you, Hatake Kakashi."

Before I could stop her, she took her chakra filled hand and placed two fingers on Sayuri's eyes. The woman looked up to me with a smile one last time and then collapsed against the tree behind her head.

I fell forward on my knees and pounded my fists into the ground over and over again, confused and hurt and sorely missing the love of my life. It wasn't until Iruka spoke up that I stopped.

"Kakashi... _Look_."

My head shot up towards Sayuri. I was shocked. I was amazed. I was baffled. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, barely, but growing stronger by the minute. I shuffled over to her on my hands and knees, ignoring the pain, and snatched her up in my arms. She didn't wake, but it was an improvement considering how she was six minutes before.

For an hour, I held her still and watched her breathing get stronger. Ayame must have done the life transfer jutsu in my place. I looked over excitedly at Iruka, who was still attached to the tree. After placing Sayuri back on the ground to rest, I went to help him out of the tree. "I'm so sorry Iruka."

The school teacher shook his head, "no no, I understand. Sorry about your knee."

"I deserved it."

"You love her."

"I do."

"She's young, and your student."

"I know. She's no student of mine. She's much more than that."

Iruka nodded and smiled. "I wish you to the best, and any assistance you may need."

I thanked him just before the coughing behind us started. Darting over to Sayuri, she seemed so much better, even though it seemed her hair was stuck like that. The look in her eyes were surprised at her place.

"I guess I made it to heaven... if you're here. I'm so glad," she whispered, looking around. Just as I started gathering her up in a hug, I felt her tense up in my arms. "Wait... I'm..."

"Alive," I answered for her. She choked and started to weep, leaving me to hold her and wonder why she was so upset. "Please, don't cry Sayuri."

She pushed me away violently, taking the kunai in my back with her. And probably some skin. "I should be dead!" I took a step toward her, but she backed up, pushing the kunai to her neck. "I-I couldn't even do that right!"

I wasn't going to have this though, I came way too close to losing her because of misinformation and I wasn't going to let it happen again. Broken knee or not. I lunged at her, throwing the kunai as far away as possible. She fought me, but I just wrapped my arms around her until she tired herself out. It didn't take long. And when she did, I grabbed her face with both hands and forced her to listen, determined to wipe out all of her ideas about my feelings. It was high time she got it right. "Sayuri. I've cared for you since I first met you-"

"I know! On your ord-"

I shook her to silence her. "Shut up. All this time my insides have been in turmoil, trying to decide if I should act on my heart or my head. It killed me every time I thought about not being able to love you."

Sayuri completely misinterpreted. Again. And pushed away from me, staggering back. "Well I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you!"

Throwing my hands to my head, I started yelling at her. "Sayuri! How are you not getting this? You started out as a run away, but now you are a part of my village! You were a person of interest, but now you're my only interest! You were someone who needed protection, but now I need you! You were my friend, but now you're the only person I want to be around, so I can tell you everything and you can tell me everything! You _were_my student, but you twisted yourself into being so much more than that!"

Her eyes darted up to me, shocked. She tried to speak, but I wasn't going to let that happen until all my cards were on the table.

"And you know what? I hate myself for not telling you sooner; for letting you have any sort of doubt about it. For that, I'm sorry. But from now on, you don't listen to anyone but me when it comes to my feelings, _especially_yourself."

The brightness in her eyes started to water and her guard started to loosen up. "Kakashi..."

"I love you Sayuri. Not as a friend, not as a student. I love you as the weird, perverted, dangerous girl you are."

Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip as she started to walk toward me. "A-are you sure?" I smiled and nodded. Suddenly she broke into a sprint to cover the rest of the seven feet between us and jumped into me, wrapping her arms and legs around me. Of course I held her back. Her lips pressed on mine over my mask and then all over my face. When she stopped, she looked at me completely serious and held my face between her hands. "And when you kissed me... and kissed me down _there_-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka scolded behind me, but we both ignored him.

"You meant it... because you love me? Not because friends do those kinds of things?"

I shook my head slowly, "no, you idiot! Friends do not do those things... Ever. Right Iruka?" We heard him mumble behind me.

"B-but you said you regretted that night at the hotel..."

I nodded, making her frown, but I could explain. "I regretted it because I wanted that time to be more special for you than what it was."

"It was special to me! Crappy hotel room, drunk, and running or not, anywhere with you is special. I love you Kakashi... And there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that." With that, I hugged her tighter than ever and pressed my face to her's in a masky kiss. When we pulled apart, she sighed dreamily and rested her head on my shoulder, which was when she noticed the black clump of cloak by the tree. I had nearly forgotten. "Who... who is that," she questioned, getting down from our embrace and walking over to examine Ayame's fallen body.

Coming up behind her, I put my hand on her shoulder and answered. "That's Hanako Ayame... The woman we both owe for your life."

This shocked Sayuri deeply clearly, as she clutched her hands together in front of her chest. "What happened? How did she-"

"Sit down, I'll explain," I told her and lead her to a fallen tree so she could sit. I sat in front of her on the ground and the story began.

"... And she thanked me just as the rest of her life flowed into your body and then shortly after you joined the living again," I finished.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "She did it for us?" I nodded. "Kashi... We need to bury her. Next to her fiance. We just have to."

"I think so too." I turned back around to Iruka, who was waiting patiently and silently this entire time.

Sayuri leaned around me to wave at him with a friendly smile. "Hi Umino-san! What're you doing here anyway?"

He walked over and joined us, but didn't sit. "I found out some information about your Ichoo Bureeka problem, so when the Hokage sent me to find you two and bring you back, I got the perfect opportunity."

They must have seen my confused face, because Sayuri sighed and shook her head. "I kind of expended my kekkei genkai... And started to die."

The horrified look on my face must have been monumental. "On the plus side," Iruka started, trying to diffuse the situation. "I found there was only one way to stop the progress of deterioration... By dying."

Sayuri and I both slapped our hands to our forheads, but she looked up first to say, "You don't say!"

Iruka ignored her curtness, "well, you managed to die. So I don't think you have anything to worry about now."

"How come we never knew about this?"

"Not many people are willing to give their lives for another, I suppose."

We nodded.

"Listen, Iruka," I told him seriously, though, I couldn't hide the joy in my eyes, face, or voice. "Head back to the village and tell the Hokage we'll be back in a couple weeks; there's a few things we need to take care of."

He agreed. "But what do I tell him regarding why you two are late?"

Sayuri joined me on the ground and wrapped her arms around my neck gleefully. "Tell him... We're on a lover's retreat."

_Sayuri's Point of View_

After Iruka left, Kakashi and I made our way south east toward the village of Gannasan, where the Hana woods were located. We went slow and steady considering Kakashi had a broken knee, even though we healed it as best as we could. However, that wasn't the reason I was carrying Ayame on my back. I owed her everything, it was the least I could do for her.

We traveled for a few hours before we finally made it to the Hana woods and it took another hour for us to locate Ayame's fiance's grave, but at least we found it. It was nearly seven in the afternoon so the sun was setting. Good thing. It created a nice atmosphere for us to bury her. It was the cutest site I'd ever heard of.

Kisuke was burried below a tree that was carved intricately with patterns of flowers and vines around some writing.

_This is Where Angels Pushed Us Together  
and This is Where We Will Leave Together as Angels  
Ayame and Kisuke_

Under Kisuke's name were the dates of his birth and death, and under Ayame's name was her birth date alone. I took the duty of digging out the hole while Kakashi took to carving the date in the tree for her. As we got closer to a good depth to put her in, I noticed something white sticking out of the ground and panicked, throwing myself out of the hole.

Kakashi immediately was at my side, wondering what the hell was happening, but I could only wordlessly and frantically point at the flesh sticking out of the right wall of the grave. My brave man jumped in to inspect, but came out shortly after. "What was it?"

He patted my head soothingly. "It was a hand."

That didn't comfort me.

"Strange thing is, it was palm up and wide open. Most bodies curl up when they die..."

I understood though. "Kakashi... I think he was waiting for Ayame." He gave me a funny look, so I walked over to the tree and pointed at their names. "His hand is sticking out where she clearly would have been burried. Kakashi, I know it may be gross, but I'm really interested in finding out. Could you check to see if... he was burried like that or if it was... post-mordom?"

I loved that man.

He jumped right in and examined the slowly decaying hand. "Well, there's dirt under his fingernails. And the dirt around his wrist seems to be looser than the surrounding ground." Awesome.

After we finished digging a suitable grave level with her fiance's, we finally placed Ayame in the ground. As we set her down, the most unnatural thing happened: Her hand took an unnatural path down and landed right in Kisuke's hand, which closed around her's. "Kakashi," I smiled, helping him out of the hole. "I believe this is as close to magic as we'll ever get."

"No," he told me as he wrapped his arms around me once more, "that's the magic around us. We are the magic closest to us."

Kissing his nose, I told him my new favorite saying, meant only for him. "I love you Kakashi...Sensei."

He snorted and pushed me away. "You dope!"

It was a long and sad process, but eventually the couple was burried together. We were quiet for a long time, but we both needed to say something. Kakashi went first. "Ayame... I'm so sorry about what happened to your fiance, but I have to thank you for giving me my Love back. I hope you two are finally happy in eternity together."

"Ayame... I know you said Kakashi taught you a lesson in love, but I really think you're the one who taught us. Thank you so, so much."

Slinging his arm around my waist and kissing my temple, he reminded me of the flowers I picked for Ayame. I quickly ran over to the pile and gingerly set the bouquet on the fresh pile of dirt. After that, we said our final goodbyes and thank yous to Ayame and Kisuke, and left.

As we were walking, heading for the nearest village, I looked over at Kakashi and smiled. "Hey Kakashi?"

"Yeah," he answered, holding his hand out for me to hold.

"I'm sorry I was so confused about your feelings... I really got messed up."

He stopped and turned me to face him, holding my face in his hands. "Sayuri... Can't you see how completely and utterly tangled up in you I am? As long as you aren't confused anymore, I don't care. As long as you know what your love means to me, we're in this as one."

"I know. Thank you so much for loving me." With that, he kissed me. Without hesitation, without worry, and without loss.

That night we found ourselves in another hotel, and once again we found ourselves staggering in through the door of our room. But this time we weren't drunk from alcohol, but instead, intoxicated with each other. He held me by the waist with both hands. Out of reflex, I kept my eyes closed so he could kiss me without his mask. I loved doing these things with him. A combination of me backing up and him leading me got us to the bed, where I sat down to face him while he still stood. He ran his hands through my rainbow hair, smiling down at me. Ahh, what warmth! I returned that same look and hugged him around the waist. This was how we were supposed to feel.

He took his hiate off, so I knew what was coming; he was either going to Sharingan me or he was going to use his mouth. I saved him the trouble and took it from him so I could cover my own eyes. "Sayuri-"

"It's okay, really!" It was always going to suck that I'd never see his face, but it's not like I expected that to change once we showed love toward eachother. I wanted him to be comfortable with me,and if this was how he could be, then of course I was okay with it. Next thing I know, he had his arms under my shoulders and I was hung up in his arms. "Kakashi, no. Your knee..." He quieted me with a kiss. His mask was still on though, so I was confused. Why was I blindfolded if he was just going to leave his mask on?

A burst of wind circled us and two seconds later, he was setting me down on my own two feet. "Sayuri, I have a surprise for you, but first, there's a few things I want you to know before I show you." He sat me down slowly, and as he lowered me my hands told me we were no longer in the hotel room. "Please don't be offended," he started. This wasn't a good sign; whenever people say it the other person always ends up being offended. But these thoughts soon disappeared when I felt the weight of his hands on my shoulders, keeping me with him. "Sometimes things go right over your head and I really don't want you to mistake anything I do as something minor. I mean everything. Before, I was just stupid and scared, and everything I am about to tell you is a promise; one that I'll keep forever.

"Sayuri... Everything I do with you alone are things that I don't ever want to do with anyone else but you, for as long as I live. The things I say to you, I mean every word of it and say them only to you. Everything I show you is all I have and you're the only one who will see. I'll share with you my past and I'm giving you my future. Our lives... they come with danger... but there's not one other person in this world who I would rather have a future with than you.

"That being said... I don't want you to mistake this for anything else, no matter what anyone else says. There's only one thing I regret about you, and it's that I never told you how I felt sooner. I wasted too much of my life not telling you how much I love you and I'm not going to make the same mistake." The weight of his hands lifted off my shoulders, and suddenly I felt very lonely without his touch. It didn't last long though. Heat from his hands radiated near my neck, but not yet touching my skin. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I felt the tug of his hiate. He was releasing the knot. He let it fall over my face and into my lap, but we paid no mind. My eyes were lost in his; both of them. Time stopped for me then. He was the most handsome man my eyes had ever laid eyes on. Undescribably beautiful. I was seeing his face, but more importantly, I was seeing his soul, his life, and his love. I hadn't realized time had stopped until he spoke again; I wasn't sure if it had been a few seconds or a few hours. "I love you Sayuri and there's nothing to mistake that with anymore."

"K-kakashi..." I couldn't believe my eyes, but his face told me everything I'd ever need to know. "You're right. Even the part about things going over my head. I let too many things slip away because I didn't take them for what they were worth. I hid in my misunderstandings and ran away. I'm tired of it -I only want to run to you. I'm done twisting my thoughts into something easier to grasp; love isn't something to understand... it's a lifetime. Love is a lifetime with someone you love deeply. Someone like you; _you're _my someone special, Kakashi.

"Before, living or dying wasn't anything, but you have to know you're someone to live for and someone to die old and fragile with." I stopped when he held my cheek in his hand and looked at me with his soft eyes. There was one more thing I had to tell him, so he'd never forget. "Before, for now, and forever. I love you, Kakashi."

The love of my life slid his hand down the side of my neck to gently pull me closer. It was then that I was able to see where he brought me. We were on a gazebo that was centered in the middle of a pond that was littered with thousands of flowered lily pads. It was silent except for the soft hum of nature; chirping crickets, throaty frogs, and singing night owls, all playing the songs of their gazebo was covered in thousands of tiny lights, sparking like our own little galaxy. But the best part of the gazebo was that it was a private place for Kakashi and I.

He whispered in my ear, softly, but clear as day without the muffling of his mask. "Before, for now, and forever." Turning my face toward his, we finally captured a kiss. He was right about what he said before, this was magic. _We _were magic.

.

.

.

.

.

The End :)

* * *

Well. Holy crap, I completed a story. Honest to god, never thought I would. I hope you like it, I know I do (now.) I will be rewriting chapters though, because they could use a little work. Anyway, if you made it this far, thanks for reading!

.

.

.

.

.

But wait! What's this?

An extra?

* * *

Two months after our return to Konoha, after all the reports were completed, injuries were healed, and a few arrangements were made, things finally started to become normal. Well, a new normal. Sayuri and I were living happily together and things could not have been looking better. No one officially knew about our relationship except for Iruka, but we liked our privacy. People did treat us differently though, maybe sensing the magic between us, by always pairing us off together. We didn't mind. And when we weren't on small missions with eachother, we spent our time reading Icha Icha Paradise books, playing, and *cough* some _other_things.

We had just gotten back from a small mission and were now merely sitting in my -our- livingroom, eating pie and reading Icha Icha books. It was getting late, so I knew we would head to bed soon. Once we did decide to pack up and go to sleep, we were half-way up the stairs when there was a knock at the door.

Because she was behind me, Sayuri was closest and got the door. I was a little worried since all she had on was a tiny tank top and a pair of my boxers, but I knew she would be okay. I still waited for her of course; I am a gentleman. When she opened the door there was nothing to be seen except for a little brown package. Picking it up and closing the door behind her, she read the lable. "It's from Jiraya!"

I dropped the blankets I was holding and excitedly clapped my hands together like some little school girl. "My god. He said he'd send me a copy of his new book the day before it's due to be released! Bring it up! Bring it up!"

We sat across from eachother on our bed, unwrapping the package like we were diffusing a bomb. There was only one little flap left and the book would be revealed. I swallowed hard and looked to Sayuri, who nodded seriously, giving me the go-ahead.

Well. It was certainly pretty, and certainly familiar. The entire front and back cover of the book was rainbowy and sparkley; the entire thing reminding me of the beauty sitting across from me. Of course she was drawn to it like a moth to a candle. I, however, was a little unnerved.

Especially since our faces were plastered on the cover, kissing. Well, it wasn't exactly us, but the resemblance was striking, like he had hired and dressed people to look just like us. We were unique looking people. She has rainbow hair and I have tall silver hair and a mask! Come on! Sayuri must have realized this too, because she stuttered when she asked, "y-you don't think he..."

He did.

Cracking it open, there was a disclaimer page saying, _Any names or likenesses in this book are purely by coincidence._

Oh, how nice of him.

That still didn't correct the fact that the entire book told the story of our love, using our real names: Hatake Kakashi and Ayaka Sayuri. We thumbed through the book only to see every fight, loss, and intimate moment we ever had written in black and white on the pages. I wasn't even sure how he could have possibly found any of this out. It wasn't until Sayuri urged me to turn to the last part of the book that the worst possible thought came into my head. Sure enough, the ending _chapter_ described **-in detail-**us finally making love on the gazebo that one night.

We froze and a few things crossed my mind. We now had a hard copy of the events surrounding Sayuri and I falling in love, which was super nice to have.

And come tomorrow morning, so would everyone else. Come tomorrow, Sayuri and I would have a lot of explaining to do regarding Jiraya's latest book: _Icha Icha Magic_.


End file.
